


Sing For U

by TokioMisa



Series: Through Thick and Thin [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clans, F/F, Gangs, Hybrids, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 114,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: Mark is known for doing the impossible. Whether it may be subconsciously to instinctively or even on purpose, but this time...well...you'll see.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Original Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Through Thick and Thin [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476512
Comments: 244
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little start to the next part of the lovely series! The holidays are still kicking my butt but I hope you enjoy! I also didn't have time to proof read so please look over the mistakes. Now, I gotta head back to work!

When Jaebum starts to stir, he notices two things before he opens his eyes. One, there’s loud purring and two, someone is happily kneading away at his chest. Cracking an eye open, he chuckles as he finds Mark had shifted into his black cat and is enjoying life to the fullest. “Good morning, baby.” Mark’s tail swishes back and forth as his beautiful blue eyes come into view. “Mew!” Mark meows away and Jaebum’s grin grows. “Your heat is definitely coming next month.” Mark makes a noise at that before shifting back, leaving his cat ears and tails still out. “Excuse you! Can’t I be happy and excited to greet you in the morning?” Jaebum glances at the clock on the bedside table, “At six in the morning and on one of our off days? Yien, we both know you love to sleep in on those days.” Mark pouts, setting his chin down onto Jaebum’s chest where his one cat ear twitches and his tail gently sways in the air. God, he’s so adorable. “Well maybe I wanted to get comfortable and nap on the best spot in the world.” Which is Jaebum’s tiddies. Mark tries to bite back the tiny smirk as he can sense through the bond how Jaebum reacted happily to Mark’s words. “Now I’m starting to think you either want something from me or you’re just a sap.” Mark giggles, biting his bottom lip, “Both. I’m a sap and I want your love.” Jaebum hums as his hands run along Mark’s hips and up to his back. “My love huh? Last night wasn’t enough for you?” he teases and Mark playfully nips at his fingers when Jaebum tries to lift his hand. “You’re one to talk. ‘Just one more round baby’ which was a load of bull as you went three more.” Jaebum wraps his arms around Mark and turns on his side. Their limbs get tangled as their faces are mere inches apart now. “Maybe my rut might be coming too or maybe you’re right.” Mark giggles some more for they both know Jaebum doesn’t need to be heading into a rut to go that many rounds. Jaebum is just like him and they’re always craving the other. It’s just a perfect love loop where they need constant love and affection from the other and can never get enough. Jaebum starts peppering kisses along the side of his face and neck that has Mark making little noises. “How much time do you think we have until someone comes barging in?” Jaebum asks as he lets his own tail come forth to intertwine with Mark’s. “Our luck, probably an hour.” They could do some things in an hour. “They should all know to knock by now when the door’s closed right?” A few of the pack had learned the hard way what happens when you barge in and the door is closed, especially Jackson. “Then again, your brother might see a bug or something and come barging in not caring what’s happening.” Mark is full of giggles again as he recalls the time they were in the middle of sex just to have Jackson burst through the door super late at night with his eyes covered, just to scream and holler about a lizard in his room. An itty bitty lizard that had crawled over him and Jinyoung and Sheena weren't there to help him so Jackson refused to leave the room until one of them got the lizard. Jaebum made sure to tease Jackson with the tiny lizard to get payback as well as hear and see Mark go into a giggle fest. Jackson still refused to go back into his room as there might be a friend and had ended up sleeping between them that night. “You still can’t be grumpy about that. You know how terrified Jiaer is of bugs and that.” Jaebum sighs, “I wasn’t mad, just a little upset cause my loving you time was interrupted and I had to wait till the next afternoon before I could finish where we left off.” Mark hums as he listened to Jaebum; his fingers playing with the back of Jaebum’s nape. “I made it up to you though.” Jaebum smirks against Mark’s collarbone as he presses a soft kiss there. “You did. I thoroughly enjoyed you wearing that crop top I like so much.” Jaebum lifts his head back up. “We could try locking the door but we know how that goes.” Mark does, especially when the twins were younger. Kyo did not like to be locked out and would either teleport or cry so they just got into the habit of not locking their bedroom door. “They’re seventeen, going on eighteen soon.” Instantly, the two pout as they can’t help but think about how much the twins have grown. Mark thinks back to just the other day when Vivian came over and they ended up on the topic of the twins and of when were babies. He had been curled up on the couch with Jaebum’s mom next to him and looking at the many giant photo albums that held precious moments of the twins…

“Oh my! They were so tiny,” Vivian coos as they look at a photo where the twins were only hours old and were curled up asleep in Mark’s arms as Mark was also asleep and in Jaebum’s arms. “I was still recovering but Bummie said the twins didn’t want to separate from me for a single second.” Vivian chuckles at that, “Like father, like children. I can definitely tell which one is Kyo already.” Mark giggles as they go through more photos of the twins when they were still in dragon form before their first shift. Lilly had remained close but she would let Jaebum hold her more where Kyo had to be touching Mark at all times. If you even tried to separate him from Mark he would pitch a fit and would not stop until he was back by Mark’s side. It was cute and had the others pouting for they had to wait a while before they could hold Kyo. Vivian turns the page and now they’re in the photos of when the twins first shifted from their dragon forms. “Aw, Jaebeom was having a father moment.” Mark feels his heart swell as he stares at the photo. Jinyoung was the one to take it and it caught the perfect moment of Jaebum reacting to the twins shifting and everyone could see their regular forms. It was like they were just born again and he was seeing them for the first time. Jaebum had gotten so emotional with tears falling as he looked up from the twins in his arms to Mark. The words weren't captured but Mark remembers that moment all too well and how Jaebum was so proud of him and that the twins were beautiful...that he was happy he got to be a Dad. Vivian is moving on as she continues to look at the photos. From the time they had learned to crawl and walk. To the moments they were flying and trying to roar. To their birthdays and their interactions with the pack. Mark felt himself reliving each and every moment like it was just yesterday but now...now they’re already seventeen. And though the pack hadn’t aged any, the twins sure did as they were maturing and fully developing into fine adults. Kyo’s condition didn’t stop him either, though some complications arose that they’re taking one day at a time with. To just think in less than a year, the twins will be eighteen before their very eyes. 

Vivian closed the last of the photo albums and lets out a soft breath of air. “Looking at these, I can’t help but think of Jaebum growing up and those moments that I couldn’t help him through…” Mark feels his heart ache for Vivian while he hugs her from the side in comfort. “He knew that you were there in spirit to guide him.” Vivian nods as Mark was right, “I just wish his father could’ve been there but it’s good to know that Jaebeom was here for his children.” Mark smiles toward her, “He’s a great father because of how you raised him.” Vivian smiles back at that, “I think a lot has to do with you too. I don’t think he wanted to start a family until he met you.” Mark was the same. With him being infertile, he thought it was like a blessing because then he’d never have to worry about kids but then he met Jaebum and he wanted to start a family with him. And they did; all thanks to Jaebum’s dragon. But something has been bothering him lately that he hasn’t told anyone, not even Jaebum. It would be pointless to anyway. “Mark, is something wrong?” Mark is brought out of his thoughts and is quick to change his expression, “Ah, I’m sorry. I was just thinking about how the kids want to go to an actual school for their last year.” From there the topic changed to talk about the school…

“Ugh, I don’t want to think about that school,” Jaebum grumbles out and Mark is brought back to the moment. It seems Jaebum is also thinking about the school and his face is obvious how he doesn’t like it. “We haven’t been yet to check it out.” Jaebum huffs, “But they’ve been doing just fine going to Jade’s! My mom has even been teaching them things.” Mark smiles fondly at Jaebum being a worrying dad. “From what Youngjae has said, his nieces love the school and there hasn’t been any mishaps since they’ve been going.” It’s all because of Youngjae’s nieces that this came to light. The pack had gotten together with everyone and that’s where all the kids hung out and now all of them demanded to go to the same school. “His nieces are human and go to a human school.” Mark starts to massage Jaebum’s neck to help comfort him. “It’ll do them good though. They need to interact more with humans and learn how to blend in and adapt. We can’t hide them from the world. Besides, you know we’re going to check through the school to make sure it’s safe. Jimin has already been looking in as well as Yugyeom. It’s not that far from us either and you’re one teleport away from them. Kyo can also teleport and if things don’t work out, we can pull them out and make it like it never happened.” Jaebum’s frown lessens with Mark’s touch and words. Mark always knew how to keep him calm and ease his worries. Mark also had a point. It wouldn’t hurt to try. The twins and Sheena all know how to control themselves and remain in line out in public since an early age and they would benefit a lot from this. “But Kyo…” Mark feels him on this one. “I don’t want to hold him back because of his condition. It worries me the most but he’s been doing so good and I don’t want him to think he can’t do anything because of his condition.” Jaebum agrees. Just because he needs vials and such, doesn’t mean that should keep him from doing things that his sister and Sheena can do. “Jin says he can handle all the doctoral things so the school would know about his condition without knowing the real reason. The vials can also be put into something that looks just like an epipen that kids use for allergies. And Lilly or Sheena will be in each of his classes.” Damn, BTS and Got7 seem to have been worrying over this too and wanted to make sure everything goes smoothly for the kids. Jaebum ends up sighing, “I can’t believe I might agree to this.” Mark presses a kiss to Jaebum’s lips, “Good, cause we have an appointment with Jackson and Jinyoung to tour the school on Monday.” Jaebum leans forward for another kiss, “That’s too soon. I’m not ready for my babies to grow up.” Mark coos, “They’re only going into senior year, Jaebum. They’re gonna need you for the rest of their lives and will always be your babies. Just like me, you’ll always have me.” Jaebum ends up smiling at that as he makes sure the next kiss is soft and sweet. “I’m the luckiest man in the world.” Mark smiles into the next kiss. “Who is the sap now?” Jaebum cups Mark’s face as he stares longingly into Mark’s eyes, “Only for you.” Mark beams at that and Jaebum can’t resist anymore as he goes forth to capture Mark’s lips once more. Mark’s breath hitches as Jaebum kisses him passionately while caging him in with his body. Things were growing heated as hands start to wander and lips parting for tongues to meet. Mark lets out a delicious moan when the door suddenly flies open to reveal Jaebum’s mother. Mark flushes instantly as he hides his face into Jaebum’s front. “MOM! What the hell?!” Jaebum hollers in embarrassment as he's quick to cover them from Vivian's view. Vivian doesn’t pay it any mind though. “I’m sorry for interrupting, Jaebeom, but there’s an important matter I must discuss with you.” Jaebum can tell from his Mother’s tone that this is something serious and for her to be here this early in the morning…

He had a bad feeling...


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing Jaebum get dressed, Mark wanted to follow but Jaebum stops him by placing a kiss to his forehead, “Stay here for me.” Mark wants to argue against it but he has a feeling this is something personal between him and his Mother and he doesn’t want to overstep boundaries. Instead, he bites back a whine and squeezes Jaebum’s arm, “I’ll be waiting for your return.” Jaebum smiles softly, thanking him silently by squeezing back his arm. “I won’t be gone long I promise.” Mark nods and watches Jaebum go over to his Mother’s side. She gives Mark a small smile before Jaebum lets her head out to the room first before closing the door behind him. Silence greets them as they enter the hallway of the dorm. The pack weren't alerted to Vivian’s presence because of two reasons, one was because she’s a hunter and two, because she’s pack so they wouldn’t feel threatened by her suddenly appearing early in the morning. “Should we take this to Jade’s or-” he wasn’t sure how far his mother wanted to go. She came all the way over here to personally talk to him so he knows this matter might not be for anyone else’s ears but his. “We need to go to Namjoon first.” Jaebum eyes his Mother from the side, “Namjoon? Mom, what is going on?” Her expression has yet to change and remains unreadable, on top of the fact that she’s not giving much away to reassure him. “It’ll all be explained once we see Namjoon. I already ran into Jhope on the way so Namjoon should be expecting us.” Well then, Jaebum shouldn’t waste anymore time and decides to take his Mother’s arm gently and teleports them straight to Namjoon.

Namjoon doesn’t flinch as he senses Jaebum and Vivian all of a sudden. Just like Vivian said, he knows they were coming so Namjoon decided to head to his office for a more private meeting. When the two teleport in, Namjoon was already standing by his desk, his butt sitting on the edge as the two appear before him. “You’re right on time, Mrs Lim,” Namjoon says in greeting as he gives a polite bow. “I’m a woman of my word. I’m glad that Jhope relayed the message.” Namjoon nods, resting his hands comfortably in his lap, though he knows this must be a serious matter. “By the look on your son’s face, I assume he doesn’t know what this is about either.” Vivian pulls out a tiny vial with a dark red liquid in that holds black particles in it. “This morning when Jade’s knights were scouting the area, they picked up on a scent that led them to the middle of the forest between the palace and your base.” That would put them by the portal to the Underworld by the cliff. Namjoon and Jaebum both eye the vial. “Is that blood?” Jaebum asks and Vivian nods, “It’s not just any blood. From the dark matter you can instantly tell it’s of those from the Underworld; those of tainted blood. But it’s not just any blood...it’s dragon’s blood.” Jaebum’s eyes go wide as Namjoon narrows his. “What?!” Jaebum moves his body to stand in front of his Mother, “Mom-” but Vivian shakes her head, “It’s not your father. We ran the blood in the lab and none of it matches to yours nor is it of a black dragon. What type of dragon it is I can’t tell you, I can only tell you that it’s of the dragon species.” Thanks to having Jaebum, Jade’s palace and BTS have the ability to distinguish if it’s a dragon or not for before, dragons were just mere legends. No history or documents on dragons were recorded or existed. Just word of mouth. “You two believe Vector is still alive?” Namjoon didn’t know about this and the two turn their attention to Namjoon. “I’m not certain on that. I just know that from when I died, I couldn’t find him and when Mark brought me back, I can’t help but have this feeling that something is off. But there’s been no sighting or anything to indicate that Vector is dead or alive much less where he could be.” It made no sense to Vivian for Vector should’ve died soon after her or with her. Her family even claimed to have taken him down and it’s been years. Surely, if Vector had been alive, he would’ve appeared for Jaebum. But she also had hope that when she heard about it being dragon’s blood that maybe Vector came out because he found that she was alive again. It was wishful thinking of course. Namjoon stores that little bit of information for later as he goes back to the matter at hand. “Tell me more about this dragon’s blood. Was it just the blood?” Vivian nods, “Jade and I think it was deliberate as it was by the big tree on the cliff. It was dragged across the base of the tree and by the roots as some of it even dripped off back into the Underworld.” Jaebum and Namjoon are now more alert as they feel like they know where this is going. “They were marking the territory,” Namjoon states. “The dragon didn’t move past the tree and obviously went back into the Underworld but it’s statement was clear,” Vivian says as she looks toward her son. “The alpha male is declaring war with Jaebeom.” 

“War? With me?!” Jaebum doesn’t understand why. Namjoon on the other hand lets out a breath as he strokes his face, “I don’t know much about dragons other than the brief moments with Vector and from spending time with Jaebum and the twins, but I can safely assume dragons are very possessive creatures.” Vivian agrees with him, “They are but they’re also not like the ones we know. They don’t need a reason to attack another nor play by the rules. My son isn’t the only dragon out there so it was only time before one would want to challenge Jaebum for what he has. But it could also be from what Vector had done to several dragon species back in the day.” That was right. Vector tried taking down many dragon species, including his own. He had planned to be the last of the black dragon species but that was all before he met Vivian. “Jaebum did go up against Red Dragon,” Namjoon mentions and Jaebum frowns, “But he didn’t have any kin...did he?” There wasn’t any record that he did and Sky just had himself with his henchman when they took him on in the Underworld. “Doesn’t mean there isn’t. No one knew Vector had a kid,” Namjoon replies. Oh shit. It could be plausible, especially if the kid has grown up by now. “Either way, this isn’t good. Whoever this male dragon is, he’s after you,” Vivian states. Jaebum’s expression darkens as he’s getting worked up. Someone came to declare war and that they were going to take everything he loved and owned like this was some game. This is his loved ones they’re talking about here. His home! “Jaebum,” Namjoon calls out and it helps as Jaebum focuses on him. He can see that Namjoon is just as upset over this as he is. “We’re going to figure this out but I need you to be clear headed and not go tearing through the Underworld to find this other dragon. This was the first step and a warning of his declaration. We can’t go getting hot headed at the bat.” Namjoon was right even though he too wanted to go and kill whoever thought they could just come onto the territory and think they could take everything they’ve worked so hard on. That they could take and harm their loved ones. “But this is my fault-” Jaebum starts but Namjoon lifts his hand. “We’re all pack here. I’ve told you already that we share this territory. It’s not just BTS, it’s also Got7.” Jaebum deflates some as he crosses his arms over his chest while Namjoon comes to stand up fully, “Are we sure this is what it means? Could there be any other reason a dragon might’ve placed his blood there?” Namjoon wants to know all possible outcomes and reasons. He’s always searching for the right answer through everyone’s eyes instead of just assuming. “Only Vector would truly know since he’s the one who has been around other dragons. I can only go off of what I know from a hunter’s perspective as well as a predator myself. What other way to let someone know you mean business than to rub your scent in their faces with blood that is associated with war?” Vivian replies. She’s got a good point there.

Jaebum decides to walk his way back to the dorm to clear his head. He had already taken his Mother back as she wanted to look into some things more. The reason she came over was so they could be alerted and know what’s to come but there’s really nothing else they can do at the moment. The dragon came and went and trying to go through the Underworld in search would be futile. Dragons are one of the creatures that can hide among the Underworld like they never existed so unless they want to be found, you don’t just run into them. Jade also had her knights looking more over the forest as well as herself and Namjoon also stated that he’d have his pack look to see if they can find anything. Jaebum wanted to help but the two insisted he go back to the others for he had things that needed to be taken care of. One was Mark’s heat that would be approaching soon and then the kids. With another dragon coming after them, it was important that Jaebum stuck by his family for there’s no way the twins would be able to take on an adult dragon by themselves. Which, brings another thing up for worry; the twins wanting to attend school. His thoughts run back to the rest of the conversation in the office. 

“I say you let them,” Namjoon insists. “Dragons can’t just go in and out of the Underworld as they please like you can, Jaebum. You have panther in you while dragons are typically just dragons so coming out of the Underworld would be harsh on their bodies. They also can’t shift in this world like you can thanks to Mark, so they would most likely want to battle in the Underworld. So letting your kids go to a school in broad daylight and away from the portal would be our best bet.” Vivian agrees, “So unless this dragon is like you, having them away would be better. This dragon may not know you have children so keeping them away from home could protect them more.” The two had been encouraging and Jaebum feels like it might be the right thing to do too. God, he doesn’t know how to bring this up to Mark though. Should he? Maybe he should wait until he had more information or at least until after Mark’s heat. Telling him now might jumpstart his heat due to the intense stress and worry and it could make his heat more painful cause his body will be all out of whack on top of everything. Jaebum sighs, first things first, he’s going to go back to his mate like he promised and then go from there.

Upon entering the dorm, he finds it’s still quiet in the house and as it should be cause it’s still hella early but he knows one person should be up and that’s Jinyoung. He’s always an early bird regardless of what went down the day before and he always gets up on time like clock work. He may not get out of bed yet, but he’s awake. Going up the stairs, Jaebum can’t help but think of how Mark will be when he goes back to their room. Will he be asleep? Doing something naughty? Pouting in bed? Jaebum can’t help but chuckle as he thinks of Mark hugging Jaebum’s pillow as his tail thumps the bed in frustration and worry as he pouts in wait for Jaebum to return. He’ll be so adorable! Jaebum finds himself walking faster in haste to go back to Mark. But when he opens their bedroom door, he finds Mark is nowhere to be found. Hello? Mark said he’d be waiting for him so where is he?! Jaebum looks all around the room, even under the bed just in case Mark was playing a game with him and he’s supposed to hunt him down. Nope, not under the bed. He’s not in the bathroom either or the walk in closet. Jaebum starts to panic before remembering the bond. Duh! Jaebum takes a deep breath and focuses on the bond. Mark is clearly ok as the bond is steady and not alerting him of any pain or illness. Mark is also nearby which should be given, Jaebum! But where? It takes two seconds before Jaebum remembers his earlier thought of who else would be up at this hour, Jinyoung. Jaebum snorts out loud cause he should’ve thought of that right away. Especially with Mark’s heat approaching, Mark turns into a huge cuddle bug. Like, Jackson, who always loves skin on skin contact, type of cuddle bug. And sure enough, as he knocks on the door and opens it, he finds Mark is in between Jackson and Jinyoung on the bed. Jackson is still out like a light and hugging Mark from behind as Mark is curled up around Jinyoung, who is scrolling through his phone as the two watch videos. “What are you two watching?” Jaebum asks as he hears little animal noises. “Cute animal videos that Mark demanded we watch,” Jinyoung replies in amusement. Mark had his eyes glued onto the video and cooing away, especially when he saw a kitten come onto the screen, “Oh my god! Look at him! He’s so tiny! I just want to hold him and love him and…” Mark keeps talking as Jinyoung and Jaebum’s expressions grow soft. Yep, Mark was definitely approaching his heat as his mother instincts and nurturing nature were coming out more and more vocally. “I really want a ki-” Mark stops himself as he notices Jaebum is there. “Bummie!” Mark shifts to get out of Jackson’s hold before launching himself at Jaebum. Mark makes lots of noise with meows and mews left and right as Jaebum catches him with ease and chuckles as Mark nuzzles against him. “I told you I’d be back soon.” Mark presses tiny kitten kisses along Jaebum’s chin. “I’m starting to think that we won’t make it to the school viewing before your heat hits.” Mark shifts back, clinging to Jaebum’s front like a koala. “NO! We still have plenty of time!” Mark whines before pointing his finger to Jaebum’s shoulder, “I am going to this school to make sure our babies will be treated right, Jaebum.” Jinyoung is quick to put the phone over his face to cover his smirk. “Well, good thing Monday is just around the corner. What time are we going tomorrow?” Mark huffs as Jaebum doesn’t believe him and goes to tell him so when he gets distracted by Jaebum’s pecs. “Early tomorrow morning,” Jinyoung says, trying not to laugh as Mark is purring away while feeling up Jaebum. “We could probably make it then,” Jaebum says and Mark perks up at that, “Of course we can!” He moves his head to nuzzle against Jaebum to scent mark him against his scent gland as well as get more of Jaebum’s scent on himself. Jinyoung goes all eye smiles as Mark is just plain cute. “Yes, yes. Let’s go snuggle some more before the others wake up, shall we?” Mark’s tail swishes back and forth happily as Jaebum heads toward the door with Mark still in his arms. Jinyoung waves and Mark lets his two canines peek out as he smiles back while waving. 

Jaebum decided to keep what he found out this morning from Mark for the moment but he was going to alert the others when he gets the opportunity and it seems it would be soon, as the twins peeked in through the cracked door. Suddenly, the door is pushed further as the twins almost fall over as Sheena appears behind them. “Morning!” She’s quick to hug the twins and wave at Mark and Jaebum before rushing further down the hall to head to her parent’s bedroom. “I hope you guys were awake before that,” Lilly states. “It’s all good. We’ve been up for a while,” Jaebum says and the two come over to the bed to snuggle. The two laugh as Mark instantly clings and pulls them closer. “Mom!” the two exclaim but are all smiles as they curl around him. “Looks like this is my cue to start breakfast.” Mark pouts, “Jaebum! I can make breakfast!” Jaebum gently pushes Mark back down and the twins cling, “I can handle it this time. It’s been a while since I made my famous pancakes anyway. Now, you two make sure to keep him preoccupied. He’s not allowed to step a foot out of this room until breakfast is done.” The twins nodded, “Yes Dad!” He ruffles their hair before kissing the side of their heads, “Dad!” they exclaim next but their smiles are only growing at their parent’s affection. “Hey, you’re never too old for your parent’s love, remember that!” he points at the both of them as he walks backwards to the door. He can’t help but take a moment and look at his kids with his mate. Seeing them all smiling and happy. He swears right then and there he wouldn’t let whoever this dragon was bring harm to them. He would protect his family. He’ll protect his pack. No matter what he has to do.

Several dings go off at once for a group chat,

‘Meeting in kitchen. Mark is not allowed to know!’

Jaebum doesn’t have to wait long. In fact, by the time he gets the fridge open, the pack are piling in. Yugyeom is still half awake as he leans on Bam and rubs at his eyes while Bam blinks himself awake. Jackson is bouncing about and clinging to Jinyoung as they walk over to the other side of the dining table. Youngjae and Danny are all sunshine and holding pinkies as they slide in next to Yugyeom and Bam. “Is this a meeting meeting or something that Yien just shouldn’t know about?” Jackson asks. Jaebum gets the ingredients out and onto the counter before he listens out. The others are quiet as Jaebum is making sure Mark is still in the bedroom. “It’s a meeting meeting and something Mark isn’t allowed to know. Not until after his heat so it doesn’t cause stress.” The others are more alert now, all of them sitting up straighter and giving their full attention. “Should we be worried?” Youngjae is next to ask. There’s so many things that could be going on. “For the moment, I wouldn’t be but I just want everyone to know what my Mom informed me of earlier.” Jinyoung makes a face, “I knew something was up when Mark came into our room and said you had gone out with your Mother.” Jackson didn’t like where this might be heading. “Does it have to do with Yien?” Jaebum shakes his head. “Not directly no. It has to do with me.” The others all tense before Jaebum continues. “Apparently another dragon has found me and has marked his blood by the portal on the cliff in challenge against me.” Yugyeom makes a noise at that, “Challenge? For what?” Jaebum sighs, letting a hand run through his hair, “I’m assuming everything I have.” Yugyeom frowns, “So the territory...but why? We haven’t met any other dragons since Red Dragon.” Bam leans back against Yugyeom’s chest, “And what good would the dragon get out of having your territory? They can’t thrive in this world like you can. It would be pointless.” Jinyoung doesn’t like this one bit, “Unless the dragon means something else by it maybe? We don’t really know about the other dragon species but we do know how revengeful Red Dragon was.” Youngjae taps his fingers lightly onto the table, “Could Red Dragon have had a child? Or another dragon wants revenge from Jaebum’s father?” Jaebum tries to keep himself calm by sorting out the ingredients. “Namjoon and my Mother discussed this as well. Anything could be possible. The only thing we know is that it was deliberate and it’s from an alpha dragon. I just want you guys to know so we can be on the lookout.” Danny looks out the kitchen window to the outside where it overlooks the forest surrounding them, “We should investigate more.” Jaebum agrees, “I wanted to but Namjoon thinks that might be what the dragon wants and that I should continue like I am.” Jinyoung nods his head, “Plus, Mark’s heat is coming. It’ll make both of you vulnerable and I wouldn’t want to chance anything. We should do like Namjoon says and deal with Mark’s heat first and keep our eyes open. After that, we can look into it more. I’m sure BTS is already out there and if Vivian came here, it means my Mother is already looking into it as well.” The others make a noise of agreement, “We gotta keep you two safe. You can rely on us,” Yugyeom says and Jaebum’s expression softens, “I trust you guys but that doesn’t mean I want you all to push yourselves too far.” Bam makes a face, “Excuse me? You and Mark push yourselves too far for us all the time. We’re pack remember! We got you.” Youngjae hums, “Yes. Thank you for letting us know.” Now, that Jaebum thinks about it, if this was many years ago, he wouldn’t have mentioned this to the others. Not that he didn’t trust them but because he didn’t know how to rely on others. He didn’t want to burden them, especially when it had to do with him. And now, look at him! When this popped up, his thoughts went to having to tell the pack and to form a plan with them. “There he goes, getting that look on his face,” Danny teases lightly. “We have a great leader,” Jackson adds and the others agree. “Stop it guys. I’m supposed to be chic and sexy here.” The others laugh a bit, “Well you’re a soft and loving leader so get over it,” Jinyoung sasses. “I should burn your pancakes,” Jaebum retorts. “You know you’ll make them full of love!” Bam sing songs. “We can help make breakfast too,” Danny says as he gets up along with Youngjae. “Ooo, do we have fruit?” Yugyeom asks as he goes toward the fridge and Bam smirks, “No, Bam, stop your thinking right there,” Jackson says. “Like we don’t know what happened to the chocolate sauce that ‘mysteriously’ disappeared last week.” Jackson acts offended, “You think I took it?!” Youngjae cackles from the countertop as he helps make the batter, “Jackson, you literally came out of the bedroom with chocolate in your hair.” Jackson’s eyes go wide as Bam’s smirk continues to grow, “Yeah, obviously it was from Jinyoung as he yanked Jackson back onto his dic-” Jinyoung places a strawberry into Bam’s open mouth as he gives him a sweet look though his voice is dripping with venom, “Would you like more?” Bam shakes his head as he chews on the strawberry he has. “Thought so.” Jaebum looks at the time, “Crap, we need to hurry and start this or Mark is gonna know something was up.” The others all perk up at that before coming over to help, “Don’t rush! They have to be perfect for him!” Jackson states. “He needs to get all the nutrients in while he can before his heat,” Jinyoung adds. “I’m gonna decorate one for him with a heart on it,” Yugyeom says and the others start to get ideas on decorating their own for Mark. Safe to say that Mark is still the heart of the pack and Jaebum doesn’t have to worry too much for the pack will keep Mark safe during his heat; dragon or no dragon.

Mark was propped up in bed with the twins around him and Sheena was there as well. She rocks back and forth while sitting with her feet touching one another. “So tomorrow you guys are going to check out the school still right?” she asks in excitement and Mark smiles fondly at her, “Yep. It looks like a good school from what I heard.” Lilly and Kyo grow excited too. “I hope you and Dad agree to let us go,” Kyo starts. “Yeah! I can’t help but think of the people I’ll meet and the classes sound like so much fun. They have sports too!” Lilly adds. “I never thought I’d hear a teenager be excited to go to school,” Mark teases lightly. “We can’t use our powers though,” Sheena pouted slightly. “You guys will definitely have to follow rules and absolutely under no circumstance can you show the humans what you are.” The three nod, “This is a test we want to pass so we can go out on missions alongside you guys,” Kyo says and Mark finds his heart swelling at this, “Is this the real reason?” The three nod again, “You guys are always protecting us and we want to return the favor. I want to give back for you guys taking me in,” Sheena says. “And we want to be able to protect you Mom,” Lilly and Kyo say together. “We’re pack,” The three say in unison. “I knew there was a reason you guys wanted this so badly,” Mark sighs out softly as he squeezes each of their hands. “We’re also curious to know what life is like for humans. Having school with tailed foxes is very cool but there’s a ton more kids at this school and humans at that! There might even be other species hiding just like us!” Sheena exclaims. The kids kept explaining all the reasons they wanted to go. From the classes they would have to just experiencing life. That they wanted to spend more time with Youngjae’s nieces, Kat and Lin and that they could help out Jaiden who would be attending that school as well. “And if Jaiden can do it, we surely can,” Kyo finishes. He has a point there. Jaiden was six years younger than them but Jaehyun has somehow gotten Jaiden to remain in control of his powers. Mark thinks it has to do with Jaehyun for Jaiden is a huge mama's boy and he always wants to please his mother. “You guys are trying to butter me up knowing I can convince the others.” The kids all get this caught look on their face and Mark falls over in a fit of giggles. “You guys are too precious.” It takes a second to recover before his expression softens, “ I know how badly you all want to go and I assure you that we’re thinking it over seriously. You guys do know we just want what’s best for you right?” They nod and Mark pulls them in for a big hug. “Good, now is it just me or do you think Jaebum is taking too long on making pancakes?” Just as the others go to respond, the door opens and Yugyeom and Bam come in, “Hyung! Come, come!” Yugyeom says as he helps Mark out of bed. “You have to decide which pancake is better!” Bam insists as the kids follow behind. “Which one is better? What did you guys do, have a contest?” The two nod. “So please pick ours,” Bam says. They lead Mark into the kitchen where Mark is fully amused as he takes in the others waiting patiently for Mark to decide on the many different pancakes. “I don’t know, they’re all really good.” Mark can tell the others made them with love. Youngjae whispers into Danny’s ear, “Watch he’s gonna pick Jaebum’s instinctively.” Mark doesn’t know which one is Jaebum’s but the pack have a feeling that Mark will just know subconsciously. And after a few moments, he picks the one that’s messily made with a bunch of whipped cream, syrup and loaded down with fruit on top. “This one,” he points to and the others can’t help but smile, especially when Jaebum’s face lights up and he walks over to kiss Mark on the lips sweetly, “You picked mine.” Mark smiles into the kiss, “Must be fate.” The others chuckle at Mark’s cheesiness before someone shouts, “Let’s dig in!” The pack soon get loud as they grab plates and start to eat the pancakes while chatting away. It was just another day for Got7. 

But none of them are aware of the person standing outside and looking right at the kitchen window...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't boring and that you guys enjoy! Who is this person? Do they really want war with Jaebum? Why now? What's the motive? And Mark almost let something slip out that he's been trying to keep to himself. And are the kids going to be able to go to the school? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to proof read so I hope it's still ok! It's been hard to focus so please forgive me. I've been trying to push forward even as the light is diminishing. I hope this makes someone day. Please enjoy.

Walking through the hallways of the empty school, the four try to think of what it’s like. Out of the pack, only Jaebum, Danny, and Yugyeom had gone to school and Jaebum had got in late and didn’t stay but for a few years. “I don’t understand. I hated school and I only had to suffer a few years,” Jaebum grumbles as he walks with his arms crossed. He definitely has that grumpy, ‘don’t fuck with me’ look going on. He wants all staff and facility to know that he’s not playing around. If his children are going here than he wants to make sure they’re safe and will be treated right. “Jaebum, you already scared the principal and about broke his hand and the tour isn’t over yet,” Mark says as he links his arm through Jaebum’s. The touch and Mark’s scent helps to calm him. “And I thought Jinyoung was bad with the look he gave the front desk,” Jackson huffed softly as he walks next to his brother. Jinyoung is on the other side of Jackson and paying attention to every detail. It wouldn’t be long before he had the entire layout of the area in the back of his mind. “It’s really just a plain, old and boring school which I like. Even has this distinct smell but its not bad,” Jackson adds. He actually likes it. The staff are friendly and the place is big and well kept despite being some years old. And as they walk, you can see the artwork and such from the kids before school was out for the summer. “This school is huge too. Starting all the way from pre K all the way to twelfth. I looked up the reviews and chatted with some of the parents that had their kids coming here since the start,” Jackson continues. So that’s why Jackson randomly walked off in the supermarket the other day to talk to a bunch of mothers with their children. The lady that was walking ahead of them, was showing them around the school. She was very nervous as Jaebum and Jinyoung looked ready to kill at any moment but Jackson and Mark gave her friendly smiles that eased her nerves a little. She made sure to keep her eyes on them when she talked, “What grade are your children going into?” she asks and Mark speaks for them, “Twelfth grade.” Her eyes go wide, “My, not to be rude, but I honestly didn’t expect that. You guys look so young that I figured your children were much younger.” True. If they were human, they would definitely be looking their age but these four still look to be in their twenties. “We just got lucky and found the fountain of youth is all,” Jackson jokes and she laughs but then she notices Jinyoung’s expression and it cuts off instantly. “Which school did they go to before?” she tries to direct the conversation somewhere else as they continue the tour. “They were home schooled but they exceeded the tests and could actually graduate already but they insisted on experiencing the school life,” Mark says proudly. The other three beam at that too. To get qualified into this school, each student had to take a test, especially since they were ‘home schooled’ and they were already found to be at college level. Then again, this was a test for humans but others weren't taught by Jade’s teachings either. Jinyoung can testify for that with his knowledge on things. “Oh! I think I know what you’re talking about! We were all shocked to see such excellent scores!” Jinyoung and Jaebum’s expressions soften just a tad. Maybe, this wouldn’t be so bad. Plus, they couldn’t help but think back to the meeting. Having the kids in a place like this while they dealt with the mysterious dragon would have an extra layer of protection. They end up passing by the cafeteria where Jackson says, “Just think, you can pack Sheena school lunches with cute little love notes.” Mark can see Jinyoung’s posture relaxing more as Jackson is persuading him. “Just imagine, Bummie. You can bring them to school every morning and give all the students glares and everyone will know how badass and sexy you are,” Mark states as he tries to paint the picture for Jaebum. Jaebum ends up snorting, “Yes, cause I want a bunch of teenagers to be drooling over me.” Mark giggles, “They’d respect you though. They’d think you were a cool dad.” Jaebum puffs out his chest, “I just want them to know not to mess with my kids.” Jaebum ends up with his arm wrapped around Mark’s waist. “Don’t be too sexy now, you might have the staff trying to throw themselves at you. You’ll make me have to come up here making a scene.” Jaebum smiles down at Mark who raises an eyebrow, “What? I’m serious. You better come up here looking a mess. It’ll make me feel better.” Jaebum’s smile grows, “Weren't you the one that told me I could come up here looking badass and sexy?” Mark pouts, “Well I take it back cause after imagining it, I know what’s gonna happen.” Mark was too adorable. “We might have to switch days then. Or maybe one can drop off and the other can pick up? Then again, I might get jealous. Maybe we should do it together.” Jackson and Jinyoung share a look as they can hear the other two’s conversation. “The tour is done you know or are you two gonna continue?” Jinyoung teases as the two finally take notice that they were back at the entrance. “Hey, this is an important conversation here,” Jaebum says and Jackson shakes his head fondly, “Well, let's move on to another important one. What do you guys think? I’m in.” Jinyoung and Jaebum both seem ready to say no but then Mark gives him his big blue doe eyes, “I say we give them a chance. If all else fails, we can always take them out.” The lady agrees, not knowing that by taking them out is by murder and not simply taking the kids out of the system. This lady doesn’t know about Mark’s L.A. gangster or that you really don’t mess with his babies cause there will be hell to pay. Mark is just too cute though and his sweet voice with his calming scent has both Jinyoung and Jaebum caving in seconds. How can you say no to him?! “Ah, fine. I’m in too,” Jinyoung sighs and Jaebum grumbles, “We’ll do a trial run.” Mark leans up to kiss Jaebum and Jinyoung’s cheek, “Thank you!” Jackson pouts and points to his cheek, “What about my kiss?” Mark giggles and makes sure to kiss Jackson’s cheek too. The lady is left confused cause she thought they were separate couples but now she’s not sure what’s what anymore but hey, she wasn’t one to judge. “Alright, there’s just some papers to sign and then your children will be all set for school.” 

“Who knew signing some papers could tire you out,” Jackson yawns as he stretches. They’ve already left the school and were walking in town that’s close by. It was good to know that there were places close by the children could go too if they couldn’t come and pick them up on time. Surely someone would be able to. BTS would gladly help and Suga would come speeding if he had to. “Makes you hungry too,” Jackson adds as his stomach makes noise. “Babe, did you skip out on breakfast again?” Jinyoung narrows his eyes at Jackson. “I was too nervous to drink my shake!” Jackson throws in his puppy eyes and juts his lip out, “I’m not nervous anymore though. I can eat plenty to make up for it!” Jinyoung caves, “I’m gonna watch you. I swear if you’re doing that crazy diet thing again-” Jinyoung’s sentence is cut off as there’s a big, “MEOW!” that comes from one of the side alleys. The four looked down to see a stray cat looking up at them with it’s tiny eyes and fluffy tail. “Meow!” It calls out again and Jaebum instantly perks up before squatting down, “Well look at you, just starving for attention,” Jaebum’s voice goes soft and Jinyoung and Jackson look to Mark thinking he’s gonna get jealous. Cause let’s face it, Mark is the beloved house cat that Jaebum should only ever be cute and soft with but as they look at his expression, they find that Mark is looking at the scene with a sad look instead. They don’t know that Mark has been having thoughts about this lately. That with the kids not being so little anymore, Mark has missed having a little one running about. He aches to have another, but it’s also more than that. He’s also been wanting a kitten. He wants to have one so bad and for a long time now but since he’s infertile there was no point in talking about it. And where before it never bothered him, it did now more than he’d like to admit. It was stupid though, he should be lucky to have had the twins and let these stupid feelings go. Besides, Jaebum probably doesn’t want another child. Mark looks so sad as Jackson and Jinyoung go to comfort him when they hear voices. Very familiar voices. They all turn their attention toward the voices to find Yugyeom, Bam and the children all looking at them with happy and excited expressions.

“What if they say no?” Kyo brings up as all three teenagers as chilling in his room. Each of them have their own room now but it’s close by to each other. Sheena and Lilly don’t even sleep in the same room anymore for reasons neither want to say. Kyo knows the real reason though. Those two are so in love with the other but they don’t know how to say it. It’s obvious that they clearly have feelings but Lilly claims Sheena is just overly friendly like her father. Besides, Sheena had started to distance herself a bit as they hit puberty so it’s not what they’re thinking. Kyo gave up trying to convince her and he can’t even bring the topic up to Sheena for she’ll just shut down instantly. “Mom will convince them,” Lilly replies, bringing Kyo back out of his thoughts. “Unless Mom is against it then it’ll never happen,” Kyo mutters under his breath. He hopes whatever the decision is, that his parents don’t hold back because of his condition. He knows he’s weak but he doesn’t want to be. He wants to be strong just like Sheena and Lilly...it wasn’t fair. “Ah! I ran out of black nail polish!” Sheena grumbles in frustration as she’d been in the middle of painting her left hand. Only two fingers were done out of the five so that wasn’t gonna do. “Bam!” Sheena calls out as she hops off the bed to go see if she can borrow some of his. Kyo eyes Lilly that’s propped up against the headboard beside him. “You ever gonna do anything or just be stubborn like dad?” Lilly whines, “I’m not stubborn. I already told you, there’s nothing like that between us. She could be into men for all I know. It’s not like she talks about it.” Kyo huffs, “Well neither do you. Maybe she’s been waiting for you to bring up the topic. And don’t give me that look, you haven’t been the best during puberty either. In fact, you’ve snapped at me so many times you even made me cry.” Lilly puffs her cheeks out as her expression falls, “I said I was sorry! I couldn’t help it! It was so hard to control all my emotions! It was like as soon as puberty hit, the beast was trying to come out of me! You had issues too. You wouldn’t leave Mom’s side for days.” That was true. “And then you were glued to Dad for days as well.” That was true as well. He was going through a lot of changes and his instincts told him to go where it was safe so he cocooned himself in his parent’s room and followed them wherever they went. And god, the random crying spells! The worst part was the pain though. His body had a hard time, especially with his first heat. That time scared everyone as he had so many seizures that Jin was forced to put him into an induced coma till it was over. It hadn’t gotten as bad as that with the heats that came after it but the before and after were rough days. When his heat actually happens, they mix the vials with sleeping drugs so he can sleep through most of it. Lilly can see him getting lost in his thoughts as a sad expression shows on his features. Her hand comes over to rest on top of his hand. When she intertwines their fingers and squeezes, it brings Kyo back to reality, “I love you, Kyo. You’re my twin brother and I’m always going to be there for you no matter what.” Kyo smiles a little at that, “I love you too. I just want you to be happy. I may not be able to have a mate, but you can. You’re allowed to.” Lilly tries to keep her expression neutral. Seems like Kyo knew the other reason why Lilly has been hesitant. It wasn’t fair that Kyo couldn’t have someone because it could kill him and to watch your twin sister get a mate just didn’t settle right with her. If he couldn’t have someone then she shouldn’t either. “Holding back will only upset me more,” Kyo interrupts her own thoughts, “I mean it. You need to do something before it’s too late.” Lilly goes to say something when Sheena pops back in with Bam and Yugyeom following behind. “Hey guys!” Bam greets as Yugyeom waves excitedly. “I can see you guys are having a grand old time but I was wondering if you guys had your wardrobe picked out for the new school year yet,” Bam starts. Sheena about flings the black nail polish everywhere as she perks up, “No, why? Is this what I think it means?!” The twins begin to get excited too as Bam’s smirk comes forth, “Regardless if you guys are going to a public school or not, I can’t just let my nieces and nephews go without style!” Yugyeom smiles beside his mate as the teenagers are super stoked. “Yes! Just let me finish my nails and I’m so ready to go,” Sheena says as she starts blowing on her nails to have them dry faster. “I have a feeling our bank account might bounce,” Yugyeom teases but Bam comes prepared as he reveals a heavy black card, “No need! I have permission from BTS to make sure they’re fully clothed and happy.” Yugyeom’s eyes go wide, “How did you get a hold of it though?” Bam scoffs, “You act like I pretended to ask for Mark or something.” Yugyeom ends up giving him a look and Bam caves, “Alright, so maybe I asked on Mark’s behalf! You know they’ll give everything and anything for Mark and it’s not like I’m gonna go crazy. I won’t even touch this card unless absolutely necessary! I was really just curious to know if they would fall for it.” Yugyeom is back to smiling again as he pulls Bam into his arms and kisses his cheek, “I got you, bae. Always such a wonderful and loving mate.” Bam makes noise at the praise and lets Yugyeom pull him into a kiss before he feels the card being snatched and Yugyeom backing up, “I’ll hold onto this card thank you. There’s no way I’m dying because of your fashionista ways.” Bam pouts, “Yugyeom give it back!” Yugyeom shakes his head and slides the card into his wallet before running out the door with Bam hot on his tail. Looks like Sheena has plenty of time to have her nails dry.

Sheena’s silverish white hair is put up into a messy bun as she goes through the clothes rack to find attire for the new school year. Yugyeom is standing still in the middle of the store as he feels unsure of this place. It’s playing heavy metal and screamo and it’s dark with little lighting. There’s skulls and death everywhere with tons of random band t shirts. He tried to hide behind the jewelry rack but he’s too tall and the cashier keeps eyeing him up and down. “Did you find anything yet?” he asks Sheena. Sheena’s bobbing her head to the current song as she pulls out a black shirt with a big white skull that had roses for eye sockets. “Eh, too small,” she says as she shoves it back where she got it. “Sheena, what about this?!” Lilly calls out and Sheena turns to find Lilly holding out steam punk type goggles. Sheena’s eyes instantly light up as she rushes over, “This is awesome!” she takes the goggles and puts them on. Her eyes were sparkling in awe before she takes them away from her eyes and lets it hang off her neck, “Please say we can get these!” Sheena looks to Bam who is having fun in this store. He’s never been in here but he can dig it. “You guys can have whatever you want. Just as long as I get a say so in the attire because your parents would kill me if I let you wear something inappropriate.” Kyo picked up a crop top, “But Mom wore one of these.” Lilly picks up a see through mesh shirt, “I think I’ve seen Jinyoungie wear one of these too!” Bam huffs softly, “For one, they’re fully grown adults and two, that’s because of me. You can wear the crop top but you have to have an undershirt. Same for the mesh. No ifs, ands or buts.” The three nod as they continue their search when Bam hears Yugyeom call out for his name. Bam turns to find the cashier had approached Yugyeom, “Are you in a K pop band? Your complexion is very handsome and beautiful. Can I dress you? You’d look really good with our collars and chokers-” Yugyeom keeps backing up as the lady keeps talking and taking a step forward. Yugyeom is literally trying to blend in with the shirts behind him as this lady can’t take the hint that Yugyeom is shy and terrified out of his mind. Bam whistles, gathering both their attention as he puts on his best professional smile, “Ma’m, do you think you can help me find a choker? You also have some cool colored contacts-” the lady takes in Bam and gets all excited as she would love to dress him up as well. “Oh yes! Right this way!” Yugyeom lets out a breath of air and finds Bam throwing him a wink as he walks away with the lady. God, he loves his mate so much.

The five end up in many different stores. Some were because they generally liked the brand and others were for shits and giggles. Like the wedding dresses. The ladies were so confused as they thought the girls would be the ones to try them on but Bam threw them all for a loop when he said he wanted to try them on. He rocked them too and boy could he fuck up some heels baby! All in all, everyone was having a good time. They even managed to find plenty of outfits for everyone to wear that were appropriate and fashionable. “Don’t you think you have enough bows and hair accessories?” Kyo asks his sister who is currently swinging her bags around gently. “You can never have enough,” Bam says and Lilly thanks him. They’re passing by a piercing and tattoo store where they stop and look at all the different tattoo designs in the window. The three already had piercings. Lilly had the simple two piercings most people get where Sheena has those, one on top of each ear and a tongue piercing. Kyo has multiple ear piercings like his parents. “The dragon one looks bad ass. Imagine having that going down your spine or your arm,” Sheena says and Lilly agrees. The two move on to another tattoo but Kyo’s eyes remain on the dragon one before he hears Yugyeom, “Look!” He lifts his head as well as the others do and they see where Yugyeom is pointing, just to find their parents are walking down a ways. They all get excited and start to walk toward them while calling out their names. Sheena doesn’t stop until she’s hugging both her parents. Lilly and Kyo each take to hugging a parent before switching. “What are you guys doing out here?” Jinyoung asks and Bam answers, “Shopping. Figured they’d need new clothes.” Mark shows Yugyeom and Bam such a soft expression, “You two didn’t have to do that. Thank you.” The two shake their heads, “No worries. We were more than happy to.” Yugyeom agrees, “Yes! It was a lot of fun and we were able to get things we needed too,” Yugyeom holds up his and Bam’s bags as well. “We had such a blast!” Sheena exclaims. “I can’t wait to tell you all about it,” Lilly adds. “Can we get some food first? I’m starving,” Kyo says. “We were actually about to eat,” Jaebum states. “Does that mean we can all eat together?” Lilly asks and the pack nod. “We should call Danny and Youngjae and have them meet us,” Mark insists. “Already on it,” Jackson voices. “I’m assuming we’re heading to the Persona?” Mark smiles, “I did promise Jaehyun I’d stop by if that’s ok. I know the bar is a little bit away so we’ll need to go by car.” The others shake their heads, “It sounds great. Let’s go,” Jaebum says and the others agree. They all start to head toward the cars when Kyo feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He takes it out and finds there’s a text message.

From R:

‘Everything been good? We still on for tonight?’

A big smile blooms onto Kyo’s face as his heart skips a beat.

‘Yeah. Everything’s good. Been out with my sister and pack. Same time for tonight? I’ll be looking forward to your call.’

The reply came instantly,

‘Same time, you know I’m a man of my word.’

Kyo replies with a smiley face before quickly pocketing his phone. No one knows about his little secret. His parents would flip if they knew he was talking to this alpha male, but it couldn’t hurt anyone...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mysterious person Kyo has been talking to? We find out a little bit more about Mark's kept secret as well all on top of Lilly and Sheena having issues. You would think those two would be together already! Alas, more things keep coming up. What a lovely roller coaster this shall be. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! There is some smut though it's not a lot and I apologize but fear not, there is more next chapter. Also, please forgive any mistakes. I proof read some but didn't get a chance to do all of it as I wanted to get this chapter out for Christmas. Hope you all enjoy the gift!

There’s a silent noise that a demon can pick up on every time someone enters the bar so when the door opens, Jaiden perks up from the bar top. He turns around on the stool to find Got7 entering. “Mom! Dad!” Jaiden calls out as he goes to greet the others. Jaehyun walks out of the side room that’s behind the bar with Wonho following behind him. “Well look who it is,” Wonho greets with a sly smirk. Jaebum and him end up bro hugging as Jaehyun pulls Mark into his arms. “It’s good to see you again though it’s only been what, a week maybe?” Mark giggles to Jaehyun’s words. “You guys should just move into the BTS dorm at this point,” Jinyoung suggests. “I do go see my brother a lot,” Jaehyun replies as he goes down the line with hugs. “Jin looks ready to kidnap you to be honest,” Wonho adds. “Ah! You guys get to go to school too?!” the adults can hear Jaiden get super excited from the news. “Yes! We can so kick ass at school!” Youngjae cackles at that while Jaehyun lifts an eyebrow, “Jaiden, there will be no ass kicking.” Wonho nods, “Unless they throw the punch first.” Jaehyun smacks Wonho’s chest, “Stop it.” Wonho smiles as he wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s waist, “This is something natural with demons babe. We’re used to one wrong look and a fight will break out.” Jaehyun sighs, “Maybe this wasn’t a good idea…” Jaiden’s eyes go wide, “I’ll be good, I swear! I won’t show my fire or use my powers! I’ll just use my fists!” Kyo places his hands onto Jaiden’s shoulders, “We’ll watch over him to make sure nothing happens.” Jaehyun and Wonho’s expression softened, “Thank you.” Jinyoung notices his husband isn’t standing near him anymore and finds him over by the bar top eating a handful of peanuts from the bowl. “You guys are doing a trial run right?” Danny asks as he and Youngjae were told on the phone. “Right. We figured we could at least try,” Jinyoung answers as he pulls Jackson away from the bowl. “How bout we sit down and eat while we talk?” Jaehyun suggests as he watches Jackson whine and struggle to grab more peanuts out of the bowl before Jinyoung dragged him away.

The other Monsta X members came out after helping to prepare some food. The Monsta X members typically have hired help that run the kitchen and serve the guests but the bar was only open at night and into the early morning. With it only being lunch time, the two packs merged a giant table together where they all sat down to enjoy a hot meal. It was nice. It was also loud but it was full of love and warmth. Conversations flowed through among them from talking about the school to recent missions. Mark can’t help but take in everyone. From everyone smiling and having a great time as well as being comfortable and in their element. These are moments he lives for and he hopes everyone remains happy and healthy. A fond smile appears on his face as Bam and Yugyeom start doing the bottle flip challenge that has the kids quick to joining in. Youngjae and Danny are enjoying the failed attempts as Jackson ends up joining in. Jinyoung watches amused as his husband ends up getting it on the first try and Bam and Yugyeom complain that he cheated somehow. “Dad, Dad! Your turn!” Lilly exclaims as she beckons for him to try. Jaebum gets up to move closer to them and Mark watches him interact with their children. Even with the kids older, Jaebum is still a great father and is just as close to them as when they were little. It warms his heart and makes those feels hit him strong again. Fuck. Why can’t he just enjoy the moment and not have certain thoughts come forth? Everyone’s cheering now as there’s a competition between teams that Monsta X even got in on, so no one notices Mark’s faltering expression...except Jaehyun. Mark feels a sudden tug on his arm, making him turn away from the scene before him to find Jaehyun giving him a soft expression, “Come with me, Mark.” Mark lets Jaehyun help him stand before he follows him to behind the bar and through the side door. Jaehyun eventually moved his hand to intertwine with Mark’s, “Something has been bothering you.” Crap. He can’t believe he let it bother him so much that it was now showing on the outside. “It’s nothing.” Jaehyun turns to face Mark, “Nothing? Mark, the others may not know but omega to omega, you can’t fool me. I know that look. You had a look of longing.” Jaehyun’s eyes say everything like he was looking deep into his mind. “I had the same look back before I got pregnant with Jaiden. I would see little kids out and about with their families and it made me ache for my own. So you can’t fool me. You want another child.” Mark doesn’t deny it. There would be no point as Jaehyun hit the nail on the head. “I do.” Jaehyun gives him another look and Mark makes a noise at that, “Ok. I want one really bad but I...I’ve always wanted a kitten.” Jaehyun’s expression softens once more as he comes to rest his hands onto Mark’s shoulders, “See? That wasn’t so bad. Also, picturing that is too precious so why are you looking like it’s a horrible thing to think about?” Mark pouts, “Because I should already be happy enough with having the twins.” Jaehyun squeezes Mark’s shoulders, “There’s nothing wrong with wanting another child. Plus, the twins are almost eighteen! I say it’s a good time to have another.” Mark’s expression goes sad that it takes Jaehyun by surprise. “But I can’t have a child. I’m infertile. I was lucky to have the twins because of the bite but I can’t have another of my own. I can’t have a kitten…” He wanted a black kitten. A tiny little fuzz ball that would grow up into a black panther. He wanted to continue the Lim heritage as well as be a good omega for Jaebum. It clicks for Jaehyun. “Have you talked about this with Jaebum?” Mark shakes his head. “There’s no point. I can’t provide him with anymore kids so hearing him confirm that would hurt.” Yep, it’s exactly what Jaehyun had confirmed. “Mark, you need to talk to Jaebum about this. It’s not good to keep this to yourself for it’s hurting you.” Mark’s scent is becoming distressed as he curled his arms around himself. “No, I can’t…” He can’t hear those words. Jaebum wasn’t even supposed to be his mate at first but he’s lucky enough to have him as his. Just thinking of who Jaebum could’ve ended up with and how they would’ve surely have had little kittens running around sent pain deep into his heart. “Mark?” Jaebum’s voice brings Mark out of his thoughts. He didn’t realize he had gone so deep into his head that Jaebum was now in front of him holding his wrists. The smell of blood is filling the air and Mark sees it’s from him and that he subconsciously dug his claws into the palm of his hands. He sees Jaebum’s worried expression along with Jaehyun’s but Mark brushes it off. He doesn’t want to voice what he’s feeling. He’ll be fine. He just has to keep telling himself that. “I’m sorry,” Mark gets out but Jaehyun lets out a hurt noise, “Mark, I’m the one that should be sorry-” Mark shakes his head again as he gave him a small smile, “It’s ok. Thank you though.” Mark feels himself growing tired and he knows it has to do with more than just being mentally tired. His heat was coming and with everything going on, it’ll probably be here soon like Jinyoung and Jaebum predicted. “Let’s get you home,” Jaebum says softly as his voice was laced with worry still.

“What do you think happened?” Sheena asks as the pack is back at the dorms and sitting in the living room. Everyone had been into the bottle flip challenge to know Mark was suffering until they all smelled the blood. It sent panic and worry into them, especially when they found out that Mark had a panic attack. Jaehyun wouldn’t say though and Mark had gotten so quiet and distant. Even now, Mark wasn’t with Jaebum but with Jackson and you know something was wrong when Mark wanted Jackson over Jaebum. Jaebum looked so hurt but Jinyoung was quick to pull him down the hall and into another room. That left the others in the living room as they tried to process all of this. “I don’t know. Everything was going well,” Youngjae voices. “Yeah, I thought everyone was having a good time,” Danny adds. “Which means, this is from something else,” Bam voices. “But what? Hyung hasn’t show that he’s been hurting,” Yugyeom whines. “Mom isn’t going to. He’s always thinking of others so he doesn’t want us to worry over him,” Kyo says. Lilly leans into her brother’s side, “This isn’t good for him right now either. Not when his heat is coming soon.” It has them worried more for this could cause Mark’s heat to be extremely painful as it brings it forth too fast. Heats are supposed to go through a preheat and then that could take some days to hours before the full blown heat hits. If an omega is super stressed, their heat can kickstart and hit all at once. And with Mark distancing himself from Jaebum, that was only making things worse.

“Yien, you can’t just hide in a burrito blanket forever,” Jackson speaks quietly as he’s curled up behind Mark in the burrito blanket. He doesn’t know what went down or what’s going on but he does know that Mark is hurting. He also knows that Mark’s scent has been spiking in distress and all over the place which meant his heat was trying to happen. So he’s trying everything in him to keep Mark calm as he figures out what’s going on. He turned his phone to silent as he texted Jinyoung as Jinyoung is trying to keep Jaebum calm in another room. Mark lets out a pitiful noise as he wiggles around. “You pushed him away but I know he’s the one you want to be closest to right now,” Jackson huffs lightly. “I can’t…” Mark’s voice is tiny and Jackson almost didn’t hear it if it weren't for his super hearing. “You can’t or you won’t?” Mark wiggles again to try and get comfortable but he’s suffocating as his body is growing hot and it’s not the scent he wants to be wrapped in right now. Throwing the blanket off of him once he gets out of it, Jackson uses that chance to turn Mark around to face him. “We both know that I’ll lock you in here for your entire heat if you need me to but I have to know the reason.” Mark frowns, “I’m not going into heat.” He’s lying and they both know that too but Mark is trying to push away all his problems right now. Jackson gives him a look and Mark makes another pitiful noise that has Jackson caving right away, “Ok, ok, we don’t have to talk about it. How bout we watch cute animal videos instead?” Tears start to form in Mark’s eyes and Jackson starts to panic, “Wow! No, no! What did I do?! Don’t cry!” Tears fall down Mark’s cheeks, “I don’t want to look at the kittens!” Jackson’s eyes go wide until it clicks. Where before, Mark would just coo at seeing a cute kitten photo or video, it has obviously changed and escalated into something more over the years. And as Jackson recalls the memory of Jaebum loving on that stray cat earlier today, Jackson understands Mark’s tears. “Oh Yien,” Jackson wraps Mark up into his arms and Mark clings, burying his face into Jackson’s chest. “I’m sorry.” Jackson knows exactly why Mark is acting the way he is and why he pushed Jaebum away. “It’s not fair,” Mark cries. “I wanna be a good omega. I want a kitten. Why can’t I carry Jaebum’s kitten?” Jackson feels his heart ache as he keeps Mark close. He doesn’t know what to say. He can tell him words but it’s not gonna change the outcome. He can’t magically make a kitten appear and Jaebum’s kitten at that. Even if he could it would just hurt Mark because Mark wasn’t the one to carry Jaebum’s kitten and he would feel like he failed Jaebum. How can he make it better? He picks up his phone to tell Jinyoung what’s going on as maybe Jinyoung would know what to do.

Meanwhile, Jaebum is a mess right now. He’s pacing back and forth as he’s fighting against every instinct in him to go to Mark’s side. Mark is obviously showing signs of his heat approaching fast so Jaebum already doesn’t want to part from Mark’s side but Mark is also hurting on top of that. He had to of been keeping something from him which Mark is good at doing when it has to deal with himself. Mark tries to keep it bottled up until it can’t stay bottled up no more and comes out. And it came out in a panic attack today. But what was it? And why is it making Mark push him away? He’s literally about to go crazy if he can’t be near Mark’s side in the next five minutes. “Tell me you’ve found out something,” Jaebum gets out as he takes in Jinyoung texting back and forth with Jackson. “So far, nothing,” Jinyoung voices back. “Jackson’s just as lost as we are. You sure you don’t have an idea?” Jaebum pulls at his hair, “No! You think I’d be like this if I did?!” Jaebum’s dragon is rushing toward the surface as it clashes with his panther. Panther...Jinyoung recalls from earlier this morning and when Mark and him were watching animals videos. “Oh my god!” Jinyoung shouts, making Jaebum turn his attention back to Jinyoung. “What? Is Mark ok?!” Jaebum comes over to his side to look at the phone but Jinyoung isn’t even looking at it as he’s already put together what’s wrong. “Jaebum! This is all your fault!” Jinyoung smacks at his chest. “My fault? What did I do?” Jinyoung goes to explain when Jinyoung’s phone suddenly dings and they both looked down to see the words, ‘Yien wants a kitten.’ Jinyoung was right! But before he can do anything, Jaebum teleports from the room. “Jaebum! You can’t just do that shit!” Jinyoung hollers as he rushes out of the room. Jackson has barely set his phone down as Jaebum appears in the room. “Jaebum-” Jackson tries to get out as he sits up just to find himself being teleported outside of the room. Well, alrighty then. “Jackson! Why are you out here?!” Jinyoung’s voice is heard as he’s coming down the hall. Jackson gets the door open right as Jinyoung stops beside them and the two find Jaebum teleported Mark somewhere. “I swear to god if Mark ends up in pain…” Jinyoung mutters under his breath. “He’ll make it better,” Jackson says as he tries to keep Jinyoung calm. Jinyoung lets Jackson pull him close as he attempts to remain positive. Sometimes when Jaebum is heated or overwhelmed he does stupid things but he’ll make it right. He always does. He loves Mark more than anything and will do whatever it takes for him.

“Mark, look at me,” Jaebum pleads but Mark shakes his head as he covers his face with his arms. Jaebum didn’t teleport them far. They’re in the library of Jade’s palace and luckily no one was in the giant room. “Baby please.” Jaebum’s voice is full of hurt as he can see Mark is pain as much as he feels it through the bond. “I’m pathetic,” Mark cries but Jaebum gently grabs Mark’s arms and gets Mark to look at him. Jaebum’s expression is so soft, “No, you’re perfect.” Mark makes a noise at that. “I’m not.” Jaebum’s fingers move to wipe at Mark’s tears. “You are to me. Such a perfect, beautiful omega.” Mark has more tears falling now as he’s affected by Jaebum’s words. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Jaebum asks and Mark tries to get out of Jaebum’s hold but Jaebum won’t let him. “Because I can’t bear to hear you tell me those words!” Jaebum pushes Mark back onto one of the couches as he cages him in and cups his face, “What words? That my wonderful mate wants to carry another one of my children? That you want a kitten?” Mark lets out another noise as he looks ready to break, “Please…” He begs for Jaebum not to continue but Jaebum caresses Mark’s face, “Baby, I feel the same way you do. I’ve wanted a kitten of our own and it pains me to know that I can’t give you one. That since I was able to help provide us with the twins that I should be able to help give us a kitten as well.” Mark cries more, “No, I don’t want you to hurt over this! It’s why I didn’t want to say anything.” Jaebum moves his fingers up to run through Mark’s hair, “Shh, it’s ok. What started all of this?” It takes a second for Mark to calm down some. “When your mom ended up showing me photos of you in your baby panther form and then it just sprouted from there.” Jaebum’s eyes go wide, “That was forever ago! Mark, you should’ve talked with me.” Mark bites his bottom lip to stop from trembling, “Didn’t want you to remember I couldn’t provide you with another or that you might not of wanted another. You weren't my mate at the start-” Jaebum cuts Mark off with a kiss. It was sweet yet held a bite to it as Jaebum was upset. “Don’t you ever say that again, do you hear me? I am your mate. I was born to be made into your mate and no one or nothing is going to change that. I’m the luckiest alpha in the world to have you and you think I wouldn’t be ecstatic to hear you say you want to carry my kitten? Mark, it made me so happy and instantly want to put a child in you straight away.” Mark’s eyes flash at Jaebum’s words as his scent spikes. His body is lighting up on fire as every nerve jolts to life. Mark’s feline is coming out more to the surface, another noise escaping as Jaebum runs his fingers caress his face once more, “You’re my everything, Yien. I’m no alpha without you.” Mark leans into the touch, his breath hitching as Jaebum’s eyes flash and his panther comes to the surface, “You’re my one and only...I love you,” he says the last three words in Chinese. “I love you,” Mark replies in Korean and the two meet in a sweet passionate kiss. Jaebum teleports them back to the dorm inside their bedroom. Mark lets out a noise as his back is now against the bed and he’s surrounded by their mixed scents as Jaebum keeps him caged in. But that’s not all; he can feel Jaebum’s aura and darkness wrapping around his light and while the kiss deepens, the dark and light intertwine. It hits his body and lights up every nerve with warmth and love before his scent spikes and he can feel his heat hitting him fast. Jaebum groans, pulling back for air as he’s just as affected. His eyes are flashing again but instead of both his dragon and panther, it’s just his panther at the surface. “Do you know what you look like right now? Smell like?” Mark looked god damn delectable. His eyes were blown with love and passion as he looked at him with a pleading look. Those plump lips that were begging to be kissed again and the way he was tilting his neck in offering to Jaebum as a sign of trust and loyalty, it was driving the alpha crazy. Mark keens at this as Jaebum said it all out loud and it has him reacting more. “Shit, you smell divine, Mark…” he takes Mark’s hand and places it down to his crotch where Mark can feel that he’s rock hard. “The things you do to me that no one else can do.” Mark trembles as Jaebum’s voice gets deeper and rougher. “And the things I’m going to do to you. You want to get pregnant again Mark? Well I’m gonna get you pregnant. I’m not gonna stop until you do. Not until you so full of me that you have no choice but to get pregnant.” Mark’s reacting to every word. His hole is leaking out slick and he feels like he’ll explode if he doesn’t get Jaebum in him soon. He knows Jaebum’s rut has kick started along with his heat so what usually would be a slow, steady heat is now gonna be a wild ride. And his words. He knows Jaebum means those words and wants them to be true but reality will greet them after this heat is over...but until then, god, he’s gonna beg and plead for Jaebum to impregnate him again. “Bummie…” 

Claws shred into the sheets as Mark’s constants moans and hitched breaths are heard. Everything is overwhelming and too much but so damn good. With his heat having hit so hard and drawing Jaebum’s rut out just as fast, the two are like wild animals and going solely on instincts. And Jaebum hasn’t stopped yet as he pounds in and out of Mark’s tight wet hole. Mark lets out another moan as his hands move to cling onto Jaebum’s arms while watching Jaebum folds his legs in, claws digging into his thighs and fuck into him over and over again. It should be a sin with how sexy Jaebum is right now, with the sweat beading down his muscular body. Jaebum lets one hand go briefly to remove the hair from his face and god, Mark is gonna combust on the spot as Jaebum’s eyes lock onto his with that hungry, predatory gaze. “Feel so good baby. Gonna fill you up again. Wanna see your belly swell with my seed.” Mark’s cock throbs with each word and he knows he’s gonna cum soon. He squeezes down on Jaebum’s cock, wanting to trap Jaebum inside him and have him release more when he just came in him not too long ago. “Please! Want your cum. Love it when you cum in me, alpha!” Jaebum growls as his grips is bruising on his thighs but Mark loves it. Loves everything Jaebum gives him and the fact that he has no choice but to take what Jaebum is giving him, has his head being thrown back and another loud moan escaping. The sounds of their bodies meeting through Jaebum’s cum and Mark’s slicked filled hole edges them both on. “Fuck, such a perfect omega. My omega. Wanna get you pregnant so bad.” It seems Mark really wasn’t the only one holding back a secret as Jaebum wanted to have another child with Mark just as much. That it truly pained him that he couldn’t find a way for them to have another. He hopes with everything in him that somehow, magically with this heat that he can help Mark conceive but he knows it’s impossible. And once this heat is over, he’s gonna be there to catch Mark and he’s not gonna let him fall. He’s gonna continue loving Mark and showing him that he’s the one for him. That he’ll only be the one for him. Tears come forth and Mark lets out a hurt noise cause he can feel through the bond that Jaebum is hurting because he’s hurting. It brings Mark more out of the heat haze as he focuses on Jaebum and reaches up with his hands. His long slender fingers wipe away Jaebum’s tears, “I love you, Yien. You’re my mate,” his voice breaks and Mark is crying along with him as he pulls Jaebum down to crash their lips together. The pace is a little slower but Jaebum is still thrusting, his knot trying to form. The two get lost in the kiss of their passion and love. Their emotions overflowing as they tell one another through their kisses of their feelings. Of how much they love one another and that they’ll get through this. They’ll always have each other. Jaebum’s knot catches on the rim that makes Mark moan loudly against Jaebum’s lips. “Jae...Jae...shove it in…” he’s repeating it over and over along with his name. Jaebum moves his hands to holds Mark’s hips down as he leans back some so he can watch Mark as he’ll come undone. And undone he comes. The moment his knot slips through and they’re locked together, Jaebum only has to grind a few times and Mark screams silently as his body convulses. Jaebum groans at the beautiful sight of Mark falling apart and feeling Mark clenching down on him every few seconds that it pushes him over the edge and he’s cumming inside Mark once again. He blacks out from the pleasure and though he can still feel the pleasure, he can’t focus on anything else. He doesn’t know how long he was gone for but he finds himself slowly coming down thanks to Mark. Mark, who is pressing little kisses to his jawline and purring so loudly. Mark, who is holding him sweetly and letting his fingers draw out a familiar pattern of his name in Korean. Mark, who is such a perfect mate as he gives loving and encouraging words, “You did so great Jaebum. Such a good alpha. Made me feel so good. Filled me up so well. I love you.” Jaebum grins like a dork as he buries his face into the crook of Mark’s neck. He lets his fingers come to the back of Mark’s nape where he traces over his mating bite and Mark ends up doing the same. “I love you too.” It goes quiet for a moment as the two just bask in one another. The heat came on so strong that it won’t last as long as a normal heat will but that doesn’t mean it's over yet. For now, they had a moment before it hits full force again. “Thank you,” Mark’s voice is light and you know it came from deep within. Just like how Mark thinks about every word carefully before he says them so Jaebum waits for him to finish. “Thank you for loving me...for everything.” Mark should’ve talked to Jaebum about how he was feeling lately. Even if he thought it was stupid and silly, or the fear of what the outcome might be. “I’m sorry I kept this from you.” Jaebum presses kisses as he pulls back to look down at Mark. “I just want you to know that you can come to me about anything. That no matter what it is, I’m still gonna love you and you’re still gonna be my one and only. I’m yours as you are mine. And I’ll tear anyone to shreds who says otherwise.” Mark smiles at that, his two little canines showing that has Jaebum going all eye smile with the big grin. They end up meeting for a kiss before Jaebum smirks, “Now let me love you.” Mark’s smile turns into an open mouthed moan as Jaebum’s hands start wandering…  
Sometime late into the night,

“Hey, no, I’m sorry but I can’t come see you tonight,” Kyo’s voice says into the phone. He was supposed to sneak out and teleport to the usual spot but after finding out that his mom is in heat with his dad in rut, he didn’t want to leave the dorm. His parents are vulnerable right now and he wants to be here in case anything happens. He just hopes they understand. “No worries. Something came up on my end too so I wouldn’t have been able to stay for long,” the voice replies soothingly. Kyo lets out a sigh of relief before it turns into a huff, “Does that mean you’ll be gone for a while again?” He tries to not sound whiny but he hates not being able to see him. Last time he was gone for a month! “It won’t be as long as last time. Just need to check up on something. Why? You gonna miss me?” Kyo can hear the light teasing in his voice that makes a smile come forth, “You’re the one that’s gonna be missing me.” 

Somewhere in an abandoned parking lot with the night sky high above,

There’s a sports car with a male leaning against the driver’s side but the darkness hides his face and body. A small flame appears from a lighter that illuminates his mouth as the cigarette is between his teeth. The shadows of the flame flicker and dance as a tattoo of a dragon trails down his arm starting from his shoulder and wrapping around till the tail ends at his wrist. Pocketing the lighter, he takes a drag, the smoke billowing out into the night air before he chuckles into the phone, “Get some sleep Kyo. I’ll contact you when I’m back.” He can hear Kyo’s reply before the conversation soon ends. The alpha male takes another drag before blowing the smoke out, “The time is drawing near…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there's not a lot of mistakes. Will come back to proofread once more after work. Please enjoy!

The heat has long since ended and Jaebum’s rut went along with it and yet here they are, still wrapped up in each other’s arms. Lips have yet to part as the kiss is slow and still passionate. Mark tangles his fingers along the back of Jaebum’s neck as one kiss turns into two and then three. Despite the heat being gone, the urge is still strong. Jaebum’s fingers dig into the mating bite and it makes Mark moan as jolts run through his body. Jaebum uses that chance to deepen the kiss and slide his tongue in to meet Mark’s. The sparks ran through his body as the two curl more around the other. Hands start to wander again. Dipping, ghosting, digging over the love marks and bites left behind from previous rounds. “Jaebum…” Mark’s breath hitches as a whine comes forth. His toes curl, neck elongating as Jaebum’s fingers find Mark’s hole. Jaebum attacks his neck, kissing at what he can reach of the mating bite as he curled his fingers. “Jae!” Mark’s still so tight and warm inside as slick and cum mix together and seep out. “Wanna keep loving you. Wanna show you how much you mean to me.” Jaebum moves down his body, one of Mark’s hands clinging to Jaebum’s shoulder while the other clings to his wrist and feeling his hand moving as Jaebum takes him apart by his fingers. He’s making sinful noises that is music to Jaebum’s ears and he’s long since been hard the moment they began kissing again. “So full already…” Mark whines, tears forming in the corner of his eyes as his body is super sensitive and overstimulated. “Need to fill you up with more of my love. Fill you up with all of me. Inside and out. Over and over again.” Mark’s cry is cut off as Jaebum made his way down his body and doesn’t hesitate to take Mark into his mouth. “C-can’t...gonna cum...I’m gonna…gonna go crazy…” Jaebum doesn’t stop as he curled his fingers constantly into that sweet spot and made sure his tongue licked on the underside of Mark’s cock as he takes him as far as he can go. Mark doesn’t need to hear his words as he can feel it through the actions of how Jaebum wants him to do just that and go crazy. “Shit…” Mark is a mess, moaning in between pants as fingers tangle in Jaebum’s hair. He can’t stop his hips from jerking up into Jaebum’s mouth and back onto his fingers as Jaebum encourages him by humming. “Ah! Jae! Jae! Cum...cumming!” Jaebum continues through Mark’s orgasm and basking in the moment as he slowly pulls off. He swallows and Mark whines while trying to catch his breath, “You can’t do that...giving me that look while swallowing my cum. God, are you trying to kill me?” Jaebum smirks, sticking his tongue out to lick the corner of his lips. “Now you know how it feels when you do it to me.” Mark feels Jaebum’s heated gaze as he eyes Mark up and down. Mark can see Jaebum’s still hard as a rock and he looks damn good with his love marks all over him. “God damn,” Jaebum’s breath hitches as Mark is giving him that look now while spreading his legs instinctively. Mark’s fingers trail down his own body, just begging for Jaebum to map his way over it again until they reach his hole. Jaebum groans along with Mark when Mark spreads his hole open with his fingers, “Want you to fill me up again.” Jaebum surges forth, crashing his mouth against Mark’s. “You just love having me in you don’t you? Love when I fill you up?” Mark whines before moaning as Jaebum aligns himself up to his hole. Jaebum keeps Mark’s fingers there so he can feel when his cock slides in. Mark trembles, body jerking as he tries to get Jaebum inside faster. “Please!” Mark cries out against Jaebum’s lips and Jaebum finally moves Mark’s fingers to intertwine with his before lifting his arms back to lay by his head. With both hands now intertwined, Jaebum begins to pull out before thrusting back in. It’s slow and yet so deep as it racks through Mark’s core. “I’m not rushing it this time. Want you to feel me till it’s driving you mad. Till I carve a permanent spot inside you that only I can fill.” Mark gasps before his moan is drawn out as Jaebum grinds back slowly before thrusting in the next time. “You...already...have…” Mark’s legs come to wrap around Jaebum’s waist as he looks into Jaebum’s eyes with a wrecked look of his own, “Always need...your love…” Both overwhelmed with emotion, their hands come to pull the other as close as possible as mouths meet in a heated kiss. Jaebum thrusts just a hair bit faster as hearts thump away in time. Both their scents and aura intertwined as their bodies meld into one. “I’m not gonna last baby, gonna cum…” Jaebum moans and Mark keeps Jaebum close. “Together…” Mark manages to get out between moans as the two meet for one last kiss and they both cum at the same time. Mark spills between their heated bodies as Jaebum releases inside. Panting is heard along with purring as Mark happily voices his feelings. Jaebum can’t stop the smile from coming forth as he always loves this moment. The moment of coming down from heaven just to be greeted with an angel; his angel. And Mark is floating in happiness as he basks in Jaebum. Jaebum feels so loved and wanted. Feels all of Mark’s love and he never wants to leave these arms. Mark was his heaven, his life. His home.

It’s been a few days since her mother has been in heat and her father in rut. It would surely end soon if it hasn’t already. She overheard Jinyoung say he was gonna chance checking on them in a little bit so she’d most likely see her parents soon. Making her way past Jinyoung and Jackson’s cracked bedroom door, she heads toward Kyo’s. It’s late into the night and Lilly should already be asleep but she’s been worried about her Mother on top of what’s been happening between her and Sheena. Sheena’s been distant with her. She won’t be in the same room with her alone anymore nor does she go into her room at all. It either has to be Kyo’s or anyone else’s but either of their rooms is off limits. She doesn’t understand why. When did they start to drift apart? When did Sheena stop wanting to be around her so much? She had gotten so used to hearing Sheena call out her name but now it’s barely said. It hurts but she doesn’t do anything about it. She tries to hide it but her brother can see through her with just a look. Of course it has to do with their connection between twins. And they both would always find the other when things got to be too much. Tonight happens to be one of those times. Knocking on Kyo’s door softly, she opens it just to find Kyo is out like a light. He’s still propped up slightly on the pillows as he’s turned on his side and clutching his phone to him. Lilly can’t help but smile softly. She knows her brother has been having a hard time sleeping lately too so he must’ve tried to find something on his phone to take his mind off of reality for a bit. Coming in quietly, she goes to make Kyo more comfortable. Kyo doesn’t budge as he’s now lying flat on his back with the comforter pulled up. Reaching out, her fingers go to wrap around Kyo’s phone to move it to the night stand when she feels a jolt that shocks her to the core. It’s like everything hits her at once and she knows she’s having another vision. It knocks the breath out of her as it comes so fast like she’s right there in the moment but it moves too quickly that she can’t do anything. One second she’s there in her vision and the next she’s back in Kyo’s room and looking at him still asleep. Her hand is shaking as she carefully takes the phone from Kyo’s hand. It’s just a vision, just a vision...she tries to keep telling herself. Setting the phone on the bedside table, she slides in next to her brother. Biting her bottom lip, she tries to keep that vision at bay. It hasn’t happened yet but it will for they always come true. But when? Where is it going to happen? Her vision showed bits and pieces but not the exact location or time. “Kyo…” she whispers into the night air as her hand comes up to intertwine with his. Kyo curls closer to her subconsciously and it's like they’re little kids again. Back when they’d sleep in the same bed and wouldn’t part far from the other. Seems like that had changed too and it made her heart ache. Did she end up pushing him away too? A small ding is heard and Lilly sees Kyo’s phone lights up with a text message but from who? Everyone should be asleep or trying to. Maybe it was Sheena? Her curiosity gets the best of her and she picks up the phone once more to see it’s from someone named R. What? Knowing her brother’s password, she gets in and she pulls up R’s name. Unfortunately there’s no other message other than the one that just came in. That makes it even more mysterious. Who was this person? Reading the message, she grows more confused, 

From R.  
‘Can we meet tomorrow at the usual time?’

Meet? Usual time? This sounds like Kyo meets with this person often. When though? He doesn’t sneak out during the day so it obviously had to be at night...her eyes go wide as she realizes Kyo’s been teleporting out when everyone else is asleep. How stupid can he be?! That’s just asking for trouble! Her thoughts soon go to that vision and her fear grows tenfold. Oh no. She had to stop this.

“I see I had nothing to worry about,” Jinyoung sighs out as a fond smile forms. He had come to check up on them just to find the two snuggling on changed sheets and actually dressed. The faint smell of water through the strong mating scents let Jinyoung know the two also showered recently. “I can take care of my mate just fine,” Jaebum pouts offended. He did everything he was supposed to. Helped Mark through his heat. Loved him constantly. Made sure when the heat and rut was over to change the sheets with the spare ones in the closet and helped Mark shower. “He even gave me a massage and pampered me with a bubble bath.” Jinyoung chuckles, “Like one should treat his mate.” Mark ends up pouting, “But I miss the pack and Bummie said I wasn’t allowed to leave the room until morning!” Jinyoung now glares, “You hoarder! Mark could’ve came to see us.” Jaebum makes a noise, “I’m not a hoarder! Mark needs to rest. I actually wanted to get him something to eat but when I had been changing the sheets, Mark tried to sneak out.” Well, that explains why their limbs are tangled up and Mark is caged in. “Save me Jinyoungie!” Mark calls out and Jinyoung can’t help but coo at how cute Mark was being. “Oh, don’t you turn Jinyoung against me. He should be agreeing with me.” Jackson soon pops his head into the room. “Jiaer!” Mark makes grabby hands and Jackson tries to stride over right away if Jinyoung didn’t stop him. Jackson makes a hurt noise at that and looking and gesturing as to why Jinyoung would dare deny him Mark. “Unfortunately, I have to agree with Jaebum. You just came out of heat so your body needs rest and lots of nutrients.” Mark’s pout grows, “I just need my pack.” Their hearts warmed at this. “He can sit in my lap in the kitchen while we make him something,” Jackson says. He’s now using his puppy eyed look too that has Jinyoung caving, “It’s way too late into the night to defend against you.” Jackson gets excited as he knows he won and runs over to the bed. Jaebum is the one frowning now as he doesn’t want to let Mark go. “No, he’s mine!” Jinyoung snorts, “So the real reason comes out. You really just wanted to keep him to yourself longer.” Mark giggles as he kisses Jaebum’s cheek, “So cute.” Jaebum grumbles, “I’m not cute! I’m sexy!” Mark goes to reply when they suddenly hear shouting and something break against the wall. “What the hell?” Jackson voices before the others are rushing out of the room. They take in Sheena rushing into Kyo’s room where the shouting is. “Why did you do that?!” Kyo yells and Lilly yells back, “You know why! What were you thinking?!” The others make it to the room as they see Sheena try to pull Lilly back, “Stop it you two!” Sheena tries to intervene but the twins are heated. Like full on heated and partially shifted. They notice a broken phone and that the fight had started on the bed from the torn and messed up sheets. “It still doesn’t give you any right, bitch!” Kyo growls at her and Lilly reacts. She’s already so heated that she’s not thinking straight and shoves Sheena back hard. She hits the wall before Lilly is advancing on Kyo the next second. “Wow!” Jackson hollers as Mark and Jaebum rush into the room. Before the two can get physical, the parents intervene. “Enough!” Jaebum roars as he lifts Lilly from around her middle and Mark pulls Kyo away and blocks him in the corner. “But-” The twins both say but Mark’s stern voice cuts them off, “You heard your father.” The twins close their mouths and have to look away. They know they’ve upset their parents and let their emotions get the best of them. “Now, just breathe and take this moment to clear your heads,” Jaebum instructs. But Lilly can’t stop thinking about it. She keeps seeing the vision and then the events that lead up to this. Their parents didn’t know! Didn’t know the dangerous game Kyo was playing. How when Lilly went to text this R person, Kyo flipped out and they struggled with the phone. How Kyo refused to tell her anything and said she needed to mind her own business. And then the phone broke and Kyo became just as worked up as she was. She had to tell them and she goes to do just that when she hears Kyo’s hitched breath. Her eyes jerk up to take in Kyo breaking down. “Kyo,” Mark’s voice is gentle as he rubs soothing circles on his shoulders. Kyo shakes his head, his arms lifting to try and hide the tears that fall. He never wanted to fight but Lilly didn’t understand. She didn’t know what Rain meant to him. She didn’t know anything! Just like she pushed Sheena away, she had pushed him away too and he didn’t want to lose Rain as well. And then she went and destroyed his phone so he couldn’t contact him now! Surely, Rain would be waiting for an answer but Kyo didn’t even get the chance to see what he wrote and it could take days before he can contact him again. Still, he shouldn’t have let his emotions get the best of him. He shouldn’t have called her a bitch. Now, he made things worse and his parents are upset. Add onto the fact that they just came out of heat and rut so now they’re gonna worry the next time it comes round because Lilly and him fought. He feels pathetic and weak. If he wasn’t him then he wouldn’t have to hide Rain. They’re just friends to start with! But because he’s an alpha and older his parents would be against it. Because he’s a weak omega who can’t go a day without a damn vial. Because he always needs taking care of. And just like now, his sister thinks she needs to do it. Needs to change her whole life just to cater to him and he hates it! He hates himself! “Kyo!” He felt hands touching his face but it’s hard to focus. It’s like he’s stuck in his head and can’t come out. It’s like he can’t breathe. Fuck, he couldn’t actually breathe. No, please no. Don’t have an attack. Hold it together. Hold it...Kyo’s legs give out but Mark catches him and lowers him to sit while propped up against the wall. He can barely make out his mother but he can hear his own hitched breathing. How he can’t get any air in and his lungs are burning. There’s more noise but it sounds so distant and then nothing...it all goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And ooo, we got a name...do all the hints come together yet?


	6. Chapter 6

It’s not like he wants to keep Rain a secret. He doesn’t want to keep things from his family and pack. He wanted to tell them right away but they wouldn’t understand. They would see everything that Rain is not. They’d see his age, they’d see that he’s an alpha male. They’d see his tattoos and piercings. See the bad boy vibe and automatically see him as bad. He knows he’s young but he’s almost eighteen. Given, he met Rain when he just turned seventeen. It was actually the day of his birthday. To celebrate his and Lilly’s birthday, the pack took them out for a day of fun before everyone ended up at BTS base and they had a huge party. It was a great day but Kyo ended up feeling like shit. He could tell it was gonna end up like one of those days due to his condition and hated that he had to cut his night short because of it. It saddened and angered him at the same time. He felt like his condition was ruling his life. He just wanted to be able to enjoy like everyone else. And though he tells everyone it doesn’t bother him, it does. It bothers him that he can’t just go out. That he can’t date. That he can’t have a mate. He tries to not let it get to him and there’s plenty of days he can go about and he won’t think about it. But days like tonight, he couldn’t help it. He was getting another year older and almost an adult. Teenagers have already kissed by now and probably done much more but he hasn’t experienced any of that. And it pissed him off that Lilly had yet to do anything with Sheena. That she was holding back because of him. Did she not know that hurt him more as well as just hurting herself and Sheena? Yeah, he’ll get mad and upset at times but he can get over not having a mate cause he has his pack. So why can’t she just stop being stubborn and do something about her own problems?! He huffed, feeling his emotions trying to come out all haywire. He needed a moment to breathe. To clear his head. He knows this was a bad idea but he needed to get away and the best way to do that was being surrounded by nature. So he teleports outside and into the forest. He never strayed far from home and the forest helps to calm him. It was peaceful and it was safe. Well, his dumbass would’ve been safe if he didn’t wander. He had already moved through the forest to the giant flower field before he thought it would be a great idea to go to the cliff. It was a breathtaking view of the night sky as well as a place full of memories. Like when they first met Sheena. There was also sad moments here that he’s heard about but they overcame those moments and grew stronger. Kyo’s never got to truly experience the Underworld but his parents told him they were born there. All because of a red dragon. Kyo doesn’t remember cause he was too little and just born but he knows he hates the red dragon that almost killed his mother. Well, technically red dragon did but Mark brought himself back. He wishes he could run into the guy in the afterlife so he can beat him up himself. And that’s where Kyo finds himself at the edge of the cliff. His hand touches the giant tree as he lets the night breeze blow through his hair. He could stay for a moment or two before he headed back. But of course his condition decided that not even taking a walk in the forest was a good idea as it starts to act up again. It hits him out of nowhere, making him cry out as he uses the tree for support. “No, not now...please…” He can’t be all the way out here and have an attack. Everyone else is asleep right now and they’d be so worried if he blacks out here. Kyo tries to teleport but his body starts to lock up and it causes him to lean forward. He’s dangerously close to the edge but he can’t move back from it as his whole right side tries to lock up. If only he can get the vial out from his pocket. Too bad it was on the side that wanted to lock up though! The pain grows and another jolt of pain runs through his body and Kyo goes to grab one of the limbs when his foot slips on one of the roots. Instantly, he feels air against his back and like he’s falling, cause he is. And he’s falling straight down into the Underworld.

Landing hard, Kyo lets out a pitiful noise that just adds to the pain he’s already feeling. It takes a second or two before he can even open his eyes against the pain. His breathing is harsh and his vision blurs in and out as he can tell he has limited time before he blacks out. He finds he’s surrounded by darkness though and he doesn’t have to look anymore to know where he is. This was bad. Like really bad, but he needed to inject the vial first. Oh shit. His eyes finally focus and he finds that the vial ended up falling out of his pocket and rolled to a few feet before him. He tries to move his hand, whining as his whole body wants to lock up now. “Please...please…” he begs into the air. Why didn’t he just stay home?! This is why the pack never want him to be by himself because he’s weak and useless. Now, he’s gonna die in the Underworld and it’ll be his own fault, proving to everyone that they were right. That he’s nothing but in the way and needs constant taking care of. He just wants to help his pack. He just wants to prove he’s something. That he can overcome his condition. Fingers lightly touch the vial and Kyo feels hope start to bloom before he accidentally ends up shoving the vial further away and out of reach now. Kyo growls out in frustration before beating his fist against the ground. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! “Use your hand to lift your one side and then roll toward it.” Kyo’s eyes jerk up, his head lifting slightly to find a tall male standing before him. Where did he come from? Who was he? Why hadn’t Kyo sensed him? “You’re wasting time. Or are you really giving up?” Kyo is shocked as he’s not used to this. Usually when he has an attack, the pack are there to help him and take over but this male is doing the opposite. He’s directing him, guiding him on how to help himself. Kyo recalls his words and focuses back on his hand. He can do this. He still has time. Grunting, Kyo clenches his teeth through the pain. Come on, you got this! His body shakes and protests but Kyo keeps pushing until he feels his body lifting some before going down to his elbow and rolling. The pain rocks through his body and making him cry out, but his fingers brush against something and Kyo finds himself pushing through the pain to see he now has a hold of the vial. A tiny smile comes forth. He did it...but there was no way to break the seal and inject it into himself. His vision is going in and out and it’s too hard to breathe. The male ends up squatting down, placing his hand over Kyo’s and the vial. “You did good kid.” Kyo feels the vial be taken from him as he hears the seal being broken before a syringe is injected into his thigh. Kyo’s breath hitches for a brief moment before he can feel the pain sting as air heads back into his lungs. His body is too weak though and he can feel himself about to black out, his last thought being of his pack.

When he comes to, Kyo finds himself wrapped up in someone’s arms as well as it being lighter. Lifting his head, he finds he’s out of the Underworld and back on the cliff with the male from before just sitting propped up against the giant tree. Kyo jerks back, eyes wide as he moves from his resting spot in the male’s arms. “You-” Kyo doesn’t even know where to start. Whoever this male was, he saved him and brought him back from the Underworld. On top of that, he stayed with him instead of just leaving him passed out. “I have a name,” the male chuckles at Kyo’s expression and finding amusement out of it. “I do too but that’s not what I’m talking about,” Kyo huffs, his eyes slowly taking in the male now that he’s not having an attack and holy shit! This male was highly attractive. Like tall, handsome and full of bad boy vibes. He had several piercings and a huge black dragon tattoo on his arm. Kyo doesn’t hesitate to run his fingers along it. He really likes the tattoo as well as subconsciously feeling up the male’s muscles cause lets face it, this male was built. “Aren’t you too young to be feeling people up?” Kyo finally takes notice and blushes before moving his hand back fast. “I’m s-sorry. I just really like your tattoo.” The male smirks like he knows Kyo liked more than just the tattoo and it has Kyo blushing further. “As much as I enjoy having a beautiful omega in my arms, kids aren’t my type,” he says. Kyo frowns as he grows angry, “I’m not a kid! I’m seventeen! That’s almost an adult!” Kyo doesn’t know why he’s telling the male this. For one, he should be trying to get away as everything should scream stranger danger and yet he feels strangely safe with him. Was it because he saved him? “Well I’m eleven years older, squirt so to me you’re just a kid.” Kyo makes a face as the male pokes his forehead for extra measure before coming to a stand. “Where are you going?” Kyo asks as he scrambles to stand up. He forgets he’s still weak and almost falls but the male steadies him. Kyo finds himself flushing all over again as he feels the strong, solid muscles underneath. His heart beats faster and he blames it on the fact that he’s never been in a stranger’s arms before and a hot alpha at that. Shit. This was totally an alpha by his scent alone but of what he wasn’t sure. The male ends up leaning down to whisper into his ear, “You really shouldn’t let your scent out like this, tiny black dragon.” Kyo gasps as he doesn’t realize he was doing that and pushes himself away. “Who are you?” The male ruffles his hair, “Name’s Rain. And to answer your other question, I’m going back about my business, as should you. Shouldn’t you be in bed? It’s way past your bedtime.” Kyo smacks Rain’s hand away and glares fiercely, “Well mind your own business then. What I was doing out here isn’t of your concern.” Rain chuckles before turning back toward the cliff and Kyo’s demeanor changes, “Ah, wait! I haven’t thanked you for saving me.” Rain’s expression grows more amused, “You just did.” Kyo’s shoulders fall as he knows Rain is going to leave and there’s nothing he can do about it. “Can you at least tell me why you helped me? I don’t even know what you are.” Rain stops at the edge and turns to face Kyo. “You reminded me of someone that I’m indebted to so consider yourself lucky. What I am isn’t of importance, kid. You won’t be seeing me again.” Kyo goes to retort when Rain suddenly vanishes into thin air. He didn’t even go off the cliff, he just went poof. He...he can teleport too?! He must be able to move through the shadows. Kyo ended up still standing there for a moment or two as let the events sink in before knowing he needed to head back.

Kyo honestly thought that would be the one and only time he’d see Rain. And it was literally only a short time but Kyo found himself thinking about Rain over and over again until one day but he receives a text message from R. He was confused as fuck at first because who the hell was this?! The only ones he calls or texts are the pack so this blew his mind until he looked back up at the letter. R stood for Rain. Ah! Rain must’ve slipped his number into his phone when he had passed out but wasn’t the one who said they wouldn’t meet again? But one text led to another. Where the conversation had started with Kyo getting mad for Rain saying one thing and yet being the one to talk to him before the conversation soon flowed between them that Kyo doesn’t know how they ended up talking about the things they did. Each text made him feel more and more comfortable around Rain as he opened up to him. Spending hours just texting into the early morning before it eventually led to a call. God, just hearing his voice made his heart beat faster when he was still trying to get used to his heart skipping a beat with each text message. Before Kyo knew it, it became a daily thing to just talk to Rain about anything and nothing. And though Rain wouldn’t talk bout his family, Kyo didn’t go too much into detail either. Kyo would never put his pack in danger even if Rain was becoming a really close friend. It wasn’t until months later where Kyo met up with him again. Where he snuck out and met back at the cliff before the location eventually changed per Rain’s request. Now, their second favorite spot was an abandoned parking lot where they’d chill in his fancy sports car. Sometimes, Rain would take him to little places where there wasn’t a lot of people, especially at the late hour but they held great memories that Kyo holds dear to him. And every time, Rain treated him with respect and kindness. If Kyo had an attack or was close to one, he always helped Kyo to help himself first before stepping in at the last second if need be. He didn’t treat him like he was fragile. He treated him like they were on equal footing and Kyo really liked that. Even with Rain’s past and what he does for a living is mysterious, Kyo knows Rain is a gentle creature by nature. He feels safe with him like he does with his pack and Rain has been making him feel things. All sorts of things. From the way Rain just looks at him with an intense gaze, it would instantly send shivers down his spine and draw him closer. To the way his heart would go thump, thump, thump anytime Rain was simply near. To how Kyo craved his scent. Without it, he had trouble sleeping and would get anxious at times. To how just hearing Rain’s voice and Kyo can calm down in seconds. He’s not even gonna mention the impure thoughts he’s had and wet dreams. There’s no point for Rain doesn’t see him like that. In his eyes, he’s like a younger brother or something. Rain always reminding them of their age difference and that pains Kyo. But really, he went into this for friendship; to be able to bond with someone other than his pack so it’s his fault he fell. There’s a tiny voice in the back of his head that says it’s always been more but Kyo pushes that down. He can’t chance losing Rain because of his hormones and shit. Besides, he can’t have a lover so it’s better to keep it this way...but now, with it being almost a year later and the stupid fight he had with his sister, he fears that he might not be able to have any relationship with him at all.

Kyo’s coming to slowly and before he can open his eyes, he hears Lilly say, “He’s been seeing some alpha while we sleep!” Kyo finds himself crushed all over again as he knows just a few words can change everything…


	7. Chapter 7

By now everyone is awake and has heard the commotion but this news shocked them. “What?!” It even shocked Lilly as the words just came out of her without warning. Everything goes silent as they let the words settle in and Lilly can’t help but look to her brother. She takes in Kyo's betrayed expression and instantly regrets shouting out those words. The strong urge apologize comes forth; to tell him everything and that she didn’t mean it like that, “Kyo-” but Kyo isn’t hearing it, “Save it,” he cuts her off as he tries to get off the bed from where they put him when he had his attack. “Kyo,” Mark calls out this time and goes near him just to have Kyo jerked away from him. It stuns Mark as Kyo’s never done that before. Mark is always the person he goes to and it hurt for Kyo to reject him like that but it had to mean that Kyo was hurting more. “Where do you think you’re going?” Jaebum asks as his anger is rising. From coming out of the bedroom to find his children fighting and then learning that Kyo’s been sneaking out to be with some alpha?! On top of the recent mysterious dragon staking war? Oh, Jaebum was more than upset. He was pissed. Kyo doesn’t answer though and goes to head out of the room and it has Jaebum growling with his anger rising more. “Kyo! I swear to god if you walk out that door-” Kyo grips the door frame at his father’s words. He can feel the pack looking at him with different expressions without having to actually look. Some had confusion or worry all the way down to hurt and some of anger like his father. It was too much. All of it was too much right now and he felt like he was suffocating. “Jaebum, let him go,” Mark’s voice is heard. Kyo can hear the hurt in his gentle tone but he’s trying to be understanding. He’s trying to give Kyo space and Kyo bites back the tears cause of course his Mother would still be so loving even after the events that just took place. With that, Kyo leaves the room, refusing to look back because he’ll crumble if he does and he doesn’t want to show how weak he truly is.

Jaebum takes a deep breath in and out his nose. He’s still raging. He’s practically on fire and he wants to sprout that fire all over the world in his dragon form right now until he finds that alpha male...but Mark says no so he can’t. Instead, he lets Mark’s soothing voice and calming aura bring him down from his raging emotions. “That’s it, Bummie.” Jaebum ends up huffing, a low growl coming forth but it’s a lot calmer than the one before. Closing his eyes, he leans down to put his forehead together with Mark’s, “You should be resting. The kids should’ve been sleeping. Hell, Kyo never should’ve been sneaking out and Lilly shouldn’t have attacked like that and-” Mark silences Jaebum with a kiss, “Shh, your task was to just breathe remember?” Jaebum whines, “I’m the leader though, the alpha, the father-” Mark cups Jaebum’s face and leans up to kiss him again, “One who needs to focus on me so they can calm down.” Jaebum had been so close to losing control that if Mark hadn’t been there, the pack would’ve had to track down a pissed off dragon. Mark’s fingers stroke softly along Jaebum’s face and it helps to calm him down further. “Just like that,” Mark says sweetly as Jaebum closes his eyes and lets Mark surround him and anchor him. Jaebum’s hands move along Mark’s body until resting on his hips. He doesn’t say another word for several minutes and Mark doesn’t either until he feels Jaebum fully calmed down both physically and through the bond. When Jaebum opens his eyes, he looks into Mark’s loving ones. “Thank you, but how are you so calm?” Mark makes a noise at that, “Believe me, Bummie, I’m highly upset but I know that you and the twins need me so I can’t go on a murdering spree just yet.” Mark leans more into Jaebum, his head resting on Jaebum’s chest and shoulder. “I also know we all needed a minute to calm down before anything else was said or done. Everything happened so fast and emotions were flying everywhere.” That was true. Clearly, they were all getting heated and things were said and done that wouldn’t have happened if everyone was level headed. “Ah shit, Lilly. We shouldn’t have left her alone,” he lets out a pitiful noise but Mark starts rubbing soothing patterns into his arm, “Youngjae and Danny are with her for the moment.” Jaebum still feels bad, “And Sheena,” Mark hums in reply as Jaebum starts to rock them gently back and forth, “Jinyoung and Jackson are with her and Yugyeom and Bam are trying to put the phone back together enough to see what they can find about the alpha. And you, you need to keep calm and a clear head. You have the pack to help you as well as BTS. I asked them to keep an eye out on Kyo while I took care of you. Suga already texted me that he’s with him.” Mark also knew that Kyo couldn’t go far in his state since after having an attack, his body is weak and he can’t teleport so he didn’t have to worry about Kyo trying to go straight to that alpha. He also knew that Kyo needed space and he didn’t want to make him feel worse. Jaebum is quiet for another minute and just basking in Mark. He knows Mark isn’t gonna let him out of their bedroom until he’s ready and he’s very thankful for that. He doesn’t want to accidentally explode or hurt anyone. He’ll have to thank his pack later and apologize for his behavior when his thoughts end up being interrupted by light humming. It isn’t long before Mark starts to sing softly and it warms his heart as he knows this song. It’s the song Mark said was for him. The song that after much consideration, Mark finally put a name to it and called it, ‘Sing for U’. Jaebum can’t help but sing along as he harmonizes with him. Once this song was over, then they’d go out and face everything together. And nothing and no one would get in the way of how strong their love was.

People tend to think that Suga is lazy because of how he cat naps and moves with a slow pace at times but in all reality, he’s always observing. He takes everything in detail and he can be quick and sharp when he wants to. And one thing Suga has always known about the twins, is that they go to their Mother when they’re hurting or down. But if one actually pushes Mark away, where would they go? Well, that’s easy. To Mark’s favorite spot when he needs to clear his head. So here Suga was, sitting on the rooftop next to Kyo who is trying so hard to hide the fact that he’s crying. It’s obvious by the way Kyo’s shoulders tremble as he’s hunched forward with his head resting over his arms and knees. What makes it more painful is that Kyo’s cries are silent when they should be voiced out loud. How long has Kyo been crying silently? For him to have perfected his cries so no one would hear his pain. Suga couldn’t help but be reminded of Mark for Mark would always try and hide his pain but then again, he reminded him of Jaebum too for Jaebum tried to take things on his own and not rely on others back in the day. Letting out a soft sigh, Suga feels for the kid. He would have to learn like his parents did about opening up and voicing the pain and feelings instead of trying to take the world on alone. “Take all the time you need, kid. We’ll go back when you’re ready,” Suga voices quietly that the wind picks it up and takes off with it but Kyo hears. And Suga, he hears the tiny cry that wants to come forth so bad before the wind takes off with it too.

The moment Kyo walked out the door, she shuts down. She doesn’t hear the words being exchanged or what’s happening. She doesn’t even notice Mark having to take Jaebum out of the room either. All she can see is Kyo’s hurt expression. She hurt him. She hurt him badly and that much is known by the solid fact that Kyo cut her off from their bond. Her arms run up her body to curl around herself as she feels cold and her heart feels like it’s gonna break. She didn’t mean for any of this to happen. She just wanted to protect her brother but instead she hurt him more than the vision showed. She hears Sheena’s voice and it snaps her out of her haze. Sheena was still here right? But she had hurt her too so surely she wouldn’t...her eyes take in Sheena being taken out of the room by her parents. She didn’t even spare a glance back or call out her name. She wasn’t gonna comfort her and why should she? It was all her fault. A noise is heard and for a moment Lilly doesn’t know where it’s coming from until she realizes it’s from her. Another cry comes out and her vision blurs with tear after tear. It hurts. It hurts so much. What can she do? How does she fix this? What if they’ll never want to be near her again? “Oh Lilly…” Youngjae’s voice is heard as his arms come to wrap around her. Danny comes to the other side and holds her as she breaks down in their arms, “We’re still here, honey. We’re not going anywhere.” But for how long? And what about Sheena and Kyo? She might’ve gone too far to save her bonds between them.

“It was so stupid!” Sheena huffs, her claws digging into her thigh as she glares at the wall ahead of her. “I don’t have to see everything to know what went down and they both acted stupidly!” She ends up moving her body for she’s so mad and hurt as she sprouts in anger to her Mother. Jinyoung’s hands come to gently sit her back down on the edge of the bed as he goes back to attend to her wounds, “I’ll admit, things shouldn’t have happened the way it did but this is the first time I’ve ever seen them fight like this.” Sheena eyes her Mother, “Really? They never did before?” Jackson shakes his head as he comes to stand by the bed with his hands in his pockets, “Nope. You came when you guys were all six so you know they haven’t and the few years before they didn’t either. I honestly didn’t think they could fight each other.” Jinyoung is a mix of emotions like the rest of the pack. It really came as a shock to them to see the twins so heated. “They would bicker from time to time but it was always about who loved Mark more,” Jackson continues. Those two were peas in a pod. Where there was one, the other was right there. They even finished and added onto one another’s sentences. But Jinyoung has noticed the two haven’t been as close as they used to over the past year. Same with Sheena. She hasn’t been around Lilly like she had been since day one. The children may not think the pack knows but they do. “Did you know about Kyo seeing this male?” Sheena shakes her head, “No. I would’ve beat his ass if I did!” Jinyoung gives a look that Sheena caves, “I’m sorry Mother but Kyo put himself into serious danger and it infuriates me. Does he not care about himself? He could’ve gotten seriously hurt or worse…” Jackson comes to sit next to Sheena on the bed as he rubs her unhurt shoulder and back, “We’re all thankful that nothing serious happened to Kyo as well as being concerned for his well being but we also have to understand from his point of view. Kyo wouldn’t just throw himself out there without a reason.” Jinyoung nods, gently squeezing the shoulder he just healed, “This is also why Mark was right and that everyone needed a moment to calm their emotions, so we can listen to each other with a clear head.” Sheena takes a moment to let the words sink as when Jackson sees Mark and Jaebum walk past the open door to head to Lilly. It isn’t long before you can hear Lilly cry out. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt him! I didn’t mean to make things worse! I just wanted to help! To keep Kyo safe!” The pack all feel for her as she continues to cry. Jinyoung and Jackson feel Sheena tense between them, their eyes turning back to her to find she’s staring at the floor while clenching her fists. Her body is shaking as well as several things are lifting in their room. It concerns them for Sheena is holding back more than just her emotions. She’s fighting against her instincts to go to Lilly when that’s all she wants to do. But why? “Sheena…” the two curl around her to provide more comfort but Sheena gently pushes them back before standing. “It’s ok,” she says but it’s not. They know it’s not. She tries to hold it together but with each cry heard from Lilly, her anger is deflating and other emotions are coming forth at a high rate of speed. She just needs to get out of the room before it shows so she turns to give them a smile and say everything is fine but the words get caught in her throat at Lilly’s next cry and her own tears are now falling, “Mom...Dad…” she brings her arms up to wipe her eyes but more and more tears are flowing now that they’ve finally come out. “It’s not fine...I want things to go back...back to how they were before. They’ve been pushing me away as well as each other and I feel like I’m losing them and I don’t know how to get them back…and it hurts…” Jackson and Jinyoung stand up to pull her close and into their arms. “Oh baby,” Jinyoung says as Jackson whines at hearing his daughter hurting. “Time may have changed some things but love can heal all things and in due time, a strong bond like yours with those two will bring you all back together again,” Jinyoung says as Jackson presses a kiss into her hair. “We’re a pack remember? We’ll get through this no matter what.” Sheena can’t help but cling to her parent’s words as she clings back physically…

Lilly has her face buried in her Mother’s chest as she lets it all out. Jaebum’s hand is rubbing soothing circles along her back as Mark runs fingers through her long hair, “We know baby. We understand that you only wanted what was best for Kyo but the way you approached it went too far,” Jaebum says gently. “I shouldn’t have attacked him or broke his phone...I just...the vision I saw...and the way he tried to keep me from knowing about the alpha...I reacted impulsively.” Mark and Jaebum share a look before looking back down at their daughter, “Vision? What kind of vision?” Mark asks as he helps Lilly wipe away her tears and clear the snot with his sleeve. “He was having an attack and was all alone when an alpha male finds him while he’s struggling to inject the vial that’s just out of reach and the male just watches him suffer! But then it all went black before I could figure out anything else. It was dark around the edges so I couldn’t tell where Kyo was but it scared me. And then I find out from a text that he’s been seeing a male. I don’t know how long he’s been seeing this male but it can’t be good if he fought me so hard when I asked who he was.” Lilly wanted to be back in her brother’s life. She never wanted them to become so distant. She never wanted to push any of them away. Mark presses a kiss to her forehead before putting a few strands of hair back behind her ear, “Thank you for telling us sweetie. I know it hurts to see some of the visions you have but just remember that you’re not alone. We’re all here and were gonna get through this together.” Lilly looks ready to cry again, “You’re not mad?” Jaebum’s expression goes soft, “We won’t lie. We’re upset but we understand why you acted the way you did. But you must remember how your actions and words can affect others. You could’ve really hurt your brother when you lost control like that and believe me, I know all about what goes down when I lose control.” Jaebum does a little teasing at the end to lighten the mood and it has Lilly cracking a smile and she nods. “Good. Now don’t scare me like that again. I know now what the pack feels like when a dragon about goes on a rampage.” Lilly giggles as Mark lightly smacks his chest, “Bummie.” Jaebum pouts, “What?” But Mark can’t help but smile too as hearing Lilly giggling and not crying anymore brought joy to him. He always wanted his babies to be happy and healthy. “Is Kyo back yet? I want to apologize. I want to make things right.” Mark and Jaebum’s expressions soften, “Not yet but Suga is bringing him back soon,” Mark states as he starts to fix Lilly’s bow back upright. Jaebum wraps an arm around her shoulders, “Don’t worry. We need to let Kyo have a moment too.” Lilly plays with her fingers, “But will we stop the vision from coming true? They’ve always come true so far…” Jaebum hums before he doesn’t miss a beat, “We’ve overcome ever vision before haven’t we? Though a lot of them seemed to end in darkness and suffering, we’ve always come out the other end in one piece and smiling haven’t we?” Jaebum says this while smiling warmly. The words sink in as her father’s expression brings warmth and hope. “Plus, love heals all things,” Mark says with a big smile that shows off his canines. Lilly finds her heart swelling and a smile forming just as big.

Danny and Youngjae were in the kitchen trying to prepare them all something to eat during this tough time when they heard the front door. Perking up, they peek out of the kitchen doorway to find Suga standing there with someone...Kyo came back home.


	8. Chapter 8

“Kyo!” Youngjae goes to greet him but Kyo looks down and away. Youngjae’s cheerful smile deflates before Danny pulls Youngjae into his side for comfort. Suga notices Kyo is tensing up again and has a feeling he knows what’s going to happen next. He’s gonna shut down. Upon hearing Kyo’s name and sensing him, Mark and Jaebum come down the stairs. Kyo’s fingers dig into his pants as he braces himself for the anger, but it doesn’t come. Instead, he finds himself being pulled into his parent’s arms. “We’re so happy to see you safe,” Mark says into his ear. Kyo cuts off the small pained noise that about escaped. “And that you came back home to us,” Jaebum adds and Kyo’s heart clenches. He really has such great parents and yet he kept such a secret from them. It makes him feel horrible as well as confused for his parents should be yelling at him. Not loving him and pampering him. It makes his heart ache. He bites his lips to hold his emotions in. The silence fills the room but the parents don’t let that deter them before Suga speaks, “I’ll let you guys have a moment. Just let me know if you need anything else.” He pats Kyo’s back before the two thank him and with Suga giving a backwards wave, he heads out. Youngjae and Danny let them have a private moment too as they step back into the kitchen to finish making the food. Jaebum gently guides Kyo to sit on the couch between them but Kyo decides to go to the very end in the corner. It hurts but the two try to not let it show. Kyo is still in a vulnerable state right now and they don’t want him to feel trapped or uncomfortable so they decide to respect his wishes and sit on the other end of the couch to give him the space he needed. “Do you wanna talk about how you’re feeling?” Jaebum asks soothingly but Kyo remains silent as he stares down at his knees. Mark tries this time, “Baby, we understand why you reacted the way you did. We’re not mad at you and Lilly, though we were upset. Your actions and words can hurt others and it was done while both of you were heated and losing control. It happens to the best of us you know? Doesn’t mean we’re gonna love you any less and the pack is still and always will be here for you.” He gives it a minute to sink in but when Kyo still doesn’t say anything or move, it hurts him a bit more. His son was shutting down and blocking everyone out. He might not even be hearing the words right now. “Is this because of Lilly finding out about this alpha male?” Jaebum brings up. The two notice Kyo’s hand twitch as they hit the nail on the head. “You do know why she reacted like that right? Though she should’ve went about it a different way, she was only worried about you. Do you know how dangerous it is doing what you’re doing? You’ve been sneaking out late at night when everyone else is asleep, Kyo. No one knows where you are or who you’re with. What if you have an attack or run into someone who overpowers you? It’s scary to think about you already having done this for god knows how long. You’re lucky to be sitting here with your Mother and I and not hurt somewhere or worse, dead.” Jaebum wants his son to understand that what he’s done was really dangerous but he went about it calmly and in a gentle manner while still letting Kyo know the effects that his actions could’ve caused. If he had done this while angry, it would’ve been a lot of shouting between both of them with no words being heard. And he knows Kyo hears him and hasn’t completely shut them out for his hands are shaking now. “I...I know it was stupid...and that I should’ve told you guys...but you don’t understand…” Claws dig in to his knees to help ground his racing emotions. “Help us understand, Kyo,” Mark encourages softly. “We want to know how we can make it to where you won’t be afraid to tell us anything the next time. We want you and Lilly to be able to come to us at anytime and with anything.” He doesn’t know how to make them understand. How would they when he tells them? It still won’t change the fact that he’s weak and has a condition. And besides, Lilly broke his way of contact with Rain. How would he communicate with him? He could go to their spot each night until Rain showed up but he has a feeling…he hears his father let out a breath. Kyo had been wrapped up in his head that he hadn’t realized how much time had passed. He lifts his head to see his father run a hand through his hair. “Kyo, I don’t want to do this but I have no choice but to ground you.” Kyo’s eyes go wide in shock and fear, “N-no!” Kyo cries out. “I’m sorry, son, but until you can tell me more about this alpha, I can’t allow you to go out and see him. Even now, I can tell you’re trying to think of how to see him and I’m not letting you put yourself in danger like that again.” A pitiful noise comes out of Kyo as he looks ready to cry. Jaebum moves fast as he can tell Kyo wants to teleport and can now since it’s been a good minute since his attack. Grabbing his arm fast, he counters his teleport with his own and Kyo’s emotions start to go haywire again. “No! Let me go! Let me go!” Kyo tries to get out of his father’s hold as his breathing is picking up once again. If it continues like this then he’d end up having another attack. “Kyo, you need to breathe. Baby, breathe!” Mark tries to provide comfort and distract him but Kyo is too worked up as he has one goal and that was going to Rain. “We need to sedate him, Mark,” Jaebum says but Mark doesn’t want to go that way. He had hoped Kyo would open up to them. To tell them something...the sound of his breathing was getting worse and Mark can’t let that continue. It was already bad enough that he had one attack, having two in the same day would be so hard on Kyo’s body. With a pained expression, Mark grabs the spare emergency vial from the table behind the couch that’s used to sedate in case one of the pack members loses control. Breaking the seal and popping out the syringe, Mark injects the vial into Kyo’s arm before more of Kyo’s dragon could come forth and make the attack worse. It took only seconds but Kyo started to feel the effects. His body was slowing down and his movements are sluggish. He knew what was gonna happen now and with one last pained cry, Kyo passes out in his father’s arms. 

“Jaebum, I don’t…” Mark can’t finish his sentence as he watches Youngjae secure the bracelets around Kyo’s wrists. “I don’t want to do it either but what choice do we have? He was about to teleport to the damn guy!” Maybe if Jaebum would tell Mark about the mysterious dragon that declared war with him then maybe Mark would understand a bit more on why Jaebum doesn’t want Kyo teleporting about but Jaebum has yet to tell him and he doesn’t know if he will. Mark is full of worry and distress on top of trying to recover from his heat. Besides, why should he add that on when this dragon might not even attack at all, or in the near future? Keeping Kyo from teleporting would keep him safe from this mysterious male and the potential threat of the dragon. “These bracelets shouldn’t interfere with his dragon. It’s only sole purpose is to keep him from teleporting and that’s all. It’s not painful and won’t mess with his condition. I had Jaebum fully test it just to be safe,” Youngjae voices to try and ease Mark’s worry. And it does but still, Mark doesn’t want to trap Kyo and make him feel worse. As soon as Youngjae moves from his spot, Mark goes to lie down next to Kyo, who is still passed out from the drug. He instantly curls around him, trying to keep Kyo safe from harm and everything that’s hurting him by holding him in his arms. “Baby…” Jaebum calls out but Mark buries his face into Kyo’s hair, “I’m not letting go until he understands why we’re doing this.” Mark’s subconsciously making little noises of distress that pulls at their heartstrings. Jaebum wants nothing more than to lie down and pull both of them into his arms but he knows this is something Mark can only do as Kyo is still a mama’s boy through and through. 

Didn’t mean he wouldn’t be waiting outside the door though and with a grumpy pout. “For crying out loud, Jaebum, you look like a creep!” Jinyoung says as he drags Jaebum away from the door. “Jinyoung! I must be ready to welcome my babies into my arms when the time is right!” They pass by one of the open doors where Jackson and Sheena are cuddling as he helps her repolish her nails. Some of the pack ate food while the leftovers were saved for later. Yugyeom and Bam were still locked in their room figuring out the phone as they pass by the closed door and right to the next open door where Lilly is lying with her back against Danny’s wolf form and Youngjae is telling random stories. “ Well love on your other baby. You two should share your stubbornness and wallow together,” Jinyoung says as he shoves Jaebum inside. “Ah, Jaebum! Come, I was just telling her about when I first saw you cry which was over a kitty toy-” Jaebum flushes, “Why that story?!” He comes over and sits on the bed though. He doesn’t hesitate to pull his daughter close as he pouts and listens to Youngjae continuing the story. Jinyoung waits a few heartbeats before seeing the two Lim’s relax and provide comfort for one another. God, this whole pack was wrapped around Mark’s finger and Jinyoung won’t deny it. He too, wants to be near Mark right now as this has become such a huge emotional mess and Mark’s the only one to keep them all together and grounded. Jinyoung listens to Jaebum explaining that the only reason he cried over the dumb toy was because it reminded him of his favorite toy when he was a kitten. It was a toy that his Mother gave him and thus, reminded him of his Mother. End of story. The others laugh at how cute and embarrassed Jaebum is and Jinyoung holds back the laugh as he exits the room. Heading back down the hall, he wanted to check in on Mark. It was actually what he was trying to do in the first place before he found Jaebum standing outside the cracked door. He can’t help but look back into his own room first though. He’s still worried about his daughter but then he hears laughter coming from Sheena as Jackson has gotten her to laugh so it helped to ease his heart. With a fond smile, he moves forward to Kyo’s room and there he finds Kyo is waking up.

Kyo’s eyes slowly open as he moves his body. Through the last of the drugs leaving his system, Kyo could swear he feels some weight on his wrists. Blinking in confusion, he looks down to find stylish and expensive bracelets. Any other time, he would appreciate the style but with the recent events that just took place, Kyo knows what these are actually for and sure enough as he tested it, he found he couldn’t teleport and starts to go into a panic when a hand redirects his attention from the bracelets and he comes face to face with his Mother. It stops his panic before it could truly take place as he sees how much pain Mark is in. “I’m sorry, Kyo. We really didn't want to go this route.” Kyo can feel Mark’s other hand run over the bracelets, “It doesn’t hurt physically right?” Mark’s voice cracks with worry and sadness. It makes Kyo’s heart ache all over again. “N-no...they’re like normal bracelets,” he gets out as he doesn’t want his Mother to keep looking at him like that. He never wanted to cause trouble or his Mother pain. His breath hitches as he notices a tear run down his Mother’s face and is quick to try and wipe it away before it falls any further, “Mom, please don’t cry.” He won’t be able to handle it. Mark tries to hold it back but he can’t help it. He has to stop himself from talking to take a moment to collect himself. But how could he not cry? His child was hurting. Kyo has been keeping a secret because he felt he couldn’t go to him about it and things then escalated to this. He feels like he failed as a parent. “I don’t want you to think we’re trapping you or trying to hurt you. We really just want what’s best for you and to have you safe and happy. You know that right?” His voice still cracked and though he thought he could hold back the tears, more started falling as he gave a watery smile. Of course Kyo knows that. He knows why he’s being grounded and he can’t be mad at them for it. He should be getting worse punishment for going behind their backs and putting himself and others in danger. He should stop this and tell them but he can’t. He can’t bring himself to stop seeing Rain. Every fiber of his being wants to be near Rain. Even now, he does. It’s been only a week since he’s last seen him and he feels like he’s going crazy. That these emotions inside of him keep growing stronger and he doesn’t know how to stop them or put them out. But god, he’s hurting his Mother and he’s torn. If it was anyone or anything else, he would’ve told his Mother in a heartbeat. He’d go over and beyond for his Mother but because it’s Rain...he can’t. It’s in that moment, Kyo realizes Rain has found a place in his heart that is right there next to his Mother. Rain was pack. “I understand Mom. I’m not mad at you or Dad...I’m just...I’m sorry but I can’t...I don’t want…” He can’t give Rain away. He doesn’t want any harm to come to him and he doesn’t want to lose him. Mark nods, running fingers through Kyo’s hair, “You know we’ll find out eventually, Kyo. I won’t ever force you to tell me but everything comes to light in due time.” Kyo nods, “I know but it won’t be because I said it. I can’t do that to him.” Mark searches his son’s face and can see the strong emotions within those eyes. Can see the pain and sadness. Can see one who is lost in himself, doubting himself. And he can see what lies beneath for the alpha in question. He knows what it means and he finds himself understanding his son a bit more without anymore words needing to be spoken. “I understand.” Kyo’s expression soon breaks at his Mother’s kind words. He instantly clings to Mark, tears hitting against Mark’s neck and soaking into his shirt. Mark holds his son as his body shakes. “You’re a very strong boy, Kyo. You may think you’re not, but it takes a lot of guts to go up against someone, especially your loved ones when you’re so passionate about something or someone.” Kyo cries harder, a tiny noise escaping but he tries to hold back from voicing more. “You’ve proven time and time again just how strong you are and I’m sorry we haven’t shown that back to you as we were blind with our love and intentions. But Kyo, you’re not just one of the pack, you’re equal to every single one of us and in fact, you’re so much stronger because of how much harder you push for the pack. I’ll be sure to let you know that from now on. Just know, you don’t have to be strong all the time, you can let your weakness show. You can rely on others. The pack will be here. We’ll always be here. I will always be here.” A sob comes forth, muffled by Mark’s neck before another is followed and then another. He’s finally voicing it, at least to his Mother, and he clings to Mark’s words and warmth as he lets his Mother’s love surround him and keep the darkness at bay. Jinyoung ends up closing the door softly as Kyo lets out his heart to his Mother. And his Mother hears him. Hears about how he feels like a failure. How he feels so weak and needs constant care because of his condition. And Mark is there to hold him through it. To whisper sweet words over and over into his ear and telling him he’s enough. That he’s strong. That he’s never been weak. For Kyo kept going. Kept fighting when all was hopeless back when he was little. How strong he is for going on after each attack when many wouldn’t be able to move much less want to go through that torture over and over again. How he kept going for his pack and his loved ones. “Now it’s time to keep going for yourself, Kyo. It’s time to learn to love yourself. But don’t worry. I’ll be there every step of the way.” 

Kyo doesn’t know how much time has passed. It could’ve been minutes, hours. But he does know one thing, he feels a bit lighter and freer. His Mother kept him from falling and held him through the snot and tears and even now, he’s continuing to hold him. Nuzzling closer, Kyo breathes in his Mother’s scent as he’s calmed down now. He’s cried it all out and Mark used more of his shirt to clean off Kyo’s face. “Do you feel better?” Mark asks and Kyo nods. His throat is sore and he’s tired after letting it all out. Mark gives a smile as he leans down and presses a kiss to Kyo’s forehead. “I’m glad. I thought I was gonna have to handcuff us together next so you’d wouldn’t think of leaving my side.” Kyo finds himself smiling at Mark’s light teasing. “Mom, you know I could never leave you right? No matter who comes and goes or what happens, I’m always gonna be nearby.” Mark’s smile grows before he starts to tickle Kyo. Kyo goes into a fit of laughter. “Good, cause I’ll always need my babies.” Mark stops tickling Kyo and lets him catch his breath. Kyo just looks at his mother and a genuine smile appears as his eyes light up with so much love for him. “I love you, Mom.” Mark gets a big ole grin on his face that shows off his little canines. “I love you too, son.” There’s a knock at the door and the two look to find Jaebum standing there. “Everything good?” He had waited till he felt Mark’s happiness radiates through the bond and he finds the two are still smiling. It shocks him because he honestly didn’t think Kyo would be thrilled about not teleporting but he’s not complaining. But Jaebum notices the smile soon drops the moment Lilly appears from behind him and Kyo locks eyes with her. Oh boy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got some good and bad things that happened in this chapter. Ah, the feels! Kyo was able to voice his insecurities to his Mother, though he didn't give anything away about Rain. And now everything goes back to tension and angst as Kyo still hasn't forgiven Lilly. What will happen next? How is school gonna go if these three are like this with each other? We shall find out in the next chapter!
> 
> P.S. What is Rain gonna do when he finds Kyo hasn't replied back to him after a while?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore mistakes, will eventually proofread entire chapter. Have to head into work now, enjoy!

Shannon is sprawled out over the desk of the main office in boredom as Jade and Vivian go over the recent findings. “Hey, babe. Don’t I look dazzling?” Shannon says as she quickly gets into a sexy pose before Jade glances over her way. Shannon even throws in a smirk and a raise of her eyebrows. It does the trick as Jade snorts before smacking her ass. “Stop playing around. You know this is a serious subject here.” Shannon can see it relaxed Jade some and that was her goal as Jade has been worried about this mysterious dragon ever since it left it’s blood as a warning in the forest. “It’s been what? Three weeks now? Wouldn’t the dragon have done something by now or given another sign or something?” Vivian sighs as they really haven’t found anything else no matter the effects they put forth, “Maybe they’re waiting for Jaebeom to give a sign back?” It could be possible for the dragon to be waiting to see what Jaebum will do first before actually making a move. Jade lets out a breath while leaning back against Shannon as Shannon begins massaging her shoulders and neck, “Could this be someone else entirely? What if we’re looking at this all wrong? What if it was a hunter that had gotten dragon’s blood and did that?” Really, there was nothing more they can do until they got something else they could go off on. “You guys need to take a nice long break or you’ll worry yourselves to grey hair and as much as that would look hot on you, Jade, I’d rather it not be from stress and worry.” Jade gives her a look, “You really think I’d look good with grey hair?” Shannon gives a cheesy smile, “Anything looks good on you. Why? Did you think I wouldn’t want to be with you when you actually age properly and go all grey and wrinkly?” Jade’s expression says everything and Shannon gasps before placing a hand on her chest, “Oh my god! You did!” Jade flushes in embarrassment, “What? You feed off of sex and I can’t be attractive forever!” Shannon shakes her finger back and forth, “Yah, what do you take me for? If you think I wouldn’t want to shag with you even when we’re both old, you have another thing coming huntie.” Vivian furrows her brows, “I’m about to duct tape your mouth shut if those words ever come out of your mouth again. I’m gonna have nightmares now about you two fucking as old hags,” she makes a disgusted noise and expression that has Jade laughing in amusement. Before the conversation can continue though, Jaebum suddenly teleports in. Shannon yelps before grabbing the nearest object and throwing it at him. It bounces off his chest and he gives her a raised eyebrow. “Don’t give me that! Haven’t you heard of calling or texting first before just teleporting in?! Announce your presence dammit! We went over this!” Jaebum frowns, “But I did. Right, Mom?” Vivian tries to hide her mischievous smirk by quickly turning to greet her son properly. “That bitch…” Shannon says, though a smile comes onto her face from Vivian’s teasing and soon she lets out a laugh. “Jaebeom, where’s Mark? I’m surprised he’s not with you,” Vivian says. Jaebum hugs his Mother and kisses her cheek before they pulled back, “Jaehyun came to whisk him away to bond omega to omega while the kids are in school.” Ah yes, the three heard all about what went down two weeks ago. Where the twins had a huge fight and then finding out that Kyo had been secretly hanging out with some alpha male. Things had calmed down some but unfortunately Kyo hasn’t uttered a word to Lilly nor will he be in the same room with her, but with school being today, he’s now forced to be around her as she’s in almost every single one of his classes. “He’s still not talking with Lilly?” Vivian asks and Jaebum lets out a sigh that tells her everything. “No. She tried to trap him in a room recently and that about caused another huge fight. He’s just completely shut her out.” Jade shakes her head, “I swear your children learned that stubbornness from you. But it is weird that he’d still act this way toward her.” Shannon leans forward, wrapping her arms around Jade’s waist and propping her head onto her shoulder. “Did you ever find out anymore information on this alpha male? The way Kyo’s acting makes it seem like that male is someone really special to him. I mean, he still refused to tell you guys about him, even Mark and Kyo is a mama’s boy.” Jaebum honestly though the same thing. Kyo’s behavior makes him wonder about the relationship between Kyo and the mysterious male. “That’s another thing too. Yugyeom was able to finally put the phone together enough to draw the information out…”

(An hour or two later after Kyo had the bracelets put on…)

“I did it!” Yugyeom exclaims as he bursts out of the bedroom. Poor Youngjae had been walking back with his blood box as he had gotten thirsty after telling many stories, just to almost have a heart attack from Yugyeom’s sudden appearance. “I’m sorry hyung,” Yugyeom says before running past in excitement to find Jaebum. Youngjae ends up locking eyes with Bam who was still sitting on the bed with the broken phone that was connected to Yugyeom’s computer. “What did you find out?” Youngjae asks as he heads into the room. Bam rubs at his eyes as he’s been staring at the screen for what felt like forever as well as the phone in their haste to try and get the information off of it. “We haven’t fully looked yet. It took the most time putting the phone back together just to get it to sync to the computer and from there, it took more time because Kyo has been erasing his messages and history. Yugyeom then forget he put special shit on everyone’s phone, so conversations and that couldn’t be traced and had to backtrack through his own shit in order to bring back everything Kyo’s ever said or texted to this mysterious alpha.” Soon, Yugyeom comes back into the room with Jaebum and Jackson. “Should we wait for the others?” Bam asks but Jaebum shakes his head, “They’re taking care of the kids. We’ll just rely the message to them later.” Nodding, Bam makes room for the others to come closer as Yugyeom gets back onto the bed to go over what they found. “OK, first of all, I apologize for it taking forever. Second, Kyo is a pretty smart kid for erasing his tracks and it has me thinking we might not find out anything. I mean, he even kept the name from being known as all the messages and calls are from a ‘R’.” Yugyeom points to his computer screen as he pulled up all the conversations. From there, they start with the text messages first but like Yugyeom hinted at, they couldn’t find out anything that stood out other than meet at the usual time and place. There was nothing that indicated the time or the place and they met up on different days and such so no pattern there. “Wow, not one lick of information on this bastard,” Jackson voices. No name, no age. Not what he is. Youngjae lets out a sigh of relief though, “I’m just happy this guy wasn’t trying to constantly hit on Kyo or threaten him.” True. Not once did this male act sexual or threatening. Honestly, it just looks like a normal conversation between friends, though you didn’t get much information out of ‘R’ on what he does or anything for he’s very vague about it. They do find that it seems like this R person cares about Kyo as they ask how his day is and about his pack and such. “Look, they even had a conversation about you, Jaebum,” Bam points out. Hell, the guy even complimented him saying, ‘He sounds like a cool Dad.’ Jaebum frowns, “Why couldn’t he tell me about this male if he’s harmless?” There had to be something. A reason. “Any pictures?” he asks but Yugyeom shakes his head. “I checked that first before I got you guys but he has nothing saved from their texts of attachments nor has any of his photos dating from the first convo to now is of this male. It’s just us.” Jackson frowns too, “This guy is way too mysterious.” Youngjae notices the time frame, “What? They’ve been talking for almost a year! Since Kyo turned seventeen!” Youngjae points to the first text message. “It’s been going on for that long?!” Jackson is taken aback too. Jaebum can feel his emotions rise but he tries to put a damper on it. He can’t go raising hell right now. Think of Mark. Think of Mark. Think of- “Could this person just be one of the fox tails from Jade’s palace?” Bam wonders out loud. “Where else would he have found this guy?” Jaebum actually finds himself being redirected with that new thought. “It could be possible. Kyo might be trying to keep this person a secret because he has feelings for the guy,” Yugyeom adds. That’s right. Kyo can’t have a lover or it might kill him. But love makes you do crazy things and Kyo might be willing to take that chance for someone he’s falling in love with. “To think his mate might have always been in Jade’s palace...it sounds almost cruel when you think about it,” Jackson’s expression falls. The silence in the room fills as the others feel for Kyo. It just wasn’t fair that Kyo couldn’t have a mate and they all wish they could change that. “It can’t be his mate though. I agree that he probably has feelings or already thinks he’s in love with the one, but if this was his mate, his condition would be getting worse because his dragon would be reacting. And surely by now, we all would’ve noticed something.” Kyo’s condition had gotten more complications as he went through puberty but they leveled out in a way where they didn’t get any worse but they didn’t get any better either. “Maybe we’re looking at this the wrong way. We’re only going off of this. We should check over the calls but even then, we probably won’t know the truth until either Kyo tells us or we find this male,” Youngjae says. They all agree. They can’t jump to conclusions just based off this information. “Go over the calls and tell me if you two find out anything. Lilly had a vision…” Jaebum’s eyes go wide. Lilly might know what the male looks like! How could he not think of that? But then again, Lilly has been over in Jade’s palace just as much as she has. She would’ve said she recognized the male if it had been one of the fox tails. That would mean this male was from somewhere else but where and how? Randomly in the street while they were out? Could Kyo have been sneaking out prior to meeting this guy and meeting him then? His emotions were starting to flare up again at how reckless Kyo has been. But he has himself to blame. “Jaebum?” they ask when Jaebum hadn’t said anything for a minute. Jaebum runs his hands over his face a few times before finally replying. “I’m sorry. As I was saying, Lilly had a vision of Kyo being alone and in danger and that’s why she reacted the way she did.” The others had heard her cries earlier and Jaebum just confirmed it now. That vision had really affected her and it had their hearts ache. They all see the saddened look on Jaebum’s face. “Hey, we’re gonna figure this out,” Jackson says while clamping a hand onto Jaebum’s shoulder. “We won’t let Kyo be harmed-” Bam goes to say and that’s where Jaebum cuts in, “That’s the point.” They stop as they all meet their leader’s gaze, “Even Mark and I have been blind to it because we’ve always wanted what was best for our children but we went too far. We got scared when Kyo’s condition first started and when he had gone into that coma...we never wanted to let him out of our sight.” None of them did. When Kyo woke up from his coma, they all swore to protect him and shower him in constant love and affection. They never wanted him to go through the pain alone or to have to fear his condition taking him over so they stuck beside him and took him out to places together. Let him even go to safe places that knew about his condition so no one would have to worry about things going wrong and Kyo can still be himself and grow. “Our intentions, though they were meant with good will, ended up hurting Kyo in the end.” The others feel like they’ve been slapped in the face. “Mark didn’t have to have Kyo come out and say it for him to see in his eyes that he feels like he’s failed everyone. That he’s weak and always being coddled because of his condition…” Yugyeom whines as he feels his heart breaking along with the others. “He never voiced this…” Bam feels like shit. “But he’s not weak! We only want to help and let him know that he’s loved!” Jackson says. “I know. Believe me, I know. This came as a huge blow to me too. To know that he’s been keeping this inside and suffering this long. It’s probably why he’s been sneaking out. To see if he can do it by himself and I think that’s how he found this person.” Jaebum thinks Kyo might be clinging to this person because it’s like a way out of his own imprisonment. To try and separate his condition from himself...

(Present)

“The calls were similar to the texts. We couldn’t learn anything and Yugyeom couldn’t track down the number either. Not even Jimin could,” Jaebum finishes. The three could tell Jaebum hasn’t been getting much sleep from all these events either. Just like Mark, he’s been in a state of worry and has been holding the weight on his shoulders as a leader and father does. Vivian places a comforting hand onto Jaebum’s arm, “Kyo hasn’t completely shut himself off though so that’s a good thing to hold onto.” It was, all thanks to Mark. “The others have also realized their mistake like you have and have approached the matter in making things right,” Jade adds. Jaebum nods at that. Since the others found out about Kyo’s hidden thoughts and feelings, they’ve been reacting in a better way. Instead of jumping in right away, they wait for Kyo to try and remain nearby just in case. And if Kyo does or doesn’t do it by himself, they still tell him how strong he is and how proud of him they are. Each and everyone of the pack members, except for Sheena and Lilly, have sat down with Kyo and apologized and asked what they could do to make things better for him. It truly shocked Kyo before he ended up breaking down again in Mark’s arms but he’s been talking more and spending more time with them again. He even smiled and laughed with the pack just the other day. He was happy about that but he really wished he could fix Kyo and Lilly’s relationship and figure out more about this alpha male and then the mysterious dragon. “One step at a time, Jaebeom,” Vivian reminds him. “Take in the fact that you overcame Kyo’s insecurities and brought him back closer to the pack again before you try to take on the huge hurdle of everything else,” Jade chimes in. If only it was that easy. “You guys must’ve not found out anything more about the dragon.” The three shake their heads before Shannon goes and does her thing by saying a thought that shouldn’t be put together, “Isn’t it funny how we can’t find anything else on this dragon as well as not being able to find out anything about this alpha male? It almost sounds like the two are the same person.” It suddenly goes eerily quiet as Shannon notices all three face here with wide eyed expressions. “What?” She starts to laugh nervously, “It was just a joke...Come on! There’s no way that this could be the same person, I mean Kyo is...he’s an omega dragon...oh god-” It’s like she realizes it herself. Jade and Vivian both go to Jaebum as they know what he’s gonna do, “Jaebum-” “Jaebeom!” But it’s too late as Jaebum teleports away. That warning sign wasn’t a declaration of war against Jaebum. It was a claim on his son…

Meanwhile and previously,

“Did you want more?” Jaehyun asks as he watches Mark down the tuna fish sandwich with such happiness. Mark made noises from how yummy the food was that he swayed back and forth at the bar top. Mark nods and Jaehyun’s eyebrows shot up but he doesn’t comment on the fact that this was Mark’s second sandwich already plus the peanuts and the chips. Jaehyun starts to count on his fingers. The veggies, the pickle-oh wait no, Mark hissed at the pickle before stabbing it and flinging it into the trash can with a look of disgust on his face. Hmm, well Mark has always had a big appetite and they did go out and about town early this morning. It was a way to get Mark’s mind off of things for he knows he’s been worried sick over his children still fighting. Not to mention this male Kyo is still keeping secret and that they ran into a dead end when investigating. Mark probably hasn’t been eating properly either and Jinyoung has told him that he’s had to force feed Mark a few times because Mark will use that excuse that he’s not hungry when he actually is but his worry and anxiety get in the way. Speaking of Jinyoung, “Hey guys!” He greets as he comes into the bar before he sees Mark downing the huge sandwich. His expression says everything that brings both amusement and worry to Jaehyun. “Are you telling me he hasn’t been eating even this much?” Jaehyun asks. “It’s been soups or light things, not this,” Jinyoung points to the empty plates next to Mark. “And certainly not this happy about it either.” It’s a nice improvement that gives Jinyoung happiness at seeing Mark back in his element even if it’s just for a moment. “Well, then let me not stop you and get you another sandwich,” Jaehyun starts to head to the back but Jinyoung stops him. “I don’t think we have time Mark. The kids will be out of school soon.” Jaehyun glances up at the time. Oh, time really did fly by as Mark and him talked and tried to enjoy themselves. Mark pouts as he pokes at the crumbs of his empty plate now. He was too adorable. “Mark, we can always come back to have more. We’re just getting the kids,” Jaehyun smiles at how precious Mark is, especially when Mark perks up. “Can I have two more when we come back?” Jinyoung chuckles, “I don't know what you did Jaehyun but I must thank you for bringing Mark’s appetite back.” Jaehyun shakes his head, “But I didn’t do anything, I swear!” Mark hops down from the barstool, “Come on, guys! We have to go get our babies! I miss mine!” Mark rushes out the door in excitement to see his children after only hours of being apart. Getting out the door first, he’s almost to the car when he suddenly feels dizzy and starts to fall. “Mark!” Jinyoung and Jaehyun call out but before the two can grab him, someone else does that was walking by. It takes a few seconds for Mark to catch his bearings but soon he finds himself face to face with a male. A male who reminds him of someone. He holds similar features but it isn’t until their eyes meet that Mark freezes up, and for a second, Mark thinks he’s seeing someone from his past. But it can’t be. That person was killed in the Underworld by Jaebum. The male leans in and Mark picks up on a scent but it’s nothing like his and in fact, it’s...human? “It isn’t smart being out here in your condition.” Those words confuse Mark as he tries to lean away instinctively and Mark catches sight of the black dragon tattoo on the male’s shoulder and down his arm. His heart starts beating fast as he expected to see a red dragon. This confuses him even more. Suddenly, he’s being pulled away and into Jaehyun’s arms as Jinyoung looks ready to kill. “Stay away from him,” Jinyoung growls out, barely able to keep his eyes from flashing in this public area. The male just stares at Jinyoung before looking at Mark past Jinyoung’s shoulder, “I don’t mean any harm.” Jinyoung steps into the male’s view, blocking Mark from him. “Leave now,” It’s not a warning, it’s a threat that Jinyoung will do whatever it takes to protect Mark. “You should get him back to his alpha,” the male says before he’s already turning to head back into the crowd. The three stand there stunned for a second at the weird encounter before Jinyoung glares. That male was human and yet he vanished among the crowd. Something wasn’t right and then...he looked familiar. Just his aura screamed alpha and power but from a human? And why did he want to put him on the same level as Jaebum. “Red Dragon…” Mark mumbled under his breath and Jinyoung’s eyes go wide. What?! Jinyoung turns sharply and faces Mark. He can see Mark is shaking as Jaehyun holds him steady. Jinyoung never did get to see what Red Dragon looked like in his regular form but he did look him in the eyes, the eyes of his dragon...but that can’t be. But then the mysterious dragon and the blood warning. The conversation with the pack of Red Dragon having a son...alarms were going off. He needed to tell Jaebum. He goes to take his phone out as Mark feels something in his jacket pocket. Pulling it out, he finds it’s a note that says, ‘Thanks for saving my Mother.’ It takes a moment for things to click and his head shoots up as he sees Jinyoung about to dial Jaebum’s number. “Don’t,” Mark says, reaching over to lock Jinyoung’s phone. “What do you mean don’t?” Jaebum needs to know and they need to get to the kids. “Mark, this is vital. What if this is the dragon that declared war with Jaebum?” But Mark doesn’t know that. For Jaebum kept the others from telling him as Mark was already under so much stress that he still hasn’t told him yet. Jaehyun realizes this as the shock goes to anger on Mark’s face. “WHAT?!” Jinyoung curses as he tries to calm Mark but Mark is furious. His L.A. gangster is out and raring to go. “How long?” Jinyoung doesn’t want to tell him for it’ll only make it worse. “How long, Jinyoung?!” There’s no point in denying it now for Mark will find out in other ways. “Three weeks ago.” Oh, Mark has the look of a killer in his eyes now. Jaehyun goes to apologize and try and defuse the situation but Mark is already sliding into the driver’s seat and racing off with tires squealing. Jinyoung places a hand onto Jaehyun’s shoulder, “Jaebum had it coming to him. He of all people should know this was bound to happen.” With a sigh, Jinyoung moves Jaehyun toward the other cars, “Let’s get the kids and then go from there. I’ll call Jackson on the way.”

Jaebum was going to head straight to Kyo but as he was in mid teleport he heard his name being called. Mark. He stops everything he’s doing and heads to his mate instead and finds himself back in the dorm with Youngjae and Danny looking scared on the couch holding one another while Jackson was trying to calm a highly enraged Mark. “You kept it a secret from me too?!” Jackson looks torn, “I’m sorry! Jaebum thought it would be best not to since we haven’t had any other signs from the dragon as well as you were going into heat and then what went down with the kids. You also haven’t been sleeping well or eating right and none of us wanted to add onto that!” The others notice Jaebum as he teleports in at this and Mark is ready to give him a piece of his mind when he ends up getting dizzy again. Jackson is quick to catch him and before anyone else can do anything, Mark throws up beside them. Everyone stops, while Mark tries to catch his bearings again. Jackson on the other hand is becoming a mess, “See?! You’ve gotten yourself so heated that you’ve made yourself sick-Oh my god! It’s happening again!” Mark pouts in confusion as he lifts his head, just to find Jackson going from wide eyed to having such awe and excitement on his face. “What-” Mark can’t get out the question as Jackson can’t hold it back anymore and shouts it, “It’s really happening! Holy shit! This is similar to when we were on the elevator and you almost threw up on me back then too and just AH! Yien! You did it! You fucking did it!” His hands are moving up from Mark’s arms to cup his face as pure happiness and excitement are radiating all over the place. “I can hear the baby's heartbeat, Yien. You're pregnant!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, there is a scene with underage but it's nothing too graphic nor does it last long or go too far. Just wanted to let anyone know that might be triggered by that and you can skip this chapter but it does give you more insight on Rain and Kyo and what has taken place just recently. If you skip, you might be confused so scroll down to the end of notes and it'll be explained! Enjoy!

Everyone must be wondering how Kyo is holding up. To suddenly being cut off from seeing Rain and it’s been two weeks now. Surely Kyo has been a mess and he has been...but there’s something that ended up happening after the first week. Something that not even Kyo knew was going to take place. And what happened you’re asking? Let’s read to find out, shall we?

In one week since crying in his Mother’s arms, he’s found huge improvement among the pack. Where each one came to him to have a one on one talk on how to fix what they’ve unintentionally caused and how they can make sure it doesn’t happen again. He ended up breaking down again as the pack cared and loved him so much that they wanted to do whatever it took to make him not feel like he has been. And really, it’s not their fault. Kyo knows its because of himself but yet the pack still wanted him to know that they were sorry and have already made changes. Though it hasn’t gotten completely better, recently Kyo has been feeling lighter and not so trapped within himself. The pack has been teaching him ways to handle himself and things to do if his attack is coming and what he can do to get himself down from an attack. He’s failed a bunch of times but the pack is right there to assist but only when they need to instead of just jumping in from the start. He feels more like pack now and that he can actually be a help to them instead of a burden. That’s all he’s wanted. To be equal to the pack and be able to protect his loved ones, especially his Mother. And now that things are better in that department, there’s only three problems left. Sheena, Lilly and the fact that he can’t teleport to see Rain. Obviously, talking to Lilly was out of the equation. It’s because of her that all of this happened and got blown way out. But then again, it’s because of her that it finally came to light of his feelings about his place in the pack. So something good did come out of it but still, he feels betrayed. After all the pushing away and snapping and then this! He’s still highly upset over it and the way she sprouted words out like Rain was some monster or something. He’s not a bad guy. He’s not. He may not know his past or what he does for a living, but Kyo knows Rain doesn’t want to bring harm to him or his family. Even now, he’s getting heated over it. Taking a deep breath, Kyo tosses and turns once again in his bed. Ever since that night, he hasn’t been sleeping well. His thoughts always end up going to Rain. Was he mad? Was he worried? Would he try to come to him? Would he just wait until Kyo could contact him? That thought made him sad for who knows how long that would take. And school was about to start next week. Rain promised to take him to get a new piercing before then. Pain jolts through his chest and Kyo curls more into himself. He wants to see him so bad. “Rain…” Suddenly a small breeze was felt that has Kyo lifting his head curiously for he didn’t open the window and finds Rain standing there at the foot of his bed. “What? How?” I mean, he figured Rain can teleport and move through the shadows but how is he standing inside without the alarms going off? Rain lets a little smirk come forth at Kyo’s expression, “You welcomed me in, Kyo.” Oh. So because of him, the system BTS has set up wouldn’t alert them of danger. But what about his pack? His parents? “I can hide from their senses as long as I don’t leave this room.” How does Rain always do this? Always reading his thoughts? Is it cause he’s so expressive with his face? Sheena did tell him multiple times that he’s par to Jackson when it came to expressions. Kyo is brought out of his head when Rain comes and ruffles his hair softly, “Don’t think too hard on it. No wonder you’re not asleep yet.” Kyo pouts, “It’s your fault.” Rain raises an eyebrow at that as he takes a closer look and sees Kyo really hasn’t been sleeping well. His eyes then take in the bracelets. His fingers run over them, his fingers brushing against Kyo’s bare skin next and it caused him to shiver. “You weren't wearing these before.” Kyo huffs, “I’m grounded so I’m not allowed to teleport. When you had texted that day, Lilly snooped around in my room and was about to call you. I snactched the phone out of her hand and she then shouted at me before things got physical. The phone was smashed and words were said and well, you can guess the rest,” Kyo lets out as he looks down at his hands that are now in his lap. “But don’t worry, I didn’t tell anyone about you. They don’t even know your name. They just know I’ve been talking to someone. They stopped asking and after reading our conversations, they haven’t brought you up again.” He’s thankful for that. He hated seeing the looks on their faces, especially his parents when he refused to give them any information. Rain doesn’t say anything for a moment that it has Kyo looking up to see Rain looking at him with an unreadable expression. The moment their eyes lock, Rain lets out a sigh. “You should’ve told them, kid.” Kyo’s expression turns fierce, “I’m not a kid! I’m about to be eighteen in less than a month now and I wasn’t about to rat you out. You’re pack!” Right as the last word comes out, Kyo’s eyes go wide for he just blurted out something so intimate. Rain never said they were pack before. Hell, Kyo doesn’t even know what their relationship was labeled as but he can’t help but feel strongly about this. Rain was pack. He was someone special and now he’s flushing and going shy because he just almost confessed more than he wanted to. “Cute,” Rain says and Kyo glares, “I’m not cute!” Rain’s grinning though. “Pack, huh?” Kyo throws one of his pillows and Rain tries to hold back his laughter as he doesn’t want to make too much noise to alert his presence. Catching the pillow, he places it back onto the bed, “Come on, I’ll take you out somewhere.” Kyo perks up at that, “Oh? Where?” Kyo hops out of bed and goes into his closet to put on some clothes. “I made a promise didn’t I?” Kyo comes back out of the closet with a soft smile on his face. So Rain remembered. “OK. Let’s go.” 

Kyo did feel bad for leaving with Rain but he’s still technically following the rules. He didn’t teleport or go out to find Rain, Rain found him and Kyo made sure Rain wouldn’t take him too far or out too long. He didn’t want to upset his parents further and would have to head back soon. But this, this wasn’t how he thought it would go down “I’m nervous. Have you ever done this before?” Rain can’t help but smile at how cute Kyo was being in the backseat of his car. “Well, you ordered me not to take you out in public so I can’t take you to an actual place where professionals can give you a piercing.” Kyo pouts, “But my parents! They can’t spot me with you and if they saw how far I went out without telling anyone, it’ll only make things worse.” Rain looks at him with amusement. “I promise I know what I’m doing. I’ve actually done a few on myself after a buddy of mine taught me. Look, I even went and got all the proper stuff.” Kyo sees the bag lying next to them. “Is that why you made me wait in the car while you teleported off?” Rain nods, “Yes, now tell me, what piercing did you want?” Kyo puffs his cheeks out as he thinks about it. He’s been thinking about it for a while now when he notices Rain swipe his tongue along his lip piercing. He wants a matching one with him and this one wouldn’t just be matching, it would be intimate. Very intimate and that thought alone makes him really want to do it now. “I want a lip piercing.” Rain isn’t blind. He just watched Kyo zero in on his lip piercing. This kid was playing a dangerous game here. “You do realize that if you jerk, I can pierce through a lot more than just your lip.” Kyo meets Rain’s gaze with a smirk, “Bring it on. I’ve been through worse pain.” Rain ends up laughing before he starts the prepping procedure. “Alright, but brace yourself just in case.” Kyo does as he takes deep breaths and when Rain comes at him with the needle, his hands rest on Rain’s biceps. On the count of three, Rain moves fast and pierces right through. Kyo didn’t jerk but he’ll admit it hurt a lot more than he thought with the intake of air he took in the moment it happened. Rain keeps moving through, his fingers swift as he moved the needle all the way through the side of Kyo’s bottom lip on the left before bringing the tiny hoop through and putting the stud there to hold it in place. His lip instantly felt sore and he can taste blood but what he wasn’t focusing on that anymore. Rain was so close and touching him in an intimate like way. God, he was so hot and handsome and Kyo’s heart was beating fast. Their breaths were mingling and Kyo couldn’t help but let out a low noise. Rain’s eyes zero in on Kyo’s lips, seeing some blood had pooled but Kyo ended up licking subconsciously and smearing the blood all over his lips instead. And when Kyo let out that noise, Rain’s eyes move up to lock with Kyo’s. Kyo’s breath hitches as the look in Rain’s eyes had flashed with that of a predator, of a hunger he’s never seen before. Of the beast that lies beneath the surface. And then Rain is moving back and Kyo panics. “No, wait-” but then he’s cut off as Kyo clung to Rain and Rain ends up surging forth and connecting their lips. The kiss stings and pain blossoms but so does tiny sparks and tingles. It hits like a punch and makes him gasp before Rain lets his tongue swipe out and lick away the blood on Kyo’s lips. Kyo’s whining, body going weak as his dragon is reacting. But as fast as it came, it ends and Kyo is left stunned and breathless as Rain gets out of the car. Silence soon fills the car and Kyo still isn’t sure what happened was real or if he just imagined it did like all those dreams he has.

Kyo waits after moving to the front seat and sitting in the passenger side. He sees the lighter releasing the flame that lights up in the night sky before smoke bellows out. That’s similar to how Rain kisses. How he comes at you so hot with flames ready to engulf you before inhaling the smoke of him that’ll fill up your lungs and making you ache for more. And he wants more but even he can read the atmosphere. What just happened, shouldn’t have. The line that was almost crossed would’ve been irreversible but even now, Kyo thinks they already went too far and there would be no going back. Does this mean he’ll lose Rain? Was this his fault? The door to the driver’s side opens and closes as Rain sits down. Kyo looks to his side profile as Rain is facing forward and looking straight ahead. No words are said for a good minute until Rain finally sighs, “I should get you back home.” Kyo grips his hands tight together. “I’m sorry,” Kyo says as he tries to hold the emotions back. He doesn’t want to lose Rain. Not because of his stupid feelings. Suddenly, a hand ruffles his hair, “It’s my fault, Kyo. You may be turning eighteen in less than a month but still, I went too far and I apologize for that. I...I don’t know what came over me but it doesn’t excuse what I did. What happened won’t happen again.” Kyo feels like his heart might break as it clenches painfully, “But what if I want it to?” Kyo feels Rain’s hand drops and goes to look at him with a hopeful look just to find Rain looking at him with such a raw expression. “I’m sorry, Kyo.” Oh. The instant stabbing in his heart...is this what heartache is? But it could be worse right? Rain was letting him down easy. He’s just a kid. It was just a spur of the moment with adrenaline rising and hormones flaring. It didn’t mean anything. That made it hurt more and Kyo had to look away so Rain wouldn’t see how much it affected him. He can hear Rain let a curse out underneath his breath and though Kyo had to strain to hear it, he heard the, “You have no idea the things you do to me.” Kyo’s heart beats faster once more, a noise escaping as Rain reaches over to swipe his thumb over the tears that fall. “How am I supposed to do this when you’re crying?” Rain’s own voice is laced with raw emotion. “I’m trying to be the responsible one here.” Kyo lets out another noise, “Don’t be. Just be you.” Rain leans closer, pressing gentle kisses to Kyo’s closed eyelids to stop him from crying. It works as Kyo’s eyelashes flutter and he finds himself calming at Rain’s touch. “Trust me, I can’t just be me. It’s bad enough that I got too close to you. No matter how hard I try, I just can’t stay away now and that’s dangerous for the both of us, Kyo and you know this.” He doesn’t say it out loud but Kyo knows he’s talking about his condition. He’s probably also talking about his own past and life that he won’t talk about to him. Was Rain really that bad of a guy? That dangerous? “I don’t care about my condition or the age difference. We don’t even have to do anything...I just want you.” Rain lets out a growl, a noise Kyo’s never heard come from him. “But I do. You’re still so young and deserve someone better. I also don’t want to be the cause of your pain. I want to see you happy and smiling, not hurting because of your body reacting to me. If you knew the real me, you’d know how hard it is right now not to take you. You would see the true monster that I am.” Kyo looks into Rain’s eyes and sees the brief flash once again. Of the beast that’s hidden beneath. It should scare him but he finds himself wanting to move closer. “Show me-” Kyo says as he reaches his hand to touch Rain’s face but Rain grabs his hand before he can. “I think it’s best we don’t see each other for a while.”

Kyo felt so cold and empty the moment Rain dropped him back off. No touch or parting words other than the words last spoken in the car. And Kyo had no one to blame but himself. He’s not strong enough. He’s just a burden and because of his condition he can’t even be around Rain now. The next day had been hell. He spent all night crying and then waking up to be questioned about his new piercing. It was another stab to his heart but yet he still couldn’t tell on Rain and had said Suga helped him. Suga just happened to drop by that morning and though he had no idea about any of this, he still went along with it after Kyo pleaded with him with his eyes. Kyo would have to thank Suga properly but right now, he just wanted to forget this stupid piercing and make these feelings go away. For if he did, he can see Rain again right? If he just hadn’t of caught feelings, that night would’ve went differently and ended happily. 

That was a week ago and now Kyo will be heading to school in just a few hours. Rain hasn’t tried to contact him and Kyo hadn’t tried to call out for him. What was the point? Rain wouldn’t answer...would he? Kyo didn’t want to go through another rejection so he tried to focus on other things. Like school. But it seems not even school was gonna be on his side either. 

He was only in the cafeteria before school even started and Kyo already wanted to go back home. His dad was right. This was a stupid idea…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! So now we have more interactions between Rain and Kyo. And where Kyo wants things to grow between them, especially when Rain kissed back and seemed to be feeling the same, but Rain is putting a stop to it. Now, Kyo blames himself and his condition for Rain saying they shouldn't see one another for a while. And Kyo has a new piercing! A lip piercing and now instead of good memories, it brings bad memories. Add onto him heading into his first day of school and Kyo is already over it. This poor boy doesn't even know all the shit that's about to go down while he's in school either! Until next time, dear readers!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for not mentioning before that there is a moment of self harm in this chapter. Though it is only so they can remain in control, it was wrong of me to overlook that and not give a fair warning. I hurt some of my readers for this and I am truly sorry.

Kyo can’t help but think back to this morning. After waking up from yet another dream about Rain after many sleepless nights, there was no excitement like there should’ve been. It was their first day of school, of an actual school and yet Kyo never wanted to leave his bed. But he had to. Him and the others begged their parents to let them go to school so one of them had to at least try and make it seem enjoyable. And maybe once he got to school, he could feel that joy he had all during the summer for it. The door soon opens and his father peeks in, “Morning kiddo.” His father’s expression was soft but also full of concern as Kyo looks really tired. It’s also due to the fact that Kyo and Lilly have yet to utter a word to each other so he’s worried how school is going to go. “Morning Dad,” Kyo greets as he gets out of bed and heads toward the bathroom. “Do you need help getting ready or maybe a pep talk? You are a senior in high school now and about to turn eighteen soon.” Jaebum tried to tease his son to see if he can get him into a good mood. Kyo’s mouth did twitch for a smile but Kyo remains quiet. Jaebum watches his son brush his teeth for a second before letting out a breath, “Alright, well, let me go check on the others. Your Mother packed you a lunch for today so please don’t forget it on the kitchen counter.” Kyo holds a thumbs up that he heard and Jaebum shuts the door behind him. Kyo spits into the sink and sighs. It’s gonna be a long day.

Heading out of the room after getting dressed, he sees Lilly’s room across from him with the door open. Lilly is sitting in front of the dresser and mirror with Mark standing behind and doing her hair. He’s just now finishing up the last touches and making sure her bow was on perfectly. “Look at you, such a beautiful young lady. You’ll knock all of them off their feet.” Lilly giggles, her smile growing wide when Mark presses a loving kiss to the side of her head. Kyo can’t help but remember all the moments their Mother would do this for Lilly. Almost every morning or night, the same ritual would be performed and Kyo would watch fondly before the two would be glued to each other’s side once again. His heart suddenly clenched as he misses his sister. He misses what they had; that special bond between twins. Lilly’s eyes connect with his from across the hall and her laughter stills as her smile drops. They didn’t have that anymore. Kyo is quick to look away before moving down the hallway. “My man! Look at you! Who dressed you?” Kyo feels his mouth twitch again as Bam fist bumps him and looked him over. “You took us shopping remember?” Kyo teases back and Bam clamps both hands onto Kyo’s shoulder. “Make sure you walk with your head held high for they’re gonna be looking at you and unable to keep their eyes off.” Jaebum just happens to be walking by again and starts cracking his knuckles, “They’re gonna know to keep their hands off and respect my children though.” Jaebum didn’t like the idea of other teenagers hitting on his children. These are his babies dammit! “I can already see it now. Hyung gets expelled from ever stepping foot onto the school property,” Yugyeom teases as he comes out of his bedroom fully dressed. In fact, Bam was too. “They can’t keep me away-” Jaebum starts to grumble but then Mark is there and pressing a kiss to Jaebum’s cheek, “If you don’t hurry, we’ll be late, babe.” Jaebum calms and melts at Mark’s touch and kiss before checking the time. Shit! He can’t let them be late for their first day of school! He starts to move but clamps the back of Yugyeom and Bam’s nape,“You two have fun with Lisa and Pongo and for the love of god,” he ends up moving and turning around to point at the two, “Do not go trying on things you shouldn’t.” His expression is serious. “For one, that was in Thailand, hyung,” Yugyeom replies, “We’re literally going to be just a town over.” Bam nods, “Yeah, and it was that bitch’s fault for slipping the ring into Yugyeom’s pocket,” Bam defends his mate. Jaebum still held his serious look, “I mean it! Don’t get into trouble!” Before he’s turned around the corner to head to his bedroom. Mark smiles as he hugs Yugyeom and Bam. The two betas soak up Mark’s aura as well as scent mark him. “Tell them hi for me,” Mark tells them and the two nod. “Pongo’s already getting onto my ass that he wants all of us at his restaurant again,” Bam says. “Oh? Then we better make sure to set up a date. We should bring Monsta X and BTS with us too.” Yugyeom grows excited, “Ah! We’ll bring it up to him today. He’d be happy to hear that.” Bam’s phone goes off and Lisa is calling him. “This is our cue! Have a great first day of school, Kyo!” Bam exclaims as he waves. Yugyeom takes a moment to fist bump Kyo too before he’s rushing to get to Bam’s side and the two hold hands as they take the stairs two steps at a time. It grows quiet for a moment and Kyo finds his Mother looking at him with an unreadable expression. “How are you holding up?” His Mother asks and Kyo can tell that he knows. Without even telling him, he knows that something went down the night he got his lip piercing. Kyo’s grown a habit of flicking his tongue out to mess with his lip ring too when he’s nervous of anxious. “I’m fine,” Kyo says as an automatic response. Mark’s expression turns sad before he’s pulling Kyo into his arms. “You know, I used to have Suga cover my ass all the time back when BTS first took me in,” he says and Kyo whines as he clings to his Mother. Before Kyo can say anything, a loud whine is heard that draws their attention away. “Why can’t I come?” Jackson is loud and obviously pouting somewhere. Sure enough, Jackson comes around the corner with Sheena and Jinyoung. “Because we both know you and the fact that you’re gonna wanna walk her all the way to her classroom,” Jinyoung answers. Jackson flails his arms about, “And what’s wrong with that?! She’s our baby girl!” Sheena beams at her Dad, “It’s ok, Daddy.” She hugs him before kissing his cheek. Jackson is beaming as he hugs her back before they end up parting and Jackson starts to throw in his puppy eyes. “Don’t give me that look, Jiaer! If she was in kindergarten then yes! This is senior year!” Jackson whines again, “I can be good! I promise not to get out of the car.” Jinyoung narrows his eyes, “No. Even if I strapped you in, you’d magically find a way out. You’re to sit this one out. Youngjae and Danny already agreed to watch you.” Jackson gasps, “I don’t need watching!” Jinyoung cups Jackson’s face before giving him a sweet kiss. “I also know the moment we leave, you’re gonna get upset because it’s gonna hit you that our baby is a senior.” Jackson shakes his head, “N-no I will not,” his voice cracks and convinces Jinyoung otherwise. “You’re staying and that’s final.” As if on cue, Youngjae and Danny appear. “Jackson! We need your big and strong arms to help us with something,” Youngjae says and Jackson perks up at that. The others try to hold back their smirks as Youngjae leads Jackson away with Danny keeping him distracted by conversation. “We have five minutes to get into the car before he realizes,” Jinyoung says and Sheena giggles before her eyes lock with Kyo’s. “See you at school,” she says with a little smile. Kyo nods, giving a little smile of his own and it’s improvement since everything went down. “Your man is already having a breakdown by the way,” Jinyoung says as he squeezes Mark’s arm as they pass by. “Throwing clothes?” Mark asks him and Jinyoung nods. “Yep.” Mark lets out a fond sigh. His hand lifts as he lightly runs fingers through Kyo’s hair. “Can you go grab your lunches from the kitchen? There’s also some light breakfast for you two. Your father and I will be done in two.” Kyo nods, leaning into his Mother’s touch before his Mother starts to walk away. Kyo ends up trailing behind Sheena and Jinyoung and as he makes his way to the kitchen, he finds Sheena looking at him. Her expression is full of sadness and longing but when she notices Kyo looking back, she hurries to her Mother’s side and they head out the front door. His heart ached once more as he thinks back to how all three of them would always be spending time together. Sleeping in the same room, playing games in another. When danger arose, they stuck together and when things were going down with the pack, they knew they had one another to hold them together. But what about now? Grabbing a hold of his lunch, he looks over his breakfast options when he hears footsteps and looks up to find Lilly standing there. Well, this is gonna be a long two minutes.

Mark leans against the door frame as he watches more clothes come flying out of the walk in closet. He can hear Jaebum cursing up a storm and it’s not until all the clothes are thrown out that Mark walks into the room and toward the closet. Standing in the middle of it is Jaebum and he’s holding onto the old famous hoodie. He has such a longing look in his eyes that are shining as tears well up. “Oh Bummie…” Mark says as he goes to Jaebum’s side and hugs him from behind. “So much time has passed. I swear, just yesterday we were in the secret service with Danny back in America. Or finding each other again. To forming our pack and becoming whole. To the twins being born...they’ve grown up so fast, Yien. I’m not ready. I thought I was, but I’m not.” Mark rubs soothing patterns across Jaebum’s front and feels the moment Jaebum latches onto his hands with his own. With their fingers intertwined, Mark surrounds him with his love and warmth. “I imagined this happening differently. That the twins would still be finishing each other’s sentences. That Sheena would be trying to sneak snacks past everyone so the trio could enjoy and cause chaos. But this, I feel like I failed. That we need to go back in time to somehow fix this. This isn’t how it should be,” Jaebum adds after a moment of silence between them. Mark agrees. “I want them back too. Back to how things were, but we can’t force it. We can only guide and be there for them. It’s up to them to learn and fix things between them.” Jaebum sighs, “But where did I go wrong? When was it that my kids feel like they can’t come to me and would rather hold it in and suffer?” Mark’s been thinking about that too. “Well, I tend to do that a lot to not worry others and you are hard headed and would try and take things upon yourself instead of relying on others. It took a lot for us to open up and show our vulnerable sides and we were well in our twenties, Jaebum.” Frowning, Jaebum leans back against Mark, “Ugh, you’re right. I honestly don’t know how Jade put up with me and then when Jinyoung and I moved out together…” he laughs a bit as he thinks back to those days when it was just him and Jinyoung. “We bickered so much and the only way we could remain quiet in the same room was from reading or music. God, teenage years sucked.” Mark raises and eyebrow at this, “You and Jinyoung fought a lot back then?” Mark didn’t know this. “Yeah. I was a huge asshole not coping well with my Mother’s death no matter how much time had passed and Jinyoung wasn’t coping well with his own life problems. He used to come home late after being at one guy’s house to the next. And I used to try and hide in my own little world and when forced to face reality, I’d get angry and break shit or push others away. I’d yell at him how stupid and dangerous it was and he’d yell at me how stupid and hard headed I was and that I needed to open up. That would just escalate every time till one day we really saw how much the other was hurting. It was right after a huge argument where Jinyoung slung and broke my headset so I would be forced to listen to him and not the music I tried to block him out with. It was just another stupid argument but we were both so heated and said and done things we shouldn’t have and Jinyoung was gonna leave. And he was so close to walking out that door but it’s at that exact moment one of our favorite songs we loved to listen to together, came on from the shuffle playlist. It shocked both of us to the core and we remembered all the good memories and what we’ve been through together and the next thing we know, we’re both crying and apologizing…” To think that back then, it had come so close where Jinyoung almost left and they would’ve walked different paths. How so much would’ve changed and it never would’ve felt complete. He needed all his pack members. “See? You two worked things out no matter how bad it was and look at you two, you’re still by each other’s side and have grown stronger and closer over the years. This is another one of those times but with the children. It’s bound to happen from time to time where we’re gonna argue and things will happen but I know that it’ll work out in the end. Besides, love heals all things remember?” A fond smile appears on his face, “That it does.” Mark pulls back and Jaebum lets him just to find Mark taking a hold of the hoodie and placing it over his own head. “Now you’ll be forced to hug me for hours cause I’m wearing the comfort hoodie.” Jaebum chuckles, eyes shining with love and devotion at how cute and loving Mark was. “I love you,” he says it in Chinese and Mark smiles into the kiss, “I love you,” he replies back in Korean. One kiss turns into another as they hold one another close. It’s not until they hear Jackson break down, “WAH! My baby isn’t little anymore!” that the two remember the time. “Shit!” They both exclaim as they need to get the twins to school. “Thank god you can teleport. Just teleport us to the car,” Mark says as Jaebum grabs a hold of his hand and teleports them to the kitchen. The two find Lilly and Kyo looking in opposite directions with the obvious tension in the room. It’s only a matter of time, Mark and Jaebum tell themselves and each other as they give reassuring touches. “Let’s go, kiddos,” Jaebum says and the two just nod.

One teleport to the car and Jaebum speeding away, they soon arrive at the school. The whole ride there, Kyo kept his eyes to the window. He wasn’t even paying attention to the outside, he just didn’t want to look at the situation at hand. How his sister was beginning to turn into a stranger. Even during the car ride, both made sure to be on opposite ends and facing as far away from the other as much as possible. When the car stops, Kyo takes in Sheena already heading inside the school with Jinyoung watching before his eyes notice Jaebum’s car in the rearview mirror. Jaebum makes sure to eye every single one of the people close by as they stare back. How could one not when you’re in a fancy sports car for one and then you have Jaebum being all bad boy with his killer gaze. Mark lets him do his thing as he turns to face the twins. “I know this is going to be different for you guys so it’s gonna be nerve wracking but it’s just school. I hope you two enjoy yourselves and if anything happens, please let me or the pack know. We can always pull you out. We’re only doing this cause you guys wanted to.” The twins nodded, “Thanks Mom-” they end up saying at the same time before they suddenly stop. Silence fills the air and both couldn’t help but notice their Mother’s sad expression before they decide they needed to get out before they suffocated. Mark’s expression saddens even more for he didn’t get to say I love you to them or get a kiss on his cheek that they always loved to do. Jaebum’s fingers come to intertwine with his as the two watch their children walk up the steps towards the school building. “They’ll be ok,” they tell each other and only look away when they enter through the doors. “Guys, wait for me!” The two perk up as they hear Jaiden before seeing him racing off to go after the twins. A sigh is heard as Jaehyun is suddenly there by the driver’s door, “So much for them remaining excited.” The two huff at that, “I told them school wasn’t all that,” Jaebum says and Jaehyun lets a laugh out. “Jaiden has been talking nonstop about school. I wonder if that’ll change after today.” The two remain quiet and Jaehyun takes that chance to look closer at them. He can tell both haven’t been sleeping well and have been in a constant state of worry and stress. “Now, this won’t do. You two are coming with me.” They both raise an eyebrow in question. “You two need to take some time and relax and this is the perfect time while the kids are in school. I already asked Jinyoung but he said he had to go take care of Jackson, who by the way was bawling over the phone. But you two have no excuse.” Jaebum shakes his head fondly, “I’ll have to pass but I’m all for Mark going.” Mark makes a noise at that, “Why can’t you go?” Mark eyes him but Jaebum leans over and presses a kiss to his lips. “I promised my Mom I’d go see her after I dropped the kids off. It’s been a while and you know how she is.” Mark does. If Jaebum doesn’t reply to her texts or calls within ten minutes, expect everyone’s phone to blow up or for her ass to be there in a blink of an eye. And if Jaebum doesn’t go over there to see her after a while, she comes ablazing and full of anger toward Jaebum. It’s actually amusing to watch her get onto her son and Jaebum arguing back before Mark will always save the day by intervening and both of them calm down in seconds. Mark really has the magic touch and everyone wrapped around his finger. “I can go with though,” Mark says. He loves Jaebum’s Mother and it has been awhile. Plus, he can see his sister and Jade. Jaebum squeezes his hand, “I’ll take you over there another time. Right now, you should go with Jaehyun and get some much needed omega time in. I know you’ve been missing Jaehyun just as much.” He has. And he still feels bad for having an attack the last time. Mark doesn’t realize Jaebum is trying to also keep Mark from finding out information on the dragon. It’s one of the reasons he’s going over to see his Mother so they can exchange what’s been happening. “Ok,” Mark says and Jaehyun makes a noise of excitement as he steps to the side to let Jaebum out. Mark moves over into the driver’s side before Jaebum leans in to give him a proper kiss. “Have fun, baby. I’ll see you with the kids later.” Mark nods with a smile with his two canines peeking out.

The moment the two entered the school, they went different ways. Kyo watches for only a few seconds of his sister’s back before she disappears into the crowd. Whatever. He just needs to focus on getting through today and every class he has with her. “Guys!” Jaiden calls out and Kyo finds himself looking back to see Jaiden. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all…

Well, that was a lie. He’s now sitting in the cafeteria with Jaiden next to him and Kat and Lin on the other side. It’s not them that’s making this shitty. In fact, if they weren't sitting with him right now, he’d have snapped a while ago. It’s the fucking people across from them. They’re pointing and laughing. Obviously, they’re bullies and this guy was the leader and some preppy jock. Kyo doesn’t give two shits about them making fun of him. Saying he looks feminine and his piercings make him look scary and stupid at the same time. He could care less cause those guys are just assholes. But if one of them slips up and says something about his loved ones… “You just have to ignore him. Ricky loves to make fun of new kids coming into the school. After a few days, he’ll move on to another target,” Lin says and Kat agrees. “He has nothing better to do so he takes it out on others is all.” Kyo leans forward onto his hand and moves his eyes to another direction. Just cause he’s not talking to his sister or much with Sheena, doesn’t mean he isn’t worried. They were supposed to stick together through school but he hadn’t spotted them since moving about the school. He ended up at the cafeteria cause that’s where Kat and Lin were at. Surely, the two were nearby. Sure enough, his eyes end up landing on Sheena several tables away. When did she come in? I guess it doesn’t matter but she doesn’t look too thrilled either. There’s even a girl that has come to sit down next to her and is leaning into her ear to whisper something before pointing. Kyo follows her finger like Sheena does and the two find Lilly standing outside in a corner by herself. She’s clutching her bag tightly and just waiting for the bell to ring to signal the start of class. Kyo feels his heart clench again. She must’ve wanted to come inside but saw he was at the table with the others. He grabs his bag and abruptly stands up, “Kyo?” the three ask but Kyo just heads toward the outside. Once through the door, he doesn’t stop walking but he does slow down enough as he passes by Lilly, “Go to your friends. I’ll be in class.” Lilly’s head snaps up, and Kyo can feel her staring at his back but he never turns around.

Bouncing his leg, Kyo taps the desk. The teacher was quite shocked to see one of her students already in her room and way before the bell would ring. She doesn’t bother him though and goes to her desk to do her thing. Kyo loses track of time as he gets lost in his thoughts and it isn’t long before the bell actually rings and students start filing in. He knows he has class with his sister first thing and he expects when he sees her that she’ll be a little bit happier at least since sitting with her friends but he finds himself wrong again as Lilly comes in with an aura ready to kill. She slams her books down onto the desk as she sits all the way in the back and right next to him. It shocks Kyo, for he was sure she’d sit in the front or in the last desk away from him. Before he can say or do anything, her hand comes to cling to his. Her head is down and she’s breathing hard as well as gripping onto him for dear life. He wants to jerk his hand away and yell because what right does she have, but then he sees she’s struggling with control. Her eyes are flashing as he can feel the claws lightly scrape against his palm. What the hell happened in the cafeteria that got her all worked up? This was bad too. It was only the first day and Lilly was about to unleash her dragon! Oh, he can see the headlines now and the pack. They can’t fail the pack. They’re strong. They can do this. Kyo lets his built up emotions and past events go for the moment so he can help his sister. Leaning closer, he lets his scent and warmth surround her as he gives comforting words only she can hear. Luckily, no one else had noticed and by the time the third and final bell rang, Lilly was able to calm down. She lets go as soon as she does and without looking to him, “I’m sorry,” comes out before she turns to face the front and close him back off. Kyo feels like he’s been slapped in the face but bites his tongue before doing the same. That’s right. Things aren't what they used to be. Things aren’t that easy anymore. This was gonna be one hell of a day.

By the time lunch came around, Kyo has learned some things from today. Like when he got to his second class, he saw that Sheena was just as upset and kept to herself. She didn’t talk to anyone and hid in the corner away. And it’s not until his third class that he realizes it has to do with the two of them toward each other. Something happened in the cafeteria between them but what, he doesn’t know. And it’s not like he can just ask them casually. But lunch won’t be so bad right? He got to see Kat, Lin and Jaiden again and the class after lunch was P.E. and they all had it together. Even Jaiden did, as the school thought it would be nice for the older students to bond with the younger ones to create more of a balance among the school. But the moment he saw Lilly and Sheena start to head to the table, that’s when shit really went down. It wasn’t until they’re about to sit down that the two stop and notice the other. They have a stare down and the tension rises before Sheena sits down first. They haven’t look away yet and it’s like Sheena is challenging Lilly to sit down with her there and Lilly, she does just that. She plops down with a hmph noise before flipping her hair and instantly going into conversation with Kat. The others look nervous on what to do for they’ve never seen those two fight before but Kyo just lets out a sigh. He’s about to tell them to get over themselves when he notices Sheena’s juice box starts to lift up some. Oh shit! He’s quick to slam it back down, just enough that it’ll make noise for Sheena to snap out of it and she does. Her eyes go wide as she almost lost control and she’s quick to apologize before grabbing her things and standing up. “Sheena?” “Wait!” the three call out but Sheena is already booking it out of there. It isn’t long before Lilly gets up herself and starts to follow after where Sheena took off. “What should we do?” Lin asks. “Should we intervene?” Kat wonders. “What if they lose control?” Jaiden goes wide eyed and Kyo curses. He has no choice. It’s up to him. “Stay here and if I’m not back with them, just head to class. Everything will be fine.” With that, he gets up and heads after them. Where would they go anyway? This school was huge. Picking through multiple scents, Kyo focused on finding Sheena and Lilly. It took a bit but he was able to pick up on Lilly’s and found himself walking fast as the scent led him further and further away from others. Until he stopped in front of a woman’s bathroom. What the hell was he gonna do now?! He can’t just go in there. What if someone sees or there’s someone else in there? What if Lilly came and gone? No, wait, he can pick up on Sheena too. They’re inside. Looking around, he only hesitates for a few seconds before barging in just to find Lilly and Sheena yelling at each other. “So all that shit was just sprouted for fun?! I knew it wasn’t your true feelings!” Lilly spat. “Shit? You’re calling my feelings shit?! You’re the one not loyal to your own! You say one thing but your actions speak louder than words!” They’re both in each other’s faces and if this kept up, they’re gonna both lose control and they’re gonna have another incident happen like it did with Lilly and Kyo. “Hey, hey, stop it! Stop it!” Kyo gets in between them, lightly pushing Sheena back as he looks right at Lilly. “I don’t know what you two have going on but here is not the place. It’s only our first day of school and you already want to ruin the trust our pack has in us?” At that Lilly is stunned into silence like she’s been slapped. Her eyes show the moment she knows she’s fucked up again. That she keeps fucking up. She can’t bear to be in the room anymore and goes to leave but Sheena calls out, “Lilly, wait-” But Lilly doesn’t wait and nor does she hear the whispered and heartbroken, ‘Please’. Kyo does though. He’s also there to witness Sheena falling apart.

P.E. was ok but Kyo couldn’t help but think about Lilly and Sheena. Lilly didn’t show up and Sheena sat out. And when the fifth period came around, he found Lilly had bandages wrapped around her arm with the smell of fresh blood. Kyo felt sick to his stomach at the thought of Lilly having done what he thinks she’s done but he never got a chance to ask with the teacher talking and Lilly had sat up front purposely. When the bell rang, Kyo rushed forth as Lilly raced out of the room. It’s like she knew he was gonna ask. Like she knew that he wasn’t stupid. “Lilly!” Kyo calls out and Lilly actually stops. Kyo almost runs into her as he hadn’t expected her to stop but then again, this was the first time he’s spoken her name in weeks. That his first words had been back in the bathroom and now he’s finally said her name. But when she turns around to look at him, her eyes end up moving up and past Kyo before her body freezes. Kyo notices and finds himself turning to see what she’s looking at to find Sheena pressing a girl up against the locker and kissing her. It was that same girl from this morning in the cafeteria and it seemed to click together. He hears a hitched breath and he finds Lilly is about to break. Kyo doesn’t fight his instincts and takes Lilly’s hand before leading her away from the scene. Lilly doesn’t resist and he can hear her trying to hold back the tears. In his haste, he ends up bumping into someone as soon as they make it out into the parking lot. The guy stumbles a bit before catching himself and turns to face Kyo. It’s Ricky. And his gang is right here. “Well, look who we have here. It’s freak face. But Oh? Who is this? What she crying for? Did she realize how ugly she truly is? Just like your Mother-” Ricky barely got those words out before Kyo punches him. Lilly gasps in shock as Kyo launches himself at Ricky and the gang. “Nobody talks about my Mother or my sister that way!” Lilly is too stunned as Kyo is standing up for her after weeks of not talking to her. He’s taking on the whole gang of human boys by himself and barely holding back his dragon. Oh, this was bad. “Kyo!” Lilly hears someone call out her brother’s name and finds Jinyoung and Jaehyun rushing forth. Oh, this was bad indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

After getting into the car and seeing Jaehyun pull off first, Jinyoung begins to call Jackson before taking off next. The call picks up before the second ring can go through, “Babe!” Jackson’s voice is cheerful and full of love. Jackson was no doubt moping around and snuggling with Youngjae and Danny still as that’s how Jinyoung found him when he had come back this morning. Apparently, the big strong arms of Jackson’s was needed for some much needed snuggling and watching T.V. And where Jinyoung would be smiling at hearing Jackson’s voice, this was no smiling matter. In fact, this whole day didn’t go how Jinyoung envisioned. “Are you still at the dorm?” Jackson can hear in Jinyoung’s voice the worry. “Yeah, I’m still with Youngjae and Danny. Why? What happened?” Jinyoung checks the time. With Mark’s car and speeding, he can calculate that with Mark’s anger he can make it back to the dorm in no time. It wouldn’t matter if the authorities tried to stop him, nothing stopped Mark when he was in L.A. gangster mode. “Brace yourself. You’re about to have a very pissed off Mark in less than ten minutes.” Jackson makes a noise at that before Jinyoung hears him telling Youngjae and Danny. He can hear Danny ask why Mark was angry. Jackson ended up putting Jinyoung on speaker, “A lot has happened in a span of five minutes but Mark knows now. He knows about the mysterious dragon for Jaehyun didn’t know we hadn’t told Mark yet.” Jackson cures as Youngjae whines, “I told Jaebum we should’ve told him by now!” None of the pack like to keep secrets from the other but they understood why Jaebum wanted them to wait. Still, they should’ve told Mark by now. “Was this just brought up randomly or was it brought up because something happened?” Danny asks another question but before Jinyoung can reply, they all sense the angry aura. The door flies open and Mark is standing there pissed, “Oh boy! Gotta go, babe! Yien is here!” he ends the phone call before Jinyoung can get out the, ‘wait’ and he sighs. They only know half of it. They don’t even know what took place for Mark to find out. About the fact that Red Dragon had a son! Though, it was confusing for the male felt human but there was no mistaking it. With the similar looks and those eyes...plus the way Mark reacted. But that would mean the Mother had to of been human. Was that possible? He can’t help but recall how Mark told him to wait before telling Jaebum. Why is that? There’s something he’s missing here. Letting out another breath, Jinyoung decides to focus on getting the kids first. Mark is safe and sound with the others for the moment so Jinyoung can focus on picking up the kids and then heading back to the dorm to figure out everything else. But boy, he finds things weren't going to be that simple.

As soon as he arrived, he noticed kids were rushing toward the side where the parking lot was. Jaehyun had just parked and gotten out when Jinyoung caught sight of a fight happening. And by the time he got out, he sees Lilly standing off to the side before Kyo is punching one guy and knocking him out. Shit. “Kyo!” He calls out as he rushes forth with Jaehyun. They had limited time to stop this fight before teachers and staff get to them as well as keeping Kyo’s dragon from showing. Luckily at the moment, he was holding it back, but barely. “Kyo!” Jinyoung calls out again as he blocks Kyo’s next punch by grabbing his fist before pulling him off another kid on the ground. Several boys were wounded with what he assumed to be the leader who was knocked out. Jaehyun stopped the other boys from trying to finish the fight and started to break up the kids and telling them to go home. Kyo was fuming and still ready to go. He had so many built up emotions and with Ricky talking shit about his sister and his Mother, god, he wanted to tear him apart. “Kyo,” Jinyoung’s voice is stern now as Kyo struggled in his hold until he hears his voice and realizes who it is. The fight instantly leaves his body as his stomach drops instead. He just fucked up big time. It was only the first day of school and yet he just ruined it for everybody. His knuckles ached as he sees he split one open while another got nicked by a guy’s ring. One of them managed to get a blow in too and his cheek was surely bruising as his lip was cut from himself trying to keep his dragon back. He can see the raw emotion in Jinyoung’s eyes and can’t stand it anymore as he hangs his head down low. “They were talking bad about Lilly and Mom…” It still wasn’t an excuse. Jinyoung’s expression softens a bit before he reaches out to lay a hand onto Kyo’s shoulder, “Let’s get you guys home, ok?” Kyo nods, still not able to meet Jinyoung’s gaze. Jinyoung feels for him and makes sure to put an arm around his shoulders as the walk toward the car. He sees Jaehyun has Lilly with him as Jaiden is asking a billion questions of if she’s ok. Lilly is also looking down at the ground. Kat and Lin wave sadly before getting into their own car with their Mother. “Is everything ok?” the Mother asks and Jinyoung nods, “It will be.” She gives a sad smile, “Have Youngjae call me if you guys need anything.” He thanks her and she ends up driving off. Lilly gets into Jinyoung’s car with Kyo sliding in next to her without question. Jinyoung can see the staff have now gotten to where the fight took place and they had limited time to get out of there. Where is his daughter? “Mom.” Jinyoung lifts his head as he’s about to shut the backdoor to find Sheena having ran over. Her eyes are wide and full of worry before she’s looking to the backseat where Lilly and Kyo are. She takes a step to go toward them when Kyo grabs the door handle and shuts the door. Sheena stops like she’s been slapped in the face. Jinyoung isn’t sure what that was about either but Sheena apparently knows. “I’ll r-ride with Jaehyun.” She looks ready to cry but she’s already turned and heading over to Jaehyun. Jaehyun and him lock eyes but Jinyoung shakes his head for he really has no idea and they needed to get out of here. He’ll have to figure that one out too when they get back to the dorm. If there is a dorm to go back to once Mark is done with Jaebum…

Pregnant, pregnant, pregnant. His baby is pregnant! Excitement and happiness takes over as he can’t help the happy noise that escapes, “Baby-” he tries to come forward but Mark hisses and curls more into Jackson, “Don’t you fucking touch me Jaebum!” Oh right, Mark is still very much pissed off at him. He’s not only pissed, he’s a mixture of emotions right now. His anger is strong but as the shock is wearing off and it's finally settling in, Mark realizes he’s pregnant. And oh my god! He wants to laugh, to scream, to...he doesn’t even know for everything is hitting him at once. But the moment Jackson redirects him to look at him, Mark finds himself crying. He’s pregnant once again and after so long of wanting another child, “I’m having a baby…” the others coo and feel for Mark as they know how much this means to him to finally be able to have another one. “I’m so happy for you,” Jackson says as he holds Mark lovingly. Jaebum on the other hand whines as he wants to be the one to hold Mark and tries to come forward again just to hear Mark start mumbling, “Stupid alpha. Stupid loving, kind alpha. The same alpha that I want to tear to shreds right now for keeping such a huge secret from me...but he also got me pregnant…” Mark whines as his emotions are conflicted now. He wants to be raging at Jaebum but at the same time he wants to kiss the fucker during this happy moment. “Baby,” Jaebum whines again as he holds his arms out for Mark to come into but Mark just glares fiercely, “No! You don’t get to hold me!” Mark’s anger is coming back ten fold as he recalls the whole reason he was upset. He leaves Jackson’s arms just to stand before Jaebum with fangs bared. “You thought it was a good reason not to tell me because you didn’t want to stress me out? Worry me? Lim Jaebeom, do you know what could’ve happened?! What if the dragon attacked or showed up and I had no idea?! Hell, I totally understand the reason why you were so adamant on keeping Kyo from teleporting now!” Jaebum goest to touch Mark but Mark smacks his hand away. Jaebum growls as he goes head to head with Mark, “You’re damn right I did! Just like how Jackson said, I didn’t want to stress you out more when we haven’t even heard or seen anything else from this mysterious dragon! Your heat was already hitting hard and so fast, on top of you hurting. Then our kids! You were already not getting much sleep and we’ve been having to force you to eat-” Mark growls right back, “I told you I wasn’t hungry then! And you’re one to talk! When was the last time you actually slept for more than an hour or two at one time, huh? The last time you had a proper meal? You’re always trying to take the whole world onto your shoulders, Jaebum. I’m not weak. I’m your mate. Your equal! I can handle whatever you throw at me because we’re in this together, dammit!” They’re both heated, eyes ablaze with love and anger. “I know you’re not weak! But I know you like to push yourself past limits for your loved ones. Always running into danger and never thinking of yourself so I had too! I wasn’t about to let you worry yourself sick when I had everything under control! And I’ve been relying on others. Bts knows and Monsta X knows as well as Jade and my Mother-” Mark pushes Jaebum back as he tries to advance on him. “But not me! I should know before them. I should be there by your side-” Jaebum grabs both of Mark’s wrists before caging him in against the wall. “I want to be strong enough to protect you! He threatened my home! My loved ones! He threatened to take everything from me, including you! And I can’t bear the thought of losing you god dammit! I didn’t tell you because I’m fucking terrified that I may not be able to keep you safe against my own kind. He already came onto the territory without me knowing and it’s been weeks and I still can’t find a damn thing out about him! It took till Shannon said something for me to even realize what the fuck was actually going on. So you’re not the weak one here! I AM!” Jaebum roars the last words into Mark’s face that stuns him into a brief moment of silence. Both are breathing harshly and that fire is burning with such passion. Their eyes remained locked as the others can feel the charged energy and the fire about to let loose when suddenly, the two are surging forward and mouths crash against the other. The kiss is passionate and bruising as Mark had grabbed the back of Jaebum’s nape and Jaebum is holding Mark’s face while the two try to devour the other. Tongues slide and tangle, noises escaping from Mark as Jaebum lets out a low growl. The three start to think that these two are going to literally get it on against the living room wall when Mark suddenly swipes his foot and twists his body so that Jaebum’s back hits the wall to knock the rest of the air out of him. Jaebum licks his bottom lip as it was bleeding from Mark biting it as their eyes locked once more. Both their eyes flash as the other is always able to get them to react but Mark holds back his instincts to stay in Jaebum’s arms and for several reasons. Main one being that he’s still pissed. And the second one well, that’s for him to know since Jaebum wants to play this game. So with that, he turns on his heel and heads toward the door. “Where do you think you’re going?” Jaebum asks, “Wherever the fuck I want, Jaebum! Don’t want to tell you cause it might cause you to worry and stress!” And with that, Mark slams the front door behind him and a grumpy and anger rising Jaebum is left behind as Mark is punishing him. Youngjae and Danny are still left speechless as Jackson laughs nervously, “Well I think that went well...could’ve been worse.” Oh, how wrong Jackson is as it’s about to get worse, much worse...

The whole ride, it was full of silence. Jinyoung kept glancing in the mirror at the twins but neither were there in the moment. Both were stuck in their thoughts but Jinyoung did notice one thing, the two were sitting side by side instead of far away. His eyes go back to what’s ahead of him as they’re almost back to the dorm. It wouldn’t be long now-Jinyoung is pulled out of his own thoughts as his phone goes off. Touching the screen in his car, it connects to Jackson. “So, do you want the good news or the bad news first?” Oh, why does Jackson have to start off with that right away? “I’m assuming since you’re going about it this way that the bad news can’t be too bad so give the good news first.” Jinyoung could take it off speaker so only he could hear but it’ll be pointless cause the twins are bound to find out. It takes a lot to calm down Mark’s anger once it starts. “Well then, Yien’s pregnant.” Jackson says it so simply and fast that it doesn’t register at first even though Jinyoung nods. It’s not until a few seconds later that all three go wide eyed. “Mom’s what?!” Lilly and Kyo both shriek that Jackson surely has his ears ringing now. But Jackson bounces right back, just like he always does. “Yep! Your Mother is prego kiddos!” It takes point two seconds before Lilly and Kyo are growing excited. It didn’t matter what took place today as this news brought literal joy to them. Jinyoung on the other hand is freaking out. “Oh my god! All the signs we ignored! Is he ok?! How did you find out?! He needs to calm down, it isn’t good for the baby’s health. Is he calmed down? I swear to god if Jaebum is making this worse on him-” Jackson is quick to interrupt with his soothing voice, “Babe, babe, breathe. I’m sure the baby is just fine. I could hear the heartbeat going steady and that’s how I knew. But it wasn’t until Mark threw up next to me for me to hear it.” Jinyoung finds himself calming some as he lets the news settle in more and a smile appears on his face. “I’m...I’m so happy for him. For both of them.” Jackson chuckles as he agrees. “We all are. Yugyeom and Bam blew my phone up when I sent them the text so it took me a minute to call you. Ah, I almost forgot about the bad news.” Jinyoung groans cause now it could be anything. “Don’t panic. It’s really only bad more so for Jaebum cause Mark is punishing him and left the dorm. Don’t worry though, he’s still in BTS’ facility and with Suga.” Jinyoung’s shoulders relax at that, “Serves him right. He had all the time to tell Mark before it blew up in his face.” Jackson sighs, “I agree and now Jaebum is literally sulking in his black panther form with the giant teddy bear.” Jinyoung’s eyebrow raises at that, “Wow. You know it’s bad if he’s making peace with his arch nemesis.” Jinyoung feels his mouth twitch at imaging this. “This is why it’s important to communicate and talk things out before it escalates,” Jinyoung says. He’s not directing it to Jackson, but to the twins in the backseat. “Even if you have good intentions, it isn’t good to hold back what you’re feeling or thinking for it can end up hurting those you’re trying to protect. You could end up pushing your loved ones away instead.” The words sink in for the twins and instantly they look to the other before their eyes connect and they’re quick to look away. But those words remained and as it was seeping deeper into their skin, the strong urge to talk to the other was growing. And there was so much to talk about but it wasn’t the right time. Not yet. For their mother was top priority. “Jinyoungie,” The two end up saying at the same time and they both realize they had the same thought. Lilly stops, afraid of overstepping again but Kyo takes her hand in his and squeezes, “We want to see our Mother first.” Jinyoung notices Lilly intertwining their fingers together and finds that things would be ok. Maybe not now or the next day, but eventually between them it would be. “Alright. To your Mother we go.”

And the kids didn’t have to look far for they know where their Mother would be. Right on the rooftop with Suga...except when the twins went up there...when they opened the door, the two find more than just them. As a conversation was already taking place, the two find a third person standing there. One who Lilly instantly points to and whispers, “That’s the one I saw from my vision who was gonna hurt you!” Shocked by this, Kyo turns his attention back to the person. Back to the male who locks his gaze with him at the same time Suga growls out with anger and disgust, “Son of Red Dragon.” And it’s in this moment that Kyo fully understands why Rain never told him anything about his past. And that he really knew nothing of the monster that laid underneath. The same monster whose father had tried to tear his family apart all those years ago and almost succeeded…


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!!! There is brief talking about the self harm in order to regain control toward the end! Also, this chapter has a lot happening so please hold onto your butts and what's left of your hearts as shit goes down!

Jinyoung turns off the car before getting out. The twins on the other hand have already hopped out and headed to find their Mother. Closing the driver’s door, Jinyoung takes in Jaiden standing next to Jaehyun while Sheena takes some time to grab her bag and get out of the back seat. She has her headphones on and her head down low that told Jinyoung she’s lost in her thoughts. Feeling his heart ache for her, he strides over toward her. Carefully lifting one headphone off her ear, he whispers, “Walk with me?” Sheena looks up to see her Mother’s comforting expression before she finds herself nodding. Jaehyun notices the exchange and ushers his son to go ahead with him while Jinyoung and Sheena walk slower behind them. Sheena has her music still playing but it’s not loud like it had been. It’s more like background noise now as her other ear is open for her Mother. Jinyoung puts his hands into his pockets as he looks at his daughter, “You know, we can talk about anything. It doesn’t have to be what happened at school. It could be something that already took place years ago or maybe something in the future? I just want you to know that you can always come talk to me. No matter what it is. No matter if you think it’s stupid or pointless. I want to hear. Your father wants to hear. And if you’re not comfortable with us, though I hope you always will be, one of the pack would love to listen and talk with you about it.” He can see Sheena biting her lip and for a moment nothing else is said. It’s just them as they head back slowly to the dorms. Jinyoung takes a moment to watch Jaehyun conversing with Jaiden a bit in front of them. Jaiden is full of energy and clinging onto his Mother’s arms. He hasn’t stopped to take a breath yet as he talks excitedly about his first day of school. Jaiden’s now asking what's for dinner and how his Mother’s day was and if Dad was staying out of trouble. It has Jinyoung smiling as Jaiden flails his hands everywhere as he loves to speak with his whole body as well. “I fought with Lilly.” Jinyoung’s smile drops as he turns to find Sheena had stopped as well. She’s gripping her backpack tightly. “I-” She doesn’t get to finish her sentence as the alarm suddenly goes off. And Sheena knows that alarm. Someone has trespassed. But who? Where? The next second, Jimin and Jungkook are seen running past, “The intruder’s on the rooftop!” Jimin hollers out into the ear piece as he looks at the watch illuminated in front of his face. Jaehyun and Jinyoung lock eyes as their expressions go serious, “We gotta move,” Jinyoung says as the four start running. Jinyoung pulls out his phone and dials Jackson’s number. They’re worried now for Mark always goes to the rooftop when he needs to clear his head and if this trespasser is up there...shit, the twins are heading up there as well! Oh, Jaebum, is gonna be raging when he hears.

Previously,

“I’m stuck between punching him or kissing him again,” Mark lets out as he takes a deep breath. He lets the wind blow through his hair as the sunlight warms his body. It helps, just letting nature do its thing to clear his head but boy it’s gonna take a lot to calm him. “I can punch him for you,” Suga suggests as he props himself forward on his elbows while looking out toward the forest. Mark’s lower half is leaned against the ledge. “Is it bad that I punched him with my mouth? I tried to knock him out with my kisses.” Suga chuckles a bit beside him. “Honestly it was the greatest torture. I need to remember your techniques.” Mark hums beside him before closing his eyes and takes this moment to collect his thoughts. There’s a lot to go over and let’s start with the three weeks of him not knowing! He already got the lowdown from Jackson though and with everything that has taken place, Mark has put some things together. And he doesn’t like the outcome. But it adds some questions yet to be answered so he can’t automatically go to that conclusion just yet. No, he needed to go to the source itself. Digging into his pocket, Suga perks up as he hears a crinkling of paper. Turning his head, he sees Mark looking down at a note that says, ‘Thanks for saving my Mother’. “What is that?” Mark knows that the male didn’t just happen to be there. He was there for a reason and used his dizzy spell as an opportunity to get close. It made him wonder what he would have done if Mark hadn’t of gotten dizzy. Get into his car before he took off? Follow him somewhere else? It didn’t matter now for he did what he came to do. “My ticket to this mysterious dragon.” Suga’s eyebrows shoot up before he’s standing up straight. “Mark, what do you mean? And what’s with that look in your eye? I know you’re pissed off at Jaebum but you’re not about to go and do something irrational…” Mark’s expression is fierce, “And just sit back? No. We’ve wasted three weeks time. Not only was Jaebum threatened, my son has most likely been targeted, so I’m not being irrational. It just so happens that I’m doing this while being semi angry.” Suga growls back, “Mark that’s doing something irrational and I’m not about to let you do that, especially when you just found out you’re pregnant!” Suga notices Mark turns the piece of paper over and on it, there’s a number. “Mark, don’t tell me…” But sure enough, a ping sound is heard from Mark’s pocket. Mark’s already been texting this dragon before Suga even got up here. Before Suga can say anything else, Rain suddenly appears. Suga only has to take one look to know. Baring fangs, he’s in front of Mark in seconds with his eyes flashing. “Suga-” Mark puts a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. “I just want to talk with him,” Rain says and Suga’s hands twitch, “Just talk my ass!” Rain’s expression remains neutral and Suga can’t help this uneasy feeling at how Rain feels completely human, but he can sense the alpha underneath. The wild beast that wants to come out. “Suga, I asked you to come up here for a reason,” Mark’s voice was calm and collected as their eyes met briefly. Mark may still be upset, but from looking into his eyes, he can tell that Mark knows something they don’t. But to chance it on that? Then again, Mark always puts others before him and he’ll go to great lengths to protect his loved ones and to do whatever it took for them. He ends up standing down but he’s not happy about it. “Honestly, if you wanted to, you could’ve hurt me back when I had my dizzy spell. Instead, you wanted to give me this note so you can talk to me.” Mark looks up from the piece of paper to Rain. “To think it was you though. You were so much younger then...six I think?” Rain nods before taking out something from his pocket before handing it over to Mark. It was a photo of a woman and a little boy. And that’s when the twins decided to appear but were too far away, as well as Lilly whispering to Kyo for them to hear what was being said at first. “You’ve met him before?” Suga looks to Mark for confirmation. “I did, but I didn’t know it was him and it was only briefly. Remember that day shortly after the twins were born? When you took me out to town?” Suga’s eyes show that he does remember before he looks back at Rain before scoffing, “It still doesn’t change the fact that he’s the son of Red Dragon,” Suga hisses out, refusing to let Rain get close to Mark. Then a gasp is heard, followed by Kyo’s voice, “Rain…” Mark doesn’t have to look to know, but he still does and he sees his son’s confused and shocked expression as he stepped closer to them. His heart ached as he had hoped to have this conversation before Kyo found out so Mark would know Rain’s true intentions. For everything points to why Rain would seek out his son. That the blood warning was actually a claim for their son but then the note and the photo… “It’s not true, right?” Kyo’s voice is cracking as he takes another step. His eyes are solely focused on Rain. Kyo’s hoping this is all a lie. That this is just a nightmare. For Rain can’t be that monster’s son. But if he is, does that mean since their first meeting it was all made with bad intentions? Just so he can reach one goal? Was he trying to follow in his father’s footsteps? “Please…” Kyo looks ready to break and Rain isn’t saying anything to help his case. Kyo’s heart feels like it’s already cracking and he’s had enough games. “Show me!” He’s got tears in his eyes as he shouts at him. Everything in him is begging Rain to prove it’s not true. That everything they had wasn’t just genuine on his part only. That Rain didn’t use him for evil ways. “Rain!” Kyo shoves Rain back a few inches, his emotions rising as his hands are trembling. Suddenly hands gently wrap around his wrists and Kyo looks up to see Rain’s saddened expression. “I’m sorry.” And before Kyo can do or say anything, Rain suddenly partially shifts and lets his dragon come forth. The aura and strength all hit at once as his scent changes and alpha red dragon is clear as day. From the red scales to the eyes, down to the claws and fangs, all the way to the tail and wings. The alarms are going off but Kyo can’t hear it as he’s stunned from the sudden change of Rain. This was the monster hidden beneath the surface. The wild beast that Kyo wanted to get to know. And god, it’s scary. But not the kind of scared he thought it was gonna be. It’s scary because he still feels so safe and warm. It’s scary because he feels like he’s going crazy as something runs through his body and his instincts scream at him. Every nerve in his entire being is reacting to Rain that he doesn’t even realize that he’s already showing himself in return. That his own dragon came out instinctively and he lets a noise of need come out. But as fast as it comes, everything shuts down and one second he’s looking at Rain’s saddened expression before everything is going black and his body is giving out. “Kyo!” Lilly calls out as she watches her brother start to fall. “Suga-” Mark’s voice rings out before a loud roar is heard. It shakes the entire building and the next thing that happens is Got7 and BTS are all on the rooftop. Suga catches Kyo right as Jaebum comes forth to launch himself at Rain. Mark moves fast, intervening before Jaebum can land a blow. “Jaebum!” Mark stands firm between the two with Rain looking right at Jaebum, who wants nothing more than to tear him apart right now. Jaebum bares fangs, his black dragon already out partially and he’s ready to kill. “You fucking bastard!” Jaebum doesn’t have to be told to know. He can just see clear as day what Rain is. With all of Red Dragon’s family having been killed by Jaebum’s father and Jaebum killing Red Dragon himself, this was clearly Sky’s son and it infuriated him. That even after all these years, Red Dragon still haunted him and was trying to tear his family apart. “What were you getting at putting that blood warning by the cliff, huh?! You obviously wanted my attention well now you have it!” Mark struggled to hold Jaebum back for Jaebum was heated, his sole focus was on making sure Rain took his last breath slowly. “Jae…” Mark calls out to him again before redirecting Jaebum’s attention forcefully. Mark’s hands touch his face and make him look at him, “Jaebum.” Jaebum looks at Mark but he wants to look back at Rain. He doesn’t want to give Rain even a second to do anything, especially with Mark so close. “Look at me,” Mark orders and Jaebum finds his gaze going back to Mark and leaving it there as he finally takes notice of the look in his eyes. The anger is still there, but he’s being anchored by Mark. “Not yet.” Jaebum can tell Mark knows something as he tells Jaebum to not go at Rain. Even though all the signs are clear that Rain is a threat, Mark is telling him to stand down. If it had been anyone else, he wouldn’t hesitate. Hell, he wouldn’t even be listening to them right now as he’d already be going head to head with Rain. But its Mark. Letting out a deep breath through his nose, Jaebum forces himself to stand down and it brings a smile to Mark’s face. “Thank you.” But sadly, that smile doesn’t stay as they hear Kyo’s name being called out again. Instantly, their attention goes to Kyo where Suga had already administered the first vial but Kyo’s seizure was happening and it was one after the next. “I can’t get them to stop!” Suga shouts before Jinyoung and Jin are rushing to his side. Everything was happening so fast. Lilly stands there in shock as this wasn’t her vision at all. Why wasn’t she warned of this? Did she end up changing the other one to something worse from her interfering? “We need to get him to the medical bay now!” Jin states. For if this kept up Kyo would… “Go,” Rain’s attention jerks to Mark. No other words needed to be spoken as Mark is already moving with Jaebum toward their son. Rain’s attention goes back to Kyo one last time before he teleports away, all while Lilly had been the one to see Rain barely holding it together and looking ready to break before he took off. And it’s in that moment that Lilly thinks she might’ve had it all wrong…

Standing outside the room, she watches silently as her parents work alongside Jin and Jinyoung with Kyo on the medical bed. There’s so much movement and bodies around Kyo that she can’t seem him very well. Just his hand and she keeps counting one seizure after the next with every hand twitch that were moments apart. Arms come to wrap around her from behind and Lilly bites back the tears as this was like all those years ago. “He’ll make it. Just like last time,” Jackson’s voice comes forth and they cling to those words. The entire pack does. They’re all standing outside watching and providing silent support. All curled around the other, both Got7 and BTS. From Yugyeom and Bam that came running, to Jade, Vivian and Shannon that came as soon as they heard. Hell, Monsta X was even there as they were all here and hoping with every fiber of their being that Kyo will be ok. He just has to…

One tear falls and then another, and another. All of them hitting and running down Kyo’s face as the boy lays there with his eyes closed. Fingers run through his hair before the person leans down and kisses their forehead, “You did so good baby. You were so strong…” his voice cracks, hand shaking as emotions are overwhelming him. Jaebum is right there, gently pulling Mark back as Mark breaks down. Leaning into him and Jaebum wrapping him up tighter, the two anchor the other as tears keep falling. “It’s ok...he’s ok now,” Jaebum says and Mark nods. He’s just so relieved on top of letting everything finally crash over him. He held strong for Kyo to not break down during all of this but now that he knows Kyo is ok, he can’t hold it back anymore. “We almost lost him, Bummie. We almost lost our baby again…” Jin and Jinyoung are just as emotional. It was scary and heartbreaking as they all fought alongside Kyo. From the constant seizures to one point Kyo wasn’t breathing anymore; down to trying to keep oxygen in his body while the seizures continued. And his heart, god, it was beating so fast at times and trying to stop at others. But it was Mark who saved him once again. Mark’s aura and power had shot out and surrounded Kyo during the chaos. It anchored Kyo’s dragon and with that, Jin and Jinyoung were able to up the dosage on the vial with Mark’s blood and stop the seizures. He’s ok though. He’s extremely weak and would most likely be asleep for a while, but he’s ok now. And Mark...well, “Yien!” Mark’s body goes weak as he has another dizzy spell but Jaebum steadies him. “Sit him down,” Jinyoung instructs as Jaebum helps him to do just that. “You’ve given a lot of blood and all these events aren’t good for you,” Jin states as Jinyoung feels Mark’s head. “You’re burning up too! We need to do a check up.” Mark whines as he tries to protest, “No, I’m fine. Focus on Kyo.” Jaebum keeps Mark sitting, “Baby, Kyo will be fine. He’s getting the rest he deserves just like you should be getting.” Jin looks over to Kyo who is hooked up still but there’s some room on the bed for one more person. “How bout you lie down next to your son?” Mark perks up at this and is instantly nodding before making grabbie hands toward his son. Jaebum carries Mark over to the bed and helps him lay down. Mark curls around his son the best he can with Kyo being hooked up. And Mark was more exhausted then he knew. Having held strong during all the chaos, his body was demanding to rest, especially with him being pregnant. So with one last pitiful whine, Mark ends up passing out faster than the others or himself thought it would take. “And here I thought I was gonna have to knock him out with a sedative,” Jinyoung mutters under his breath. It has all of them worried, especially with Mark being in the early stages of pregnancy. “Let’s use this chance to check over him,” Jin says before looking to Jaebum. “Go be with the pack for a moment, Jaebum. I know you don’t want to part from Mark or Kyo for a single second but your pack needs you. And you need them. It’ll just take us a moment anyway and you can come right back.” Jin puts a comforting hand onto Jaebum’s shoulder who nods. His eyes never once left Mark or his son though. He really doesn’t want to part during this vulnerable time but he trusts Jinyoung and Jin to take care of them and watch over them for a moment. “Jaebum,” Jinyoung’s voice gently guides him to look away and at him. Jinyoung is just as much as mess as the rest of them. He doesn’t hesitate to pull Jaebum into a hug and Jaebum instantly hugs him back. They remain like that for a moment before Jinyoung leaned in to whisper something into his ear. Jaebum’s hands tighten at what he was told on top of his expression saddening more. Pulling back, Jaebum thanks him before providing a comforting squeeze to the back of Jinyoung’s neck before heading to the door to let the others know everything that has been happening.

The others had noticed Mark going weak and had all wanted to rush in there but held back as the situation was handled and they didn’t want to overwhelm Mark more. But as they watch Jin closes the blinds and pulls the curtains to the window, they worry about what's going on now. So as soon as the door opens and Jaebum comes out, they look right at him. Jaebum can tell why Jin wanted Jaebum to come out here and tell them what’s going on now as they all look like a deer caught in the headlights. Scared and worried beyond belief. Closing the door behind him he hears, “So?” One asks and the others hold their breaths. Jaebum offers them a sad smile, “Kyo’s ok now and Mark is resting as well. The two are just doing a check up to see how far along Mark is and that. Don’t worry.” Everyone let out the breath they’d been holding while relieved looks came forth. Except for Lilly. She’s still looking toward the closed off window while gripping her hands together till her knuckles were white. Someone goes to ask another question when they notice where Jaebum’s attention is now and the others soon notice as well. They can tell Jaebum wants a moment alone with his daughter. Taking a step back, they let Jaebum come forth to wrap an arm around Lilly’s shoulder. Lilly looks up to see her Father give a comforting expression before gesturing they take a walk. She allows Jaebum to lead her and they just walk in silence for a bit while she stays leaned into his side. It’s not until they’re far enough away and by themselves that Jaebum stops. It’s in the walkway between one part of the medical ward to the next. It’s fully glassed windowed on each side and overhead that lets the sun shine onto and the warmth to sink in; yet it’s still a material made that is shatterproof with it’s advance technology thanks to Jhope, Jimin and Namjoon. It was actually Jin’s idea so patients and those walking through could still feel the light and hope despite the dark times they may be currently facing. He leads her over to one of the benches where they take a seat. She thinks her father is going to ask questions but instead he just looks up toward the sky and says, “Your Mother may go up to the rooftop to clear his head, but there are times he’ll do it to try and regain control. But like him, I too have moments where the quick and easiest way to regain control is through pain.” His arm moved down from Lilly’s shoulder to gently swipe over the covered bandage hidden underneath her jacket and Lilly’s eyes go wide as she realizes her Father knows. Did Jinyoung tell him? Looking up, she notices her Father is already looking at her now and his expression is raw. “Your Mother and I are both guilty of this and in certain situations, it’s left us with no choice but to do that...but it’s not healthy. There are other ways to regain control and though you may feel it won’t be fast enough, it will. You just have to find a way that works for you.” Jaebum returns his hand to move to her back where he rubs soothing circles. Jaebum’s not angry and is understanding in why Lilly did what she did but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt him to know that she felt the only way to do it was by this and that might’ve been both his and Marks fault. “I know it was bad. I know there are other ways. Just like how you and Mom have one another,” Lilly says after a moment and Jaebum hums in reply, “It is. We help to anchor the other during times of need.” Lilly curls into her father’s side more as she leans her head onto his shoulder, “But my anchor...she was the reason I lost control in the first place.” Jaebum perks up at this as he now realizes it wasn’t his or Mark’s fault. That this was something else entirely. His expression soon falls as he sees his daughter start to cry. “She’s my mate, Dad. But I pushed her away just like Kyo said I was doing and now she’s with someone else! And I don’t know how to get her back!” Jaebum is quick to pull Lilly into her arms as she breaks down. “And we almost lost Kyo again! I can’t stop thinking about if Kyo had died when things are like the way they are. I don’t want to be strangers. I want to be his twin sister again. I want to be by his side along with Sheena.” Jaebum feels his heart breaking along with hers. He wraps her up tighter as she clings to him, “I know baby, I know. And it may seem hopeless right now but you can make it better. You can make it right. Kyo is still here and so is Sheena. I know you’ll find a way, you just can’t give up. Until they listen. Until they know your side and you know theirs, you can’t give up.” Lilly buries her face into Jaebum’s neck and lets her Father’s warmth and aura surrounding her. They stay like that for a while until Lilly cries it all out. “Did you ever have big fights?” She ends up asking as she wipes her tears. Jaebum helps her by using his own sleeve. “Everyone does. I’ve had fights with my loved ones all throughout my life, even multiple with your Mother. Just a bit ago I had a fight with your Mother. There’s gonna be fights, honey. There’s gonna be little ones to stupid ones, all the way to big ones. And the big ones are gonna seem like the end is near, but that’s where we’re wrong. For it’s not the end, until you both stop fighting for the other.” Lilly lets the words sink in and starts to feel hope enter her. She just has to try harder. She just has to prove that she’s willing to fight for their relationship. To prove that she is sorry and wants to make things right. Jaebum notices her determination and light returning to her eyes, “Besides, love heals all things remember?” His little grin is contagious and it has her smiling some in return. “That’s my girl,” Jaebum beams before pulling her into another hug. “Do you want me to tell you about the time I fought with Jinyoung? He actually almost left my side and all because of how stupid I was back then.” Lilly perks up at this and pulls back to hear. And while listening to his story, Lilly feels like things will be ok. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but someday, because she’s gonna fight for Sheena and Kyo. And she’s not gonna stop until she gets them back.

It’s hours later and Kyo has been taken off the machines as he’s fully functioning by himself again. He’s still out though but now he has both Lilly and Mark curled around him on both sides. And Jaebum, he’s currently holding onto a small note while looking at a photo that Jinyoung had found in Mark’s jacket...a photo of a woman and a little boy. His eyes end up moving back to the note and down to the number written on the back of it and we can all guess what Jaebum is about to do...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I fixed and added to the part with Rain and Jaebum talking. I hope it makes more sense now. I apologize once again.

Jaebum watches his little family sleeping and lets it ground him in the moment. A lot has happened and it happened so fast. There’s many thoughts running through his mind but he’s trying to remain strong for everyone. He knows he’s not alone as the pack has already shown him and reminded him but he asked for a moment to himself. To just watch over his little family as he gathered his thoughts. They respected his wishes and honestly none of them thought he’d do something irrational with Mark sleeping. But this is Lim Jaebeom we’re talking about here and he wanted nothing more than to tear apart Rain. To make him suffer for everything he’s already put them through. Did he even care what he’s done? His son reacted and there was no denying what that meant. Rain was Kyo’s mate whether they liked it or not. And the blood claim along the tree was clear as day what Rain intended but does he know Kyo can’t have a mate? He never once asked it during the conversations he looked over nor on the phone calls. But that didn’t mean he didn’t know. It could’ve came up in conversation when Kyo went out to see him at night. So Rain had to know or was he just trying to hide what he was, but since the truth came out, he was forced to show himself. And that much Jaebum knows for Kyo didn’t know as Rain hadn’t shown his dragon to Kyo until now for if he had, Kyo would’ve died. God, there was so many things that could’ve happened. How dangerous it was and him and Mark didn’t know anything about Rain being in Kyo’s life until recently. The emotions start to come forth strong again at the thought of losing his son. He’d been so close. Just like many years ago when Mark and the twins were almost taken from him by Red Dragon. Why does he still have to be haunted by him? By something his father did before he was even born. Jaebum runs a hand through his hair as he feels himself wanting to let loose. To not stop until Rain is completely out of the picture so he knows for sure his family is safe. But then his eyes land on Mark. Mark had stopped him earlier for he knew something but Jaebum isn’t sure what it was. He knows it wasn’t because Rain is Kyo’s mate. Mark didn’t know that and that much was shown when Kyo started having seizures. How Mark was blaming himself as they tried to keep Kyo alive for Mark would’ve never put Kyo through that if he had known. Jaebum could feel through the bond how it tore Mark apart and even now, he can feel it. But it’s not Mark’s fault. Rain didn’t have to show Kyo but he chose to. And Jaebum can’t help but think that Rain did it so Kyo would stay away but that didn’t make sense either. Just what the hell is going on? What is going through Rain’s mind? What is his objective? Does he want Kyo or not? Is this a game he’s enjoying? Is he just as sick and twisted as his father? 

Jaebum was only confusing himself and letting conflicting feelings and emotions get in the way. He needed to look through Mark’s point of view. Moving closer, Jaebum leans down to press loving kisses to his children’s foreheads before doing so to Mark. Mark lets out a breath as well as leaning into the touch. “I got you baby, it’s gonna be ok,” he whispers to help ease Mark’s worry and pain. It helps to relax Mark in his sleep some before Jaebum stands back up and runs fingers through Mark’s hair. The sound of the door is heard but Jaebum doesn’t move as he senses it to be Jinyoung. Jinyoung comes closer and stands there next to Jaebum for a moment or two as they watch the three sleep. It’s not until Jinyoung feels Jaebum’s eyes land on him that he looks up to meet his. “I’m usually the one who keeps you line, especially when Mark can’t but…” Jinyoung’s gaze goes back briefly to the three. “With what’s happened, I think I can let it slide this time.” Jaebum goes to question him on what he means when Jinyoung pulls something out of his pocket and holds his hand out toward him. Jaebum’s eyes trail down to land on a small note and what looks like to be a photo of some kind. “I found these in Mark’s pocket. Now, the note I remember seeing back in front of the bar. I know it’s from the dragon because he helped Mark when he had a dizzy spell.” Jaebum’s eyes go wide as he didn’t know that went down. “This happened today? Like when Mark was with Jaehyun?” Jinyoung nods, “So much happened during that time so forgive me for not being able to let you know. We were going to get the kids when it happened and that’s when Mark found out about you keeping the secret. But before that, I was going to call you and he told me to wait. He had reacted to that note with recognition.” Jaebum looks down at the note and sees, ‘Thanks for saving my Mother’. “It doesn’t with me. I have no idea what he’s talking about.” Jinyoung agrees, “I didn’t either but Mark did so this could’ve been during a time he was by himself or with someone else. I assume the photo is of his Mother and him though.” Jaebum finds his eyes trailing back to the photo. There’s a date stamped on here of when it was taken and if he’s correct, “He would’ve been six back then...but that would mean Mark had met him shortly after the twins were born.” Jaebum furrows his brows as he tries to think of how Mark could’ve met them when Mark was on strict lock down in recovery from having the twins. Hell, none of the pack or him left him out of sight...except when Suga came that day! Jaebum doesn’t have to tell Jinyoung for he already put it together, “I put it together when I remembered Suga was already on the rooftop with Mark.” Silence fills the air before Jinyoung gives him a comforting squeeze, “As for getting the rest of the answers, that’s up to you. When can wait for Mark to wake up or you can go straight to the source. Whatever you decide to do, I’ll back you up.” Jaebum can see in Jinyoung’s eyes that he’s worried Mark will try something like this again and though he’s fine and the baby is fine, it might not stay that way if this keeps up, especially with everything that’s been going on. “Just...please keep a level head. You’re a great leader and alpha so I know you can do it.” With that, Jinyoung leaves Jaebum alone with the photo and note. With the old photo and a number written on the back of the note, his mind is made up. He didn’t need more time to decide for of course he’s gonna confront the other alpha. Taking one last look at Mark and his kids, Jaebum takes out his phone and dials the number.

“I don’t know if you’re foolish or just that confident,” Jaebum says as he steps forth after teleporting. Rain is there before him and leaned up against his car in an abandoned parking lot. There’s tension in the air as Jaebum sizes Rain up but Rain doesn’t move or get defensive. He remains passive and let’s Jaebum do what he wants to do. It kind of pisses Jaebum off but he doesn’t let that show when his eyes take in the black dragon tattoo. Funny, cause he would’ve thought it’d be a red dragon. “Are you color blind or could you not afford the color red?” Rain chuckles at this before stuffing his hands into his pockets, “No, it’s the right color.” Jaebum huffs at that cause he can’t understand why. “Are you gonna explain or are we gonna play this beating around the bush game till I blow a gasket? Cause tough luck kid, but I’m not gonna continue playing.” Rain nods slowly, “Forgive me. I’m not used to talking to many people. My mom says I tend to give out this vibe that makes me seem unfriendly.” Jaebum just raises an eyebrow to that. “I also have been thinking of this moment for a very long time, Lim Jaebeom,” Rain says as he finally looks up and meets Jaebum’s gaze. “Excuse me?” Rain points to his tattoo, “I’ve looked up to you since finding out you killed my father.” Jaebum stills at this news. Did he just say what he thinks he did because if he didn’t know any better, it sounded like Rain was happy that his father had been killed. “My father was never a parent in my eyes. He was truly a monster through and through. He treated my Mother and me like shit and kept us locked up for six years of my life. It wasn’t until you killed him that we were set free. We heard about it from the last few of my father’s men that had been ordered to watch over us. That day brought so much happiness to me for I could finally get my Mother out and get her the help she needed. But I was just a kid. I managed to get her out but once we were on the streets, I didn’t know where to go or what to do. I’d never seen the light of day until that moment. I was already having a hard time keeping my dragon in and my Mother was in such bad health. She’s human and was forced to have me against her will and yet she still loved me. She kept living just to take care of me and I wanted to return that love. I wanted to make my Mother better. But she had pushed herself so hard and far that she couldn’t go anymore. I remember that day constantly like it just happened. We ended up making it to a back alley before my Mother’s body gave out. So many people just kept walking past no matter how much I begged or pleaded for them to help her. She was barely breathing and when I came back she was trying to tell me to live on without her. But I can’t. She’s all I have. The only one who cared and loved me...I stayed by her side and did what humans liked to do. I prayed. My Mother would always pray so I prayed for the first time for someone to come save my Mother. And just when I thought all hope was lost, an angel did appear. He came running into the back alley and started to check over my Mother. He was breathtakingly beautiful and so nice. His voice was soft and gentle and told us everything would be alright before I saw his wings...pure white wings with a blue aura around him.” Jaebum doesn’t need more information to know that he’s talking about Mark. Though, back then Mark didn’t know about his angel. Rain can see from his expression and decides to clarify, “He didn’t know. He only thought he was simply checking her over and helping her through an attack, but he did so much more. And though no one else saw, I could see what he was...I have the ability to do that.” Looking into Rain’s eyes, Jaebum is starting to notice this wasn’t just some punk kid. With Rain having this ability, this could lead him to be a very dangerous man. And to think that back then, Sky had been so close to them and that he kept his son that close as well without their knowledge…Jaebum’s really not liking red dragons. “Even so, your mate still healed my Mother. And not just so she could live for a little bit longer but actually cured her completely. Something that was impossible to cure and he did it in seconds and with a smile by the end. Wasn’t even phased when that guy named Suga showed up and started to get onto him for pushing himself when he should be resting after having kids.” Rain has such a genuine smile on his face. “It’s thanks to you and to Mark that my Mother is alive today and that I am the way I am. So thank you. I know words are just words and I hope I can show you how indebted I am to you two but I might have messed that up.” At first Jaebum is confused until it suddenly hits him after the words fully sink in. Holy shit. They’d been looking at this all wrong and in fact, Mark was right on not attacking Rain. Rain is not who they thought he was. He’s not his father and that’s because of three people that appeared in his life. Rain’s Mother who taught him love and emotions to Jaebum, who became a hero in killing his father and freeing him, down to Mark, who was his angel that saved his Mother and kept him from losing control and going feral. No, that’s not all. There’s a fourth person. “Mark gave us money and with that, we left the city but we never forgot. I swore that day when I had gotten older, I would come back and find you guys to thank you properly and to give something in return but I...I saw your son before I could.” Rain’s expression is so raw and Jaebum knows this look for he’s had it before. He’s felt what Rain is currently feeling. Of wanting to be with that person you love more than anything but can’t. “And I know I should’ve stayed away but I couldn’t. I knew he was the one for when he fell into the Underworld, I sensed him. He was the one who actually lead me to you guys...to him.” Kyo fell into the Underworld?! “He definitely has a fire burning deep inside him. One of great strength and power that keeps ablaze despite his body trying to tear him down. He has a mouth on him but a heart of gold and he’s the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on.” Jaebum finds himself being redirected back on track as Rain had continued and by the end Jaebum smirks a little, “He did take after his Mother.” His expression grows serious again, “But this is still my son. He’s still seventeen when you met him and have been secretly talking and hanging out.” Rain can feel Jaebum’s anger growing as a concerned and loving father would naturally. “I do apologize but I can reassure you I kept him safe and out of trouble...even from myself.” Rain looks at him with his own serious expression without backing down. Jaebum keeps his eye contact to see if he can catch Rain lying. “Why didn’t you come to us? Why did you two keep it a secret for so long? For almost a year?” Rain’s expression doesn’t waver, “I asked Kyo not to tell anyone, including you two. I wasn’t even sure if I could keep what we had going for there are things going on in my life that require me to leave at times. Either to see my Mother or to take care of business. Just like how you have a job to do, so do I. It just sort of became routine and I...I actually had planned to end it with Kyo before it could turn into anything more...like how it unfortunately did.” Rain recalls how he finally showed Kyo who he was. How he made it clear that they couldn’t be together even though he wants to. He’s wanted to so badly. “But you didn’t. You even put that blood…” Jaebum trails off as he thinks back to his Mother telling him how the dragon’s blood was on the tree and dripping off from the roots and straight down into the Underworld. “That was…” Rain takes out his lighter and lights a cigarette. “I did it for protection.” There's a fire burning behind Rain’s eyes as well as the look of a killer. Of an alpha that would do anything to protect his mate. Rain clicks the lighter shut and takes a deep drag of the cigarette before he blows the smoke out and his eyes flash, “All due respect, Sir, but I’m not going to stay away. Not until this is over. For I’m sure you’ve realized it now, but your son has been targeted...and I’m not letting another dragon stake their claim on my mate.” 

Rain doesn’t have to ask to see the mad beast in Jaebum’s eyes. To see the black dragon that is raring to go after finding out there is in fact a dragon out there wanting to take his son without his knowledge. And it’s also in that moment that Rain can see Jaebum looking at him with a different view than before. “Tell me everything you know,” Jaebum’s voice is calm and commanding. His aura screaming the power and darkness that lies within him. This was a true alpha and leader. But this was also a father who is going to tear apart whoever dares to bring harm to his children, even if that means teaming up with a red dragon. Rain knows he’s not out of trouble yet, but he’s able to stand on common ground now and that’s all he needs. He’s always wanted to repay them in the first place and working together will be a better chance at keeping Kyo safe. With that, Rain blows out another puff of smoke before saying, “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about silver dragons do you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies! A reader pointed something out to me. Originally i had meant to do the encounter bewtween jaebum and rain after mark talked to jaebum first but then switched it. In doing so, i goofed and one of the parts doesnt make sense since mark wouldn't know about his angel during that timeline. So it is confusing and it'll be explained more when i can write the next chapter but im super slammed today so to ease your mind im gonna say a bit. Like part of rains power is he can see what you are. Doesnt matter if you're hiding it or what, he can tell. And mark thought rains mother was having an attack but when he touched her, he healed her subconsciously so he never knew the true impact he had. So to run through this, rain saw that mark was an angel with his eyes with the wings and everything when no one else could, even mark himself. Its also why mark didn't think nothing of it as he was still adjusting from having the kids and that so his body should've been weak still and in the healing process but we all know mark does the impossible and cares so much about others. God i hope this makes sense. I'm trying to head to work now. I might just scrap this entire chapter. Or just stop entirely. Life is getting to be too much and it irks me that i made this mistake...sigh.


	15. Chapter 15

When Jaebum arrives back it felt like hours went by but really it had been a short time. Still, in that amount of time, so much was revealed. Jaebum’s eyes land onto his son as he recalled the conversation with Rain. He was gonna have to set up a meeting with the others to go over everything. One thing comes to mind at the moment as during one part of the conversation, Rain asked how Kyo was holding up. From just looking into Rain’s eyes, his thoughts on Rain were slowly changing when it came toward his son. A sound of movement brings Jaebum out of his head and straight to Mark. Mark’s eyelashes fluttered before blue eyes come into view and meet his gaze, “Bummie.” Jaebum’s smile comes forth and Mark can’t help but smile back. That smile grows when Jaebum leans down to kiss him sweetly. “Hey baby.” The twins were still asleep as Mark carefully turns onto his back. Jaebum takes this chance to lean down further to place a kiss to Mark’s tummy. Mark’s full on grinning now as Jaebum shows love and affection for their child growing inside him. “A kitten, Mark. We’re gonna have a kitten.” Jinyoung and Jin had confirmed with him after doing their check up that the child inside is infact a kitten for it’s not in an egg. Jaebum leans back up to give Mark another kiss, this time full of more passion. “I’m so proud of you. Such a beautiful omega. You’re the perfect mate. Always, putting up with my shit and still loving me too.” Jaebum pulls back some to meet Mark’s gaze. “You make me the happiest man in the world and I’m so lucky to have you. I’m really sorry for keeping such a secret from you and I hope I can make it up to you.” Mark can feel how sorry Jaebum is and how much Jaebum loves him through the bond. Mark should still be upset with him but instead, Mark just takes Jaebum’s hand before placing it onto his tummy. “You already did make it up to me.” Jaebum did much more than that. He let him carry another child of his. Mark is glowing in pure happiness at that and Jaebum feels his own happiness mixing in with his. “Thank you for everything. For coming into my life. For bringing the pack together and keeping them happy and healthy. For baring my children and for just being you.” Jaebum intertwines their hands together as he says those words. His expression is soft and vulnerable and Mark knows he meant every word. He doesn’t say anything in reply as he knows Jaebum isn’t done and as Jaebum’s expression turns more serious, he braces himself. “Thank you for stopping me back then. You were right to tell us to wait. Rain may have been the one to put the blood marking but he isn’t the dragon we need to go after.” There’s another and Mark can tell from just looking into Jaebum’s eyes. Jaebum lets go of one of Mark’s hands to reach into his pocket to pull out his phone. Mark’s free hand takes hold of it but Jaebum then puts his hand back over Mark’s to keep him from looking yet. “Before we do this, you need to rest just a bit more first.” Mark whines as well as pouts at Jaebum, but he’s happy Jaebum said we. It meant that he wasn’t going to try and keep Mark out of this and the fact that he told Mark first as well as actually telling him instead of keeping it a secret; it meant a lot to him. Jaebum squeezes their intertwined hands before letting go just to rest his fingers at the back of Mark’s nape. He pulls Mark forward gently until their foreheads are touching. “No matter what it takes, we’re going to get through this. I’m gonna protect my family and pack.” With their eyes closed, the two bask in one another as they rely on the other to keep them anchored. Mark can feel Jaebum is scared and Mark grounds him. He whispers words of encouragement as well as telling him how proud he is. Leaning back just slightly so he can touch Jaebum’s face and have him look at him. “Look how far you’ve come, Jaebum. You’re already strong enough by yourself but with the pack, you’re even stronger.” Jaebum nods before a noise escapes as Mark kisses him. It then turns into a light growl when Mark ends up putting a bite toward the end. When they pull back, Mark’s eye are ablaze, “Remember I’m your omega. I’m your equal so what you can take, I can take. And when you fall, I’ll catch you and I’ll hold you steady until you can get back on your feet again. Pregnant or not, I’ll still have my ways.” Jaebum smirks after the words sink in before stepping back and pulling Mark to his feet. His arms wrap around Mark as his hands rest on Mark’s hips, “I already know that you’re stronger than me by far. The fact that you tried to go head to head with a dragon while pregnant reminded me once again.” Mark lightly smacks Jaebum’s chest before his eyes go fierce, “I’ll do anything for our family. For the pack. You needed answers and I could get you the answers.” God, Mark is adorable and fine as fuck when he gets heated. “You did great baby. You always do.” Mark allows Jaebum to gently sway them back and forth. It isn’t long before Mark’s lays his head onto Jaebum’s chest as he gets lost in his thoughts. Mark didn’t have to ask to know that Jaebum went to go see Rain and from seeing and feeling through the bond, Jaebum didn’t fight Rain and just had a conversation. He really wants to know what’s on the phone and knowing there’s been another dragon pulled into this mix that they didn’t know about until now...he’s not sure what is going to happen in the future. But before he can feel the worry and stress come forth, Jaebum’s voice breaks through. His soothing voice starts to sing and Mark finds himself smiling softly. Jaebum continues to sway them back and forth as he let’s his love out for Mark to hear. It’s how Lilly and Kyo wake up and find them too. The twins watch the loving moment between their parents. It reminds them of all the times growing up where things were hard and seemed impossible and yet Mark and Jaebum’s love only grew stronger as they fought to remain together. It’s with these thoughts that the twins end up thinking to one another before they end up locking eyes at the same time. Lilly goes to move her hand from Kyo’s as she’s not sure if Kyo wanted her touching him, but Kyo holds on tighter as he mouths, ‘don’t go’. Instantly, Lilly can feel the bond reopening between them as she’s being let back in. Tears fall from both their eyes as they missed this. Missed each other. How both can feel the other hurting and wanting to make things right again. That they want the other back. It’s not long before both are full on crying, “I’m sorry,” they both say at the same time and both of them voice their cry. The next second, they pull each other close and cling as they cry their hearts out into the other’s neck. The parents have long since been alerted and watch the heart string pulling scene before coming over to hug their children. It just makes the twins cry harder as they feel the love and affection of family.

After checking over Kyo to make sure he was ok, Kyo asked for a moment alone with his sister. His parents smiled encouragingly before allowing them this moment. It also gave them time to do the meeting that needed to be held. So now, it was just Lilly and him. He knows there’s a lot going on than just with him and Lilly but he wants to focus on this before anything else. It was way overdue. In fact, they should’ve resolved this back when it happened but Kyo admits that was his fault. He closed himself off from hearing anything Lilly was trying to say but his eyes have been reopened and he’s ready to listen. “Kyo I…” Kyo can tell Lilly is hesitant but only because she doesn’t want to mess this up again. She’s thinking over how to get her words across so Kyo can understand why it happened the way it did. Both are propped up in the medical bed with their one hand intertwined between them. “Take your time. I’m not going to run away or cut you off. I apologize for doing that. I should’ve tried to hear you out but I was still upset and heated over how it went down. How everything seemed to be falling apart under me so fast. I admit, I felt betrayed. After you’ve been slowly pushing me away over the years and then when the fight happened, it was like everything came to a head and all my emotions and feelings came out that I should’ve tried to discuss with you during all those times instead of letting it come out like it did,” Kyo voices. That fight was so much more than just the stupid phone or Rain. Both of them had built up emotions and thoughts from over the years that had been kept deep down and the phone incident just happened to make everything bubble over. Lilly can feel Kyo squeeze her hand to reassure her and it helped give her courage to express herself. “I was going through a dark and confusing time. It was like as soon as puberty hit and my body was going through some major changes, my thoughts and emotions were all jumbled. I hated when I would randomly lash out and felt like I was losing control. Before, I knew what it was like to be in my skin. I could control myself just fine but then all of a sudden it became so hard. Like I was a stranger in my own skin and it scared me. I didn’t want to lash out on anyone. I didn’t want to hurt anyone so I took to distancing myself. Even when father tried to show me that it was normal, that especially when an alpha goes through puberty, it becomes hard to contain everything and you have to relearn and adapt but still, I felt like I wasn’t doing it fast enough. That I should be stronger and already conquered this. It was just me not some enemy and yet I found the biggest enemy is myself. I tried to take it all on by myself when I should’ve relied on others. I should’ve asked for help instead of pushing them away. Mom even waited for me to come to him. The pack tried to give me tips and ways as well as little gifts. You guys still showed love and affection when I felt like I didn’t deserve it. I was just getting in the way. I was just making things worse…” Kyo never knew this. Once Lilly started pushing him away along the years, the bond between them started to close inch by inch to the point Kyo couldn’t tell what she was thinking or feeling. To know now that Lilly has been feeling like this, that they’ve been feeling the same way. “I felt like a burden too. I felt like I was weak and couldn’t do anything without someone’s help. I just wanted to be like everyone else. I hate how my condition limits me and I wanted to push past that. Wanted to be equal to the pack and be able to fight alongside everyone and Rain, he helped me with that.” Lilly can see Kyo’s raw expression as her brother opens up to her. She had no idea. She knew Kyo’s condition had started to truly bother him after the first heat he had but then she got wrapped up in her own problems to notice the spiraling down path her brother had been taking. “Rain taught me ways on how to help myself during an attack, to teaching me different ways to defend myself as well as fighting moves. But most of all, he taught me how to love myself.” Kyo laughs a little, “He had this thing going for a while where every night before bed, I had to call him just to say out loud a bunch of kind words about myself.” Kyo’s smile starts to fall as the recent events came to his mind. “I know he looks dangerous and that he’s an alpha but I...I knew Rain before I knew he was Red Dragon’s son. Since the first night where he found me in the Underworld and helped me push myself to stop my own attack...I knew he wasn’t a monster.” Lilly’s eyes go wide as the vision pops up in her head. Now that she went over it, she sees Rain wasn’t there to harm Kyo during his attack, he was there trying to help Kyo through it. She had read it all wrong on top of the fact that the vision already passed! She had no idea she could see into the past for she’s only ever seen bits and pieces of the near to far future. Her powers must’ve advanced as she’s maturing into a full adult. “The vision I had...I thought it was one that had yet to happen. It was when I went to put your phone on the bedside table that I had it. I had no idea my powers were showing me this special person to you. I thought it was warning me to protect you. To save you from this happening. But it all would’ve made sense if we weren't so distant. For then you would’ve told me about him. I would’ve already known and wouldn’t have had that vision. I know now that I had it because I longed to be close to you again. To know what you’ve been going through. God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you or cause trouble between you and Rain. I...I love you. You’re my brother and I don’t want to be away from you anymore. I want to be back by your side. I want my brother back.” Lilly breaks down again as she’s letting out years worth of emotions and feelings out. Kyo gives her a sad smile as he pulls her into his side. Lilly rest her head onto his shoulder as Kyo presses his face into her hair. “I’m here. I may have strayed for a little while but I came back. I’ll always come back for you. What’s happened, happened but I forgive you, Lilly. We were both in the wrong. We were both lost and dealing with our own problems.” Lilly whines, “I don’t want this to happen again. I won’t push you away. I won’t be stubborn. I’ll do what it takes to keep you by my side.” Kyo presses a kiss to her head, “And I’ll try and rely on others and voice my thoughts and feelings as well. I don’t want to lose you or the pack. I’m sure we’ll have fights but love heals all things remember?” Lilly ends up smiling at that as her tears start to dry up. “Dad said the same thing to me.” Kyo’s smile grows and the two fall into silence but it’s comfortable and full of love. And the two know that reality is going to be outside that door with Lilly having to deal with the events of Sheena and Kyo with the events of Rain. But now, they have each other again. And they’re gonna be there to keep the other from falling back into that darkness. A while passes and Kyo’s asleep when the door opens. Lilly’s eyes instantly lands on the person standing there. It’s Sheena. 

Kyo jolts up after hearing a bunch of loud noise. It takes a few seconds to understand what’s happening and it’s not until the shouting grows louder that Kyo becomes fully awake. Arguing. People are arguing and it sounds like Lilly and...Sheena. Shit! His head snaps to the open door before he’s rushing out of bed. The moment he gets past the door frame and into the hallway, his eyes take in Sheena grabbing Lilly and slamming her to the ground. “Hey!” Kyo shouts as he’s running toward them to get them to stop. “Oh, you care about Kyo now that you almost lost him?! What about before?! What about you being the reason he could’ve died?!” Sheena grabs at Lilly’s hair, making Lilly cry out. Lilly is quick to dig her claws into Sheena’s wrist, making Sheena hiss as she lets go. Sheena is ready to grab at her again when Lilly slaps her, “What about you?! Where the fuck were you during all of this?! You came here to talk so why are you attacking me?! Use your words instead of kissing that bitch!” Oh this was bad. Sheena was about to lose control. Her demon wolf was coming out fast and Lilly stills in shock as Sheena is about to truly hurt her. “Sheena don’t!” Kyo screams but it’s too late as Sheena snaps and is in mid attack...just to be grabbed at the last second as three men teleport in. Namjoon and Jaebum stop Sheena and are now trying to inject the vial. Sheena struggles, snarling and her power spiking but the knockout serum is injected that by the time the others arrive, she’s passing out on the ground with Namjoon and Jaebum still holding her down. And Kyo, his eyes take in the third person who came in to move Lilly away. The person that has their eyes locked with his. Rain. And even though Kyo knows the truth now, he still can’t help the way his heart beats and his soul wanting to react toward the alpha he’s still madly in love with...

Oh, why does the world have to be so cruel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a sweet moment between Jaebum and Mark! And then Lilly and Kyo have made up! But there's still the silver dragon on top of what is going to happen between Rain and Kyo. And god, Sheena! What is happening with her and Lilly?! Didn't Sheena come to just talk? How did it escalate so fast?! What is going to happen now?! Until next time...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There is a tiny scene where Mark mentions Lilly's bandage where we know what happened underneath that bandage. It's brief and her wound is healed by this point. Just wanted to give a heads up just in case.

“Are you going to let us meet this dragon or are you gonna make us wait longer?” Jade demands to know since this meeting was called forth. Shannon is quick to drape an arm over Jade’s shoulder in case she needs to hold her back when the dragon does arrive. We can’t have the dragon killed before we get what we need from him first. Vivian is already sharpening her knives from the tool pelt she has laid out on the table right next to Jade. “Mother, behave,” Jinyoung says calmly as they share a look. Jinyoung too wants to do bodily harm to this dragon if he’s the one threatening their pack. In fact, all of them do and you can tell from just looking at them. From how all of them are bracing themselves and ready to go. Namjoon sits at the front looking the most relaxed but don’t let that fool you. He’s highly upset and thinking of multiple ways to make this dragon suffer. “Jaebum,” Namjoon calls out as he locks eyes with Jaebum standing next to him at the head of the table before Namjoon gestures to Mark who is sitting in front of Jaebum. “Is this wise?” This is another reason the packs are tense and ready at any moment’s notice is because Mark is pregnant and all of them are in protective mode. Especially Jaebum since his hands are on the back of Mark’s chair and he hasn’t stepped a foot away from Mark since they left Kyo’s medical room. Jaebum remains firm though, “I’m not leaving him out of this. We just all have to be on our best behavior to not jump him when he arrives,” Jaebum says this while looking at everyone so they know. “Can’t make any promises,” Jackson’s voice comes through and many agree. Jinyoung points a finger to Jackson’s chest, “You behave too. No one is doing anything until I get my hands on him first.” Jaebum sighs as everyone starts to converse on what they’d like to do to the dragon while Namjoon gives Jaebum a look. “How bout we get back to the matter at hand which is the information I’m about to give you before he arrives,” Jaebum’s words work their magic as everyone goes silent and directs their attention back to Jaebum. “Thank you. Now as much as I would love to tear him apart with you, he’s not our guy-” Everyone starts to react to that before Jaebum can get any more words out. Oh boy, this was gonna be hard when you had so many people in the room that were already raring to go. But then they all sensed movement from Mark and eyes zero in on him like a hawk even though Mark was just adjusting himself in the chair. It was exactly what Mark wanted though and Jaebum silently thanks him by squeezing his shoulder. “As far as I can tell, he’s on our side. I met with him directly a while ago after Jinyoung told me about what went down in front of Monsta X’s bar.” It takes a moment to go over those details before Jaebum places the photo and note onto the table. “In case this doesn’t make sense, the mysterious dragon, red dragon’s son and this little boy are the same person. He’s the one that appeared at the bar to give Mark this personally.” Jaebum turns the note over to reveal the number. “He wanted to thank Mark and talk to him more about the matter but on Mark’s terms.” That showed that Rain was leaving the choice up to Mark if they were to talk more and so he wouldn’t overstep any boundaries. Honestly, it was the right move instead of just showing up uninvited. “Then what the hell was he doing on the rooftop?!” Bam exclaims as he slams his palms onto the table. Mark pouts, “I may have done something irrational…” Suga snorts, “Oh now you realize.” Suga can understand why Mark did it though. He was heated and upset with Jaebum and he knew that if he told everyone, they would stop him from seeing Rain. Plus, Mark was in mama mode and you don’t mess with Mark’s babies. “I should’ve alerted you guys but honestly we were just gonna talk. The photo and note may not mean anything to you but to me, it did. For I met Rain before along with his Mother, though back then I had no idea it was Red Dragon’s son or that he was a dragon himself. They both came off as humans to me.” Youngjae points to the photo, “If going by the date is correct, how in the hell did you meet him when you had just had the twins and were resting with us in the dorm?” Did Mark sneak out somehow? Mark is known to being sneaky. Mark gestures to his head toward Suga. Everyone instantly glares. “Hey now! All I did was take Mark out about the town for a day to get some fresh air.” Yugyeom huffs in response, “He was to be resting Hyung! You know danger likes to follow him wherever he goes! That’s why we didn’t have him leave the dorm until he was fully healed and rested!” Suga takes on all their stares, “It’s perfectly fine to stretch your legs and enjoy a good meal.” Mark smiles at the packs bickering over him. He could feel their love and affection toward him. “And there’s no problem with that other than the fact that you got distracted and Mark took off the next second to end up with this mess!” Taehyung announces and Suga grumbles softly, “I wanted to play the piano in the music store they were showcasing…” Suga recalls that day. They were just simply walking by when Suga noticed from the window of the music shop where a giant piano was displayed and instantly Suga’s attention went back to some fond memories that the next second Mark was gone and by the time he found Mark, he was already doing what he does best. “Ok, let’s get back on track here,” Namjoon says as the conversation goes back to the matter at hand. “I have a feeling Mark did something impossible once again,” Jin voices and Mark flushes. “I really didn’t think I did anything back then. I heard a kid crying and when I arrived to the back alley, I honestly thought the mother was just having an attack of some kind for she didn’t have any visible wounds and her breathing was bad. And by the time I checked her over and talked her through it, she was getting better! Right, Suga?” Suga had arrived and had seen Mark helping the mother to sit up while the kid’s tears were drying up. “He’s not lying about that. I thought the lady might’ve fainted or something for she returned to normal within a matter of minutes and was talking just fine.” This is where Jaebum steps in and tells them what Rain had told him. The packs all go silent as they let it sit in before sighing fondly. Mark did in fact do it again and before he even realized his angel. Then all of them think to Rain. With the proof and details now in front of them, it is clear that Rain wasn’t who they thought he was, despite him being Red Dragon’s son. And part of that is thanks to two people in the room right now. “Wow,” Danny is speechless and the others agree. They literally stopped Rain from ending up like his father. To think this could’ve all been worse or ended up differently if Jaebum or Mark never did what they did. “What about Kyo then?” Vivian asks. This is where Jaebum tells them about another part of the conversation he had with Rain as well as going over the phone calls and texts Yugyeom pulled up for them. “I can’t believe Jaebum is so calm about this. You would think he’d be raging to know an alpha dragon has been around his son,” Jungkook brings up. “That’s because right now as much as Rain is bad for Kyo, he’s also better off being around Kyo still.” They wait for Jaebum to continue as Jaebum gathers himself while recalling this part of the conversation that he didn’t like. What he found out and seen brought fear back into him as well as other emotions. Mark can feel it through the bond and is quick to ground Jaebum by resting his hand over his. “Rain’s not the dragon we’re after. In fact, it’s thanks to Rain that we still have Kyo with us today.” Jaebum’s hand tightens with Mark’s before he pulls out his phone and hands it over to Jimin. “It should already be pulled up on the file, if you’ll just connect it to your system to show everyone.” Jimin nods and after a few seconds, the file illuminates to show in the center of the table for all to see. And every last one of them are shocked to the core. Mark has already seen it but it still strikes him a second time. How close they were to losing their son. “They’re pictures of Kyo in the forest…” one says as it looks like they’re looking through a first person’s point of view. Like they were the ones trailing after Kyo without him knowing. “These were taken during the times Kyo would be out alone. He’s apparently been doing this before he met Rain,” Jaebum voices as he forces himself to remain calm. Kyo had no idea he was being watched. Hell, no one did. How easily Kyo could’ve been snatched from them. “Are these from Rain? How did he get these?” Someone else voices. Suddenly the tension in the room grows thick as someone appears as if right on cue and Rain stands before them. Rain’s eyes connect with Jaebum who nods for him to take over. “These photos were given to these people,” Rain starts off as Jimin goes through the next part of the file. One after the next, they take in profiles of many different kinds of people. Hunters, mercenaries, hybrids, etc. Not one of them of good nature. There was background information and such on each one and it sickens them to know how many were sent Kyo’s information. “All of them were sent to go after Kyo when the other failed and all of them I’ve taken down.” Proof of that was also seen as you can take in the bloodied photos and such. Where Rain personally hunted these people down or stopped them from getting close. “Go back to the beginning. Tell us how you found out about this,” Jhope says. “My job is similar to yours. I vowed to take down those like my father. I don’t know if you guys have heard of the one that leaves the silver markings?” Namjoon perks up at that, “I have. He doesn’t leave a trace behind of who he is other than the silver claw marks among the bloodshed.” Rain nods. “He’s a silver dragon.” The others can’t believe it. Another dragon?! “What is up with these dragons all being so hidden and secretive?!” Shannon bellows out. “Dragons are of the Underworld, remember? On top of the fact that people think they’re legends. Jaebum’s the only dragon that has revealed himself in both worlds,” Jade replies. That’s right. Dragons can’t fully show themselves in this world with the given acception of Jaebum cause he has Mark. The reason he can even walk among this world without having to go back to the Underworld is due to having black panther in him as well. Rain too, since he has human in him. Other than that, dragons only fully show themselves in the Underworld where they can come out freely and roam far and wide but yet remain hidden for some reason. Why is that? Is it an advantage point? Because they’re rare and few in between? Because they’re typically loners and think of themselves? There’s really no telling. “How do you know this?” Danny asks. “My ability allows me to see who you are even if you’re hiding it. With one look, I could tell what he was.” Jin narrows his eyes, “You’ve seen him?” Jin is curious to know how Rain lived to tell the tale. “My father and Yin met once many years back. They were arguing over who had the right to go after Vector’s son,” Rain says as he glances at Jaebum. “Yin ended up leaving silver claw marks on the wall before departing for something that had come up. He disappeared for a while and then my father ended up being killed shortly after that so I didn’t know what had happened to him for years. Not until I started to see his claw markings again and I can only assume he’d been looking for Jaebum and found him but he also found Kyo just like I had.” The others didn’t like hearing this. That yet another dragon had been so close to them and yet they didn’t know. “The shadows...he has to be using the shadows,” Vivian voices. “It's one way to move about undetected unless another that can use the shadows is in the same realm as them at the same time. Kyo was doing this late at night correct? You guys were most likely asleep during these times or had no need to travel through the shadows during then.” The others let this information sink in. “But I don’t get it. If he was so close then why couldn’t he have taken Kyo then? Why did he get other people to do it?” Jungkook asks. “That reason I can’t tell you for each time, I’ve been unable to trace it back to him. I only know it’s him because of the silver markings on their arms and several of them voicing who gave them Kyo’s information. I can only assume he can’t physically be in this world at the moment,” Rain states. “So that blood warning wasn’t for Jaebum. It was for the silver dragon…” Jinyoung voices and Rain nods. “I made it clear to Yin that I will protect my mate. I’m sorry that it caused such problems with everyone. I hadn’t planned to stay by Kyo’s side for long because I know that I’d only cause him pain due to us being mates but then I found out about silver dragon’s intentions after I noticed the first one trailing after him when we were out. And after a while they have become fewer and in between and once the blood warning was put up, he hasn’t tried anything as of yet. I wanted to take this time to try and approach you two but things ended up going a different way so I had to change my approach.” Mark gives him a small smile, “Thank you. For protecting and watching over my son.” Rain gives a small nod back in appreciation, “No thank you.” The packs can tell Mark has already made up his mind. “Yien,” Jackson starts but Mark’s eyes are fierce, “Nope. Not changing my mind. Jaebum and I already discussed this.” Well that settles that then. Shannon glares, “I swear if he makes one wrong move-” she’s interrupted though as Jackson senses something. “Oh shit!” All eyes go to Jackson who starts to panic. “Sheena-” Jackson doesn’t have to say no more as Namjoon, Jaebum and Rain pick up on it. Jinyoung can’t even get words out of his mouth before the three are teleporting away…

And now we’re back to the present, with Sheena still knocked out and taken back to the dorm where her parents wait for her to wake up. Meanwhile, Jin is in the process of healing Lilly of any wounds as Mark talks to her and Kyo remains by her side. Lilly hasn’t said a word yet as she was looked over and Mark can tell she’s been trying to wrap her mind on what just went down. She didn’t even notice when Jin had revealed her arm and the old bandage showed and how Mark’s eyes zeroed in on it with seconds. Jin made sure to heal the claw marks hidden underneath but Mark can feel the damage still as he fights back tears. The noise that escapes though pulls Lilly out of her head as she now sees what’s happening. She tries to pull her arm away to hide what she’s done but Mark gently grabs her wrist to stop her. “No, don’t hide it.” Lilly can see how much it hurt Mark that she’s done this but then Mark’s expression softens as his fingers start to move in a pattern over her bandage. It takes a few seconds but then Lilly can make out the Chinese words for, ‘I love you’. Emotions hit her and words get stuck in her throat as she looks back up at her Mother. “The next time you feel you’re losing control and need something to ground you when we’re not there, remember that. Focus on writing the words out with your fingers instead of claws. It’s something I learned when the thoughts and feelings become too much. I used to write your Father’s name a lot when I had to part with him that time back in America. It seems your Father picked up on that habit as well as Jinyoung would tell me how he would subconsciously draw out words along my gravestone.” That’s right. Just because they may not be around at times didn’t mean they weren't still there with her. Their love for her would always be there and felt. “Mom…” Mark pulls her into his arms, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there during your time of need, honey. You can always come to me, no matter what, I’ll answer.” Lilly nods, wrapping her arms around Mark. “I’m sorry,” but Mark gently soothes her. “You don’t have to apologize.” He presses a kiss to the side of her head as he whispers loving words into her ear. They remain like that for a moment and Jin smiles at the scene before giving them some privacy. Kyo moves closer and lays a hand against her back to let her know that he’s there for her. “I...I don’t really know what happened with Sheena and I. I know I shouldn’t have gotten angry with her at school that caused our argument and I should’ve apologized but then everything that happened afterward, from her and the omega to Rain and then Kyo…” Lilly pulls Kyo into her side as she recalls those moments, “So there hasn’t really been a chance to talk and so when Sheena showed up and said she wanted to talk, I really wanted to do just that but before I could get any words out she started advancing on me and yelling. I told her she was getting too heated and tried to keep her at arms distance but then she grabbed me and…” Lilly remembers being slammed onto the ground before things really started getting out of control. “I didn’t want to hurt her or fight with her. I never wanted it to get this far. Her words dug so deep-” Kyo shakes his head. “What happened to me wasn’t your fault. I’m to blame for my own actions. Even if we were growing distant at that time, I shouldn’t have done the things I’ve done. Or I should’ve told our parents or someone else. So please don’t blame yourself. With you stepping in, it was the right thing to do even if the vision ended up being something that already happened. You still loved and cared about me and that’s what mattered. It ended up bringing us back together and I’m grateful for that.” Lilly can feel through the bond that Kyo doesn’t blame her at all and has truly forgiven her as love and affection are felt. “And Sheena, I don’t understand why she came at you like that. It...it doesn’t sound like Sheena at all.” Kyo was right as Lilly felt the same. Not once has Sheena ever attacked the pack. She’s never gotten angry at them and was always the one to be the most chill out of the trio so this came off as a huge shock to everyone. “A lot has happened. I never expected you two to fight the way you did either but things are bound to happen at one point or another. I’m sure when Sheena wakes up we can figure this out and work through it just like you two have. It just might take some time,” Mark says and the twins nod. What had seemed hopeless for their relationship ended up being ok and stronger than before. They can’t give up and must continue to fight for their loved ones. “Together,” they say and Mark smiles at that. “Good, now let me love on you both. I’ve missed you two.” The twins giggle as Mark hugs them both together and presses kisses to their faces. “Mom!” They exclaim but they’re both loving it and leaning into his embrace for more. And when Mark points to his own cheek the two twins beam before placing kisses of their own. Love and warmth radiates throughout the room. “I can’t believe your pregnant, Mom! I’m super stoked,” Kyo says and Lilly nods, “We’re gonna have another sibling. I wonder if it’ll be a boy or a girl.” Kyo makes a face as he tries to think, “I don’t know if I want a brother or a sister more.” Mark chuckles, “Well I hope you two will remain open to both.” The twins both say, “Of course! We’re gonna love them regardless!” God, Mark missed the twins saying sentences together as well as being happy that they’re just as ecstatic as him and Jaebum about this. They all share a smile before Jaebum teleports in. “Bummie,” Mark greets and Jaebum is already leaning in to scent mark his mate as well as kiss him sweetly. “Someone didn’t like being apart from me,” Mark teases and Jaebum grumbles, “You know I don’t like leaving your side, even if it’s just for a few moments.” Mark gives him another kiss to make Jaebum happy and it does. The twins smile at the loving scene between their parents before Mark asks, “Are you ready?” Jaebum lets out a small breath of air as he nods, “I’m not fully happy about it but,” Jaebum says back as he leans over and shocks both Lilly and Kyo as he takes off Kyo’s bracelets. It confuses Kyo because shouldn’t he still be grounded? Shouldn’t he stay away from Rain? “Listen, kiddo, this is a one time deal. If you’re gonna hang out with Rain it’s on our terms. It has to be at the BTS base and we’re to know when you’re meeting up and doors will remain open at all times when he’s present.” Kyo can’t believe this. They’re really gonna let him continue to see him? “But he’s my-” Jaebum holds a finger up, “Please don’t say that word just yet. I’m still coming to terms of you growing up.” Kyo smiles at his parents and Mark smiles back, “You’ve done just fine being around Rain when he’s in human state so as long as he doesn’t let his dragon out it should be fine. Rain’s proved himself at keeping himself in check.” Kyo can’t hold back the huge grin and feelings of joy from this. It meant Rain isn’t as bad as he makes himself out to be. Even if he is Red Dragon’s son, Rain shouldn’t be faulted for what his Father had done. “That doesn’t mean you can start ‘things’ now. You’re still seventeen and he’s six years older. I better see it PG at all times,” Jaebum goes all fatherly and Kyo really wants to say that he’ll be eighteen in just a few weeks but instead he nods. He can keep it PG...he thinks. I mean, Rain already told him no and oh right, things got rocky and such after they hung out the last time and then the whole reveal of who Rain was...Kyo needed to talk to Rain. Suddenly, there’s a knock on the window and the four perk up to see Yugyeom, Bam, Youngjae and Danny are waiting impatiently to come into the room to love on them. Jaebum nods to their request and the four fight over getting to the door first. It has the other four laughing before they’re being engulfed with pack surrounding them and Mark of course stuck in the middle. “Ah! We’ve missed this so much!” Youngjae exclaims. “We need to have a huge pack party!” Bam says next in which Yugyeom and Danny agree. “Alright, alright. Once Jackson and Jinyoung get done talking with Sheena, we’ll have a pack night,” Jaebum states and the pack all cheer. 

Sadly, the talk with Sheena didn’t turn out well as the pack arrived to find Jinyoung crying in the hallway and a very pissed off Jackson standing in front of Sheena’s bedroom door as he tells her to apologize for something. “Fuck you!” Sheena shouts before slamming the door in Jackson’s face. Well this is certainly unexpected…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this makes sense. XD This series seems to be full of lots of drama too. Whoops. Onward we go! Until next time...
> 
> Also, I researched so I hope this is correct but 银 Yín means silver in Chinese so that's why I chose silver dragon's name to be Yin. Sorry if I'm wrong.


	17. Chapter 17

Mark can feel the moment Jackson’s control almost snaps but Mark is quick to anchor him by gently stepping in front of Jackson, “Jiaer,” Mark’s hand gently redirects his attention from the door to him. Jackson’s eyes flash back and forth but Mark keeps him steady before helping to guide him away from the door. He connects eyes with Jaebum, who is already by Jinyoung’s side and they silently converse before Mark moves further down the hall to take Jackson to their bedroom. Jaebum can hear the pack whine at Jinyoung hurting and for being at a loss on what to do while Jinyoung clings to him. Jaebum wraps Jinyoung up tighter as he holds him through this, “Jinyoung.” Jaebum hasn’t seen Jinyoung cry like this in a long while so whatever happened had truly hurt him. He doesn’t ask just yet though as he waits for as long as it takes for Jinyoung to collect himself.

It’s not until a little bit later that Jaebum is sitting on the edge of the bed with Jinyoung in his and Jackson’s room. Jinyoung has yet to lift his head as he focuses on the ground before them. Silence fills the room but Jaebum knows Jinyoung is gonna talk soon after he goes through what went down from his head. “Sheena,” He curls a little more forward as his hands grip a hold of his pants so hard that his knuckles turn white, “She said something that hit so hard.” Just saying this much showed how hurt he was by her words as he fights getting choked up again...

Jackson on the other hand is still furious and upset over Sheena’s behavior. “She went too far, Yien! She made Jinyoung cry and just,” he releases a noise of frustration as he paces back and forth. Mark lets him work off some steam before placing hands onto his shoulders and starts to massage his tense muscles. Jackson deflates under Mark’s touch and he’s more upset than angry now as his expression falters, “She…”

This was nothing that Jackson or Jinyoung expected. After having to sedate their daughter, they took her back to the dorm and placed her in their bedroom. They wanted her to be surrounded by their scents so she wouldn’t stress or freak out too much after coming off the sedation. Jackson stood off to the side with a frown on his face as he waited for his daughter to wake up He hated this. He knew what it was like to lose control and having to be sedated or stopped another way. It’s not a great feeling, especially if he was trying to hurt one of his loved ones. This would be Sheena’s first time ever losing control and attacking a pack member and he fears how it will affect her. “It’s going to be ok, Jackson,” Jinyoung reassures as he reaches out to take Jackson’s hand. Jackson is quick to intertwine their fingers, “It’s just, it’s gonna be hard on her. It’s gonna hurt and I know there’s nothing I can do to take that hurt away.” It’s not easy fighting against yourself. “All we can do is be there for her and continue to show her that we love her.” Jackson can recall all those times when he lost control and yet his loved ones continued to love him and be there for him. It still hurt but it helped greatly to know he didn’t lose them. And thanks to Mark, he’s always there to keep him anchored and Jaebum’s there to help get him back in line if he ever did lose control. And Jinyoung, his wonderful mate is there to nurse him back to himself with love and affection. He can’t forget about the pack snuggles either. Jackson finds himself smiling at these thoughts. He hopes that once they talk with Sheena, the pack can all get together and have a giant snuggle fest or something. Both of them feel movement and Jinyoung scoots closer from the edge of the bed to his daughter as she starts to wake up. He runs fingers through her hair to help ease her out of the haze and it isn’t long before her eyes take in Jinyoung. Jinyoung smiles down at her gently, “Hey sweetie.” It takes a few more seconds for her to fully recover from the drug’s effects and when she does, she moves Jinyoung’s hand away, “Don’t.” Her tone is a little harsh and the way she tries to get away from Jinyoung hurts but Jinyoung tries to not let it show. Sheena is still full of emotions from the fight with Lilly no doubt and then coming to, she probably realizes now that she lost control and had to be sedated. Jinyoung gives her some space and goes to stand by Jackson’s side. “How are you feeling?” Jackson asks Sheena as he places hands onto Jinyoung’s shoulder to help ground him as Jinyoung is trying to keep his hurt down. Sheena sits up fast that her head aches and she has to put a hand against her temple to steady herself. Jackson and Jinyoung fight the urge to reach out and help as they don’t want to upset her further. “M’fine,” she snaps back. Her whole body language speaks along with her words of how much she doesn’t want to be having this conversation right now. “Honey, I know that you’re upset but we want you to know that we love you and that we just want to help-” Jinyoung starts but Sheena cuts her off, “Do you? You’re not my real Mother and never could be so stop trying!” Jinyoung is stunned speechless as Jackson’s fingers twitch. He can instantly feel through the bond how much that hurt Jinyoung and it started to fuel his anger. “Sheena, I know you’re upset but that’s going too far,” he tells her as he watches her get out of bed. “How is it? It’s the truth!” Sheena points at Jinyoung, “He could never understand me because he’s a fox tailed creature. He’s not like us! So he needs to get his head out of his ass and stop acting like my Mother!” Jackson growls as he fights to keep his anger from exploding while Jinyoung tries to figure out what to say or do, “Sheena-” Jinyoung tries to keep his expression neutral and maybe Sheena is taking it as him looking upset with her when he’s just trying not to break down in front of her. “What? Are you gonna disown me like your Mother did? Do you want me to run away just so I can get away from you?” The moment those words come out of her mouth, it hurt like a bitch. Instantly, Jinyoung recalls his past and it digs claws into his heart from what he went through and endured. Was he like his Mother from back then? Was he too harsh on her? Though his relationship with his Mother is so much better than it was many years ago, his Mother knows and regrets making Jinyoung go through that. She knows that it really hurt him and she tries to make up for it every chance she can. And Jinyoung always vowed to never make Sheena feel or go through what he did. Did he do that subconsciously? Was it in his nature naturally? Was he not fit to be a parent? So many emotions and thoughts come forth as Sheena’s words strike him and before he realizes it, tears are falling on their own accord. Sheena’s eyes go wide in shock like she didn’t know those words would come out. She went too far, way too far. Jackson’s anger explodes, especially when Sheena tries to leave the room, “Sheena, you get back here right now!” Sheena doesn’t say anything as she goes into the hallway. Jackson follows after her as the tension is growing. Jinyoung tries to stop Jackson in the hallway but Jackson wasn’t letting it go and demanded Sheena apologize. Jinyoung watches as Jackson tries to grab her but Sheena lets her power come forth and a picture frame suddenly flies between them. It hits the other side of the wall of the hallway before Sheena uses that chance to get to her bedroom. By the time Jackson reaches her door, words are exchanged with Sheena shouting, “Fuck you!” Before the door slams in Jackson’s face. It’s not even seconds after that Jinyoung can feel himself fall apart as his eyes take in the shattered frame of the photo that is of Sheena when she was little with him and Jackson. All of them had been smiling brightly and were so happy…

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum’s voice breaks through as he pulls Jinyoung into his side, “You are a great parent and nothing like how your Mother was in the past, believe me.” Jaebum would know. He knows how Jade was back then and he’s been by Jinyoung’s side since childhood. “Words were said in a heated moment. She was already upset with Lilly and then lost control and had to be sedated. She was still trying to rein in control of herself as she came off the drugs.” Jinyoung nods, “I know, it’s why I tried to not let it affect me but she hit me hard. Like she knew where to attack. And though it was Sheena, it felt like someone else was standing before me.” He didn’t even know that Sheena knew about his past like that. The way she said those words; the way her expression was while saying them...he’s never seen this part of her before. And he knows she was just as shocked as he was once the words were said. How she tried to get away for she knew she went too far. Jaebum’s comforting affection helps Jinyoung recollect himself. “It seems all of us are going through something huh,” Jaebum says softly and Jinyoung nods. “Gotta love those teenage years. God, we were such a mess back then too.” Jaebum agrees, “I was the worst though. You did yours in silence where mine was voiced in anger. So much anger.” Jinyoung starts to recall those memories now, “The best one was when we first got drunk together and we were laughing about something and then your laughter turned into anger before the tears came.” Jaebum groans as he instantly knows what Jinyoung is talking about. “It’s cause I remembered my Mother and the tears just kept coming.” Jinyoung hums as he continues to recall it, “But because you were talking about your Mother, I started crying because I yearned for my own too and then we were two drunken teenage boys in some rundown apartment clinging to each other while we downed two more bottles.” Jaebum snorts at the memory, “You ended up throwing up all over me while you were in the middle of asking if I ever tried catnip because you wanted to see if it worked on feline hybrids too.” Jinyoung can’t stop the laugh from coming forth, “I don’t even know how we ended up on that topic but it was an important question that needed to be answered when I was drunk ok. I’m sure I was on to something.” Jaebum pats Jinyoung’s back, “You know thinking back, we never thought we’d get to where we are today. Where I could see my Mother again and that you were able to find out the truth and patch up your relationship with Jade.” That’s right. Back then, it seemed impossible but time proved them wrong. “Now that I think about it, it’s because of Mark that we have our Mothers like we do. It’s always because of Mark isn’t it?” Mark was truly an angel and light among the darkness. “Speaking of Mark, I want to hug him. He has the best hugs to calm and ground you,” Jinyoung pouts. Jaebum smiles at Jinyoung, “He’s just down the hall, come on. I’m sure the entire pack wants to hug you to death right now too.” Sure enough, the moment the door is opened, the pack is waiting with open arms and Jinyoung goes right into them.  
Jackson calms down as he’s curled up with Mark on the bed and telling what had went down. Mark listened intently without saying words. He didn’t have to say anything as Jackson knows what it’s like. How being a mad beast can be extremely hard to remain in control and to rein it back in after losing it. He understands this is Sheena’s first time losing control so emotions and such are haywire. Add on the teenage hormones, this was to be expected. He just wished it was directed at him and not Jinyoung. It hurts him every time Jinyoung is hurt physically or emotionally. Seeing Jinyoung’s tears almost had Jackson snapping right then and there if it wasn’t his daughter they were talking to. A whine escapes him as he pouts into Mark’s neck. Mark’s fingers continue their soothing patterns of writing out Jackson’s name in Chinese along his side. “Do you remember that one big fight we had back then?” Jackson asks and Mark perks up, “Which one? The one after we had been split apart by Father or before that?” Jackson pouts further, “That one isn’t to be spoken of remember? We agreed it never happened.” Oh right. “So that one. The one where you first lost control of yourself.” Jackson nods and holds Mark closer, “I remember waking up and you were badly injured and yet you were still trying to take care of me first. I got so angry and lashed out at you because I didn’t deserve your love and affection after you got hurt due to me.” Mark remembers that day. Jackson went on a killing spree and others tried to kill him but Mark fought and got injured protecting him. Mark should’ve abandoned him that day. Should’ve let himself be killed but Mark remained by his side instead. And each time, he continued to stay until Mark found about the pact and formed it with Jackson without hesitation. They had several fights before and after that because Jackson felt he wasn’t worthy of Mark’s love and kindness but over time, Mark taught him how to love himself. Taught him it was ok to be himself, he just had to learn how to live in his own skin. Jackson is now very grateful to Mark. He gave him a heart, a soul. Taught him how to love and be kind. Taught him it was ok even if you fell in the darkness. You just had to learn how to get back up and not let the darkness overtake you. To learn how to live with the darkness. Mark was a constant light that guided him and anchored him through tough times and he knows Mark will always be there to continue doing so. And now, it was Sheena’s turn to go through this and learn herself. And though it was going to be hard, so very hard, they’re gonna be there for her to help guide her. No matter what. “Thank you, for not giving up on me. For loving me…” Jackson says and Mark smiles, “Through thick and thin, remember?” Jackson smiles and Mark can feel it against his neck. Jackson just needed to get Sheena to see that and by doing that, he’s gonna keep loving her. Through thick and thin…

With Jackson calm and clear headed, he goes directly to Sheena’s room first. He stops just outside her room where he wants nothing more than to burst in there and show her how much he still loves her but he’s worried that might cause another argument. He thinks about knocking but would Sheena even answer? Now he’s hesitating and he doesn’t have time for that. Mark didn’t hesitate so neither should he. He’s Jackson! With that, he goes for opening the door and start speaking just to stop as he finds her crying into a pillow. Instantly his heart aches and he rushes over to her. “Oh baby,” he gently pulls her into his arms and she clings as her cries weren't muffled by the pillow anymore and are heard out loud, “I’m sorry! I don’t know what’s wrong with me! I don’t know why I acted like that or said those things! I don’t want to lose you! Please don’t abandon me! I don’t want Mom to hate me…” Jackson starts rocking her back and forth, “Shh, it’s ok. It’s gonna be ok. We know you didn’t mean those things you said. We still love you and we’re always gonna love you.” Sheena shakes in his arms as she cries harder, “Mom...I wanna see Mom…” She’s scared she ruined her relationship with Jinyoung and that Jinyoung will slowly disappear from her life if she doesn’t see him. But then she feels hands wrap around her and her Mother’s scent starts to surround her along with Jackson’s. “I’m here, baby. I’m here.” Sheena lets go of Jackson to cling to Jinyoung and Jackson watches closely as Jinyoujng holds her through this moment. How Jinyoung whispers sweet words into her ears to reassure her that he still loves her and will be here for her all the while Sheena keeps repeating that she’s sorry over and over until she ends up crying herself to sleep. And even then, Jinyoung doesn’t once let go and Jackson pulls both of them into his arms where they remain until Sheena wakes up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the feels! Poor Sheena. She's going through so much! There's still so much going on and not enough time to write it all. Until next time dear readers...


	18. Chapter 18

Youngjae stands next to Danny in the kitchen as Danny takes a bite out of some fruit that Jinyoung was cutting. Taking a sip out of his blood box, Youngjae smiles at how cute Danny is. “What?” Danny asks as he notices Youngjae’s stare. Youngjae instantly flushes at being caught staring before inhaling his blood box, “N-nothing!” Youngjae turns his head to focus on Jinyoung cutting up the fruit, “Is the fruit cups part of their lunch boxes today?” Jinyoung nods as he cuts through the different fruits, “Mark also needs to eat something light and nutritious as his night sickness kicked in finally.” Danny and Youngjae pout at that. That’s one of the cons of being pregnant, you have to go through the morning or night sickness. “That means he’s been up all night,” Danny whines. Jinyoung nods, “Jaebum’s been up with him too. He’s the one who texted me to make him something light to eat.” Youngjae makes a noise at that, “Who are gonna take the twins to school? Should they really be going to school? So much has happened that caused them to miss a few days already. I’m surprised they still want to go back.” Jinyoung hums in agreement, “They’re dead set on going to school. They want to prove they can do this.” Danny smiles at that, “They want to pass the test so they can fight alongside us officially.” Youngjae raises an eyebrow at that, “This is why they’re going to school?!” Jinyoung nods, “You know the tests we took to get into the secret service. The first one was to learn how to blend in with the humans.” Youngjae is taken aback, “And here I thought they wanted the full experience of teenage years.” Danny leans into his mate’s side as he laughs, “How did you manage to make it sound both good and bad?” Youngjae shrugs before going to take another sip just to find that it’s empty. He sets the blood box down with a pout, “Damn. I did it again.” Danny presses a kiss to Youngjae’s cheek before leaning into his ear, “Don’t you think it’s time for another drink from the source itself?” Youngjae goes beet red as his body heats up from Danny’s light flirting. It really had been a while and with Danny’s scent starting to rile him up along with Danny’s touch adding fuel to the fire, how could Youngjae resist? “Oh my god, I never thought I’d say this to you two, but get a room. You’re not allowed to start making out on the kitchen floor,” Jinyoung says and the two blush before looking at one another. That heated gaze is there as they get lost in each other once more and Jinyoung can’t help but snort before watching Youngjae take Danny’s hand and lead him out of the kitchen. Shaking his head fondly, he goes back to what he’d been doing. And that’s finishing preparing the lunches. Though the kids went to school on Monday, it’s now a new Monday that they’re going back again and Jinyoung wants to make it as best as he can so he’s making all of their favorites put together. Last week had been hectic enough but Kyo is back to full health and Lilly is back in control. As for Sheena, she’s still going through a hard time but she’s slowly coming back around. Jinyoung and the pack worries for her but she’s trying to move forward and the pack are there to help her through it. Though, Jinyoung knows her relationship with Kyo and Lilly are still strained. Lilly and her don’t talk but remain civil for the others. And Kyo is back on good terms with his sister so they’re always together again. As far as he knows, Kyo hasn’t talked to Sheena since the fight a few days ago. It has Jinyoung stressed but he doesn’t want to push things. It’ll happen in due time and they have to learn just like he had. Of course he’ll be there when they need them and help guide them but he really hopes things will get better soon. For everyone’s sake and for Mark’s as this is not good for him with his pregnancy. Not to mention, there’s still that silver dragon, Yin they have to deal with. Rain is out trying to see if he can figure out what Yin’s been up to but for some reason it seems like he’s stopped at the moment. Is that because there’s two dragons against one now? Yin’s no doubt trying to figure out some plan but how long till he makes his move? The pack has to remain strong, especially as Mark gets further into his pregnancy. “Everything good, babe?” Jackson’s voice brings Jinyoung out of his thoughts as he enters the kitchen. “Yeah, I’m about done here. What about the kids? Do they need help getting ready?” Jackson shakes his head, “I helped Sheena while Yugyeom and Bam are with the twins. They should be coming down soon.” Sheena pops into the kitchen with her headphones on. She’s been using music lately as a coping mechanism to escape from reality. Usually it would just be a song or two but now it seemed to be all the time instead of just here or there. She didn’t want to spend as much time with the pack but they feel that’s because she’s going through this tough time and trying to relearn herself so no one has bothered her when she puts her headphones on. Besides, this was a much healthier option than what it could’ve ended up being with kids her age. The two watch as Sheena picks up some toast and spread jelly on it while she’s grooving to the music. “She’s really your kid,” Jinyoung says with a small smile before Jackson comes up behind him and rests his head onto Jinyoung’s shoulder. “She’s your kid too. Had all her clothes ready the night before and is still organized like you are despite being a teenager.” Jinyoung lightly huffs but the smile still remains. “She’s gonna be ok,” Jackson says while holding Jinyoung tighter. Jinyoung leans back into Jackson as he clings to those words.

“Ah! They’re gonna be late!” Yugyeom hollers from upstairs. Yugyeom is soon seen heading out of Kyo’s room with Kyo right behind him and Lilly and Bam coming out of Lilly’s room across the hall. “We can’t let them be late like Jaebum hyung!” Yugyeom says to Bam, who rolls his eyes fondly. The twins giggle as they hear their Father’s grumble, “I’m not always late!” The twins take that chance to peek into their parent’s bedroom to find Jaebum and Mark cuddling in bed. They both look tired but Mark looks absolutely exhausted. “Hey guys,” Mark’s soft voice says and twins can’t resist hugging Mark and showering him with love and affection. It soon turned into Yugyeom and Bam doing the same thing until Jaebum says, “What happened to not being late?” Bam then makes a noise at that, “Ah, shit-shoot. Forget it, the baby isn’t out of the womb yet, it’ll be fine. Anyway, more snuggles are coming your way Mark but for now, we will take the twins to school for you.” Mark smiles up at them, “Thanks you two. All of you guys have been so helpful.” Yugyeom beams at Mark, “Of course, we’re pack and this time you’re going to have a normal pregnancy no matter what we have to do!” Bam nods besides Yugyeom, “Everything is going to be nice and relaxing-” Suddenly they can hear Jinyoung’s voice coming up the stairs, “Get your asses in gear, you’re gonna make the twins really late! Jackson’s already left with Sheena five minutes ago!” Yugyeom and Bam both have the, ‘Oh shit’ look on their face again before gently ushering the twins toward the door. Jaebum and Mark smile as the twins wave at them, “Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Love you!” And then the twins are gone along with Yugyeom and Bam but then Jinyoung appears with the fruit and breakfast for them. “Oh, breakfast in bed? My, you might make Mark jealous,” Jaebum starts just to have Mark snort and Jinyoung instantly makes a face, “In your dreams, Jaebum. Obviously, I made Mark’s with love and this isn’t even yours, it’s mine,” Jinyoung sasses back with a teasing tone. Jaebum makes a face at that and now Mark is a giggling mess while Jinyoung is all smug. Jaebum can’t help but smile now as Mark is in a better mood despite throwing up all night. “Jiaer is the one who’d be jealous,” Mark states as he takes a piece of an orange to pop into his mouth. “He was but I made sure to give him his own fruit cup on his way out the door. He then proceeded to kiss me several times to show how much he loved it.” Jaebum chuckles at Jinyoung’s statement, “So that’s why he was running late.” Jinyoung glares, “You have no room to talk Jaebum.” Jaebum is the one all smug now while Jinyoung chooses that moment to take some of Jaebum’s breakfast for himself. “Do you want some of my sausage?” Jaebum turns toward Mark with a fork full of it. Mark makes a face and shakes his head, “No, in fact, get rid of it. It smells weird to me.” Jaebum is quick to put it in his mouth to get rid of the evidence and Jinyoung laughs, “Now you can’t kiss him until you brush your teeth.” Jaebum gasps at this as it’s true and he sulks. Jinyoung laughs more before Jaebum starts to play fight with him and Mark watches fully amused. “Eat the rest of my food, I’m going to brush my teeth now,” Jaebum says as he rushes into the bathroom. Mark munches away on his fruit cup and some eggs while humming away happily, “Jinyoungie, do we have fish?” Jinyoung sighs fondly as he goes all eye smile, “I knew you were gonna ask that so Jackson is gonna stop by the store on the way home to pick up some. You’ll be able to eat to your heart’s content.” Jinyoung had asked Jaehyun how he made the tuna fish sandwich for he knew Mark would start craving more. He is carrying a kitten here. With the twins, Mark was into every type of meat you could find. He even got into Danny’s secret beef jerky stash one time. Mark makes a feline noise at hearing he’s gonna be having fish soon and most likely for lunch. But then he whines, “Bummie, come back. I miss you!” Gosh, Mark was too adorable. It literally had been a minute but he wanted his alpha. Jaebum steps out of the bathroom with his toothbrush still in his mouth. Mark is making grabby hands and Jaebum is now rushing to finish brushing his teeth. “Your gonna brush your gums off, slow down! I can snuggle with him until you’re done,” Jinyoung says as he shoos Jaebum back toward the bathroom and pulls Mark into his arms. “Besides, I need more Markjin time.” Mark giggles into Jinyoung’s chest as he makes himself more comfortable. Mark then makes another noise, “Pack,” he says as he rubbed his face against Jinyoung’s clothing to get more of the scent on him. Jinyoung watches amused as Mark is plain adorable when pregnant. He’s already cute but add pregnancy into the mix and he’s even cuter. But then Mark is pouting, “I want to shift!” Jinyoung and Jaebum both talk at the same time, “No.” Mark whines, “But we’ll be fine.” Jaebum comes back out of the bathroom, “You know that shifting while pregnant is painful for you. You need to be resting and relaxing.” Mark pouts further, his cat ears and tail are out cause he really wanted to shift. His tail thumps against the bed as he’s upset. “Mark,” Jaebum calls out but Mark huffs before curling further into Jinyoung’s arms. Jinyoung tries to hide his smirk by leaning down to hide the bottom half of his face in Mark’s hair. “Your eyes give it away, Jinyoung,” Jaebum deadpans and Jinyoung doesn’t hide it anymore, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Literally thirty seconds have gone by and Mark makes grabby hands again, “Bummie.” Jaebum’s expression softens as Mark really wants his alpha despite being upset. But it seems he’s over not shifting for now as the urge to be close to him outweighed shifting. Mark instantly clings to Jaebum’s front, his tail swishing back and forth in happiness as he scent marks him. “Mmm, alpha.” Oh. Yep. Mark’s scent is spiking and that is Jinyoung’s cue to leave the room. He stands up, taking the empty plates with him, “Gotta love pregnancy hormones,” Jinyoung shakes his head fondly as he heads toward the door, “Don’t go too long, he needs to rest!” Jinyoung says as he’s closing the door behind him. He hears Jaebum tease him back with an, ‘Yes Mother’ before the door clicks shut. 

Jackson pulls up to the school and puts it in park before turning to look at his daughter beside him. She still had her headphones on and had been looking out the window but as soon as the car stopped, she’s already grabbing her stuff. Jackson gently lifts one side of the headphones off her ear and it gets her attention as she looks to him. “I hope you have a great day at school. I know the first day was a rocky start.” Sheena gives a tight lipped smile that resembles Jackson’s squirtle expression. “Thanks, Dad,” she says after a moment. Jackson holds back his emotions as he can tell Sheena isn’t happy. Her eyes aren’t shining and she’s not her bouncy and fun self. Now, he’s making the squirtle face as he moves stray hairs and puts it back behind her ears. Sheena lingers for a moment before she’s already opening the door to get out when Jackson says, “I love you three thousand, kiddo.” Sheena stills for a heartbeat or two and then she’s out of the car and shutting the door behind her. It may have just been the wind or maybe the sound of the door shutting, but as Jackson watches his daughter walk toward the school he could’ve sworn he heard, “Not if you knew,” come from her. Jackson can’t dwell on it too long as Yugyeom pulls up with Bam and the twins behind him. The music is blaring and dropping a sick beat as Bam grooves to it from the passenger side. Jackson watches fondly in the rear view mirror as the twins are smiling and having a great time with their Uncles before getting out of the car with McDonald's bags in their hands. “Really guys?” Jackson calls out to them as he peeks his head out the window. Bam and Yugyeom notice and turn the music down. Everyone has been looking at them since they pulled up cause how could they not with the loud music and sick looking vehicle. “We came in style, bro!” Bam says and Yugyeom nods in agreement before his expression changes a little, “Don’t tell Mark and Jaebum hyung! They’ll kill us if they found out we took them to McDonald's. In fact, don’t tell Jinyoung hyung either.” Yugyeom’s face shows that he’s thinking of what will happen if those three found out and Jackson can’t help but laugh before gesturing that he won’t tell. Kyo and Lilly both thank the two before waving at Jackson, “Bye, Gaga! See you guys later!” Jackson beams at them and the three watch them enter the school. Jackson is ready to pull off when a woman approaches his vehicle. “Excuse me, I haven’t seen you around before.” Yugyeom and Bam are laughing their asses off as it’s obvious that this lady is a single mom and trying so hard to get into Jackson’s pants. The way she’s leaning over to show off her cleavage and touching herself subtly. Not to mention that obnoxious laugh as she tries to flirt her way through the conversation. “Oh this is priceless. Please tell me you’re recording this,” Bam says and glances to see that Yugyeom is indeed recording. The whole time, Jackson is polite and answering her questions as he leans away from her and keeps eye contact. Jackson is no way interested and even makes it a point to show his wedding ring off as he puts his hand right outside the window to touch toward the top of the car. The lady zeros in on the ring and her expression changes drastically as Jackson continues, “Yes, I’m just dropping off my daughter while my husband is making breakfast for my sick brother.” Yugyeom and Bam about die laughing, especially when Yugyeom accidentally hits the horn as the lady makes the realization and a disgusted face. It was way too much entertainment and seeing the lady jump from the sound of the horn was the icing on the cake. She can see the two laughing at her embarrassment before she glares in anger and stomps off. Jackson throws a smirk their way before waving and putting his hand back into the car as he drives off to head to the store.

Kat, Lin and Jaiden perk up at seeing the twins. Sheena was already there but off the far side and by Jaiden as the twins sat down in the two empty slots. “I’m glad you’re doing better,” Kat says to Kyo as Lin touches Lilly’s hand, “And seeing you smiling.” The twins thank them and conversation soon flows as Jaiden talks about everything that happened since they’ve been gone. “You don’t have to worry about Ricky and his gang. They won’t even come near this table.” Lin nods, “They’ve been scared of your return.” Kat is amazed, “I heard you kicked their asses but man, their expressions look like you’ve tortured them.” Kat gestures to where Ricky and his gang are right now. Kyo looks behind him to find that Ricky and his gang are outside and looking like they’ve pissed themselves the moment Kyo locks eyes with them. With a raised eyebrow Kyo doesn’t understand why. Yeah, he threw a few punches but nothing too extreme...wait. Kyo pulls out his phone. Yep, he’s gotten a new phone to replace his old one and he goes right to Rain’s contact. 

‘Do you have something to do with Ricky and his gang?’

The reply is almost instant,

‘Is that what their names are?’

Kyo smiles at Rain playing all innocent. He obviously had done something.

‘I handled them just fine you know.’

‘I know. I saw the damage. You have great aim. I just happened to be walking by when I heard them talking shit. I didn’t do anything other than have a nice conversation with them.’

Conversation his ass. ‘Never knew a conversation could make them be so terrified of just looking at me. What did you actually do?’

‘Isn’t the bell gonna ring soon? Focus on your studies. I’ll be over later.’

Kyo perks up at that for he didn’t know he’d be seeing Rain so soon again. He puts in a quick reply before he feels Lilly grip his free hand under the table. Bringing his attention back to those around him, he finds Sheena had left the table and Lilly was watching as that omega from before appeared and was dragging Sheena away. Kyo squeezes her hand back, “I’m here. Just focus on breathing.” Lilly nods, their fingers intertwined as she looks away and forces her attention on Jaiden who is oblivious to what is going on and is still talking away. Kyo can see her other hand moving but when he glances down he finds Lilly is tracing patterns with her finger. It’s from what Mark taught her to do and it helps anchor her along with her brother by her side. Kyo squeezes her hand again to let her know that he’s proud of her. But he can’t help but wonder what’s going on in Sheena’s mind. Didn’t she love Lilly? Didn’t she used to claim Lilly was her mate? That they’d always be together? What happened to that? 

First class was pretty boring as Lilly and Kyo already learned this with Jade forever ago but this was a much needed experience. So they paid attention to the teacher as well as the other humans. They were the only ones different from the humans among this class but no one else had noticed and it gave them hope that they could do this. And with more time, they can be just as good as their pack and be able to go on missions with them and such. After a while, Kyo saw Lilly was writing something in her notebook, ‘I think you were right. I’m too late.’ Kyo doesn’t have to ask to know what she’s talking about. Which is about Sheena and a conversation they had a while back where Kyo told her to stop waiting around because of him. ‘You can still make things right. There’s still time.’ He writes it directly underneath what she wrote so it can be a reminder. He doesn’t want her to give up. He may not know why Sheena has been acting the way she has or why she had kissed that girl, but he knows Sheena. Sheena loves Lilly with all her heart and Lilly just has to show her that she still does. That it never left. 

It was soon second class and Kyo was on a mission. He was gonna talk to Sheena, well, he’s hoping to before class starts. So when they enter the room, he makes a beeline to sit right next to her. Sheena is actually shocked by this as she wasn’t expecting Kyo to come anywhere near her, much less want to talk to her. He admits, that hurt him but that’s because of him too. He could’ve came to her sooner. Could’ve let her come forth to talk when she did but he had been the one to close the door on her to shut her out. Man, he should’ve done this sooner. “Hey,” he tries but his smile doesn’t reach his eyes as he can see up close how Sheena hasn’t been herself at all. No smiles. No laughter or jokes. No games or being out there and friendly. She’s quiet and reserved and her eyes almost look hollow like she’s been losing a piece of herself slowly. Sheena looks away to stare at the desk ahead of her but she doesn’t move away, “What do you want?” Her tone isn’t harsh or cold, it’s just sounds defeated like she’s given up. Kyo really doesn’t like that. “I...I want to say sorry for shutting the door on your face that day. I was upset and angry and ended up taking it out on you.” Sheena nods, “I deserved it.” Kyo’s eyes go wide, “Hey no. You didn’t deserve that treatment even if you kissed that girl. I mean, you two aren’t actually dating or official yet so just because Lilly was upset over that, it didn’t give me the right to react like that.” Sheena’s grip on her pen snaps as she turns to look at Kyo. There’s something there in her eyes that he’s never seen before and it kind of scares him. How wild and angry she looks, “She can’t be upset over me trying to move on. She’s the one who pushed me away and rejected me. She has no right to be acting like this. She broke my heart so fuck her.” Kyo is shocked as Sheena’s voice rose with each word until the point of her standing as her anger rose with it. Everyone was staring at them and Kyo could feel the darkness rising in her but before he can say or do anything else, Sheena grabs her bag and stalks out of the room right before the bell for class to start rings. 

When third period came, Kyo is worried now. Sheena never came back and she wasn’t answering his texts. He hoped she was just blowing off steam and would return or definitely be back by third block. He thought about texting Jinyoung or Jackson to see if maybe she called them or they picked her up early but then he was worried of causing drama and have Sheena be angrier with him. She was hurting and Kyo wanted to help her. He wanted to help fix things between her and Lilly. Hell, he just wanted Sheena back. To see her smiling or laughing. That person that was with him in second block, that wasn’t Sheena. He didn’t know who that was looking at him like that. And he was afraid to admit that he was scared. That Sheena made him feel threatened like she’d actually kill him.

Lilly noticed something was off with Kyo by third block but Kyo brushed her off gently and saying Sheena left second block. Something had went down but he isn’t telling her all the details for some reason. It was obviously stressing him out so Lilly dropped it for now but she wanted to get to the bottom of this. So when lunch came, she was ready to talk to Sheena. This time it would hopefully be a nice and calm talk. But Sheena didn’t show up at lunch. “Kat, have you seen Sheena?” Lilly asks as it’s halfway into lunch and there was still no sign of Sheena. Kyo tenses beside her that Lilly takes notice of. Kat thinks about Lilly’s question before shaking her head, “No, I haven’t seen her since this morning.” Lin nods along with her, “I noticed her walking to second class but other than that, I haven’t seen her either.” And Kyo said she left second period so where did she go? Did she go home on her own? Jaiden stops in mid inhale of his food and starts talking with crumbs falling out, “I saw her!” The four perk up as they stare at Jaiden. “What? When? Where?” all of them were asking and Jaiden takes a second to finish swallowing his food. “My classes are mostly on the other side of the campus and during second period, I had seen her through a window heading toward the parking lot with that omega girl.” Oh boy. Kyo can feel Lilly tense beside him before her aura was growing and it was growing fast. “She what?” Lilly’s jealousy was rising as many thoughts went through her mind. Where did she go off to with that omega? What were they doing? Were they… “Lilly,” Kyo comes into her focus as he redirects her attention. “Think of Mom.” That was right. Lilly can’t lose control right now. She can’t go on a rampage. She needs to remain calm for her Mother’s sake as he needs to be resting. But god, does it keep trying to wrap around her. It was hard to regain control over her emotions. “Breathe,” Kyo instructs as he hugs her. Lilly clings and breathes in her brother’s scent. She lets his warmth and aura wrap around him instead and Kyo is able to stabilize her. “We don’t know everything yet. We only got bits and pieces. We can’t jump to conclusions until we know the truth.” Lilly nods but doesn’t say anything else as she doesn’t trust her voice not to give away how she feels like it really is too late. That this might not be something she can make right.

P.E. comes and Lilly gets dressed with a neutral expression on her face. Her thoughts are taken over by Sheena. Is she ok? Will she come back? What if she’s hurt? The sound of the locker next to her opens and Lilly jerks her head to find Sheena there and already dressed for P.E. “Sheena?” She’s surprised to see her and to see her near her. Sheena just huffs at Lilly’s shocked expression as she adjusts her hoodie and makes sure her hair is up all the way. “What’s with that look?” Lilly’s expression drops. Who was this? This wasn’t anything like the Sheena she knew and loves. “What do you mean? Kyo said you took off in second period and you just show up now? You’ve been gone for hours.” Sheena rolls her eyes as she shuts the locker. “It’s none of your business where or what I’ve been doing. I’m back aren’t I? Shouldn’t that be enough? Not like you would care. You seemed to enjoy keeping me at bay before pushing me away the next. Don’t like it now that I’m not playing your game anymore?” Lilly feels like she’s been slapped one after the next. “Get over yourself Lilly. What we had is no more. You’re not my mate and you’ll never be,” the look in her eyes is something Lilly has never seen before. It’s like she’s facing a completely different person. But this was Sheena. Her scent, her aura, her icy silver hair. This was Sheena and yet a whole new person. Sheena doesn’t give her time to say anything as she starts to leave the locker room. And Lilly can’t help the tears that fall as she watches Sheena’s back, for as the words sink in and Sheena gets farther and farther away; Lilly finally sees what she had been doing to Sheena over the years and she can’t help but feel like she just lost Sheena for good. She just lost her mate and it’s all her fault…

Looks like she finally got the truth and the truth hurts sometimes. Hurts like a bitch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was kind of humorous to me how Youngjae and Danny had a thirsty moment and not Yugbam. lol Sorry, moving on. Mark is full of hormones and mood swings but is mostly cute and adorable and loves Jaebum. Looks like some smut might go down next chapter between them! and the moment after dropping the kids off, lol. I can imagine it in real life. Ah, but now the teenagers and school. The feels! Is this the end of Lilly and Sheena before they even got together officially?! Is it really too late?! I don't think you guys are gonna be ready for when it is all revealed! Until next time...


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Markbum smut! And some cute pack moments and humor! All before the sadness and pain. Ah! I hope you guys enjoy! I skimmed through so it's kind of beta'd. Please ignore my mistakes! Off to work I go!

Jaebum was feeling good. Really good actually. A groan slips out as pleasure runs through his body and his toes curl. His eyelashes flutter as sleep is leaving him while he’s coming to and opening his eyes to find Mark licking a fat stripe up his cock. “Shit,” Jaebum lets out breathlessly. Mark’s eyes flick up to meet Jaebum’s, causing Jaebum to groan again at the pure hunger and passion in his eyes. “Jaebum,” Mark’s voice is still rough from sleep as he couldn’t have been awake but for a few minutes now, “Need you.” Jaebum is definitely awake now. “I’m here, baby. We literally just went a round earlier before our nap, which, by the way, you should be sleeping still. Jaebum glances at the clock and sees they’ve only been asleep for thirty minutes. Mark’s feline whine brings his attention back to him, “But I want you instead. Want more of your love.” Mark’s giving him that look that he knows he can’t resist either. “That’s so not fair. You didn’t sleep last night, Mark-” he cuts off as Mark doesn’t hesitate to lean back down and take Jaebum into his mouth. Cursing, Jaebum’s brain short circuits as pleasure runs through him once more. Mark hums in delight as if Jaebum’s cock is the best damn treat he’s ever had. It soon turns into a moan when he feels Jaebum’s fingers thread through his hair. He loves when Jaebum touches him. Doesn’t matter the time of day; Mark just wants Jaebum to touch him all the time. From just simply holding his hand or brushing his fingers over his skin. He can never get enough of Jaebum as he constantly wants his love and affection. “Yien, you’re gonna make me cum!” Mark makes a noise at that before moving his mouth off and giving a light giggle, “Oops, my bad.” Jaebum looks wrecked already. His chest heaving and eyes blown wide with his own hunger and passion. Now with some time to recover and Mark not giving his trademark blow job, Jaebum lifts an eyebrow amused, “What was distracting you?” Mark bites his bottom lip as he continues to stare at his mate, “You.” Mark can feel how strongly Jaebum reacted to that through the bond. How happy and loved he felt as well as still being very horny. “You’re telling me my arch nemesis is myself now?” Jaebum leans up while pulling Mark closer and into his lap. They’re still both naked from last round and the moment Mark settles into his lap, they both groan as their cocks brush and slick coats Jaebum’s thighs. “I couldn’t stop thinking about how much you love me. I’m addicted to you. Just a simple touch and I crave for more, crave for all of you inside and out.” Jaebum can feel through the bond of that too. How one touch from him and Mark is reacting. It’s the same for him when Mark touches him. Hell, when Mark just enters the room. Their breaths are mingling, eyes searching into the other as hands move slowly up the other’s body. Mapping out every dip and curve. Every edge and ripple. “You’re breathtaking every time we do this, you know? Every time I get to see you like this, get to touch you like this. I’ll never tire of it. I’ll always crave you. I crave you so much that I feel like I’m going crazy at times. How just seconds apart and I feel like I’ll go mad if I don’t have you in my arms again. I always want to be by your side,” Jaebum whispers out the deepest parts of his soul. Mark reacts to that with a flash of his eyes before his fingers tangle in the hair on the back of Jaebum’s nape and kisses him. It’s slow but full of passion. Jaebum’s hands grip Mark’s hips as the kiss deepens. One turns into two and then two turns into three. It’s not long before they lose count but they can’t stop. Can’t ever get enough. Every nerve lights up and the fire within burns strongly. Suddenly lips part and Mark moaned into the kiss when Jaebum swipes his tongue with his. Jaebum’s hands reach up and cup Mark’s face. Mark lets Jaebum lead him as the kiss grows more and more heated. His body trembles as kissing always gets him riled up. But it does the same for Jaebum too. Both their cocks are dripping precum and when Mark jerks his hips, both groan into the other’s mouth as their cocks brush again. “Bummie,” Mark pleads against his lips. They part for air and both their eyes locked once more. “My alpha, my mate,” Mark says it with so much love and devotion and it makes Jaebum’s heart swell. Mark’s fingers trail over the mating bite and Jaebum feels the overwhelming emotions Mark has for him. And when he feels Mark’s finger trace those words in Chinese over the mating bite, Jaebum can’t help but feel his own overwhelming emotions come forth, “I love you,” he says it back in Chinese before he’s leaning up to close the gap between them again. Breaths come out of their nose as the hunger grows between them. Mouths move, lips part and tongues come out to play. And then Mark is gasping as Jaebum slipped two fingers inside his tight heat. “Jae-ah!” Claws dig into Jaebum’s shoulders as his body is overwhelmed with Jaebum’s love. It’s so strong and is taking him apart and putting him back together with him and only him. Jaebum, Jaebum, Jaebum. Mark is surrounded by him. His body, his warmth. From his aura to his touch. It’s driving him crazy with need. “Bad...want you so bad...Jaebum!” Jaebum hits his sweet spot and Mark lets out all kinds of noises. He fucks himself on Jaebum’s fingers as he thrusts his cock against Jaebum’s. “N-not fair…” Mark wants to show Jaebum just how wild he drives him. Show him how much he loves him and wants him to go wild too. His hand wraps around Jaebum’s cock, throwing off Jaebum’s rhythm of his fingers as Jaebum groans. Mark doesn’t stop there though. He takes that moment of Jaebum groaning to lean down and bite at his neck. Jaebum’s hips jerk, muscles rippling as pleasure courses through him. “Let me love you. Let me show you alpha. Let me take care of you,” Mark whispers into Jaebum’s ear before nipping at his ear lobe. Mark is then pushing Jaebum back, his fingers slipping out of Mark as Mark straddles him before leaning down and mapping out Jaebum’s body with his mouth. “Fu-Mark!” Jaebum’s body shakes with little aftershocks from Mark’s kisses and bites. Shivers as Mark’s fingers trail across his skin before his body is lit up even more when Mark starts to rut against him. He starts with their cocks rutting together and creating delicious friction that has both of them moaning and groaning until Mark lifts himself up a little more. Now his slick coats Jaebum’s dick as rubs across Mark’s hole. It’s a sight to see too. With Mark above him and biting his bottom lip with constant little noises coming out. From his flawless body and beautiful eyes that are looking at him with so much passion and hunger. His scent and aura was surrounding Jaebum. Everything about Mark had Jaebum going mad and crazy with love. And fuck was Mark teasing him right now. Having his hole drag across Jaebum’s cock and almost going in just to slide right past in a frustratingly delicious friction. All instincts screamed at him to get inside of Mark. Just Mark, Mark, Mark. He wants to love on Mark. Wants to kiss and bite. Wants to mark and claim over and over again. “Mark,” Jaebum growls out and Mark can see Jaebum’s eyes flash as he’s barely holding onto control. Mark’s scent spikes as he reacts to that and on the next slide, he takes a hold of Jaebum’s cock and lets the tip breach him. Jaebum’s hands instantly go to Mark’s hips to make him go slow as both of them gasp at the tight, hot pleasure coursing through them. Mark really wants to just slam down but lets Jaebum help him take it easy and soon Jaebum’s all the way to the hilt. He tries to move then but Jaebum won’t let him and he whines, “Jaebum, please.” Jaebum rubs his hips soothingly and takes this moment to continue staring at his mate. Mark notices his heated gaze and looks at him. “God, you’re so beautiful.” Mark blushes more and subconsciously clenches down. Both groan and Jaebum moves his hands to run down Mark’s thighs and back up to his sides. “I’m so lucky. Have such a perfect mate.” His hands come to touch Mark’s stomach where their child is. Mark can feel tears well up as Jaebum stares lovingly and he can feel through the bond how happy and proud he is. How much he already loves their child and they’re not even born yet. Jaebum is such a perfect alpha and mate. He’s the lucky one and Jaebum is his. All his. No one else’s. “I’m yours baby,” Jaebum says and Mark realizes he’s been talking out loud. Mark can’t wait any longer and starts to lift himself up before going back down. It starts off slow but the pleasure and urge grow stronger and soon Mark is rising up and slamming back down each time. Hearing and feeling Jaebum being taken apart because of him has Mark wanting to drive him even crazier. Wants to make Jaebum more addicted. Wants to give him more of his love. And he is. “God damn, baby...it’s good...so good.” Mark rides him so good and with so much passion. “You feel wonderful. So wet and tight for me...fuck...not gonna last long,” Mark isn’t either as his emotions are making him feel this ten times more and his body is oversensitive. “Jae, together...wanna cum together…” Jaebum plants his feet onto the bed and with his hands back on Mark’s hips again, he thrusts up when Mark slams down. It hits Mark’s spot dead on and he cries out in immense pleasure. Both are now trying to make the other feel good with the short amount of time before they cum and they’re about to cum fast. “Jae, Jae, Jae...love...love you...I love you…” Mark manages to get out in between the moans and his little noises. Jaebum groans with a low growl coming forth and with a few more thrusts, Mark cums with Jaebum’s name leaving his lips. The second Mark cums and clenches down, Jaebum moans out Mark’s name and releases deep inside of him. Mark leans forward and Jaebum holds him as they come down from their orgasms. With Mark’s purring coming forth, Jaebum smiles into Mark’s hair before leaning down to kiss his forehead, “I love you too, baby.” Mark ends up purring louder and now Jaebum is chuckling in response. They remain like this for a good bit until Mark pouts, “I’m hungry. Is Jiaer back with the fish yet?” Jaebum smiles fondly. 

So much for Mark getting his much needed rest. 

It isn’t quite lunch time yet but luckily Jackson had been back with plenty of fish and was in the kitchen with Jinyoung already in the process of making the sandwiches. “Yien!” Jackson perks up when he sees Mark walk in with Jaebum right behind him. Jinyoung glares at Jaebum, “You two just had sex again didn’t you? Didn’t I tell you to control yourself so Mark can sleep?” Jaebum frowns, “I was trying to sleep. You try telling Mark no.” Mark is smiling all innocent as he snuggles up in Jackson’s hug. “He’s got a point, babe,” Jackson says and Jinyoung sighs, “After lunch he’s taking another nap then. He’s going to get sleep even if I have to keep him in my room.” Jaebum grumbles “You’re not separating Mark from me. I can teleport.” Jinyoung points a knife at him, “And I can kick your ass. He’s already wearing your sweatpants and a hoodie. He’ll be fine cuddling with me for an hour or two.” The two begin to have a stare down but Jackson intervenes, “We can have a pack cuddle.” Jinyoung raises an eyebrow at that, “You think that will stop them? Mark will climb Jaebum at the drop of a hat when pregnant. Do you not remember last time?” Ok, Jinyoung has a point there. “You guys get frisky when Jackson’s rut gets near,” Jaebum replies back. “It’s like the Yugbam comes out of us. I can’t help it,” Jackson jokes and Mark giggles with his head still against Jackson’s chest. Jinyoung and Jaebum notice this and start to get jealous, “I want to hold him now.” They say it at the same time and both start to have another stare down. “What about Yugbam?” Bam’s voice is heard as him and Yugyeom come into the kitchen with Youngjae and Danny behind them. “Hyung!” Yugyeom locks eyes with Mark and makes grabby hands. Jackson curls more protectively over Mark, “No, it’s still my turn.” Yugyeom whines as Jinyoung explains what they were talking about. “Oh, a pack cuddle session sounds nice after lunch,” Youngjae agrees. “But what if we all end up passing out and he remains awake?” Danny brings up and the pack instantly look at Mark. Mark gives a curious look, “What?” Bam hums, “We also need to keep Suga at bay. He’ll try and sneak Mark away.” That was true. Suga was good at making an entrance and taking off with Mark at any given time. “Suga would love these sandwiches,” Mark suddenly says and Bam curses. “Look what you’ve done!” Yugyeom says to Bam who flails his arms, “I’m sorry! Quick, distraction!” Bam gestures for Yugyeom to hand him his phone. “I have the perfect thing too. Watch this video. It’s what we witnessed today when dropping the kid off.” Everyone crowds in and Jackson makes a noise as he realizes what he’s talking about, “I don’t-” but he’s cut off as the video starts playing. It takes only seconds for Jinyoung to want to murder as he can hear and see the lady flirting with Jackson. But as soon as the rage came it went away as he saw what Jackson did in response. The pack were all laughing and enjoying the lady getting turned down as Jinyoung couldn’t help but get turned on. The way Jackson proudly showed off and talked about Jinyoung made pride and love swell for this man before him. That’s right. Jackson is his mate. His husband. “Jiaer,” Jinyoung’s voice goes low and husky as his heated gaze lands on him. Mark can see in Jinyoung’s eyes what he wants to do and lets go of Jackson and goes to Yugyeom. “Come here, I need to have a word with you.” Jackson finds his hand being taken before he’s being led out of the kitchen. “What are they gonna talk about?” Danny asks before he hears a light thud from just outside the kitchen with what sounds to be like kissing. A few seconds go by and you can hear Jackson’s, “Oh fuck, right here? Right now?” Jackson sounds out of breath and then a groan is heard. “Are they...?” Youngjae goes wide eyed as he doesn’t finish his question. “For crying out loud, Jinyoung! You just got onto me about doing things in front of the pack and you’re trying to suck Jackson’s dick in the living room!” Jaebum shouts. The sound of the zipper is heard and another thud from Jackson most likely hitting his head against the wall this time instead of his back. “It doesn’t count if it isn’t in the same room as you guys. So don’t come out here if you don’t want to see,” Jinyoung says back and well, he had a point there. Jaebum doesn’t have a retort back and Jackson’s moans soon fill the area. Yugyeom and Bam start laughing as Youngjae and Danny cover each other’s ears. Mark tugs on Jaebum’s sleeve to get his attention before mouthing Suga’s name. With a fond sigh, Jaebum teleports the pack toward another part of the BTS facility to find Suga so he can join them for lunch. 

Luckily, when they got back thirty minutes later, Jinyoung and Jackson finished preparing lunch. Jackson was still in a daze though with that mind blowing blow job he just gotten and Jinyoung had a content and smug look on his face the entire time. Suga didn’t hesitate to threaten to cut their dicks off if the white stuff in his sandwich ended up not being mayo. 

Turns out it was just mayo and the pack enjoyed a chaotic lunch with Suga. Laughter and smiles all around the table while Mark thoroughly enjoyed several tuna fish sandwiches. It was just another day for Got7…

But then Mark’s phone goes off in the middle of the giant cuddle session and he finds that Lilly is calling him. “Hey sweetie,” Mark greets completely unaware of what had gone down at school, but then his expression falters when he can hear her crying, “Mom...”

Lilly sounded so heartbroken...


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fair warning, there is some graphic violence mentioned with a scene that isn't shown but is obvious of what went down. Please be advised when reading...

Suga comes back into the living room after having gone to the bathroom to find Mark on a giant makeshift bed with a bunch of hybrids around him. Suga snorts cause of course Jaebum has to be curled around Mark in protective mode as they snuggle. The others are curled around where they can fit next to Jaebum with some lying on top of the other just so they can be closer. “You guys have a huge layout and yet you’re all huddled in the middle.” The pack remain close and aren’t even bothered as they’re snuggling with Mark and that’s what matters. “Don’t you want to join?” Mark asks sweetly. You can tell if Mark laid there for a while longer that he was going to fall asleep soon. Suga smiles softly, “I would love to but I’m not shifting.” He goes to make his way over to the makeshift bed when Mark’s phone suddenly goes off. You can hear the pack make noise at that for Mark needs to sleep! But then they can see that it’s Lilly calling him. They all move to let Mark sit up properly before they start to shift back as Mark answers the call, “Hey sweetie.” He can see the time and knows school isn’t over till a few more hours so he wonders what she might’ve been calling about. “Mom…” His expression soon falls as he can hear her crying. “Baby, what’s wrong?” Mark is fully concerned now as something had happened. “I...c-can you come g-get me?” Lilly can barely form words as her cries keep coming forth. Mark feels his heart ache as he gets up to start grabbing his shoes. The others can see Mark is becoming highly distressed as he was trying to calm down Lilly, “I’m coming baby. Take some deep breaths for me. Where is Kyo?” There’s some rustling heard as well as some movement and noise before Mark can hear Kyo’s voice, “Mom, hey. I just got here.” Kyo is heard trying to console Lilly whose cries have become muffled as she’s probably crying into his shirt now. “Where are you two? What’s going on?” Jaebum kept the pack back and is quick to grab his shoes before being right behind Mark. He mouths that he’s going too and Mark lets Jaebum teleport them to the parking garage before Kyo is heard replying, “The girl’s locker room. I don’t know what happened. Kat and Lin came and got me.” Kyo sounds just as concerned as he tries to soothe her. “Your father and I are coming. Can you get her toward the parking lot or somewhere more private until we get there or is it not safe?” Mark slides into the passenger seat as Jaebum revs up the car. He would just love to teleport all the way there but it’d be weird to suddenly show up at the school with no vehicle. So he teleports to a good secluded spot that’s hidden from the public eye before he’s pulling out and heading toward traffic to get to the school. He basically cut half the time and they’d be there within a few minutes. “Yeah, I can head toward the parking lot. We should be out at the same time you guys get here.” Mark really wants to be there now and Jaebum feels the same way. Taking one hand off the wheel, he grabs Mark’s hand and takes a hold of it to let him know that he’s here. That everything will be ok. “Call if anything happens in between then ok?” Kyo replies back right away that he will before Kyo ends the call. Mark holds back the noise that wants to escape before he takes a moment to close his eyes and let Jaebum anchor him. “We’re almost there, Mark.” Mark nods, squeezing back to help anchor Jaebum as well. He just can’t help but think of what possibly could’ve happened…

Kyo had no idea what had gone down. He had just finished getting his P.E. outfit on and walked out of the locker room to head toward the bleachers when Kat and Lin were calling out his name. “Kyo!” His head turned as they came to a stop before them. “It’s Lilly…” Kat gets out as both look highly worried. Kyo instantly feels his stomach drop before Lin continues, “She’s in the locker room and holed up in one of the stalls. We don’t know what happened but one second she was fine and then the next, she was upset and rushing into one of the stalls.” Kat nods, “We tried to ask what was wrong but she wouldn’t say. We could hear her calling your Mom though.” It had to be bad if Lilly was calling their Mother. With their Mom having night sickness, they didn’t want to bother him unless it was an emergency for their Mother needed all the rest he could get today. “Alright, thanks for telling me. You two go about like everything is fine, ok? Make sure you stick with Jaiden and I’ll update you guys later. I’m going to tell the teacher that Lilly isn’t feeling well and take her to the ‘nurse’.” Really, he’d be taking her home for he’s sure their parents would come to get them. The two nod and Kyo takes off toward the teacher. Thankfully, the teacher didn’t argue and Kyo rushed to head into the locker room after going back to get his stuff. “Lilly?” Kyo calls out and soon can hear her cries as she tries to talk to Mark over the phone. Kyo doesn’t waste anymore time and knocks on the stall, “Lilly it’s me,” he says and the sound of the stall unlocking is heard before the door opens. The moment he locks eyes with hers, his heart aches and he moves forward to pull her into his arms. Lilly moves at the same time as she buries her face into his shirt and clings. She’s been crying hard and her control is slipping as scales and claws are out. Kyo tried to console her as he talked back and forth to his Mother. He really wants to know what happened in the locker room and he has one good guess. Sheena. But he can’t go asking her right now as he needed to get Lilly toward the parking lot. So after finishing the phone conversation with his Mother, he ends the call and pockets Lilly’s phone into his shorts with his. “Mom and Dad are coming and we’ll be here shortly. Let’s get your stuff and meet them out in the parking lot.” Kyo’s voice is gentle as he takes off his jacket and places it over her head. She doesn’t want to detach herself but Kyo doesn’t mind as it only takes a few moments longer to get her things and with two backpacks slung over his shoulder, he helps guide her toward the exit of the gym. When he goes to shut the door behind him, his eyes lock with Sheena’s but in the next blink, she looks away and focuses her attention back on the gym teacher. Kyo forces himself to keep going forward, all the while trying to soothe Lilly as he directs her toward the back way to the parking lot. They were lucky as no staff or other students were around and by the time they reached the parking lot, Jaebum was pulling up. Mark hops out before the car is barely in park as he rushes forth. Hands come to cup Lilly’s face the moment he’s close enough and he almost breaks right then and there as he takes in Lilly so heart broken and barely holding on to her control, “Oh baby,” Mark let’s out before pulling her into his arms. Her cries come back full force as she latches onto her mother. “I got you, honey. I got you…” Jaebum rubs her back as he looks to Kyo. Kyo can tell his father is silently asking if he knows but Kyo is hesitant to say at first. He’s not certain it’s her but the fact that she saw them leaving and clearly can tell something was wrong with Lilly and yet didn’t come to find out or seem to care...Kyo swallows down the anger as he mouths her name. Jaebum nods before reaching out to clamp a hand onto Kyo’s shoulder for comfort. Knowing that Lilly nor Kyo were physically hurt calmed Mark and Jaebum a little but they were still both worried over their daughter in this emotional state. “Let’s get into the car sweetie. It’ll only take me a moment to check you two out.” Jaebum holds open the door to the backseat as Mark helps Lilly in first before sliding into the back with Kyo right behind. Kyo watches his father head inside before turning his attention to Lilly curled up in Mark’s arms. She’s trying to muffle her cries but Mark encourages her to let it all out as he continues to hold her. Kyo remains close but he feels so helpless. He doesn’t know how he can make her feel better if the cause of her pain was Sheena. Did Sheena do or say something again? Just what was her problem lately? The sound of the door is heard and Kyo looks to find his father sliding into the driver’s seat. Jaebum’s eyes look through the mirror at them before he’s shifting and pulling off. The entire car ride back was painful as it was filled with Lilly’s cries and his parent’s expressions mirroring his own.

The pack make room as Mark and Jaebum come inside and take Lilly to their room. Jaebum ended up carrying her as her control kept going back and forth and it caused the pack to be even more worried. “What happened?” Youngjae asks and Kyo shakes his head, “I’m not sure but I think it had to do with Sheena.” Kyo tells what he knows and the small interaction with her. Jackson frowns, “Sheena?” he ends up looking toward Jinyoung who isn’t happy hearing this either. “Did they have another argument?” Yugyeom wonders. “Could be,” Bam says back but there’s no way to know unless you’re Lilly and Sheena. “Are you ok?” Danny asks and Kyo lets out a shaky breath. No, he’s not. He’s feeling all sorts of emotions and he can feel an attack will happen if he doesn’t calm down soon. “I just...I need a moment.” The pack understands, making sure to show him some love and affection before Kyo heads up the stairs and towards his room. He sets down his and Lilly’s bags by the bedroom door before coming to sit onto his bed. The feeling of helplessness grows along with being restless and his thoughts wanting to race. Deep breathes, Kyo. Deep breathes. Lilly is ok physically. She’s just hurting. Hurting really bad emotionally. That’s even worse for he can’t do anything. If she had fallen and scraped her knee or something then he could perform first aid at least. This. This was a broken heart. The only thing he can do for her is to be there for her but he can’t fix it. God, he feels horrible. So much had gone down already with this emotional roller coaster and now this. Lilly has had no time to heal emotionally and mentally. Hell, it just seemed like one thing after the next lately. His vision blurs for a second and Kyo curses. He needs to calm down. He can’t have an attack with everything else going on right now. He refuses. His hands are shaking now. He needs to think about something else. Needs to anchor himself and the first thing that comes to mind is Rain. He goes to pull out his phone and ends up pulling out Lilly’s too. The screen flashes and Kyo can see the photo and it’s of the three of them. Back when they were younger. Back when all three of them were super close. Sheena is hugging Lilly from behind with a big grin and Lilly is shining so brightly as she hugs Kyo from behind. He can’t help but smile sadly at this as he remembers this moment like it was yesterday. Those times felt so simple compared to now. And though him and Lilly were able to hold onto their bond, would it be the same with Sheena? No, he needed to remain strong. He can’t give up. But how can he fix it between them? Was their really nothing he can do? Running a hand through his hair, he goes to his phone and dials Rain’s number. He just needs to hear his voice. The phone rang a couple of times and Kyo sucks in air as his leg bounces. “Please pick up...please Rain…” The phone is still ringing but something catches his attention as he feels a small swish of air and the sound of another phone. It causes him to look up and he finds Rain standing there before him. Kyo hangs up the call and the room fills with silence. Kyo wants nothing more than to go into Rain’s arms but he fights the urge and grips his shorts instead. Rain lets out a soft sigh before holding an arm out, “Come here.” Kyo doesn’t hesitate to go right into his arms at the permission. Rain’s arm wrapped around him with his fingers running through his hair, “You don’t have to ask to hug me you know.” Kyo hadn’t been sure what was allowed and what wasn’t. Not since that whole incident in the car and then everything that went down after that. Rain can sense Kyo is upset over something but he doesn’t ask. He just lets Kyo hug him and waits as Kyo slowly starts to calm down. After a long moment, Rain decides to tease Kyo a little, “Did you miss me that much?” Kyo makes a noise at that before pulling back just enough to answer, “Maybe.” Rain wasn’t expecting that answer and tilts his head to the side as he looks down at Kyo pouting. “Something is on your mind.” Kyo’s eyes glance up to meet Rain’s. Kyo just stares for a few seconds before he replies, “There’s a lot on my mind actually,” his gaze ends up becoming unfocused as he leans his head back against Rain’s shoulder. “Did you want to talk about it?” Rain lets him know that he’s here for him. “I don’t want to talk about what happened today...but…” Kyo doesn’t know how to bring up the car incident. Rain had obviously told him no and put a stop to it but then revealed that he’s his mate so Kyo isn’t sure what that means. “Are you...us...we?” Kyo tries but his mind is now becoming jumbled. What if Rain doesn’t want to be his mate? Maybe he just wants to remain friends or is still going along with this because of his parents? Just because Rain’s his mate doesn’t mean Kyo is Rain’s. Kyo’s even read of really rare instances where one can hate or not retain feelings for their mate regardless if they’re made for each other. A soft tiny thump to his forehead brings him out of his thoughts, “You’re doing it again,” Rain states as he could tell Kyo was letting his thoughts run wild. Kyo’s pouts grows further, “Shouldn’t you kiss my forehead instead?” Honestly, Kyo doesn’t know why those words came out of his mouth. It just came out as a reflex and it’s due to seeing his father giving many forehead kisses to his mother over the years. Rain raises an eyebrow at this before his expression turns amused. “Is that what you want?” Kyo instantly flushes as he steps back from Rain and sits down on the bed. “Just forget I said anything. In fact, I change my mind. Let’s talk about what happened today.” He’s being a coward but he can’t help it. He’s scared of the answer. Of the truth. Just a few words and he’ll end up just like Lilly. I mean, why wouldn’t the answer be obvious? It’s not like him and Rain can be together in the first place. Anything further than the friendship they have now and he might die. The bed dips and Kyo can feel Rain’s warmth beside him. Kyo’s eyes land on Rain’s combat boots as he refuses to meet his gaze. Jesus, they’re just this close and Kyo can already feel himself wanting to be closer. “Kyo, I know what you’re asking and I wish I could but we can’t. You know why we can’t.” Kyo does but he can’t help but wish Rain would go against it anyway. To not be a responsible adult. What if they were closer in age? What if Kyo had met Rain when they were both teenagers? How would that have gone? His mind instantly goes to when he had seizures and then waking up in the hospital bed. Sadly, Kyo already knew the answer to that one too. “Do you...do you feel anything for me at least? Like, if I didn’t have my condition would you have done anything differently?” Kyo chances looking up at Rain and finds Rain still staring at him intently. “No,” Rain trails off and Kyo feels a stab at his heart at hearing the word no, but before he could dwell on it further, Rain continues, “If you didn’t have your condition, our chance of meeting would’ve been different. You probably wouldn’t have been walking around and never would’ve fallen into the Underworld. I might’ve never met you in fact. I could’ve just met your father in passing and then went on about my business as he did his. We bonded over your condition Kyo, do you not remember?” That’s right. The whole reason he met Rain was because of his condition. He never would’ve been in the Underworld otherwise and they never would’ve bonded like they did. “You call it a condition but I call it a part of you. But to truly answer your question, it would’ve still been this way because you’re still underage.” Oh. Rain’s fingers gently come up to caress his cheek, causing Kyo’s breath to hitch, “As for if I feel anything for you, I do. You’ve become someone very special to me. That’s why I hope you understand why we can’t take this further. That I would rather be able to be next to you like this than to have you suffer by taking this further.” Wow. Kyo was rendered speechless as his heart swells with emotions. It spreads out into his soul and he can feel his nerves light up and he reacts to it by a flash of his eyes. Rain is quick to pull away, causing Kyo to let out a noise. “Kyo, no. I saw that look in your eyes. It’s not happening. Did you not hear what I just told you?” Rain had seen how Kyo looked. How his eyes shown emotions and feelings that Rain can’t dive into. He can’t let it spread further. It didn’t help that Kyo also looked like he wanted to kiss him too. Kyo tries not to look dejected. Rain is only looking out for him. He’s keeping him safe and alive by doing this. It should be enough that he knows Rain’s feelings. The fact that Rain even sees his condition as a part of him made him feel happy. He never thought having this condition could be a good thing but it brought him to Rain. To his mate. He’s willing to suffer just to be beside him. “I’m sorry. I’ll be good.” Rain lets out a light huff but his expression is fond. “Don’t worry about us. I’m not going anywhere. Even after taking care of business with your father, I plan to stick around.” Kyo perks up at that, “Really? You promise?” Rain smiles, “I promise. Did you think you’d get rid of me that easily?” Kyo glares, “You always go away on a moment’s notice and not telling me when you’ll be back. I’m worried that one of these days you’ll take off and that’ll be it.” Rain ruffles Kyo’s hair. Kyo flails, squeezing his eyes shut before he feels lips pressed against his forehead. He stills instantly as his eyes open in shock and Rain is slowly pulling back from just kissing his forehead. Rain then gives him a warm smile with those eyes shining with emotion, “Not until I know you can take care and love yourself fully.” Kyo is still shocked but he also doesn’t know what Rain means by this. “Until then, you’re stuck with this old dragon.” Kyo then snaps out of his shock and makes a face, “You’re only six years older than me!” Rain’s smile remains as he helps keep Kyo distracted from today’s events. He tries to soak up everything he can about this beautiful creature before him for he knows that the day will come when they’ll be forced to part. Just a little bit longer. He can’t help but think...just a little bit longer.

A few hours later and Rain ends up teleporting off as Kyo wanted to go check on his sister. He finds that the pack have come up to do the same thing and together they find her back in control and lying in bed with Mark asleep. Jaebum puts a finger to his lips so they’ll remain quiet as Mark’s asleep as well. He comes out of the room and shuts the door behind him. “What did she say?” Youngjae asks but Jaebum shakes his head, “She wouldn’t say anything to us other than that she’ll be ok.” The pack all give concerned looks. “For now, I’m not going to overwhelm her by pushing. It took a lot out of her to fight to remain in control. Besides, it was also a big step for her to rely on us by calling.” That is true. Lilly could’ve tried to take it on by herself but instead she reached out. The pack is glad that she’s getting some rest as well as Mark too. Jinyoung would’ve exploded if he hadn’t. Speaking of Jinyoung, “Did he go to pick up Sheena?” Jaebum asks Jackson who nods. “Yeah. He said he wanted to try and have another talk with her.” Jaebum feels for him. Jaebum knows Jinyoung wants to be there for his daughter. He knows that those words she said were taken to heart and Jinyoung wants to prove that he’s not like that. That he wants to be the best parent he can be for her. Sheena is going through a very rough time so he knows that it’s hard on both of them. He gives Jackson an encouraging smile, “One step at a time.” Jackson nods back, “Together.” They’re a pack. They won’t give up on each other.

The final school bell rings for the day as Jinyoung is in the parking lot and leaning propped up against his vehicle. He waits for Sheena to arrive as he watches all the children come out. He can’t help but see the many smiles when the kids spot their parents before running to hug them. It brings a smile to his face at watching the fond moments as he waits for his own daughter. Honestly, that’s what he imagined back when Sheena first asked if she could go to school. Back when she her aura was so bright and happy. When she’d tell one silly joke after the next. He imagined her coming out the front doors and perk up when their eyes would lock before she’d have to fight the instinct to just float her way to him so she’d stick to running instead. How her arms would come to wrap around him and she’d be giggling and talking away about her day. But not this. The moment Sheena comes out the entrance doors, her eyes locked with his before quickly looking at the ground in front of her. There was no smile. No happiness. The look on her face showed her displeasure that it was him. Was she expecting Jackson? One of the other pack members? It’s like he’s facing that person back in his bedroom. The one who couldn’t have been his Sheena. But didn’t they move past that? Wasn’t it just because she was trying to remain in control? That she had been coming off the drugs at the same time? So what does that mean right now? What explanation would come to tell him why Sheena looks like she’d rather be anywhere else than around him? “Sheena-” Sheena completely ignores him as she heads directly to the backseat and opens the door before sliding in, the door shutting before Jinyoung can get out anymore words. Jinyoung stands there for a moment in shock before he hears his name and looks to see Jaehyun nearby by his own vehicle. He mouths is everything ok and Jinyoung wants to say no but instead he nods and fakes a smile. Jaehyun doesn’t seem convinced but he lets Jinyoung go to the driver’s side and hop in. Closing the door, Jinyoung takes a deep breath, finding himself getting a little choked up that he has to cough to cover it up. Calm down Jinyoung. You’re overthinking this. One step at a time. Jinyoung goes to pull out when he catches sight of Sheena looking at him through the mirror. Her expression is unreadable and her eyes show no emotion either. It’s like he’s looking at a stranger. At someone with no heart or soul. Jinyoung looks away and decides to focus on driving them back as silence continues to fill the car. The whole time he can feel Sheena’s eyes on him. Does she want to say something but feels like she can’t? They end up reaching a stoplight and Sheena finally looks away and curls further into her hoodie. She’s going to grab her headphones and Jinyoung fears she’s going to shut him out completely. Like he’ll lose his chance to get back his daughter if he lets her continue getting further and further away. “Sheena,” Jinyoung calls out before she can put on her headphones. Their eyes meet once more through the mirror, “Do you want to talk about your day?” Sheena stares blankly before rolling her eyes, “My day? No. Would you actually care to hear to hear about it?” Her tone is harsh and cold. Jinyoung grips the steering wheel tighter as he tries to keep going. “I would. Anything you would want to talk to me about, I would listen to. You know how your father can talk about anything and everything. I never grow tired of hearing what my loved ones have to say.” Sheena crosses her arms over her chest, “It was shitty, the end.” Alright, this wasn’t going well. “So nothing exciting happened I see. Did you at least get to talk to your friends?” Sheena huffs, “I don’t have friends. They’re Kyo and Lilly’s friends. I just exist next to them.” Jinyoung frowns at that, “That’s not true. Kat and Lin love to be around you and Jaiden would beg you for piggy back rides all the time. He’d even play that one game with you where you throw him up into the air with your powers.” Sheena doesn’t crack a smile at all, “I’m just convenient to them. They’d toss me aside if Lilly asked them too. I’m sure she already has.” They’re halfway back to the facility by now and Jinyoung can’t understand where this is coming from. “Why would Lilly do that? In fact, what happened between you two today? You have gym class with her. Do you know what happened in the locker room?” Sheena shrugs her shoulders, “How would I know? She should be able to take care of herself. She’s always trying to do everything by herself anyway so why should I interfere?” Her tone was getting harsher by the second. “Sheena, she was crying. Something really hurt her-” Sheena cuts him off, “Good, the bitch deserves it.” Jinyoung instantly pulls over before slamming on the brakes. He barely has the car in park before he’s turning in his seat, “Sheena,” his tone grows serious as he demands her to look at him. “Lilly is pack-” Sheena snarls, “She’s not my pack! Not anymore! What is wrong with everyone?! She tossed me aside so I’m now trying to move on from that and you guys all want to take her side?! What about what she did to me?! Do you even care?! Of course not! You only care about my father and hanging off his dick-” “SHEENA!” Jinyoung’s never yelled at Sheena before but it’s like a slap in the face. She jerks back from the tone of his voice as well as the anger clearly seen on his face. Silence fills the car before Sheena feels the need to get away and throws open the back door. “What are you doing?” Jinyoung asks as he’s trying to remain calm but Sheena isn’t having it. “Getting away from you! I don’t want you! I want Dad!” She doesn’t even bother getting her stuff as she hops out of the car. Jinyoung curses as he gets out and Sheena is already walking part way down the side of the road. “Sheena, come back to the car. It’s dangerous out here.” Sheena refuses and keeps going, “You’re the one who is dangerous! You looked like you wanted to hit me! To hurt me!” Jinyoung gives her a confused look, “Hit-what? I would never hurt you. I was getting angry yes, but I would never hit you.” Jinyoung grabs Sheena before she can dart into traffic. “Let me go! You’re hurting me!” Jinyoung isn’t even gripping her hard, just enough to keep her from endangering herself. This was getting out of control. “Sheena, stop this. I don’t understand why you’re acting like this.” Sheena bares fangs, eyes flashing before she jerks her arm back. She was gonna fall into traffic so Jinyoung is quick to grip harder to yank her back so at the same time, it ended up twisting her wrist. From the jerk and the yank, her wrist didn’t even bruise but yet she instantly blames him, “See?! You hurt me!” Jinyoung lets go as if he’d been burned at hearing that. His expression falls as he sees Sheena holding her hurt wrist toward her chest. “N-no, that’s not what I was trying-” Jinyoung feels sick to his stomach. “You’re just like Lilly and I hate you. You’ll never be my Mother. You’ll never be her. So why couldn’t you die instead of her?!” Jinyoung feels one hit after the next as Sheena cries and shouts at him. Cars are steadily going by and Jinyoung feels his heart cracking but the pain he feels is nothing compared to what Sheena is going through. So with a heavy heart, he puts on a mask to hide his own hurt, “Keep going.” Sheena stills as she hears Jinyoung say this, “Don’t stop now. Keep telling me how you feel Sheena. Get it all out. You want to take it out on me, don’t stop now. Whatever it takes to help you; for you to see that I’m listening. I hear you and I want to be there for you even if that means you hate me...I’ll still love you regardless. You’ll still be my beautiful daughter that I’ll cherish forever.” It’s in that moment that Jinyoung sees something flash in her eyes and it’s like another brief moment where he feels like he sees his daughter. His daughter that is still inside there somewhere. And within another moment going by at the same time a semi truck runs right past, Jinyoung’s eyes go wide as he swears she mouths, “I’m sorry.” But it comes and goes so fast and it could’ve been the wind to the heavy traffic going by that make him hear those words. But then again, Jinyoung couldn’t dwell on it much because the next thing he knows, Sheena is trying to step back into traffic...

Jackson is sitting on the couch with Yugyeom and BamBam forcing him to sit down and not pace. It’s been a good minute. Way too good of a minute since Jinyoung has been gone. Surely, he would’ve gotten Sheena by now and then back home. Then again, Jinyoung wanted to talk to her so maybe they’re still talking. He glances at the clock. Just a few more minutes before he caves and calls him. It’s justified right? Just a concerned husband on if everything is ok with his mate and daughter. Nothing wrong with that. Jackson’s leg bounces and his arms are crossed as he tries to rein in his anxiety and worry. Why the hell is the clock hand going so slow?! “Breathe Jackson, your vein is gonna pop,” Bam points directly at the vein on his head as Yugyeom smacks his hand away, “You’re not helping. Quick, we need to distract him.” Bam pouts, “With what? Should we break something? Start our own drama? We can do an argument and then make out heavily. It’ll be a win win for everyone.” Yugyeom thinks about it as Jaebum raises an eyebrow while walking into the room, “Do I even want to know what you two are scheming?” Bam deflates, “Well you come up with a better idea. Youngjae already tried to snuggle with him and got rejected and now he’s in the corner being consoled by Danny.” Bam gestures toward the corner where Youngjae feels bad that he failed. Jaebum gives Youngjae a sad smile, “It’s ok Youngjae. When Jackson is like this, there’s only two people that can get him out of this mood and that’s either Mark or Jinyoung.” Jaebum had literally went upstairs for five minutes to check on Mark and his children that were all napping together now. He hadn’t expected things to get like this in such a short span of time. At hearing Jinyoung’s name, Jackson whines, “Where is my baby?! Where is my daughter?!” Jackson abruptly stands up as the clock finally hits the marker point. “That’s it! I’m calling him!” Bam and Yugyeom get flung off as Jackson is solely focused on hearing from his mate. But as soon as Jackson goes to dial Jinyoung’s number, he finds that Jinyoung is calling him. “Hello?! Jinyoung?!” Jackson can’t wait to hear his mate’s voice but he finds it to be some stranger instead, “I’m assuming this is Jackson?” Jackson frowns and the others can sense something is wrong. “Yes it is. Who is this and why do you have my husband’s phone?” There’s noise in the background and Jackson could’ve sworn he heard sirens. “I’m sorry, Sir. But this is the police. Your husband’s vehicle was parked on the side of the road where I found his phone in the center console and dialed the emergency contact number. We’re not sure what exactly happened yet but somehow a young girl tried to go into traffic and your husband jumped in to save her. He’s...he’s in critical condition Sir and being rushed to the hospital as we speak.” As soon as the words were out of the male’s mouth, the phone slips from Jackson’s hand as he feels his world crashing all around him...


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the feels! I hope this helps all of you!

Bam was quick to grab the phone and starts speaking to find out what’s going on as Jaebum rushes forth to try and calm Jackson. You could feel the instant shift of aura as Jackson’s other half was rushing forth to the surface. “Jackson, you need to control it. You can’t lose control!” If he loses control right now many will be in danger and Mark’s energy will be pulled to fuel his darkness. Jackson is gripping the sides of his head as he hisses out a breath. Jinyoung’s hurt. His mate is in critical condition. He let him go alone. He wasn’t there. He wasn’t there. He wasn’t- “Jiaer!” Hands come to rest over his own and with the sound of their voice, Jackson’s eyes open and he finds Jaebum in front of him. “Jinyoung needs you. Sheena needs you. You have to fight it.” Jaebum’s right. He can’t break down right now. Not when Jinyoung is fighting for his life. Not when Sheena is alone and needing her pack. “Jiaer,” Mark’s voice is heard as he’s coming down the stairs with the twins. Mark goes right to Jackson and hugs him. Jackson clings, barely able to keep the tears at bay. He can’t break down. Not now. Not until Jinyoung is ok. “I can still feel him Jiaer. I can still feel him,” Mark whispers. “Hold onto that. Let him know you’re there.” Jackson nods, his words wanting to come out but got stuck in his throat. He knows now that the reason he couldn’t feel Jinyoung in pain at the moment of impact was because it happened so fast and he was knocked out soon after. That all of this happened so fast and while he was already getting worked up himself to be able to tell the difference between his and Jinyoung’s anxiety and worry. But he can feel him still as he focuses on their bond. He’s still holding on and Jackson lets him know that he’s holding onto him too. Mark pulls back some and cups his face to keep Jackson’s attention on him, “I already got in touch with Jin. We’re gonna get Jinyoung back and we’re gonna make sure he makes it through. You ready?” Jackson can feel the pack around him, all of them providing their strength to help him through this. They won’t let him fall and with Mark anchoring him and Jaebum ready to lead them through this, he knows they’ll make it through to the other end. They always do. He leans forward and touches his forehead to Mark’s as he closes his eyes and lets out the air he’s been holding, “I’m ready.”

‘Keep holding on Jinyoung. I’m coming baby.’

“You got exactly thirty seconds to intercept the doctor from reaching the room,” Yugyeom says into the earpieces. Jin is already making his way down one hallway with Youngjae as the nurse beside him. Yugyeom checks the other cameras that he’s hacked into and sees Jimin making his rounds as he’s already deleting and morphing people’s memories. Jhope and Suga are making sure no security or others get into the way as Danny and Bam make their way behind the original doctor and nurse trying to head to Jinyoung’s room. “They’re coming up within ten seconds. Ten, nine…” Yugyeom counts down and right before one, Bam and Danny make their move and knock out the doctor and nurse before dragging them into an empty room and Jin and Youngjae turn the corner and walk forward. “Everything is going according to plan,” Yugyeom relays and Taehyung groans beside him, “How the hell do you guys do this shit all the time?” Taehyung is currently trying to delete the files of Jinyoung ever running into the police and being taken to the hospital. He’s watched Jimin do it a thousand times with such ease but damn, this was harder than it looked. “I can take over now. Just watch and make sure no one tries to come near Jinyoung’s room for the time being.” Taehyung slides over and tunes into the camera. He sees Jin and Youngjae enter Jinyoung’s room…

There are several other nurses already in place and ready to go. Jin honestly wanted to do this his way but he’s a professional doing it the human way so he moves right into place and starts giving directions right away. The nurses don’t question him as many doctors come and go in hospitals and they have many stand ins while their doctors are out sick or something. Jin forces himself to take a deep breath though as he looks down at Jinyoung. He’s lying there all hooked up with a tube down his throat to help him breath. One of his lungs is punctured from parts of a car still stuck in his side and he’s already lost a lot of blood. The two packs had intercepted the radios during the ambulance ride and listened to the paramedics going over everything that was wrong with Jinyoung. Jinyoung is lucky to be alive right now. After getting hit the way he did...Jin can’t help but think how Sheena must feel. Knowing Jinyoung didn’t hesitate to protect her as the paramedics and police had found Sheena safely wrapped up in Jinyoung’s arms with only minor scrapes and bruising. Youngjae is in the same boat as Jin but both of them force themselves to remain steady. Jinyoung needs them. So he pushes forth, trying not to think about Jinyoung lying unconscious on the operating table as they start to work on him…

When they first got to the hospital, Jackson was already racing inside. All his instincts screamed to go to Jinyoung but he knows they wouldn’t let him into the operating room without a huge scene being caused. Really, Jackson could get in there if he wanted to as he wouldn’t hesitate to take down anyone who stopped him but Jinyoung needs all the help he can get so Jackson knows where he must be. Sheena needs him too, especially during this time. Mark and Jaebum were right behind Jackson when he slides up to the front desk. Jackson doesn’t wait for her to greet him. He already knows where his daughter and husband are but he can’t bust through the door without yet again causing a scene so the faster this lady can push the button or slide a card to let him in, the better, “My husband got into a car accident and the police called talking about an ambulance and that he’s in critical condition and my daughter, I need to see my daughter-” Jackson was talking super fast as anxiety and fear was eating at him. The poor nurse had no idea what Jackson was saying cause he kept switching from English, to Korean, to Chinese all in the same sentence. Luckily, Mark takes over, as he gently soothes Jackson and talks to the lady. Instantly she reacts, “Ah, yes, right this way please!” Mark thanks her as the lady personally takes them through the locked doors with her card. “I’m truly sorry Mr. Wang about your husband. The police think there might’ve been an argument gone bad as several witnesses say your daughter tried to jump into traffic more than once before finally succeeding.” Jackson feels his stomach drop and like he’s going to throw up the next second. Why would Sheena do that? What was she thinking? “He’s currently being operated on so I can’t take you to him but your daughter…” The nurse turns them down another hallway and toward the children ward where they can suddenly hear screaming. “Get away from me!” All three perk up as it sounds like Sheena. Jackson takes off first and doesn’t stop till he reaches the open room where her voice came from. Inside the room it’s a disaster. Things are shattered and broken and Sheena is in a corner with arms wrapped around herself. There’s several nurses and a doctor trying to sedate her. “Sheena!” Jackson calls out and everyone stops to look toward the door. The moment Sheena’s eyes lock with his, she breaks down. “Dad…” Jackson barely makes it into the room before Sheena runs toward him. They meet each other halfway and Sheena fully breaks down in his arms. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to…I didn’t mean for Mom to get hurt...me...supposed to...I can’t...stop it…” Her words were coming out jumbled and in between her sobs. Jackson holds her tighter, “It’s ok sweetie, it’s ok. Jinyoung is going to be fine. No one blames you.” It just makes Sheena cry even harder. “Can we have a moment please?” Jaebum asks, well really he’s not asking. His expression says it all for them to get out now. Luckily, they don’t argue and give them some privacy in which Jaebum shuts the door behind them to ensure this. ‘Yugyeom, let me know if they try to start something,’ Jaebum says through the ear piece, ‘Got ya, Boss.’ Jaebum redirects his attention back to Sheena as she struggles to remain in control. Her demon wolf is coming and going as she gets more and more worked up. From the way the doctors and nurses acted, Sheena hadn’t shown herself yet and probably broke those things with her hands instead of her powers. But man, any second longer and things could’ve gotten really bad. “It is my fault! It’s all my fault!” Sheena yells as she lightly beats her fists against Jackson’s chest. They didn’t understand. How could they understand when they didn’t know? Jackson grabs a hold of her fists before gently rubbing his thumb across her hands. “Why do you think it’s your fault?” Sheena growls at Jackson for not mentioning the main facts. Because of an argument? Because she tried to go into traffic twice and the second time she succeeded? Because she was testing Jinyoung. That side of her didn’t believe him. Didn’t think Jinyoung truly cared and loved her. Jinyoung proved her wrong. So wrong. From the words he said to not even hesitating to jump in and die for her. Jinyoung loved her. Didn’t matter the venom she spit out or the hatred she showed in action. Jinyoung still loved her. But Sheena knew that. She kept trying to tell that part of her that. But that part of her wouldn’t listen until now. And now, she might lose Jinyoung. She might lose her Mother all over again and it would be her fault once more. Claws came forth as she felt anger toward herself. Her breathing becoming ragged as pain went through her heart as sadness and longing hit. How much more does she have to go through? Why can't she conquer this part of her? She loves her parents and her parents love her. “WHY CAN’T YOU SEE THAT?!” Sheena shouts suddenly. Jackson is taken aback by this that he lets go and Sheena’s hands come to grip her head as she cries out in pain. Her control is slipping further but the three are frozen in shock as something else comes forth. Something that isn’t her demon wolf and none of them thought possible. Where this whole time, they thought she was just a demon wolf, they find out that’s not the case anymore...not when silver scales start to appear on her neck. Not when her eyes flash from her demon wolf to a legendary creature before going back and forth. From her aura fluctuating and darkness rising, it became pretty damn clear now. “She’s a silver dragon…” Mark breathes out. Sheena’s back hits the wall as she fights to remain in control. “Don’t lock me away...don’t abandon me...don’t leave me…” Sheena slides down the wall and curls into herself as a sob comes out, “Can’t fight it...didn’t want to hurt...I’m sorry…” The three feel their hearts ache as well as the others hearing this through the earpieces. So much made sense now as they were all there when Jaebum had to go through being detached from his dragon. How Jaebum discovered his dragon side and all the trials he went through to get to where he is now. And now Sheena was going through it. Sheena suddenly finds arms wrapping around her and with the next intake of air, she knows it’s her father. She goes to let out another cry when she feels something wet start to soak through her hoodie and against her neck. Tears. Jackson was crying. His shoulders start to shake as he holds her tighter. “I’m so sorry, Sheena. I didn’t know. I wish I would’ve known sooner than I could’ve done something. We could’ve done something. You wouldn’t have been suffering alone then. You wouldn’t have gotten to this point…” Jackson was crying for her. He wasn’t yelling or getting upset at her. He was hurting for her. With her. He still loved her. “But I’m…” Jackson pulls back to look at her. His hand comes up to run through her hair as he gives her a heartwarming smile despite the tears falling, “You’re still my beautiful daughter that I’ll cherish forever.” Sheena’s breath hitches at those words. The exact same words that Jinyoung spoke to her. You could see how those words affected her as her expression starts to show more raw emotions and her eyes showed each half of her. One of her demon wolf and the other her dragon. But both showed recognition and love. Her dragon knows now that Jackson and Jinyoung do love her. That they’ve always loved her. Fresh tears fall down Sheena’s face as she fights back the sob, “Daddy…” Jackson doesn’t hesitate to pull her back into her arms, his one hand cradling the back of her head. Sheena lets it all out now as her father’s warmth and touch surround her, “I’m right here, honey. I’ll always be right here.” And with Jackson’s tears falling into his daughter’s hair, the two cling to one another and Jackson keeps whispering sweet words to her of how much they love her. And how the pack will always be there for her. That Jinyoung will make it and they’ll become a happy family again…

‘Plan B,’ Jin states and Youngjae gets into position as Namjoon and Jungkook suddenly teleports in. The next few seconds, the four knock out the nurses in the room before Youngjae throws off his surgeon mask. Jin rips off the face mask as well before he pulls his power forth to start healing Jinyoung his way. “Come on, Jinyoung. Stay with me now.” Youngjae checks the vitals that were dropping and the sounds of the machine were a reminder that things were going down south. They were going down fast. ‘Uh, we have an incoming,’ Taehyung’s voice comes in before you can hear Yugyeom, ‘What do you mean incoming?! You were supposed to warn me before-oh hey isn’t that-’ Before Yugyeom can finish, the door opens and the four take in Jaehyun and Wonho. Jin and Jaehyun lock eyes and without another word, Jaehyun comes forth to start with the healing process as well. Jaehyun seems pissed too. “I asked him earlier if everything was fine. That lying bastard is gonna have a few words from me when this is over.” As well as a hug and tons of affection. With Jin and Jaehyun both healing him, Youngjae can see Jinyoung’s vitals going back up, “Now all we need is-” before Youngjae can say blood, they find Jungkook there and holding out his arm. “He can have mine.” You can hear everyone communicating and working together through the earpieces as they all help to stabilize Jinyoung and keep him protected from the people of the hospital. And within the next thirty minutes, Jinyoung takes his first breath on his own without the tube. And the next few hours after that, Jinyoung is back home and opening his eyes…

The first thing he sees is Sheena curled up in Jackson’s arms beside him. Jackson is still asleep, but Sheena is looking right at him with tears falling as she tries to hold back because the first thing Jinyoung does when he wakes up, is look right at her while smiling, 

“Sheena.”

The way her name was spoken was from a parent who truly loved their daughter. 

“Mom...”

And the way she spoke back; it was from a daughter who always wanted to receive that love.

And when Jinyoung lifts his hand to caress her face and give her his signature eye smile, she knows it’s always going to be there…

“Hey, what about my loving?” Jackson pouts as he woke up to find his husband and daughter having a loving moment without him. Jinyoung and Sheena end up laughing before Jackson pulls Jinyoung closer. With Jackson’s arms around Jinyoung and Sheena stuck in the middle, she is now surrounded by both her parent’s constant love and affection. “I demand over a thousand kisses to make up for scaring me like that. And then a billion hours of just pure cuddling and hand holding to make up for the time I missed doing so. And then-” Jackson is cut off by Jinyoung kissing him. Jackson makes a noise at that before Jinyoung pulls back and Jackson has that loving expression on his face. Jinyoung chuckles, “Yes, yes, among other ways of making it up to you.” Jackson gets that playful look in his eyes, “You can start with two thousand nine hundred and ninety nine more kisses.” Jinyoung lightly smacks Jackson’s shoulder as his smile grows and at this Sheena speaks up, “Why that number specifically?” Jackson’s expression goes all soft, “Because, I love your mother three thousand.” Jinyoung can’t hide his fond expression at Jackson being such a sap. But Sheena loves it. She loves seeing her parents interact and the strong bond they have. Jackson continues to be a sap with Jinyoung teasing back playfully and its in this moment that it’s like old times. Back when Sheena first came into their lives and she got to experience this wonderful bond between them and became a part of their everyday lives. Sheena was lost in thought with memories, that she didn’t realize her parents had turned their attention back to her for a moment until she heard her name being called by Jackson. Her eyes meet their loving gazes, “We love you,” they say at the same time and Sheena feels her heart warm at that. She can feel her heart start to slowly come back together. And she knows that one day it’ll all be ok. That with her parents love she can conquer this part of her and become whole once again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will be explained in the next few chapters but I hope this eases your guys hearts. Until next time!
> 
> P.S. gotta love the fast healing powers!


	22. Chapter 22

“Jackson you can let go of him for five seconds so he doesn’t hurt himself trying to come down the stairs,” Jaebum calls out as he watched Jackson clinging onto Jinyoung as the two went down the hallway. Jinyoung didn’t mind at all and was quite happy to have Jackson on him. “No! You can’t make me! I still have to make up for lost time!” The twins laugh along with Yugyeom and Bam as they take in the funny scene of the two descending the stairs and luckily they both made it down with no injuries. Youngjae pops his head out of the kitchen, “Is Mark still taking his nap?” Jaebum comes down the stairs next, “Yes. He tried to fight it earlier but I sung him straight to sleep. I’m hoping he’ll sleep for another hour but we all know he’ll be up within the next ten minutes.” Jinyoung agrees while watching Jaebum enter the kitchen to get something for Mark no doubt, “His night sickness has been kicking his butt this time around. I fear the added stress has a part to play in this.” Jackson whines, “He’s supposed to have a stress free and normal pregnancy for once!” The others expressions falter as they think of all the shit that’s gone down from before and after finding out Mark was pregnant. “I think it’s actually worse than his last one now that I think about it,” Bam points out and Jackson whines louder, “We need to get everything out now so the next months can go smoothly. I refuse to let it continue like it has.” Jaebum comes back out of the kitchen eating a banana, his free hand holding a plate full of tuna sandwiches with some fruits and veggies on the side that Danny and Youngjae prepared today. “How’s Sheena?” Jaebum asks with his mouth full of food. “She had laid down for a while. You know how trying to remain in control can take a lot out of you,” Jinyoung replies. That Jaebum does. It’s not an easy feat to keep control over something that has been locked away and detached from you for a long time. But he’s seen a lot of progress in her. With them already having gone through it once, it’s a little bit easier for Sheena for they know what to do and how to help her remain in control better but it's still a good ways to go. It helps that Sheena’s dragon already accepts her parents as well as Mark, though others think it has to do with the fact that Mark helped to give Sheena the ability to live in this world and able to walk in the light freely. In a way, Mark had subconsciously allowed the dragon to live instead of further harming or killing it. Speaking of Mark, the pack instantly senses him moving upstairs, “Mark, you better not step a foot out of that bed!” Jaebum shouts before he’s teleporting and you soon hear Mark whining, “But Bummie! I have to pee!” Mark was definitely out of bed and not going to the bathroom as he sees after teleporting in. Jaebum grumbles, “You used that excuse the last time before trying to call Suga to come rescue you. You need to rest. Jin already threatened to put you on bed rest. Do you want me to go get him?” Mark pouts, “But I want to see the pack---ooo, is that tuna?” Mark’s attention zeros in on the plate full of food and Jaebum snorts. “Get back in bed and let me feed you and then when you finish it all we can go see the pack.” Mark hops back into bed and pats the bed for his alpha, “Come, Come, Jaebummie!” Jaebum gets onto the bed and props himself up against the headboard before Mark goes into his lap and makes himself comfortable. Jaebum can’t hold back the smile when he hears Mark start purring. His cat ears and tail were already out with a hand resting on his tiny bump. Just like last pregnancy, Mark wasn’t going to have a huge bump due to it being a kitten so he could easily hide his bump under a bigger shirt. Of course, he’ll get a bigger bump than what he currently has now but that’ll be when he’s more along in his pregnancy though not too much bigger. Jaebum’s hand comes to rest over Mark’s hand, “I see someone else wants you to rest too,” Jaebum says and Mark giggles, “Nice try but just because you can feel through the bond, doesn’t mean you have the upper hand. I still have the stronger bond with our children when they’re in the womb.” Jaebum huffs lightly, “Well our children outside the womb demand you rest more.” Mark goes to protest but Jaebum takes his free hand and pops a veggie into Mark’s mouth. Mark makes a noise at that, his eyes fierce but Mark complies and eats the veggie. But only because he’s hungry and really wants to see the pack. Mark swallows and then opens his mouth for more. Jaebum chuckles and obliges. Ok, so Mark was starving. Mark carefully chews as he stares at Jaebum who is staring back at him. Jaebum is fully content and happy doing this. He loves providing for Mark and showering him with love and affection. He could go all day if Mark would let him. Jaebum goes to give him another piece but Mark shakes his head, “Kiss first. In fact, kiss before each one.” And Mark says he’s the sap around here. Mark was just too adorable, especially now as he makes kissy faces. Jaebum leans down to give him a sweet peck before giving him another piece. Mark hums happily and bounces a little. The process repeats and by the time the food is all gone, Mark tries to hop out of bed just to have Jaebum pick him up bridal style. “Nu uh. Let me carry you.” Mark’s tail swishes back and forth but Mark is still happy that he can see the pack now. “Hurry! Hurry! I miss them!” Jaebum lifts an eyebrow, “You’ve been asleep for two hours at best.” Mark frowns, “That’s too long Bummie. I have to make up for lost time.” Mark and Jackson were definitely brothers alright. Jaebum starts to make his way down the hallway when he spotted Lilly in Sheena’s room. The two were already sitting on the bed and side by side which was a good start. Mark and Jaebum take a moment as he sees both girls are nervous as they try to gather their thoughts and feelings before speaking. “It’s finally gonna happen,” Mark whispers and Jaebum nods. It indeed looked that way. Both felt like this would just be a talk among the two and the talk that should’ve happened a long time ago. “Let’s give them some privacy. You’re always a teleport away if anything happens,” Mark reassures Jaebum that it’ll be ok. Sheena’s come a long way since that day. She hasn’t tried to pick any fights or say mean things. She’s been letting Jinyoung and Jackson guide her and try and reassure her dragon that the pack is ok and though Sheena isn’t one hundred percent there, she’s not attacking or sprouting venom at everyone. She’s getting there. Her dragon trusts her parents enough to be civil anyway. Jaebum continues onward. They’d keep an ear out and no doubt the pack downstairs know what’s up. This talk really needed to happen so they didn’t want to interrupt unless things went downhill. With that thought in mind, Jaebum descends the stairs. The others perk up and Jackson and Mark make grabby hands at each other. “I had a feeling this would happen,” Jaebum chuckles before Mark is going into Jackson and Jinyoung’s lap. “Oh don’t sulk Jaebum. You’ve been hogging Mark all to yourself,” Jinyoung says as Jaebum sits down beside him, “And you can’t blame it on Mark being pregnant cause you’re like this all the time,” Jinyoung cuts him off before he could even start. Jaebum politely gives him the finger. Jackson gasps and covers Mark’s stomach, “Not in front of the baby!” Mark giggles along with a few others. “I’m pretty sure the baby can’t come out giving the bird,” Bam says but Jackson protests, “We all know the twins took after their parents so there’s no way I’m letting this one learn Jaebum’s bad ways so P’s and Q’s only.” Kyo snorts, “Tell that to Mom who cursed yesterday when his ice cream fell off the cone.” Mark suddenly pouts, “Don’t remind me of the tragedy.” Kyo smiles up at his Mother from the floor before it grows as Mark ruffles his hair. Yugyeom perks up, “We need to get hyung more ice cream stat!” Yugyeom is already up and out of his seat. “Wait! You need to know what flavor!” Bam says as he stops Yugyeom from trying to run out of the dorm. “Wasn’t it chocolate?” Jackson asks and Youngjae laughs, “That’s your favorite flavor.” Danny snuggles in closer to Youngjae’s side before talking, “A lot of people like chocolate though.” Jackson thanks Danny for sticking up for him as Jinyoung pats Jackson’s head, “How bout we just ask straight from the source?” All eyes land back on Mark who is happy and content being around the pack. “What flavor should we get you?” Jinyoung asks and Mark doesn’t hesitate to reply as Jaebum is already smirking cause he knows, “Strawberry.” The others laugh because of course, how could they forget! Mark’s been craving strawberry flavors now too. “The best flavor I say,” Jaebum states and Youngjae cackles louder because Jaebum is way too smug right now. “I think it’s too late. This child is already taking after Jaebum and they’re not even out of the womb yet,” Jinyoung teases. “It has to be a coincidence that the baby has the same favorite flavor!” Jackson protests but before a whole debate could take place, Mark voices something else, “And sprinkles.” Jackson perks up at that while Jaebum makes a face, “Ah ha! Seems like he might take after their Uncle!” Jinyoung sighs as this starts bickering between the two. Mark doesn’t even pay it any attention as he notices Kyo reading a text message before he’s leaning forward and whispering something into Kyo’s ear. “Really?” Kyo grows excited as Mark nods. Kyo suddenly wraps his arms around Mark for a hug, “Thanks Mom,” Kyo says before he’s getting up and takes off and 'follows after Yugyeom and Bam' as extra precaution. Jinyoung is curious to know as he lifts an eyebrow but Mark just smiles all cutely. Oh, Mark did something Jaebum wasn’t going to like. Jinyoung tries to keep a straight face as he listens back in on Jackson and Jaebum’s heated debate. With Yugyeom and Bam already gone to get ice cream for Mark, it left Youngjae and Danny making bets on who is gonna win. The debate goes back and forth as the two grow more animated until Jackson says, “You gave the twins-” At this point Jaebum zones Jackson out for a moment because he notices Kyo isn’t around when Kyo had just been down here a second ago, “Where’s Kyo?” Jackson stops in mid conversation as Jaebum looks around. The pack all go quiet and Jaebum turns back to see them looking anywhere but him. Well, except Jackson of course but he also notices Jinyoung holding a poker face. And then there’s Mark. Why is Mark going all doe eyed and trying to get his attention? “Mark-” Mark stops him by leaning over to go back into his arms. Now with a lap full of Mark, Jaebum has a sneaking suspicion on where Kyo is now. “Kyo is safe and-” Jaebum goes straight into father mode, “Mark, you did not just allow our son to go off base with that dragon!” Mark isn’t phased though as he cups Jaebum’s face and presses a small kiss to his lips, “Rain wants to take him somewhere for his birthday, which by the way,” Mark is quick to press another kiss before Jaebum can open his mouth, “That I know where it is. Kyo’s perfectly safe and Rain will have him back before curfew.” Mark gives one more kiss to seal the deal and it’s obviously working. “He’s been talking to you hasn’t he?” Mark nods, “We’ve been texting back and forth. He came over the other day when you guys were out and about. He’s really just another big softie that looks like one of those bad boy types. Just like someone I know.” Jaebum huffs, “That’s my point! I know how I’d be, especially when I was that age! It’s another reason why I didn’t want them to leave this facility!” Mark leans in and whispers into his ear on where Kyo was going and instantly Jaebum deflates with a sigh, “Alright, but just this time I’ll allow it.” Mark beams and presses kisses on the side of Jaebum’s cheek. Jaebum chuckles as he wraps his arms around Mark’s waist with a loving gaze that has the others shaking their heads fondly. Of course Mark can calm Jaebum from super dad mode in less than a few minutes. They’re curious to know where Rain is taking Kyo though that even Jaebum would be ok with it. They don’t get to dwell on it though as Yugyeom and Bam come bursting through the front door and into the living room, “We’re back!” Bam shouts and the pack’s eyes bulge out as they take in the sight before them. There wasn’t just a few tubs of strawberry ice cream and sprinkles. Oh no. There was in fact, all kinds of strawberry flavored things as BTS walked in behind the two with bags and carts full. “It’s a good thing Namjoon hyung can teleport too,” Yugyeom says with a big grin on his face. “Where the hell are we going to store all of this?” Jinyoung and Jaebum ask at the same time. Mark, on the other hand lit up like a kid in a candy store, “Oooo! I want this. And to try this! No, wait, this!” Seeing Mark getting all excited and happy made it worth it. Hell, if they had to get a bigger dorm once again just to accommodate for Mark then they would in a heart beat. “Thank you guys!” Mark exclaims as he starts to dig in to the goodies. The two packs both held fond smiles, especially when Mark insisted they had some too and began sharing with everyone. It soon turned into a lively, chaotic event among the two packs as they enjoyed each other’s company and ate to their heart’s content…

Lilly honestly didn’t know what told her to go up there other than her gut instincts. It was like her soul knew before she did that today would be the day. The day she finally had the talk with Sheena. There was a lot to talk about too. A lot that should’ve been discussed long ago and some things that came forth just recently that Lilly isn’t sure how to go about it. Either way, she wanted to talk to her. She wanted to make things right but most of all, she wanted Sheena back. So when her gut told her it was time, Lilly excused herself to head upstairs. She thought when she’d arrive at Sheena’s bedroom that Sheena would still be asleep but it seems Sheena was in the same boat as her. The moment Lilly goes to knock, the door opens and both jump in shock at this before growing shy. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Lilly is quick to say and Sheena nods as she looks down at her feet, “Um, were you looking for…” Lilly starts but stops as she grows nervous. She could be reading this wrong, I mean Sheena could’ve been leaving her room for many reasons. Lilly just can’t help but think it’s for her. That she hopes Sheena was looking for her. “You...I was looking for you,” Sheena replies back as she grips the door handle. “Oh, that’s good. Great actually, cause I wanted to talk to you too.” Sheena opens the door all the way which sends hope into Lilly’s heart. It meant Sheena was open to talk fully. That she was welcoming her back in. Sheena moves back to her bed and Lilly follows but grows hesitant when she comes to the foot of the bed. But then Sheena moves over some and pats the spot next to her. It felt like old times the moment Lilly sat down next to her. It felt like too long. Way too long. Both get lost in their thoughts. In the memories they’ve had together over the years. And with the packing being heard from downstairs, it encourages them to talk to one another. That they really want to be able to go back and have what they had before. To have that bond and be a pack again. To be whole once more. “I’m sorry,” they both end up saying at the same time. Their eyes meet and Lilly feels her heart beating faster. This was the Sheena she knew and loved, especially when she lets out a soft laugh. Lilly wanted to hear it more. “Should I go first?” Lilly asks but Sheena shakes her head, “No, I should be the one to apologize first for all those words I said. For attacking you-” Lilly shakes her head as well, “It’s ok but I should be the one to apologize first because it’s due to me that it spiraled so out of control.” Sheena gives a tiny lipped smile before releasing a breath, “But it’s me too. The whole omega thing...god, I didn’t even want to kiss her. The only reason I did was because she wanted you.” Lilly is shocked by this that her words get caught in her throat. Sheena feels shitty for making Lilly feel the way she did that she can’t keep her gaze for too long and looks down into her lap. “After your fight with Kyo, I felt like you were pushing me away more. I felt like you put up this wall and I couldn’t get past it by the time school arrived so when that omega approached me and asked all sorts of questions about you, fear gripped me. I was so scared that you’d go to her, that you’d end up falling in love, so I tried to convince her to like me instead. I’ve always had a fear that once the right omega came into your life that I’d lose you. There’s such a big world out there and yet an omega already tried to approach you on day one! And...and you got mad at me for hanging around her so I thought you already liked her. I panicked and kissed her so that she’d stay away from you. The whole time it happened, all I could think about was you.” Lilly feels so stupid. This whole time Sheena had the same fear she did. “I thought that I wasn’t good enough for you,” Lilly’s voice cracks with emotion. “I thought that one day you’d run into an omega and you’d find out the love you felt for me wasn’t what you thought it was. We were kids and then puberty hit and all sorts of things were changing so fast. I was also having a hard time controlling my emotions and myself that I pushed you guys away to try and protect you, but instead I hurt you guys more…” Sheena can see the raw emotions on top of Lilly being open and vulnerable. “I get it,” she speaks and Lilly can see her reflecting the same toward her, “I mean, at first I didn’t but now I do. I thought I was losing my mind. Having thoughts and emotions that didn’t feel like my own but they were. They were still a part of me but from my other half. A part of me that I had no idea of until recently and by that point, I tried to distance myself to protect everyone. I was losing more and more control as my dragon finally came out and the rage that came forth...my dragon didn’t like the others...especially you.” Sheena holds her gaze and can see the hurt flash in Lilly’s eyes but this needed to be said. “I have a huge fear of being abandoned again and then you pushed me away throughout the years that my dragon keeps remembering the past. Of how my blood family abandoned me. I didn’t know parts of my memory had been locked away too when my dragon was. For when my dragon was released I got them back and my...my actual blood mother died giving birth to me. That my father went feral. That pack I was with was my pack and still my blood family, but who I thought were my parents were my aunt and uncle. And I realize now that they abandoned me because I have my father in me. That I killed my Mother and they couldn’t forgive me for it. They couldn’t raise a monster so they wanted me to die so my dragon could never come out again…” Sheena lets out a pathetic laugh as she curls her legs back toward her so she can wrap her arms around herself. Her icy silver hair falls forth as her eyes shine with so much pain and sorrow, “My dragon isn’t very trusting and is still feral. It’s a constant battle between my demon wolf and my dragon. I...I never meant to say or do those things. I know you’re not like that. I know you, but my dragon doesn’t, I…” Sheena starts to get choked up a bit and Lilly stops her from talking when she comes to sit closer. Their sides touch and soon Sheena is leaning her head against Lilly’s chest and Lilly wraps her up in her arms. “I love you,” Lilly confesses and Sheena’s breath hitches before coming out shakily. Lilly can feel her tears start to soak into her shirt but Lilly just holds her tighter, “I’ve loved you since we were little and that love blossomed ten fold when we went through puberty. It became greater and drives me crazy with need. To do more things, like holding hands...kissing. I’ve had many urges to kiss you but fought to remain in control over that. Especially with claiming. So badly, I’ve wanted to claim you. Such strong emotions hit me so hard and fast that it was another reason I pushed you away because I didn’t want to lose control and take you against your will. I didn’t want to force you into anything...I wasn’t sure if your love grew like mine had. That your love might’ve not been the same. God, I was afraid of hurting you and ruining our relationship and yet here we are…” Lilly’s own tears start to fall. All the built up emotions were overflowing, “I’ll admit I felt bad for Kyo too because how would it be fair for me to have a relationship if he couldn’t have one. But I’m sorry, Sheena. I’m so sorry for putting you through all of this and if you really want to move on then I fully understand. I know that I might already be too late.” It takes a long time for Sheena to say anything as she had started to cry harder with Lilly’s words, “It’s all I’ve been wanting to hear. To hear the truth and to hear you say those three words but,” Sheena stops as her smile turns watery. She takes Lilly’s hand in hers and squeezes it, “I can’t...I can’t say those words back. Not right now. Not fully. Not with all these mixed feelings and such because though all of my demon wolf loves you back, my dragon doesn’t and I don’t want to hurt you like that. I don’t want to put you through that. So until I can be fully me again...I can’t give you an answer.” Lilly won’t lie, it hurts. It hurts a lot as more tears come forth. There’s a chance that by the end of all of this, Sheena still won’t fully feel the same. That Lilly ruined her chance of being with her mate, but she’s not gonna give up so easily. She refuses. Lifting her other hand, she places it over the top of Sheena’s and her intertwined one, “I’ll wait for you.” The sob escapes Sheena and her shoulders start to shake as she feels Lilly’s warmth and love. As she feels Lilly’s words dig deep into her soul, “For however long it takes, even if you still can’t return those feelings in the end. I’ll still be here by your side the entire way and I’m going to try my hardest to prove to your dragon that I’m the one. That with my love I can help heal you back to yourself again.” Sheena instantly clings as she nods for she can’t get out any words over the overwhelming emotions. It comes out in cries instead but Lilly hears her. She can feel her. The bond that had been closing was now back open again. And though there’s a blocked passageway from reaching all the way, it was just an obstacle Lilly wouldn’t stop going up against until she can get through. Until their dragons saw each other eye to eye. “Do you remember when you asked what I wanted for my birthday a while back?” Sheena doesn’t answer but Lilly knows she’s recalling it, “I said I didn’t know but now I do. I want to get tattoos together. Right here,” Lilly moves her free hand up to touch the back of Sheena’s neck. “It can go in the middle and just be big enough so even if a claiming bite goes there, the tattoo will still be there untouched. You can get a black dragon and I’ll get a silver one. And when that time comes where we see eye to eye, we’ll finish the other half with our own dragon to complete the two dragons in forming a heart. So regardless of the outcome, we’ll still have one another.” Sheena sits up, looking right at Lilly all teary eyed, “You promise?” Lilly gives her a bright smile before leaning their foreheads together and they close their eyes to bask in the other, “I promise.” Both find themselves shedding more tears but this time from being forgiven. For having hope and feeling the warmth and affection from the other. From a promise they both will fight to keep…

And it’s ten minutes later when the two girls wipe each other’s tears before heading to the stairs. Instantly the others perk up at seeing them, “Sheena! Lilly!” as they beckon them to come join in on the fun and chaos. So with both smiling and holding hands, they run down the stairs to join the others. Ah, it was nice to be by each other’s side again…

But questions still remained, what does this mean for Sheena? She’s a silver dragon and there’s a silver dragon out there wanting Kyo. The twins and Sheena haven’t been told about the silver dragon either so Sheena has no idea the threat that’s been out there. And does Yin know about Sheena? That she exists? How are they related? BTS and Got7 have sat down and had a talk about it. Of course they still love and care for Sheena. She’s pack regardless of what she is. They just worry now with Sheena’s dragon being out that this could lead to bad things. And how did Sheena’s dragon come out in the first place? Shouldn’t it have come out when Sheena first met Lilly? Just like how Mark brought out Jaebum’s? Did it really take until Lilly pushed her over the edge for her dragon to be released? Or could something else have happened? For now things have seemed to calm down. For how long though? Both packs hope it can stay this way. With everyone happy and laughing. That Mark can have a normal pregnancy. And most of all, that everyone will still be together by the end…

Maybe they should've listened to Mark and had told Rain right away about Sheena being a silver dragon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rain and Kyo having some alone time together! But yay for Sheena and Lilly being ok again! 
> 
> p.s. reason they didn't have meeting right away was because they were busy trying to keep Sheena's dragon in control as well as making sure Jinyoung was fully rested, Mark getting actual rest. But as mentioned when Mark says Rain came over when they were out and about, the packs were having the meeting while Mark was supposed to be resting but wanted to talk to Rain instead. The packs don't fully trust Rain yet like Mark does but Mark promised to not say anything about Sheena yet to him. They want to make sure Rain won't hurt Sheena before they tell him.


	23. Chapter 23

Kyo was ecstatic! When he had received the text from Rain about how he wanted to take him somewhere for his birthday, his first thought was that it couldn’t happen or it would have to be someone in the facility. But then his Mother surprised him and told him he could go. Apparently, Rain came personally to talk to Mark about it and it made Kyo’s heart swell with emotion. Rain really was a kind alpha despite his appearance. He may not talk a lot but his actions spoke volumes. And now, as Kyo ‘followed’ after Yugyeom and Bam for extra precaution, Kyo can’t help but let his thoughts run. He knows they already had this talk. That they can’t further their relationship. It has to stay as friends but man is it so hard. He wishes he could turn his feelings off and trust me, he’s tried. They just keep growing though. Every time he sees him; hears him. Picks up on his scent or reads one of his texts. The feelings grow and grow and he can’t help himself. He wants to kiss and touch him. He wants to be touched back and experience things with Rain. Every time they talk now, Kyo tries so hard not to let his thoughts and feelings slip out. He doesn’t want to ruin what they have so when Rain asked what he hopes to get for his eighteenth birthday, Kyo had to lie and say something else. He couldn’t say he wanted him. That he wanted Rain to kiss him again. He hopes Rain couldn’t see through his lie. He knows how attentive Rain is so he’s kind of nervous now that Rain wants to take him somewhere. Where would they go? What would they do? What if Rain had to take off again for some time again? Stopping by the entrance of the facility, Kyo is almost afraid to walk out those doors. What if Rain is doing this just to tell him that he has to take back his promise? That they’ll have to part because of his condition? Fingers come up to touch his face, taking him from his thoughts. He finds himself shivering from the simple touch as he looks up to meet Rain’s gaze, “I thought you’d be happy to see me,” Rain teases lightly and the smile comes forth before Kyo can stop it. “You’re letting your ego grow too much.” Rain drops his hand and Kyo fights the urge to follow after it. “I don’t hang around too many people so forgive me that the one I hang out the most with is the one who put my ego there.” Kyo flushes as Rain admits he’s the one person he hangs out the most with. “Where are you taking me?” Kyo tries to change the subject to help calm his heart before Rain could pick up on it. He has a feeling Rain already has by the sly smirk he’s sporting. “I want to show you something.” Kyo perks up at that before his eyes zero in to Rain lifting his hand for Kyo to take. Kyo meets his gaze once more and can’t make out what his eyes are trying to tell him. But Kyo trusts Rain and doesn’t hesitate to take his hand. His heart skips a beat and his nerves light up from the simple touch as Rain intertwines their fingers before he’s pulling Kyo close. The next second they’re teleporting off and he’s definitely not expecting where he ends up. With his feet back on the ground, he takes in a living room in someone’s house. It’s all nice and neat and from taking a small whiff, he can smell someone is cooking something. “Wha-” Kyo doesn’t get to finish his sentence for someone walks into the living room from the kitchen and he knows instantly where Rain took him. He took him to see his Mother. His most precious person. “It’s so good to finally meet you Kyo!” She says with such a big smile before she’s pulling him into her arms. “You look exactly like how my son described you. Such a handsome young man you are!” Kyo flushes at thinking about Rain talking to his Mother about him. “He talks about me?” Rain’s Mother pulls back and coos, “My son can’t stop talking about you-” “Mom,” Rain chimes in but she shakes her head fondly, “No need to be embarrassed son. It’s only natural to want to talk about things you love.” Love? Kyo looks to Rain who had gone quiet to find that Rain was actually the one blushing this time. Oh. How that affected his heart and made it thump faster with more emotion. It’s happening again. It’s growing more and more and the strong urge to get closer is trying to pull him to do so. “Come, the food is almost done. The table is already set as well so please, let’s sit down and eat!” Rain’s Mother pulls them from the moment as she takes Kyo’s arm and gently guides him back into the kitchen to the table. 

“You sure you don’t need help?” Kyo asks as he watches her move about the kitchen. Rain was already in there helping despite her saying she didn’t need it. “One you’re a guest. Two, I may be getting older but I enjoy cooking for others.” Kyo tilts his head to the side at that, “You don’t look old at all.” She beamed at him, “Oh, such a smooth talker. I’m in my forties already.” Her eyes sparkled with how happy Kyo’s comment made her. “Really? Are you sure you’re human?” She laughs as Rain tries to hide his own laughter by busying himself and stirring the pot of sauce. “I’m fully human but who knows. Maybe having Rain led to some after effects like the fountain of youth! Then again, it could just be that I have good genes. They also say that drinking plenty of water is good for humans to help retain our natural beauty.” She turns to look at her son, “It could also be that my son takes such good care of me. He refused to let me work for too long. Took months just to convince him that I needed a hobby.” Rain frowns, “You deserve the world and shouldn’t have to work. I like to take care of you.” Kyo can’t help but smile at the two interacting. They had such a loving relationship and you could tell how close they were by how they were standing and talking. “I know how he feels though. I want the same for my Mother. I want to be able to get strong enough that I can protect him when my Father can’t.” Turning off the stove, she takes a hold of the pot handles before bringing the pot over to the table. “You’re a Mama’s boy too aren’t you? Rain told me how often you talk of your Mother.” Kyo nods enthusiastically, “It’s a mutual agreement among my family. My pack even agree that my Mother is the heart of the pack.” Rain comes over with the rest of the food and helps pull her chair out for her to sit down in. “Your Mother is a wonderful person. I could never thank him enough for helping me that day. I hope that I can see him again to thank him properly.” Kyo smiles, “I’m sure he would love to see you again.” Rain waits till his Mother dishes up her plate before he makes sure to dish Kyo’s up before his own. Kyo has to duck his head as he flushes once more. Way for Rain to be such a gentleman. Does he even realize that he showed he could provide for him? And then went further by plating it before his own which showed he put Kyo before himself. Alphas don’t tend to do that unless it’s their mates and Rain did it subconsciously. Rain realizes what he did and stumbles to say something but ends up just going quiet for a moment before clearing his throat, “Please enjoy,” he says and begins to start eating. Rain’s Mother tries to hide her smile by taking a sip of her drink as the two are both radiating feelings for one another but are trying and failing at hiding it. But she doesn’t know about Kyo’s condition. She doesn’t know that this relationship can go any further. “Enough about us. Kyo, I want to hear about your day sweetie. Tell me about your interests and such. I want to know everything I can about the one who has my son’s heart.” Rain ends up groaning and hiding his face with his hands that Kyo found cute. “I have your heart?” Kyo questions back cockily but then his expression falters as he sees Rain pull his hands down and their eyes meet. There’s emotions there that Kyo doesn’t get to see because Rain hides them and now they’re out in the open for a brief moment. It instantly effects him and he flashes his eyes but just as soon as Rain’s flashes his back, he’s looking away and cutting off their connection. Another wall in their bond to stop them from going further. Kyo is quick to bite his lip to stop the hurt from coming forth. He tugs at his lip ring before focusing back on Rain’s Mother and starts to talk about his day. He talks about receiving the text message that his sister and Sheena have reconciled and how his Mother is doing with his pregnancy. Talks about school and that it’s been going good now. Like it should’ve been before everything happened. That his birthday is in less than a week now. Conversation flowed between all of them and it turned out to be a really nice dinner. 

Kyo is left confused though. Didn’t you normally take a lover to meet your parents when the relationship was getting serious? What did this mean then? They were just friends. Well, friends have to meet the parents eventually too, but somehow this felt different in Rain’s case. Rain’s Mother was his most precious person. Rain doesn’t talk about his personal life, friends or not. He’s very protective of his Mother and it took a long time before he even brought up his Mother in conversation. So the fact that Rain took him to see his Mother in person...how is he supposed to interpret this? This felt really special and it made him feel warm inside. Rain showed him a private side of him. A vulnerable side of him that Kyo will cherish dearly. His heart is overflowing with emotion that when Rain’s Mother surprises him with a small cake with candles, Kyo can’t help but let out his wish before blowing out the candles. He almost wishes a blue butterfly with black wings would appear for then he’d know for sure that his wish would come true. A way to be with Rain. It’s all he wants. He didn’t realize that when he thought of his wish that he literally let it out into whispered words and that Rain heard him. He doesn’t say anything though and Rain’s Mother claps before cutting him a big slice to eat. 

All in all, it was a good time that Kyo thoroughly enjoyed. Rain kept his promise and had Kyo back by curfew. Kyo ended up falling asleep when he was curled up on the couch between the two so when Rain teleported him back, he helped to put him in his bed. He slid off his shoes and put his phone and things neatly by his bed before pulling the covers over him. Rain listens to Kyo’s steady breathing as fingers remove stray hairs from his face. Kyo was breathtaking even when he wasn’t doing anything and Rain soaked up the few moments he could. He doesn’t resist this time as he leans down and places a kiss to Kyo’s lips before whispering out loud, “You’ll always have my heart, Kyo. I wish there was a way...I...I love you.” Rain’s expression is raw and his eyes shine with love and passion he holds for Kyo as he stands back up. Rain doesn’t want to part but he knows he has to. He’s about to teleport away when he senses movement and looks toward the door to find Sheena standing there. Their eyes barely meet before Rain is growling and moving to shield Kyo from her. Sheena growls back, baring her fangs at Rain threatening her. The tension in the room is growing thick within seconds and when Sheena flashes her eyes, Rain flashes his in warning. Sheena doesn’t back down though and attempts to go into the room and that’s when Rain snaps…

Everyone should be asleep. It’s been a long day so many went to bed early. After the fun and excitement it was bound to happen as well as the pack wanting Mark to try and get some rest before his nightly sickness kicked in. So after Jaebum forced Mark to go to bed, the others soon followed and the house remained quiet. Jaebum was still up for two reasons. One was in wait for Kyo to return back home and the other was making sure Mark slept. Unfortunately Mark didn’t get to sleep for long before he had to throw up twice but that had been a while ago and Mark was now back asleep. With Mark curled up in his arms, Jaebum stayed for a little bit longer in the bathroom just in case Mark would suddenly wake up to throw up again. It seemed like his sickness might last longer than his last pregnancy but every pregnancy is different. When it looked like Mark would be ok for a while longer, he gently picked Mark back up and carried him back to their bed. He lays him down gently before kissing the top of his head, “I’ll be right back, baby.” After looking at the clock, Kyo should be back by now and he wants to make sure of that. It’ll only take a second so with that in mind, he leaves the bedroom with the door still cracked so he can listen out if Mark wakes up and needs him. Quietly making his way down the hallway, he turns the corner and stops in his tracks when he sees Sheena is up. Didn’t she go sleep in Lilly’s room? Why is she up? After a few seconds, Sheena moves across the hall toward Kyo’s room where the door was left open previously and she just stops and stares inside. Jaebum can’t help this gut feeling growing that something is off. That something is about to happen but before he moves he can hear a warning growl come from within the room. Shit, Rain was still here! Sheena’s growl is heard next before a flash of eyes and by the time he’s teleporting to her, Rain is attacking. Sheena cries out as claws dug into her arm from Rain but then Jaebum is in between them. He digs his own claws into Rain’s wrist, “Let her go, Rain.” Rain’s dragon is trying to come out as he growls in anger, “She’s a silver dragon!” Sheena lets out another cry as the claws dig in deeper and Jaebum growls next, “We know! She has nothing to do with him!” Jaebum acted fast and attacked back which forced Rain to let go of Sheena and move. Jaebum moved in front of Sheena to block her from Rain. Now it was the two of them glaring fiercely at each other, “You don’t know what you’re doing! You need to take care of her now!” Rain hollers. “Jaebum?” Mark’s voice is heard and Jaebum looks to finds Mark now standing there in worry. Rain uses that chance to attack. He’ll put everything on the line if it’ll keep Kyo safe. No matter what he has to do. Jaebum curses as he’s forced to take Rain head on. Sheena gasps, eyes going wide before Mark is there and moving her as the two dragons fight. By now, everyone is awake. Kyo is in shock from his bed as he takes in Rain and his father as the pack all scramble out of their rooms. Lilly is stuck in hers as Rain shoves Jaebum up against the door frame. “I don’t want to hurt you but I will if I have to!” Youngjae and Danny stood there not knowing what to do as Yugyeom and Bam are in the same boat. Do they intervene? What is even happening? When Jinyoung and Jackson arrived, Jinyoung is furious as Rain tries to go for Sheena once more. “This is why I didn’t want him to know!” he shouts as he rushes forth to help aide Jaebum. With the others distracted, no one notices the change in Sheena. Mark had Sheena in her arms with her face against his shoulder. She’s clinging to him when suddenly, her hand lifts up and she calls forth one of Rain’s knives to her hand. Rain and Jaebum notice and their eyes go straight to her before Jaebum cries out, “MARK!” Mark had felt the movement as his instincts scream at him to protect the baby. He moves at the same time Sheena tries to stab him and takes the blade from her hand. She gets angry, growling as her dragon comes forth and the next second Mark feels his back being slammed against the wall and like he’s being choked. “Sheena no!” Jackson begs her to stop. Why is she attacking him? They thought for sure Mark would be one of the ones she wouldn’t attack. “Let him go!” Jaebum demands as Mark can’t breathe. Sheena just smirks before her expression falters as she’s being thrown back against the wall and Lilly comes out of her room with her hand lifted. The blow causes Sheena to let Mark go and Mark drops with Jaebum catching him. His gasping is heard as the others fight to control their emotions. This is still Sheena. She’s still pack. They can’t lash out. They had to help her. “I’m gonna end this now,” Rain states and Jackson gets right in front of him, raring to go. “Over my dead body.” Things start to levitate, taking their attention and bringing it back to Sheena. Lilly stands before her though, eyes steady as she looks at her. “I won’t let you hurt them, Sheena. I won’t let you hurt yourself further.” The others watch as Lilly lets her dragon come more toward the surface, “If that means I have to fight you to save you then I will!” Sheena comes at her but Lilly uses her power to send her back again. Sheena growls at that, but Lilly is already on her and takes her to the ground. It’s in that moment of contact that Lilly suddenly gets a vision. She’s on the school grounds where she sees Sheena walking with that omega. She follows them through the parking lot where the omega leads Sheena into the wooded area. Things kind of blur and fast forward before Sheena is standing there in the middle of the woods with the omega but there’s something else. The sun is out but with the many trees this part of the woods was completely shaded and shadows danced about. Lilly felt cold chills run up her spine along with fear as one of the shadows didn’t move. The one hidden underneath the tree behind Sheena. It towered over her and was much darker than the rest. Lilly couldn’t hear what the omega was saying to Sheena. She could see Sheena begging the omega to leave Lilly alone though. She could see the omega just smirk at her before more words were spoken yet not heard and then the omega points behind Sheena. Lilly felt the dread hit her. No. She could see the shadow lifting it’s hand as it begins to form into a figure. Can see the fear on Sheena’s face now as she senses it too. And as she turns around to face it, Lilly shouts at Sheena to get away. But it’s too late. The shadow grabs her inner arm and Sheena screams as claws dig in and drag ever so slowly until something was left in its wake. Sheena falls to her knees, still crying out in pain before she ends up passing out and Lilly is thrown out of the vision…

“LILLY!” The pack intervene as Lilly had stopped out of nowhere and she soon finds herself being moved back by her Father. It was a vision. She just had a vision and if this was before she knew that she could see in the past, she might’ve thought this would be in the future. But Sheena took off with the omega that one day. Right before things started to drastically change. Before her dragon really came out. “Dad! Her arm! Look at her inner left arm!” Jaebum looks down at her confused until Rain curses, “Don’t tell me she’s…” Jaebum and him lock eyes and with a nod from Rain, the two move forth. Rain is quick to grab her from behind as Jaebum takes a hold of her arm. He lets his claws come forth to tear the material hiding her arm and as the material floats down toward the ground, the others gasp as they take in the three silver marking Lilly had seen in her vision. “No,” Jinyoung’s voice breaks as he realizes what this meant. “It’s futile! How are you gonna save me now?! Huh?! You have no choice but to kill me! To abandon me! It’s me or Kyo! Will you be able to do it? To kill one of your own? To kill your daughter?” Sheena asks Jinyoung and Jackson specifically. “Or are you gonna stand there and watch the red dragon do it? He’s always killed every single one of my henchmen. I didn’t understand why until I saw it for myself. To think this boy was your mate,” Sheena stops talking as she begins laughing. Her words are twisting, growing darker and deeper and the others know they’re talking to Yin. That Sheena has been under his control for quite some time. “He’s not yours! He’s mine! He belongs to me! And there’s nothing you can do to stop me. I already know everything there is to know about you guys from this girl right here. From my lovely niece. I had no idea she was still alive. I thought her Mother’s pack killed her and yet here we are. Where I found her after finding my mate. It’s a happy family reunion and with her I will take what’s rightfully mine.” Another hand comes to grip Sheena’s arm as eyes take in one very pissed off Mark. “You have to go through me first.” Mark’s powers shoot out, his blue aura seeping into Sheena. Sheena cries out, struggling to get away but Jaebum and Rain hold on. Darkness starts to come out from Sheena’s marking and Mark winces. Several cuts and clawing is forming on Mark’s body in retaliation of going against Yin. “Mark!” The others worry but Mark shakes his head, “You can’t have her. I won’t let you continue hurting her and I won’t let you try and harm my family!” Mark was pushing himself but he wouldn’t stop. He was going to free Sheena and protect his pack. Jackson moves forth as Jaebum goes to keep Mark from falling. He steadies Mark, going behind him and placing his hand over his. “Use my strength baby. Use our strength.” Usually it’s Jaebum or Jackson using Mark’s to gain more strength and energy but this time it’s the opposite as Mark uses their darkness to fight back against Yin’s own darkness, and with all three clashing, it’s almost enough. Jaebum can feel Mark can’t do this much longer and fears he won’t be able to stop him but then they feel another darkness come forth and find Rain putting hand on Mark’s shoulder to lend him his as well. The next second, a burst of blinding light comes forth as the blue aura has a veil of pure black around it that spirals and shoots out. The others have to close their eyes until the light vanishes and the auras start to calm down. Sheena stops crying out as she begins to pass out in Jackson’s arms now. Jinyoung rushes over to check on her as Jackson goes down to his knees while still holding her. “Sheena, oh honey,” Jinyoung doesn’t hold back the tears and Jackson lifts one hand to comfort him, “It’ll be ok. She’s ok. Mark did it.” He felt the moment Yin was removed from her and from looking down, the marking was no longer there. Jinyoung meets Jackson’s gaze before cupping his face and kissing him. He can feel Jackson is trying to recover from lending Mark his strength and it fuels his love for him that Jackson fought hard to save their daughter. “Thank you. I’m so glad you’re ok too,” he says when he pulls back and Jackson gives him his signature smile. This should be a happy moment. They freed Sheena from Yin’s grasp but yet… “Mom!” “Mark!” Jackson and Jinyoung whip their heads up to see Mark throwing up blood before his body is giving out. This was very bad. To make matters worse, a loud thump was heard from Kyo’s room and the pack find Kyo is having an attack as well as his body starts to convulse. This was very bad indeed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well some answers were given but boy the aftermath. Wow this story just keeps hitting us with angst. I swear it won't be like this for long. I hope that is. *sigh*


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! Wasn't beta'd as I must head off to work now. I hope it was still good to read.

Suga walks down the many hallways of the medical ward with Jhope by his side. Even though Suga said he’d be fine on his own, Jhope knew better and has been by his side since. Hell, since the moment they got word of Mark throwing up blood and blacking out. Every time Suga blinks he can recall the memories. Of the blood. Of Mark paling and Kyo’s attack taking place at the same time. There was so much chaos as BTS moved along with Got7. They had minutes and it was agonizing. One wrong move and it could’ve been over for the both of them… “Hey,” Jhope’s voice rings out, grounding him as Suga feels Jhope brush his fingers over his hand. Suga clings, refusing to open his eyes just yet as they had come to a stop. He knows what he’ll see when he opens them and though he’s been seeing it for about a week now, he could never get used to it. “He’s still with us, Suga.” He lets out the breath he’s been holding. He knows this but yet he can’t help but think that they almost didn’t. That they came so close once again in losing Mark. Suga opens his eyes and takes in Mark lying in an induced coma. To all the wires and the machine next to him. To all the little noises that let them know how Mark and the baby were doing. Surprisingly it was Jaebum who saved Mark and he did it subconsciously. He had felt Mark going into shock and his dragon reacted right away by using his power to put Mark into a coma. He helped Mark’s angel remain steady as he went into a coma and with Jin and Jinyoung’s aide, they kept the coma going. Ever since going into the coma, Mark has been slowly healing and the baby was saved but they don’t know when Mark will wake up. It’s been five days now and no one’s been allowed in the room since Jaebum’s gone into super protective mode. Unless you were Jin or Jinyoung, you’d be attacked in seconds. None blame Jaebum for they came so close to losing Mark and the child and it’s taking everything in Jaebum to fight to remain in control. With his anchor being in a coma, it became even harder. Even now, Jaebum watched Suga and Jhope with his dragon and panther eyes mixed together and ready to kill. “Not today either…” Suga whispers before his hand drops from clinging to Jhope and he ends up sliding his hands into his own pockets. Jhope doesn’t say anything as he follows beside Suga who started to walk once more. Jhope can tell Suga is lost in his thoughts once more. He’s probably thinking of how the others are doing and he’s right. Kyo ended up ok but it was another close call. Namjoon had went and brought Jade as well as Jaehyun and they helped to stabilize Kyo as Jin and Jinyoung took care of Mark. When Mark was put into a coma, Jin and Jinyoung moved to help the other two and for a moment they didn’t think they were going to be able to do it but for some reason, Kyo began to stabilize after Mark went into the coma. It just showed how in tuned his children still were with Mark and it took Mark stabilizing in order for Kyo to do so too. Even with Mark being knocked out, he still was able to guide his son. Kyo woke up just two days ago and Rain’s been by his side the entire time. He told Namjoon he wasn’t leaving until Yin was taken care of. That the threat was high more than ever and with Mark and Jaebum in their current state, they needed all the help they could get. Namjoon didn’t have a choice for Rain was right. Especially with how Sheena has been around the layout and knows both the packs. There’s really no telling what Yin does and doesn’t know. The kids were all pulled out of school. Jade, Shannon and Vivian have been staying in the dorms as all of them brace themselves for Yin to make another move. With Mark this vulnerable, it would be the perfect time for Yin to make another move as it was clear that he wanted to take Mark out and now Mark was in as much danger as Kyo was. Bam had Blackpink look to see if the omega was there at school but they found out the omega hadn’t been back since they found out Sheena was under control. Speaking of Sheena, the two packs felt it was best to delete that moment from her memory. They didn’t want her to feel responsible when it wasn’t her fault to start with so they had Jimin morph her memory a bit and had Jinyoung and Jackson tell her what took place. It’s been five days though and no sign of Yin or his controlled men. It’s just been five days of the two packs waiting for Mark to wake up. Truly knowing that if Mark ever did go from their lives that none of them would be able to go on. Mark was truly the heart of the packs. And they fear Yin is going to do everything in his power to try and take Mark from them…

“I’m more than capable to doing things around the house, Mom,” Jinyoung states as he’s trying to make food for everyone right now. “And I told you that I didn’t give a shit. I’m helping. I’m not about to watch you super clean this house for a third time by yourself. I had to tie Jackson to the chair earlier cause he wouldn’t stop pacing. Really, you guys are a mess. The whole lot of you.” Jackson huffs from his tied up spot. He was doing just fine pacing thank you very much. Jinyoung and Jade end up glaring at one another and it didn’t look good with both holding knives so Jaehyun steps in between the two, “Guys, let’s all calm down. What Jade is trying to say is that she loves you and it’s tearing her apart to see you like this so she wants to help make it better by helping.” Jinyoung sighs, setting the knife down, “I know, I know...I’m sorry. It’s just…” Mark isn’t here. He doesn’t say it for they all know. Mark isn’t here to keep them calm and level. Mark isn’t here to laugh at their silliness or to encourage them. With Mark not here, it becomes more than obvious everything Mark does for them. How Mark just simply existing in their lives did for them. They all felt like a huge part of them was missing. Like they were all going crazy. It didn’t help that Got7 didn’t have their leader, though Namjoon has been doing his best to help and the pack thank him for it. BTS have made sure to stay with them at night and stick around when they’re not performing duties. In fact, all of them have rearranged the living room into one big sleeping arrangement. Suga even woke up in Jackson’s arms one time and that said something. The packs all need one another and have bonded over this tough time. Hands come to rub against Jinyoung’s back and Jinyoung ends up with his head on his Mother’s shoulder as she continues to soothe him, “I can’t believe the children are holding up better than we are,” Jade says. It’s true. The twins haven’t complained once and have been doing everything they can to remain strong for everyone. Sheena has been working hard on remaining in control and her and Rain have been civil though you can feel the tension between them. “Babe!” Jackson whines but Jade is right as well as Jaehyun. They have to hold themselves together. Mark needs them. They can’t go falling apart when Mark needs them to protect him and keep him from falling. They also need each other to hold themselves together during this time. “No, Jiaer. We need to get it together. We need to voice our thoughts and feelings and then we need to hold ourselves together. Mark needs us.” Jackson meets Jinyoung’s gaze before he nods. Jaehyun helps to untie Jackson before Jackson pulls Jaehyun into a hug. Jaehyun smiles sadly, “I miss him too.” Jackson holds his arm out and Jinyoung goes into his husband’s side before Jinyoung is pulling his mother forth and they’re all hugging in the kitchen. It seems the others were listening as well as the hug pile keeps growing. They all miss Mark but they’re gonna hold themselves together until they get Mark back and even after they get Mark back, they’re gonna make sure Yin can’t get to him…

The moment the change in beeps happen, several are alerted. First one is Jaebum of course cause he’s right next to Mark and connected to him through their mating bond. The second ones are Jin and Jimin due to being hooked up to the system. But soon everyone was being made aware as Jimin was right there with the others and Jin was running down the hallway toward the Mark’s room. It was day six. The day before the Twin’s birthday and Jin almost wants to laugh as his tears come forth. Of course Mark wouldn’t miss his children’s birthday but the moment he burst through the door and sees Mark opening his eyes, Jin’s laugh turns into a choked cry. Mark blinks several times as he comes out of his haze and finds himself being hugged tightly by Jaebum. “B-Bummie?” Mark tries to call out and finds his voice raspy from not using it for a while. Jaebum honestly can’t say anything for a good minute as his emotions are haywire. Mark doesn’t rush him and instead curls into his arms more. He finds he’s really missed Jaebum and wants to bask in his scent and warmth more. He can sense Jaebum is trying to calm down so he starts to comfort him with running his fingers soothingly along Jaebum’s front where he can reach in Jaebum’s tight hold, “I’m right here, Jaebum. I’m here.” God, Mark is too precious. Literally waking up from a six day coma and he’s the one comforting Jaebum. It just made Jin cry more for this was their Mark alright. The others were in the same boat as they had all arrived to find this scene happening. Mark hears everyone’s cries and turns to look at them in confusion, “What’s going on? What did I miss?” Mark is looking at everyone in worry now. Was someone hurt? Missing? No, Mark takes in all of his loved ones. Hell, even Monsta X was here. Jaebum finally calms down enough that the twins rush forth to hug Mark. Mark lets out a noise as he holds his babies, “Is someone going to tell me what happened?” Jackson is balling in Jinyoung’s arms as Jinyoung doesn’t bother to wipe his own tears, “First things first, you’re definitely going on bed rest.” Jin seconds this, “You’re not even allowed to lift a finger do we make ourselves clear?” Everyone gives Mark a serious look at Jinyoung and Jin’s words. Wow. Just what did he do? He tries to think back but all he can remember is freeing Sheena from Yin’s grasp before blacking out. A hand slides down instinctively to his stomach. He can still feel the baby in there and that the baby is ok. He lets out a feline noise at not knowing what happened. Jaebum rests a hand over the back of Mark’s neck and gently pulls him forward so he can place a kiss on his forehead, “Shh, it’s ok baby. Everything is fine now.” Mark pouts, “The baby-” but Jaebum cuts him off with a kiss, “Everyone is fine now.” Mark lifts an eyebrow at that. Fine now? Why now? Mark really has no idea the effect he has on others. Jaebum gives him another kiss and Mark’s brain short circuits under his mate’s touch. Mark can feel the vibrations from Jaebum’s deep grumble from within his chest before Jaebum curses, “No! Down boy! No sexual activities for a while,” Jinyoung says after lightly smacking the back of Jaebum’s head. “You should’ve tapped him harder,” Vivian declares and Jaebum whines as he rubs the back of his head, “Mom!” But Vivian has that look on her face, “You’ll just have to love Mark in every other way than through sex.” Jaebum sulks big time and Mark thinks it’s adorable that he ends up giggling. Everyone perks up at this as smiles come forth all around. God, it was good to have Mark back. So good… “What?! I’ve been in a coma for six days?!” Mark shouts when Jackson spills the beans way too early. He couldn’t help it ok?! It just came out as he exclaimed how much he missed and loved Mark. “The twins birthday is in a few hours!” But the twins just smile wide and wrap their arms around him again, “We’ve got the best present right here, Mom.” Mark can feel their love and affection as they spoke those words and the next five minutes is spent with Mark crying in happiness. It’s not until after that, when he’s crying again but this time cause he really wants snuggles and tuna that he blames it on his hormones…

With a galore of tuna sandwiches and a party taking place, Mark watches happily at the twins celebrating their eighteenth birthday. It may not have turned out how they planned but everyone is here and having a good time. Mark noticed that Lilly and Sheena had gotten a tattoo as Lisa from Blackpink knew how to tattoo and did it for them. Lilly explained the meaning behind it and Mark was happy for her. The same went for Kyo when he talked about spending time with Rain’s mother and that when everything blows over she wants to see him. You could tell, the children wanted to ask questions about Yin and such but they were saving it for later. Right now, everyone wanted to just enjoy the moment of each other and they did. Laughter and smiles were all around. Right now, it was just them and the outside world could wait. And as the happy chaos was all around, Mark fought hard to not fall asleep. He already missed so much and didn’t want to miss more but with Jaebum’s strong arms pulling him closer to him and the sound of his loved ones being carefree and happy; Mark couldn’t fight it any longer and ended up falling asleep surrounded by his loved ones.  
Jaebum sits on the edge of the bed as he watches Mark sleep. Mark is finally getting all the rest he deserves from the coma and now as he actually has been asleep for several hours now. Jaebum knows Mark wouldn’t want them to stop the party because of him so Jaebum took him upstairs to their bedroom. He stayed for a while with Mark to make sure he would stay asleep before going back downstairs for a bit to spend much needed time with the pack. He had a lot of making up to do but the pack just smiled and hugged him as they told him they understood. He really had the best pack. The party continued a good bit before they ended up passing out from exhaustion of the whole week. None of them had been getting good sleep but now they could with Mark being ok. So here Jaebum was, checking up on Mark after seeing to everyone going to bed. That is, until he sensed one was still awake. “If you’ve come here to apologize you don’t need to. You showed that by helping to save Sheena,” Jaebum says as he turns his head to look at Rain standing in the door frame. “I still shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. Sheena is a part of your pack, regardless if she’s a silver dragon.” Jaebum nods, “You also didn’t know as we didn’t tell you. We were also at fault for not relaying the information once we found out. Though Mark trusted you fully, others were hesitant in what you’d do in order to protect Kyo. They already know one dragon that’d tear through anyone for their mate. For his family and loved ones.” Rain can see the look in Jaebum’s eyes. He had challenged this dragon. Was ready to take him on for the sake of protecting Kyo. He’s lucky to be alive right now. “The fact that you reacted the way you did in order to protect my mate as well, it showed you were still thinking clearly. That you were yourself and your actions were justified. I admire someone who’s willing to risk everything for someone they love. And to be honest, I didn’t know how deep your feelings were for Kyo but I do now.” Rain can tell that Jaebum knows how much Kyo means to him but he still can’t help but voice it, “I love him.” Jaebum finds himself giving a small smile at that, “You can stay, Rain. I know you and Namjoon had a talk and Namjoon had agreed until I was in a better state of mind. It may not seem like it to you, but you’re slowly becoming one of us. To Kyo, you already are.” Rain shows a raw expression, “But I can’t stay for too long.” Jaebum can see himself in Rain, “I used to have that same way of thinking.” Rain grows curious but Jaebum doesn’t dive further into it. All he says is, “Love heals all things, Rain. Love will always find a way to break barriers. No matter the impossible.” Jaebum almost chuckles. Did Namjoon feel like this back then when he gave advice to him? Man, they’re getting old. Rain lets the words sink in before nodding and the conversation ends as Rain retreats. Jaebum runs a hand through his hair as he lets out some air. “I love you,” Mark’s voice is heard and Jaebum turns his attention back to Mark to find him looking at him with such a loving gaze. “I love you,” Jaebum replies back in Chinese to Mark’s Korean. Both their smiles grow at the same time before their hand reaches out for the other. Jaebum pulls Mark’s hand forward to press a kiss to his palm before intertwining their fingers. “My beautiful mate. My perfect omega. Such a breathtaking and loving mother to my children---” Mark flushes and lets out a noise at hearing Jaebum being such a romantic sap, “Bummie!” Jaebum moves their intertwined hands to rest on Mark’s tummy as his expression grows serious, “I mean it, Mark. I’m so glad that you and the baby are ok. I was so scared…” Jaebum can still see the moment of Mark throwing up before his body was trying to go into shock. Mark had pushed himself way too far and Mark was struggling to keep the baby safe. Mark can feel tears well up as he feels through the bond as well as hears it in Jaebum’s voice. “I’m sorry, I never intended for it to go like it did. Yin was stronger than I anticipated and I thought I could keep the baby safe.” Jaebum makes a noise at that, “I know you wouldn’t put the baby in danger like that if you knew.” Jaebum carefully wipes at Mark’s tears before they can fall, “I’m glad that you leaned on me.” Mark gives a watery smile, “I trust you, Jaebum. I trust all of you.” Jaebum’s eyes flash of both his panther and dragon. “It’s so hard to resist loving on you right now.” Jaebum leans his head to rest against Mark’s baby bump and Mark starts to run his fingers through Jaebum’s hair, “I mean I am on bed rest like Jin and Jinyoung demanded. I’m not going to use my powers either and really right now I can’t for a good bit so, a little loving can’t hurt.” Jaebum snorts at the little loving part for they both know it won’t be just a little. Mark suddenly makes a noise and Jaebum lifts his head to look at Mark’s shocked expression before he sees it relax into a smile, “Sorry, but the baby just moved in excitement at you being so close.” Jaebum’s expression softens as he goes back down and plants a kiss to Mark’s tummy, “Is the baby agreeing on me giving some loving to Mommy? Or are you against it?” Jaebum’s hands are planted against Mark’s tummy and he can feel the moment the baby moves. The smile that comes forth from Jaebum makes Mark’s heart swell with emotion. “I think the baby likes my voice.” Mark watches fondly as Jaebum starts to talk away toward the baby while rubbing soothing circles, “You’re already getting so big aren’t you? You must just love all the chaos going around for it’s always like this. A lot of loudness too so I’m sure you know each and every one of your pack members by now. You’re so strong too, having fought alongside your Mother to help everyone. I’m very proud of you and love you so much. I wish I could see you now but I know I’ll have to wait a little bit longer.” Mark begins to purr, unable to hold back his emotions. It causes Jaebum to glance up and is hit with the strong gaze of love and affection from Mark. “I love you,” Mark doesn’t hesitate to say and Jaebum gives his signature smile, “I love you,” he says it back for Mark to hear even though he can feel it. “You know, I think the baby like your voice too,” Jaebum starts and Mark meets his smile with one of his own, “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Jaebum nods, “I wanna hear your voice. Wanna hear you sing for me.” Mark sits up with help from Jaebum as the two remain close, “I’ll always sing for you, Bummie. Always.” And with their foreheads leaned together, the two start to sing their song of love. And with their eyes locked and hands grazing softly along the other, the passion and emotion in their song together grows. The words hold more meaning as they’re felt through one another that even their baby reacts to it. And when Mark’s breath hitches because Jaebum becomes overwhelmed with showing Mark more of his love; Mark ends up kissing back with his own overwhelmed need in showing Jaebum as well. That night ended up with just a ‘little bit’ of loving between the two that we all know was way more than that.

Good thing Rain had closed the door behind him so no one heard the other ‘song’ Mark was singing for Jaebum all night long.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote most of this the day before and on valentines day before the afternoon. Unfortunately while at work that same night, my husband got into a car wreck and I've been at the hospital since. It was really bad and he had to get surgery on his spine. He got out of surgery sometime sat afternoon and is slowly recovering. They say one wrong move or fall and he'll be completely paralyzed. My anxiety and stress have been bad and it took me a while to go home to grab my laptop but I've written this to try and get my mind off things. Not sure when I'll write again. Sorry if I don't get to for a while. Sorry for any mistakes and I hope someone can enjoy while my life is falling apart...

Jinyoung finds himself waking up to several kisses placed over his face. His eyelashes flutter before his eyes open and he sees Jackson pouting down at him, “Jinyoungie!” Jackson whines as he gives Jinyoung his puppy eyes, “I missed you! Let me love you!” Jinyoung can’t help the smile that comes forth, “It’s only been a few hours Jiaer.” Jackson makes a face, “Still too long. I missed you while sleeping. I wish I could have what the twins have and be able to find you in my dreams so then I’ll never have to miss a second with you.” Jinyoung’s smile grows before he pulls Jackson down for a kiss, “You’re a dork and I love you.” Jackson beams at that and Jinyoung can just imagine his tail wagging if it was out right now. Jackson cages Jinyoung in and starts laying more kisses over his face, “Gotta pamper my handsome and wonderful husband.” Jinyoung playfully smacks Jackson’s bare chest, “By slobbering over me?” Jinyoung teases cause they both know Jinyoung loves all of Jackson’s kisses and touches. “Should I ‘slobber’ somewhere else?” Jackson teases back before doing the things with his eyebrows. It gets Jinyoung to laugh which Jackson was going for, “It’s good to see you back to yourself,” Jinyoung ends up voicing softly. Jackson’s expression goes soft, “You too. These past few months have been hard on everyone. It’s good to have the pack all together again and that everyone is ok.” Jinyoung agrees and he’s very thankful for Jackson. He’s kept them afloat during these hard times. Where every night he made sure Jinyoung knew how much he was loved and that they’d get through this. And in return, Jinyoung did the same for Jackson. Together, through thick and thin, they’ve made sure to love one another and now that their daughter isn’t being controlled anymore, they’ve been focusing a lot on showering her with extra love and affection. With recent events, it’s been kind of hard to be super intimate but it seems Jackson has different plans this morning as Jinyoung is brought out of his thoughts when Jackson starts trailing kisses down Jinyoung’s neck. “Jackson,” Jinyoung’s voice goes off into a moan when Jackson bites down. His body instantly reacts just like it always did to Jackson’s touches. Jackson hums in arousal before pulling back to give him a heated look, “I woke you up early just so I can love on you babe and I’m going to make sure every second counts. So let go for me, I got you.” Jinyoung feels his heart swell with emotion before he’s pulling Jackson down by the back of his head to crash his lips against his. Jackson responds eagerly, groaning when their bare chests touch. Jinyoung tilts his head to deepen the kiss, his hands tangling through Jackson’s hair. When they part for air, Jinyoung gives back the same heated look, “Fuck, Jiaer, I need you,” Jinyoung pleads and Jackson snaps before he’s surging forth again. Jinyoung moans into the kiss as their tongues slide along the other, hands moving to map out the other’s body that they knew by heart. Feeling their warmth, breathing in their scent. Having the other surrounding them became their paradise. “Sh-babe,” Jackson moans when Jinyoung grabs his cock through his briefs, “You’re not the only one who truly enjoys seeing their sexy husband riled up and looking wrecked,” Jinyoung lets out a needy noise, “I wanna ride you, Jiaer. Wanna feel those muscles contracting underneath my hands as I take your cock all the way to the hilt. Where you lose yourself in pleasure cause of me. God, I want it now. It’s been too long.” Jackson finds himself flipped onto his back as he was focused on Jinyoung’s words that was riling him up more. Jinyoung straddles him after taking his underwear off and Jackson puts his hands to his hips, “Babe, wait. I want that too but I should prep you. It’s been a while like you said and I don’t want to hurt you-” Jinyoung leans down to cut Jackson off with a bruising kiss. Jinyoung uses that distraction to take a claw and shred Jackson’s underwear right off so his cock sprung free. Jackson can’t even recover to form words as Jinyoung leans back and slicks up two of his fingers before he’s lifting up slightly to circle his hole. Jackson groans at the same time as Jinyoung when two fingers slide into him. It was a sight to see indeed as Jackson got to watch his breathtaking mate finger himself. How his golden skin illuminated in the light. To his muscles rippling with each breath and moan as his cock leaked precum against his stomach. His own cock throbbed and he couldn’t stop his hands from reaching out to stroke Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s breath hitches, the moan drawn out as his body convulses from Jackson’s touch. And when Jinyoung meets his gaze and already looks wrecked, Jackson almost cums right then and there. “Oh? You love this don’t you? Love seeing me go crazy with need?” Jinyoung voices huskily before he hits his sweet spot and jerks his hips up into Jackson’s hand, “Shit, I can’t anymore. I need you Jiaer.” Jinyoung removes his fingers and bats Jackson’s hand away to reposition himself properly over Jackson, “Babe,” Jackson whines as Jinyoung strokes his cock and uses the precum to lube him. “No, I’m not waiting anymore. I’ll take the pain for my need to have you in me is far greater,” Jinyoung doesn’t let Jackson try and stop him as he puts Jackson’s cock toward his hole and starts to sit down. He knows he should go slow and take it easy but he can’t. It’s been too long and he needs Jackson inside of him now. So he sits down fast and takes Jackson all the way to the hilt. Both release loud gasps as the feeling is overwhelming. How it feels like the first time every time they do this. “So tight,” Jackson has to force Jinyoung to wait, both so he doesn’t cum and so Jinyoung will adjust. “Jackson,” Jinyoung warns but Jackson digs his claws in enough to still him as he growls, “You’re waiting.” He’s not going to have his mate hurting himself. Jackson’s authoritative tone and growl have Jinyoung listening to his alpha as well as it turning him on more. Just knowing how much Jackson loves and cares for him has his emotions going haywire. Not to mention that Jackson being all dominant is fucking hot. “I’ll wait, so just touch me please,” Jinyoung begs. He already feels like he’s going to combust and as Jackson’s hands run along his body, his mind is blanking with only Jackson, Jackson, Jackson. “You want me to lose control don’t you? You know I can’t resist touching you...looking at you. You got me hooked forever babe.” Jinyoung can’t stop the noises from coming forth at Jackson’s words and touch. He’s whimpering as Jackson plays with his nipples while it makes him clench down onto Jackson’s cock. Hearing the groan it forces out of Jackson urges Jinyoung on to please him. He wants to please his mate so badly. To make him go crazy just like he’s feeling. “Say I can move,” Jinyoung pleads as he clenches down again but this time on purpose. Jackson groans but shakes his head. “Please,” Jinyoung begs, taking Jackson’s hands and keeping them on his body as he gives him that sinful look, “Jiaer,” he moans his name and Jackson can’t help it as his eyes flash and both his wolves are right there on the surface. Jackson tries to warn Jinyoung but Jinyoung knows what he’s doing and he doesn’t stop, “Wanna bounce on your cock Jackson. Wanna have you hitting deep inside me over and over again until you cum and I smell like you for weeks,” Jinyoung lets his sinful sexy voice come out to play and he knows exactly what will push him over the edge as he lifts his own hands to touch himself while his one hand goes up to touch Jackson’s mating bite, “Please, alpha-” Jackson growls loudly, hands moving straight to Jinyoung’s hips as his deep authoritative voice cuts Jinyoung off, “Move.” Jinyoung shivers as he can see Jackson’s demonic wolf is also looking at him. It heats up his body more to know he has all of Jackson’s attention from both his wolves. He starts to move himself up off Jackson’s cock as he spreads his hands out on Jackson’s chest before he slams back down. Jackson’s claws come forth and retreat as he’s trying hard to remain in control and not hurt him. It ends up with his hands gripping hard to leave bruises but Jinyoung loves it. “Don’t hold back. I want it. I want all of you,” Jinyoung moans out as he sets a pace and bounces up and down on Jackson’s cock. Jackson looks absolutely wrecked, eyes dangerous but also full of love and passion as constant groans are ripped from him. “Shit, Jinyoung I can’t...I’m gonna lose control...everything’s been too much...I don’t want to hurt you…” he whimpers at the end as it’s becoming too hard to remain in control but Jinyoung isn’t afraid. “Let go.” It’s two words but it means so much. That Jinyoung is telling Jackson that he’s got him too. That he wants and loves all of Jackson; mad beast included. It has so many emotions hitting him at once as he has such a perfect mate. His mate. All his. Mine. He snaps. Jinyoung gasps as he feels himself being lifted before his back hits the mattress. He doesn’t have time to even breathe as Jackson pulls him firmly closer to him before spreading his legs and entering him in one fluid motion and he sets a brutal pace. “Oh, Jiaer!” Jinyoung cries out as Jackson pounds into him one thrust after the next. He can hear Jackson growl and release noises more animalistic as well as he can feel his darkness surrounding him but it doesn’t scare him. In fact, it turns him on even more cause holy shit, this side of Jackson was super sexy. Jinyoung can’t look away as his eyes take in Jackson’s heated gaze and the way his muscles ripple and glisten with sweat. How Jackson’s strong hands grip his thighs and hold him there and Jinyoung is forced to take, take, take. And Jinyoung loves it. Loves the fact that Jackson’s demonic wolf is fucking him instead of trying to kill him for once. It’s a huge step really. “There, Jackson, right there!” Jinyoung is getting louder as Jackson hits his sweet spot over and over again while his hands shred into the sheets as noises are torn out of him. Suddenly, he feels one of Jackson’s hands come to wrap around his neck. The look in Jackson’s eyes got so possessive, the mad beast mixing in with Jackson’s other side. Pressure is put against his airway and Jinyoung whimpers but he doesn’t fight it. He finds he quite likes it. He likes how it makes him feel. From the pleasure building and his body lit up in bliss but most of all, he loves that it makes him feel like Jackson’s. And it’s in this moment that Jinyoung knows he’s looking right at the demonic wolf and sees strong approval before a low howled groan comes forth and then Jackson leans down to crash their lips together. The grip on his neck lets up so he can attempt to breath but can only breathe Jackson’s air between kisses. Jackson doesn’t let up his thrusts though and Jinyoung can’t take much more, “Jackson, gonna cum...I can’t…” Jackson hums in arousal, trailing his kisses down to ghost over where he had gripped him around his neck. There was no bruises left behind but the fact that Jackson still kissed there made Jinyoung’s heart swell and the next moan almost turned into a sob. He can feel how much Jackson loves him through the bond and through this moment that it’s overwhelming. “Jackson,” Jinyoung cries out his name as Jackson lifts Jinyoung to straddle him. He continues to thrust in him but not as hard or fast as before as he helps Jinyoung meet his thrusts. His thrusts were still deep and hitting his sweet spot perfectly, “Jackson!” Jinyoung is crying now as Jackson holds him so tenderly while kissing and leaving marks anywhere he can reach on Jinyoung’s body. Jinyoung clings to Jackson’s shoulders, his body shaking as his orgasm is coming fast and he can’t stop it. “Cumming, Jackson, I’m-” Jinyoung’s voice cuts off as his orgasm hits and he cums hard between them. Jackson groans at the breathtaking sight of his mate cumming that in the next few thrusts, he buries himself deep inside Jinyoung and cums himself. Jinyoung slowly comes down from his orgasm as he leans his forehead against Jackson’s. Both are breathing hard and Jinyoung can feel Jackson’s darkness dying down now as he regains himself fully. They don’t talk for a few moments as they just bask in the other until Jackson caresses Jinyoung’s face, “I didn’t hurt you did I?” Jinyoung smiles at how sweet Jackson is, “No. It was really good. I’m happy you let go.” Jackson gives a warm smile back, “You know, that side of me really has taken a liking to you now. I think after everything we’ve been through over the years, that side of me has been learning what a mate truly is. I’m sorry it’s taken this long though.” Jinyoung puts a finger to Jackson’s lips, “Don’t apologize. The fact that your demonic side can even love and care for someone is a feat in itself Jackson. It didn’t matter how long it took, I planned on making that side of you see me as an equal and as a mate. And that regardless if that side of you still wanted to kill me or not, I was not going anywhere. But it's good to know we’re on mutual agreement now.” Jackson’s expression gets so raw and vulnerable, “Getting that call that day...and knowing you were bleeding out on the table...you almost died Jinyoung. I almost lost you...and that...that really messed me up completely. Everything in me, even my demonic side couldn’t bare the thought of losing you. I wouldn’t…” tears fall down Jackson’s face, “I wouldn’t survive without you Jinyoung. You’re my everything. Yien may be my anchor and had formed the pact with me but you, you became my heart. And with my body I want to keep you beating strongly for me. I want to protect you with everything in me. To show you and do whatever it takes to keep you beside me. Our souls are intertwined and if you died I would lose the most vital part of me that would kill me instantly. For one can’t keep functioning without a heart beat.” Jinyoung’s own tears were falling as he felt through the bond all of Jackson’s emotions as well as every word going deep into his heart. Jackson continues to caress Jinyoung’s face, “I love you babe...so damn much.” Jackson’s overtaken by emotion as well as all the events finally taking a toll on him. Jackson held on so strongly for both of them. For remaining strong for their daughter and the pack. Jinyoung cups Jackson’s face before kissing him passionately. Jackson’s breath hitches as he tries to stop the tears that keep coming. He knows Jinyoung is ok now. He knows Jinyoung is alive and breathing. That he can feel Jinyoung’s heart thumping away against his own chest, but still, it had been so close. Time may have gone by but he still has nightmares of that day. He doesn’t want to take life for granted. He doesn’t want to miss out on a single day with Jinyoung. He wants to let him constantly know how much he loves him and that he can show Jinyoung how great of a mate he is. “This is like that time you died, Jiaer. The time you were stabbed…” Jinyoung chokes up on that as he recalls that day. The day before Jackson and Mark tried to alter their memories and had to disappear for a while. “So I know, I know exactly what you’re feeling and I’m sorry that you had to go through that. But I’m here. Whatever you need to do, I’m here.” Jinyoung doesn’t hold back and lets his fox come to the surface. He lets his tails come forth along with his eyes to change, “I love you three thousand Jiaer.” Jackson is rendered speechless by Jinyoung’s breathtaking beauty before he’s giving a genuine smile through his tears, “Again. I need to love on you again and again. Need to feel you…” Jinyoung nods, wrapping his arms around Jackson’s neck as he gets closer, “Take me. Love me. Don’t ever stop loving me,” Jinyoung pleads and soon they’re kissing again. Their bodies meet as their souls and heart interlock. Their love for another would continue to grow just like how their bond would continue to grow stronger and stronger. And though the two may not be able to stop the dreadful day where they’d have to part, they both knew they wouldn’t be apart for long and would meet in the afterlife. For love always found a way didn’t it? But for now and for the days onward that they had, they were going to spend it loving the other to the fullest as they lived their lives with the pack…

Shannon is flipping an apple up into the air as she sits on top of the kitchen counter and watches Vivian and Jade making breakfast. “I’m surprised Jinyoung isn’t down here by now to start cooking something,” Shannon let’s out as she takes in the time.” Hell, Jinyoung should’ve been up two hours ago for he was always an early bird. “Jackson told me last night that Jinyoung would be resting this morning,” Jade says and Shannon cackles with a smirk, “Yeah, he’ll be ‘resting’ alright.” Jade points a knife at her, “Hey now, with everything that’s been going on, it’s much needed so let them have their time together.” Shannon snorts and takes a bite out of her apple, “You don’t have to tell me. I’m all for it. Gives me energy from people having sex remember? The more sex the merrier. Speaking of sex, Jaebum totally went against your rule,” Shannon says to Vivian. Vivian huffs, “He’s lucky Mark is sleeping right now but don’t worry, it’s coming.” Ooo, Shannon can’t wait to see that. She smirks as she takes another bite of her apple before she senses the immediate tension in the room. She lifts an eyebrow in question before following Jade and Vivian’s eyesight to the entrance way of the kitchen and finds Rain standing there. No one says anything as Jade and Vivian have a stare down with Rain before Lilly appears, “I seem to have come at a good time. Grandma, Kyo’s having one of those days and Rain was coming to make him something to eat.” Vivian and Jade both share a look before their expressions soften a little. “You can cook?” Jade asks and Rain nods, “My Mother taught me though I could never be as good as her.” Vivian tries to hide her smirk as she could tell instantly that Rain was a mama’s boy. “Well come show us what you got,” Jade gestures. Rain is a little hesitant but Lilly gives him a little push, “It’ll be fine, don’t worry.” Shannon can’t help but cackle as Rain gets all shy and awkward around the two women, “I can tell you don’t have very good people skills. But hey, things were at a rough start with me and the pack too so it’ll just take a minute before things stabilize and you’ll fit in just fine.” Lilly grabs some juice before taking back off to give to Kyo, making sure to grab another glass so he can give Sheena some too. She passes by the living room where Youngjae is snuggling with Danny on the couch. She waves at them before heading up stairs and finds Yugyeom and Bam just waking up. Yugyeom is barely awake and hugging Bam from behind as they slowly make their way down the hallway. “Morning Lilly,” Bam greets. “Morning guys!” Yugyeom gives a sleepy hi back as he rests his chin on Bam’s shoulder. “I’ll see you two at breakfast when it’s ready ok?” The two nod and Lilly walks past before heading into Kyo’s room where Sheena is there in Kyo’s bed to keep him company. “Here,” Lilly instructs Kyo to drink some of the juice. She keeps a hold of the glass until she knows he has it and then sits down on the side of the bed before handing Sheena hers. “Thank you,” Sheena smiles before taking a sip. Honestly this was nice. It felt just like old times and like the pack never was apart or had any issues. But they fear things won’t stay this way. Not until Yin is taken down. The three had no idea that Yin existed and it made so much more sense why the others had been upset at Kyo wandering late at night by himself without anyone else’s knowledge. And then with Sheena. She had been so lucky as things could’ve ended up much worse. All the kids had been pulled from school until this was handled and everyone knows something is gonna happen. Yin isn’t going to stop and the fact that he had gotten so close last time proves that he will. But what will he do now? How will he do it? The clock is ticking and Yin had the advantage. He knew where they were and who knows what information he had obtained from Sheena while he had been slowly taking over her. They’re glad that Yin hadn’t made a move while Mark was in a coma but with Mark unable to use his powers this could end up very bad. “I’m scared,” Kyo admits out loud. Sheena’s own hand was shaking a bit too as she held onto the glass and Lilly’s expression said everything. This was way out of their league. But they want to get stronger to be able to protect their loved ones. “We can’t give up. We keep fighting. We’ll get through this together,” Lilly states. She’s not going to let Yin win. No matter what she has to do. She reaches out both her pinkies, “We got this.” They both nod before all three do a pinky promise together at the same time, “We’re a pack. Always,” Lilly finishes and the two can’t help but smile at Lilly’s words. 

“Oh no, you had enough loving on him last night!” Vivian hollers as she busts open the bedroom door and catches Jaebum and Mark kissing passionately with Jaebum caging him in. “MOM! Not again!” Mark giggles at this dejavu and for Jaebum covering them both with the covers as he whines in both embarrassment and for being interrupted. “Do I need to remind you what bedrest is?” She raises an eyebrow and dares Jaebum to go against her. Jaebum sulks as he completely understands but he can’t help it! He wants to love on Mark every second he can dammit! “Now get dressed and come down for breakfast. Mark needs to eat and I want to see him like everyone else does. So I better see you down there within five minutes or I’ll ban you from Mark for a huge amount of time,” her voice holds no room for comment and with that, she closes the door behind her. “My Mom does realize I’m not a kid anymore right?” Jaebum says but he’s already moving to get dressed anyway. Mark just smiles, “You’ll always be her baby though.” His smile grows as now that Jaebum was dressed, he helped Mark sit up and put his clothes on, “Bummie!” Mark’s tone clearly says he can do it himself but Jaebum doesn’t stop and once Mark is dressed, he’s lifting him up into his arms. Mark koala hugs him as he glares, “I can walk just fine too.” Jaebum can’t stop his smirk at how adorable Mark was right now and ends up placing a kiss against his lips as his hands rub soothing patterns under his thighs, “I know but you’re not going to under my watch. You need to save your energy and rest.” Mark huffs before he asks for another kiss by puckering his lips. Jaebum obliges and Mark’s scent spikes with happiness now. “Someone likes my kisses,” Jaebum lightly teases and Mark makes a noise for another one, “More.” Jaebum chuckles before he lets his lips linger for longer this time. Mark wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck as he leans in to deepen the kiss. A whine escapes Jaebum, “Now, you’re just playing dirty. You know I can’t resist you.” Mark’s smirk is felt before he pulls back some to look at Jaebum with a bite of his lips, “We still have three minutes.” Jaebum’s eyes darken at that but before they can do anything else, the door opens and Jinyoung is there with Jackson. “Really? Why doesn’t this surprise me? Not even your Mother can stop you when it involves Mark,” Jinyoung sasses. He doesn’t even wait for a reply as he comes into the room with Jackson and tries to separate them. “Wait, no!” Jaebum whines when Jackson takes Mark from him. “My baby!” Jaebum complains but Jinyoung is holding him back, “We’re taken Mark hostage until you get your ass downstairs. Once you sit at the dining table, you can have him back.” Jackson shakes his head fondly before he carries Mark with ease down the hallway. The whole time, Mark is looking over Jackson’s shoulder at Jaebum and being fucking adorable. “Bummie,” Mark coos with his cat tail and ears out while teasing Jaebum playfully. Jaebum follows instinctively and it makes Jinyoung snort at how whipped Jaebum is for Mark. Jinyoung is playfully shoved into the wall by Jaebum, “You’re just as whipped when it comes to Jackson.” Jinyoung makes a face like he doesn't know what he’s talking about but then he hears his name being called, “Babe,” from Jackson that has Jinyoung looking instantly and about melts into a puddle of goo when he sees Jackson giving him such a cute expression with those big puppy eyes of his. It was Jaebum’s turn to laugh now…

Breakfast was full of loud and chaotic energy as always as well as laughter and smiles all around. Bam teased Jinyoung of all the love marks and bites before ending up with butter on his cheek from Jinyoung accidentally flinging it off his knife. Youngjae about died from laughter as he watched Yugyeom and Jackson fight over the last piece of bacon just to have Mark eye it and they both fought to give the last piece to him instead. Youngjae had laughed so hard that Danny had to catch him from falling out of his chair and that caused Shannon to laugh but she actually fell out of hers and that led to the two cracking up more. Jade and Vivian watched in amusement as Jaebum held Mark close and was fully content. Mark ate happily of the last piece of bacon before loving on the twins. While being in Jaebum’s arms, Mark had Kyo close to him as he knew he didn’t feel good with Lilly on the other side. Both snuggled into their Mother’s side as they conversed with the others. Sheena was back to being bubbly and making silly faces like her Father likes to do and poor Rain had no idea what to do so he remained quiet but he was enjoying the loving energy around him. This was a pack; a family. This was something he never thought he could witness and was only in dreams. His eyes meet Jaebum’s gaze and he gives him a friendly smile. Soon a hand comes to rest on his shoulder and he turns to find Yugyeom holding up his fist, “Fist bump dude, welcome to the pack.” Rain just stares for a second cause there’s no way that everyone is ok with this, especially after what he tried to do earlier but as he glances around, he finds everyone giving him a friendly expression. “Trust me man, I had my fair share of incidents myself. Besides, we understand why you did what you did and you made up for it by trying to help in return,” Jackson states. Jinyoung nods, “Let bygones be bygones. Just don’t let it happen again.” Rain’s expression shows how he still can’t believe this is happening and Jaebum chuckles, “Just accept it. There’s no getting out of this pack once you’re in.” The others beam at that. Yugyeom helps by lifting Rain’s hand into a fist and fist bumping against it. Everyone grows excited and things become chaotic again while Rain is sitting there letting everything sink in. Rain finds himself feeling very warm inside his chest and gets a little shy that he ducks his head. When he does, he finds himself looking right to Kyo and everything comes to a halt. Bam had gotten up to put his plate up and was going to tease Rain but stops when he notices Rain is looking at Kyo with such a sad expression. And Kyo never saw it for he had fallen asleep against his Mother’s side…

Shannon, Jade and Vivian left to head to the palace to check up on some things before they’d come back shortly. Just like with BTS, who are currently out in search of Yin or any of his henchman, the three want to see if they could find anything. This waiting game was nerve wracking and to not have much information after all this time it couldn’t be good for any of their health. They all wanted to make sure Mark and Kyo would be safe so they’re doing everything they can. And with Got7 at the dorms, a few minutes away couldn’t hurt right? After laying Kyo back down, Mark had taken a quick shower with Jaebum before they got dressed and headed back to check up on him. They find Lilly and Sheena coming out of their bedrooms after getting ready for the day as well and they all end up meeting in the hallway. Downstairs, you can hear Yugyeom and Bam bickering and Jinyoung butting in. Youngjae’s loud laughter and voice chime in before Danny and Jackson are saying things as well. “After they got ready for the day, they decided to get some board games and such for everyone to play together,” Sheena says, “But it sounds like they can’t decide which ones to play.” She ends up giggling as a loud crash is heard followed by yelping and then Bam and Yugyeom crying out that Jinyoung has the look of a killer on his face. “Youngjae, stop laughing and use your charms!” Bam hollers out and then Danny is heard saying, “No, I need him alive!” Jackson is soon sweet talking Jinyoung and the four upstairs smile fondly. Yep, this is their life and pack they’ll be with forever. “You two go downstairs first and we’ll be down shortly after we check on Kyo alright?” Jaebum says after running fingers through their hair in a loving gesture. The two girls smile up at him and nod, “Got it Dad,” Lilly says before kissing his cheek and then Mark’s before Sheena takes her hand and they make their way down the hallway. “They’re really growing up so fast,” Mark says as he leans into Jaebum’s side. Jaebum wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer, “Way too fast. And Kyo…” Jaebum sighs as he worries for him. He’s happy that Sheena and Lilly have worked things out but Kyo’s situation is more complicated. It’s not like they don’t want to be together, it’s that they can’t. Kyo’s finally reached that point in his life where he found his mate and Jaebum doesn’t want to tell him no and that he can’t see Rain. Rain isn’t a bad guy and he knows how much Rain truly cares and loves Kyo. He wishes he knew the way for them to be together already but he doesn’t. “Love will find a way, Bummie.” Jaebum looks down at Mark who had been watching him, “Why do I have the feeling you’ll be involved somehow again?” Mark raises an eyebrow at that, “What can I do? I wish there was something that I could do,” Mark frowns toward the end of his sentence. “You always do the impossible baby so I’m sure you’ll find a way,” Jaebum says softly before kissing Mark’s forehead. “Now let’s check on our son. I have another feeling Rain is in there with the door close,” Jaebum huffs in his fatherly tone that has Mark giggling, “Come Bummie,” Mark says cutely as he takes Jaebum’s hand and heads toward Kyo’s room. They get two steps before Mark hears Jaebum exclaim, “Wait, you shouldn’t be walking!” And Mark finds himself being picked up. Damn, he had been so close…

Mark knocks on the door before Jaebum opens it and they do find Rain there inside the room with Kyo. Kyo’s still asleep and Rain had been sitting on the edge of the bed watching him. His hand stops moving where it had been running fingers through Kyo’s hair to look at the two at the doorway. “Ah, I’m sorry,” Rain says as he stands up and moves away, “I know you had a rule about having the door open-” but Jaebum cuts him off after setting Mark back down onto his feet, “It’s ok. The pack can be super loud and Kyo needs to rest.” Rain’s expression is unreadable but he nods before silence fills the room. Mark can tell Rain wanted to talk about something for his gut instinct tells him so, “You can say what you need to say, Rain,” he encourages. Rain is amazed that Mark knew as his head jerks up in surprise. Mark just smiles, “It’s a Mother’s instinct.” Rain almost says it right then but he hesitates, “I um…” His eyes go from Jaebum before he looks down to Kyo. He doesn’t want to say it here. “Can we talk somewhere else?” Rain gets out and Mark shares a look with Jaebum. Rain can tell that they’re having a silent conversation before Jaebum looks back to Rain, “He’s not allowed to walk and it has to still be in the facility.” Rain nods, “I understand. I promise to keep him safe.” He comes forth and places his hand onto Mark’s shoulder who leans in closer before they teleport off. Jaebum isn’t worried because he can feel Mark through the bond and he’s always just a teleport away. Rain has also shown how he’d protect Mark without hesitation as well. Besides, they’re in the facility so everything should be fine. It’s just a talk. Jaebum leans against the doorway to look at his son for a moment before a small smile appears, “You know you can’t fake being asleep on me, son.” Kyo cracks an eye open before pouting, “But I’ve gotten good at it cause Rain didn’t even know. You also interrupted our moment together, Dad.” Jaebum shakes his head fondly as he crosses the room and sits down on the edge of the bed, “My bad. Your Mother and I just wanted to check up on you.” Kyo curls up more under the covers as he gets closer to his father, “I know. I really just woke up like a minute before you two came in anyway.” It gets quiet but the silence is comfortable and Jaebum waits as Kyo gets lost in his thoughts a bit before he’s speaking, “I asked him the other day...if we couldn’t be together if he’d still do a marking on me. Like how Sheena and Lilly have done tattoos, I asked him if he’d do the nape piercing on me.” That way it would be like a bite; like a mating claim. Kyo knows he probably shouldn’t have asked Rain to do that. That he got way too intimate when they’re already had several discussions that Rain made it more than clear that they can’t be together due to Kyo’s health but Kyo can’t help it. He can’t help the love he has for Rain and he’s been trying everything he can to find a way. Cause there has to be right? “He’s been acting weird since and I’m scared that once we take care of Yin that he’s gonna leave. He’s gonna break his promise now all because I can’t just be friends…” Kyo feels the tears well up but he fights to keep them from falling. It’s his own stupid fault for blurting out his feelings. For begging Rain when he shouldn’t have. He pushed too far where he should’ve been happy that he could have Rain beside him. A noise escapes him when he feels his father’s hand touch his back and he finds his expression full of sadness, “I’m sorry Kyo. I wish you didn’t have to go through this but if you truly love someone sometimes letting go is the only option. But that doesn’t mean the end-” Kyo sits up abruptly, the tears falling, “No! I don’t want him to leave!” He screams it out as his emotions had been kept inside for so long. The fear gripped him and he was growing upset fast. “Kyo-” Jaebum is pleading for Kyo to let him finish but Kyo shakes his head as he refuses to hear about the only option was for Rain to leave. If he would’ve let his father finish maybe he would’ve heard what he was actually aiming for but Kyo was too worked up now. Lilly and Sheena made it to the room first as Lilly had her twin tuition that something was wrong and she was right. Jaebum tries to get his son to calm down but Kyo shoves him away, “No! I’m not letting him leave. I should have a say in this too!” Lilly can sense Kyo’s about to teleport as his control is slipping and he’s using every ounce of his energy to be able to do this. “Kyo, wait!” Jaebum pleads but he can’t reach his son in time and watches as his son teleports off but not before Lilly grabbed Sheena’s hand prior and had leaped toward Kyo. So right as Kyo teleported off, Lilly made contact and teleported with him along with Sheena. By this time, the rest of the pack make it to the room as everything happened in a span of seconds. They see Kyo teleport off with the two girls and then Jaebum curses before letting out a long sigh as he runs his hands over his face in frustration. He didn’t mean to upset Kyo. He was trying to give Rain’s point of view before saying that didn’t mean to give up and that love would find a way. But he didn’t get the chance to say that and now he just made things worse accidentally. Boy, being a parent was hard sometimes…

Meanwhile and previously,  
Mark finds Rain teleporting them to the parking garage where not many would be around and Mark can sit on the hood of his vehicle while they talked. “I’m listening Rain,” Mark encourages as it’s been a moment too long of silence. Rain looks so raw and vulnerable as he gathers himself to say what it is that he needs to say. It’s not easy though. He clears his throat, before he finally lifts his head to meet Mark’s gaze, “After we take Yin down...I have to part with Kyo. It’s getting harder and harder and if I don’t do it after Yin is taken down then I don’t think I can. I’m afraid of slipping up and I already have been and I know that if I continue to be beside him, I’m going to go further. I won’t be able to fight it forever and I can’t do that to Kyo. I...I don’t want to hurt him. So I have to. I have to break the promise I made to him and leave but I also don’t want him to suffer because of me leaving either so I...I asked Namjoon to have Jimin erase Kyo’s memories of me. They agreed but only if you and Jaebum did as well.” Mark’s expression breaks as he feels every emotion from Rain. How much this was hurting him. How just saying the words of what he has to do would destroy him. How much he truly loved Kyo to do this. It reminded him so much of him and Jaebum and that time they were forced to part for they thought they couldn’t be together or Mark would die. “I tried erasing Jaebum’s memory once,” Mark says. This also reminded him of the time where he had Jaebum’s memories altered but it backfired although it turned out well in the end. Mark goes to tell him about this when Kyo’s voice is heard, “You liar! You promised!” Rain finds Kyo standing just a few feet away with Lilly and Sheena trying to get him to calm down. When had Kyo teleported in? From the way he was shouting at him with tears rolling down his face, it had to of been at the wrong time. Or was it at the right time? Where he knew now what needed to be done. Rain had been caught up in his emotions to notice Kyo even teleporting in but what’s done is done now. “You can’t just do that! You can’t just decide what’s best for me! Didn’t you teach me that I needed to do that? That I was strong? Cause now...now you’re treating me like how I hate...I thought...I thought you saw my condition as me...that I was still me…” Kyo’s falling apart with each word spoken; his voice cracking and breaking. That he can’t believe Rain would go so far to erase that he ever existed just so Kyo could go on without him. But he doesn’t want to go on without him. The thought hurts so much. “To take away our time together. Our memories and what I felt...you’re a part of me Rain! You’re not something that can be forgotten even if you take away my memories. My heart will still hurt. I’ll still ache for you cause something will be missing. And if you think my love for you can be so easily forgotten you’re sadly mistaken and haven’t realized how strong my feelings are for you because I fucking love you, Rain!” Kyo shouts it out through tears as his anger rises with the pain. His eyes were fierce and he stood right before Rain with everything he had. And he just bared all and as he shouted out the last words, his expression starts to falter and the love and passion were seen so clearly along with the sadness and pain, “I love you,” he says it again but softer. The two girls stood there in shock at Kyo’s outburst and from seeing Kyo’s dragon come right out along with his words. Mark looked so sad as his heart ached for his son and Rain...Rain wanted nothing more than to pull Kyo into his arms and kiss him. To tell him that he’s so strong. That Kyo is his equal, his mate and amazes him every day. That Rain’s love for him is so strong that he can’t hold back much longer. That’s he’s been fighting with himself to not take Kyo and claim him right then and there. That the moment he has to leave, he knows he won’t survive. But he can’t. He can’t put Kyo through this anymore. To hurt him and almost lose him every time. It seems he might have to leave sooner than he thought… The sound of a vehicle entering the garage is heard as it interrupts this moment. All of them look to see it park smoothly before it shuts off and Jin gets out. None of them think anything of it, except Mark. Mark found out from Jaebum how BTS left late into the night last night to check out some things and Mark knows that BTS remain together as a group. Why would Jin come back and not the others? They would be right behind Jin otherwise and with each step Jin took toward them, there was no sign of the others coming. Something was off. Something was wrong and Mark’s gut instincts were never wrong. “Is everything ok?” Jin asks as he gets closer. His hands are in his pockets as he strides forth. His sharp gaze goes from the three children before going to Rain and then landing on Mark. “Hm?” Jin questions with a raise of the eyebrow as he takes another step toward them and sees Mark’s fierce glare, “Why are you looking at me like that?” Mark had taken in the blood spots on Jin’s clothes to some of the clothing being ruffled and a little messy. Can see how Jin keeps glancing at Rain and him as he watches their every move. How in this moment, Mark can feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he feels threatened when Jin stands before them. But it’s the second Jin smirks that Mark’s breath hitches before he’s shouting, “No!” Mark moves but it’s too late as Jin removed his hand from his pocket and he hits Kyo in the neck with a syringe before one swift movement later; he grabs his sword from his side and it’s stabbing straight through Rain’s chest when Rain tried to go to protect Kyo. By the time Mark got close enough, he had managed at the last second to get Jin to stab up more instead of directly into the heart but the damage it still caused… “RAIN!” Kyo cries out as the sword is taken out and blood splatters. Kyo removes the syringe just to find himself dropping toward the ground the next second from the knockout drug. Lilly and Sheena move to catch him while Mark doesn’t hesitate to roundhouse kick Jin back as he grabs Rain before he can hit the ground too. “Shit,” Mark curses as blood is steadily pouring out and Rain’s breathing is harsh. Rain wasn’t healing right away and he wouldn’t due to being attacked with an angel weapon and if left unattended…this was bad. Jin backflips from the kick and slides back several feet before catching himself. It doesn’t stop there though as in a matter of seconds, vehicles are racing into the parking garage that they haven’t seen before. Mark doesn’t have to ask to know and yells, “Take cover now!” He drags Rain behind a vehicle as the girls pull Kyo down right as gunfire rings out. It whizzes past as well as hits some of the vehicles. Lilly cries out in horror at how fast things escalated and the danger that they’re in. Mark bites his lip hard as he knows what this is. That this is Yin’s doing. He has to remain strong. His eyes take in Rain seriously injured to Kyo knocked out and Lilly and Sheena scared out of their minds. He has to protect them. “Look at me,” Mark demands and the girls look right to him. “Everything’s going to be ok. Remember all the training you’ve been through and follow my instruction.” The two nod, feeding off Mark’s strength to remain calm. “I need you to do everything you can to keep them from getting near us without getting close to them-” Mark trails off as Jin appears and Mark has barely enough time to brace himself against Jin’s attack. His back hits one of the vehicles hard, his shoulder being grabbed from Jin as the sword heads straight toward him. He grabs a hold of the sword, wincing as it had sliced into his arm pior but at least he was able to stop Jin from attacking anything vital. “How does it feel Mark? You’re weak and useless and you’re about to watch everything you love be taken from you before you slowly die,” Jin’s voice states but Mark knows it’s Yin talking through him. “Don’t ever underestimate my pack or me!” Mark says back before kicking up and shoving Jin back. It really snaps the two girls back into action. That’s right. They’re a pack and they fight together. Lilly doesn’t waste anymore time and sends Jin flying back. Sheena uses her power and levitates cars to slam straight into the other vehicles. The cars crash and explode, killing multiple of the enemy. Mark and Kyo are extremely vulnerable right now and with Rain down, it’s up to them to keep them safe. Moving into action, Sheena keeps the bullets from hitting them and sending them right back at the enemy as Lilly keeps Jin from getting closer. She looks to Mark who is trying to keep Rain from losing anymore blood but Mark can’t heal him. He can’t use his powers even if he wanted to right now. This was bad, very bad. Why weren't the others here by now? What about Dad? Mark realizes things were about to get really bad so he needed to make a split second decision and he was going to have to make it now. “Rain,” Mark starts but is interrupted as Jin lets his wings come out and his power shoots out. Lilly and Sheena aren’t strong enough to stop it and are thrown back. Both hit the wall hard and slid down right next to Mark and Rain. “Lilly! Sheena!” Jin was now flying toward them as more of the enemy came at them and surrounded them. This was it. This was where Mark’s decision counted and making the wrong one would cost him. Looking at his son, his expression grows sad as he knows what he has to do and he hates it, hates it so much but this way, all of them had a chance. “I’m sorry,” Mark whispers before meeting Rain’s pained expression, “Teleport, Rain.” Rain struggles, desperate to keep going even though he’s severely injured. “If you want to save Kyo then you will. You have to.” Mark knows Yin won’t kill Kyo. That if Mark doesn’t leave right now with these three then the girls would be taken control of and Rain will die. The enemy was all around and Yin’s henchman was already heading to an unconscious Kyo. Mark wants nothing more than to go to him but as Jin is flying toward them fast, he won’t make it. Now, more than ever, Mark wishes he can use his powers. Rain grits his teeth as he sees Yin’s henchman touch Kyo but he also feels Mark’s hand shake against him as he can’t bare it either. They had no choice as this was the only option. So with a growl, Rain takes a hold of Mark’s hand and squeezes. Mark bites back the sob and forces himself to look away as he pulls Lilly and Sheena close by wrapping an arm around them and then Rain teleports.

Mark wasn’t sure where Rain was trying to teleport them but he knew something was wrong the moment they began to fall from the sky. Sheena and Lilly come to at this time as they land on top of a rooftop just to see Rain and Mark go off the edge, “No!” But then they notice Mark’s hand still holding on the side and scramble to rush over. “Mom!” Lilly shouts as she leans over to peer down and finds Mark holding onto Rain who is passed out from his injuries. Mark whimpers, his injured arm straining to hold them both up but he can’t let go. He forces himself to pull up when he finds himself being lifted with Sheena’s power and soon he’s back on the rooftop with Rain. “Oh god, he’s lost so much blood,” Sheena states as she takes in Rain’s state. Lilly is already in tears but Mark has to keep going. “Rain,” Mark calls out as he puts Rain onto his back and finds his pulse is too low and he’s paling fast. Shit. This was literally life or death now and he’s about to make another decision that’s dangerous but he doesn’t have a choice. He takes his injured arm and starts to rub his fingers in his own blood while he starts saying a pact that he knows by heart. A pact that he formed with Jackson. A pact he’s formed with Sheena to Jinyoung. A pact that he was now forming with Rain. Please let this work. Please don’t let this affect my baby. Please let me save Rain. Please let me save my pack. Please. Mark hopes with all his being as he continues the pact while Sheena and Lilly watch in silence. They don’t know what he’s doing but they also know it’s something big as a pattern is drawn in Mark’s blood on Rain’s forehead. As Mark chants in another tongue and blue light was coming forth that they know is Mark’s aura and entire essence. Mark’s aura surrounded him and then it went straight into Rain once Mark lets his blood drip steadily into Rain’s mouth. “Mom,” Lilly calls out when she sees Mark start to lean before she’s coming forth to steady him, “Enough,” she pleads. Mark’s pushing himself too far again and is letting his wound bleed too much. Sheena doesn’t know if she should stop or not but once Rain’s body jolts she moves too and rips her jacket to wrap over Mark’s arm, “No more please.” Mark is shaking and pale himself but it’s done. He did it. He formed the pact with Rain so now it should work right? Did he save him in time? And Jaebum...why can’t Jaebum hear him? What happened to his pack? To poor Kyo? How would he get BTS back? His world was spinning and Lilly and Sheena’s cries were growing farther and farther away...

Jaebum...I need you…


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to thank everyone who commented last chapter. It really meant a lot and helped me through this dark time. My husband is finally out of the hospital since Thursday and though it's still a long road to recovery, he's not paralyzed since having the surgery and has taken steps in walking again. I'm back to writing again as a way to help me so I do apologize if things aren't like they used to be or have a lot of mistakes and such. Either way, I hope everyone is doing well and know that you're not alone and I hope this story helps you with whatever you may be going through in life.

“It’s gonna be ok, Jaebum,” Youngjae reassures as Jaebum is trying not to let his fatherly nature have him teleport straight to Kyo. He wants nothing more than to go to Kyo and make things better but Kyo no doubt has gone to Rain. Would he make things worse if he went? Mark would be there so he might be able to handle it and calm Kyo down...shit, he should just go with his instincts and just teleport there but as he thinks over his decision, he senses BTS coming into their dorm. “Are they back already?” Danny asks and sees Yugyeom and Bam going to greet them in the hall as BTS makes their way upstairs. Jackson frowns for he notices a few things. One, Where is Jin and Suga? Two, why is no one saying anything? “Um,” Bam’s confused as BTS isn’t smiling and just staring right at them. Jaebum starts to head out of the bedroom when he senses Mark calling out for him. The gasp gains Jinyoung’s attention and he can see Jaebum’s expression and without words, Jinyoung knows something is wrong. Very wrong. “Go to him,” he says when the next thing they know, BTS are moving. Yugyeom and Bam yelp as they’re slammed into the wall and syringes are stabbed into their neck. Danny grabs Youngjae and pulls him back at the same time as Jimin tries to grab at him. “What the hell?!” Youngjae exclaims as he watches Yugyeom and Bam start to slide down the wall from the drugs put in them. Everything keeps happening at once as windows are shattered from all bedrooms as Yin’s henchmen come forth and shoot darts as the others are distracted by BTS. Jaebum curses as he grabs the dart from his neck and sees the henchmen already grabbing Youngjae and Danny next as Jackson and Jinyoung struggle to remain awake. Jaebum tries to move forward, to do something but his vision blurs and he has to lean against the wall. He can see darkness spreading over the dorm area and with the silver markings showing on BTS’ body, Jaebum knows instantly what’s happening. His instincts scream at him to get to Mark right now but the drug is making it hard to focus and his body is growing weak. Jackson’s voice gets him to focus as he sees Jackson fall to his knees and cry out as a shadow figure is standing there and branding in the silver mark as BTS force him to remain still. “Not again. Please not again,” Jackson pleads as he tries to fight it. Move. He needs to move. To save his pack and to protect Mark. Shit, Mark. He can feel him panicking. Can feel him hurt and pushing himself too hard. “Jaebum,” Jinyoung’s voice is heard before he comes into focus, “Go to him,” Jinyoung orders again as he uses the last of his strength to push Jaebum and one of Yin’s henchmen out the window. Jaebum sees the guy land hard first before he lands on top of him. It hurts but he’ll live. The other guy though, well, Jaebum doesn’t feel bad. Struggling to stay awake, Jaebum looks back up toward the building to find it’s covered in darkness. This was more than just an ambush. This was Yin taking over everything they worked hard on. This was Yin taking his pack, his friends, his family. The threat he held remained true and Jaebum had underestimated him along with the rest. Just because he couldn’t manifest with a fully body didn’t mean he still wasn’t powerful. The last thing Jaebum can remember before he passed out, was hearing his name being called and it sounded like his Mother…

“Mom!” Mark can’t fight it any longer as his body gives out and he slumps against Lilly. Lilly and Sheena keep him steady but they’re struggling to hold it together. What do they do? They don’t even know where they’re at or what went down. Who was left? “We have to remain calm,” Sheena voices as she grabs Lilly’s shoulder to get her to focus. “Your Mom is still breathing. We need to secure the bandages as well as check over Rain.” Lilly looks on the verge of tears. Her brother was taken and her Mother was injured. She doesn’t understand why her Father didn’t show up either. How bad was it back at the base? What about the others? “Lilly,” With Sheena calling out her name, it grounds her. Their eyes meet and she finds Sheena is just as scared and worried. “They need us. We can’t fall apart now.” She’s right. They’re pack and their pack needs them now more than ever. She nods, taking a deep breath before focusing on the task at hand. She makes sure the bandages are secure and that Mark won’t bleed out as Sheena checks over Rain. “He’s healing but he’s still not waking up,” Sheena states. “That means it’s just us for a while. We need to get out of the open. To hide somewhere as we figure out what all went down.” Sheena can’t help but let out a pitiful laugh, “Isn’t it obvious? Yin. Because of me, Yin was able to know our weaknesses. Because of me the others-” Lilly gently lays her Mother down next to Rain before grabbing a hold of Sheena and shaking her shoulders, “Enough! You had no control over that! Besides, if it wasn’t you, Yin would’ve just gone through someone else and honestly I think it was originally supposed to be me. You said that the omega was interested in me from the start.” Sheena never thought of that. “But what’s done is done and so what? Yin may have gotten the upper hand but he didn’t win! Just like how we underestimated him, he’s underestimating us. Our bonds are strong and no mind control can take that away, especially when it comes to my Mother.” Sheena looks to Mark behind Lilly, “Yin’s gonna come after us. Mark’s the only one that can go against his mind control.” Lilly nods, determination coming forth. Her hands come up to cup Sheena’s face, “I’m gonna make Yin suffer for what he put you through Sheena. But I want you to know you’re more powerful than him. Your heart and soul is far more powerful.” Sheena’s expression is raw, “But I can’t control it...my dragon-” Lilly silences her with a kiss to her lips. It takes Sheena by surprise but she doesn’t pull back. She relishes the kiss instead and after a few seconds, Lilly pulls back enough to put their foreheads together, “Rely on us. Rely on me. If you don’t want to use your dragon then don’t but if you did, I got you. I won’t let you fall. I’ll be there to catch you this time and every time after this, I promise.” Sheena’s breath hitches before she wraps her arms around Lilly and hugs her close. “We’re gonna get them back. No matter what it takes,” Lilly says for the both of them. “You’re damn right we are.” The two girls suddenly pull back at hearing that voice before looking to find Suga standing there with Jaehyun and Wonho. Suga’s smirk has the two girls filling up with hope…

“He just had to go and do it again,” Suga frowns as he watches Jaehyun heal Mark. They’re currently in a hidden location that Monsta X has and it’s also where they brought Jaebum and the others. Suga glances and checks Jade taking care of Jaebum and Rain. “Yep, he formed another pact,” Jade states. Suga clicks his tongue. He knows why Mark did it and really Rain would be dead if he hadn’t but this put Mark in so much more danger. He’s in no state to take on another pact, much less while pregnant! Vivian has a sad smile on her face as she runs fingers through Mark’s hair, “We all know what Mark will do for pack.” Jaehyun nods, “That we do.” Shannon hugs Sheena and Lilly, “I’m so glad that you two are alright. You two kicked ass as well, we’re so proud.” The two hug her back while Jade looks directly at Suga, “So what exactly happened? What about the others?” Jaehyun finishes healing Mark and moves to help Jade with healing the other two. “Exactly what it looked like. My pack got taken over by that bastard. The fucking tip we had was a trap and Yin knew our weaknesses and used them against us. They were knocked out or drugged and then taken over by mind control.” Vivian crosses her arms over her chest, “Why weren't you?” Suga’s expression grows angry, “Someone had to get out and the pack chose me against my will. I wasn’t fast enough though. It took time and even though I was able to get to Jaehyun, we weren't able to get to Got7 in time…” Wonho speaks from his spot propped up against the wall, “Yin had Jimin block off communication ways so we couldn’t warn you guys sooner.” They didn’t need to say more. Going up against BTS was not an easy feat. “I’m sorry.” The others all turn their attention to Rain as they find he’s awake now and apologizing for all of this. Before they can say or do anything, Jaebum and Mark are coming to as well. The two are lying next to one another and facing the other so the moment their eyes connect, Mark about breaks down, “Jae...our son, I couldn’t…” Jaebum doesn’t waste any time in pulling Mark into his arms, “I couldn’t protect them either, Yien. Our pack was taken and I couldn’t do anything to stop it…” Jaebum’s voice cracks as they’re both emotional and cling to the other. “We’ll figure out something though. We’ll get them back. All of them,” Jaebum swears. Mark nods, letting Jaebum lift his head so he can caress his face, “We’ll get them back.” Mark can see the determination in those wild and dangerous eyes, “I know.” Jaebum leans forward and presses a kiss to Mark’s forehead, “I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner. When you called out to me that’s when BTS attacked the pack with Yin.” Jaebum pulls back now to start checking Mark over, “Are you ok? You were pushing yourself earlier,” Mark sits up with Jaebum’s help before Jaebum starts checking him over and resting one hand on his stomach to feel the baby, “M’ fine. Someone healed me. What about you? When Jin and Yin’s henchmen attacked I had a bad feeling that the others might’ve gone to you guys,” Jaebum stops Mark from checking him as he intertwines their hands instead, “Someone healed me too, I’m good. I was drugged but Jinyoung got me out of the building before I could be taken over. I remember hearing my Mother calling out my name before I passed out.” Jaebum looks and finds his Mother there along with the others. He relaxes a little knowing he was with pack still as he takes in everyone else in the room. “Lilly,” Lilly comes forth the moment her father says her name. “Dad.” He suddenly ends up with her in his arms and he smiles happily knowing she’s ok. “I’m so glad you’re ok sweetie. I know you did your best too.” Lilly holds back tears as she nods. She tried really hard to protect her Mother and the others, “I’m going to get stronger so Mother won’t get hurt next time.” Mark squeezes her hand, “Honey you did great. Both of you did,” Mark says as he looks to Sheena too. “With everything that happened so suddenly and unexpectedly, we couldn’t help how it turned out to be.” Rain sits up, a hand over where his wound used to be, “I’m sorry I let my guard down. My mistake cost us. But once again, you saved my life,” Rain says as he meets Mark’s gaze. Everyone can see where Jin’s sword had gone through his clothing and if it had been any lower, Rain would’ve died in less than a minute if not instantly. “Oh Mark did much more than that,” Jade says as the others look to her. “I did a full check over of you since the girls told me Mark formed a pact with you-” Jade is cut off as Jaebum’s eyes go wide in shock, “Pact? Mark!” Jaebum grows upset that Mark would put himself through this. “I had no choice. He was going to die if I didn’t do something and since I couldn’t heal him that was the only option.” Jaebum goes to say something else but Shannon comes over and clamps a hand over his mouth, “Listen to what your elders are trying to say.” Jade throws a look at Shannon but Jaebum’s grumbling is muffled and so she can continue, “As I was saying, I did a full check up on you and found something remarkable. You’ve changed completely. His blood fused with yours and created something different, though what that is I can’t tell you. You’re still you but yet not if that makes sense. Mark’s done something like this before with Youngjae. You’re basically a whole new creature.” Mark makes an expression of ‘Oops’ as he realizes he did something again instinctively. The others sigh fondly as Rain is shocked. “Let’s hope that works to our advantage cause we’re gonna need all the help we can get,” Shannon states as she gets them back on track. I.M. agrees, “She’s got a point. We’re now going to be up against Got7 and BTS.” Suga huffs, “Let’s not forget we don’t even know where Yin is either.” “Rain can lead us there,” Jaebum speaks up. The others grow silent as they listen to Jaebum, “If they’re true mates then Rain can find Kyo anywhere,” he says this as he looks to Rain. Jaebum truly acknowledges them as mates and basically just gave his blessing all in one. “Wow,” Sheena says. Lilly smiles as she pats Rain on the shoulder. “So what? We’re just gonna jump right to it and go there?” Jooheon asks. Mark shakes his head, “No. We use me as bait first.” The pack all give, ‘Excuse me?’ looks on their face. “Baby,” Jaebum warns but Mark is putting his foot down literally as he goes to stand. “Yin wants me dead there’s no doubt about that. BTS and Got7 are gonna be focused on me to complete that task. So with me as bait, you guys can go with Rain and focus on getting Kyo.” Jaebum is completely against Mark putting himself in danger but Suga comes forth, “Wait, he’s got a point here. Yin went after us specifically for a reason. He can’t manifest in this world and the fact that he didn’t try something himself much sooner when he first found Kyo means that Yin isn’t like he used to be. My guess is he’s wounded or something so he’s not as powerful as he used to be or he wouldn’t have been scared to attack two dragons. He took this route to use us against Mark because he sees Mark as a true threat to stop him. We have the two packs go after Mark as we send in Rain with some of the others. Besides, Mark always does the impossible so I know he’ll figure out a way to get the others back as well.” The others hate to admit it but he’s right. Jaebum still doesn’t like it though, “Fine, but I’m staying by your side and that’s final,” he tells Mark. “I think that would be best anyway. You’re gonna be a lot more feral like with Mark being vulnerable and pregnant,” Jade states. “With that settled, now we only have one thing left. How should we split up?” Jaehyun asks.  
With the pack going over the plan, the guys split up into two groups. Monsta X is with Rain, Sheena and Lilly where as Jaehyun, Suga, Jade, Vivian and Shannon are with Mark and Jaebum. The first group waits on stand by as Mark stands out in the open of the forest nearby the facility and the Underworld. They’re all geared up and ready to go and now just have to wait for everything to fall into place. “This is nerve wracking by the way,” Shannon states from their hiding spot. With Mark out in the open and everyone still at the hidden location, it has them all nervous but Jaebum is a teleport away and he’s gonna be there the moment they come forth. The others can already see Jaebum’s control slipping so they know nothing will keep Jaebum from going to Mark this time. “Remain in position until the signal,” Suga says next through the earpiece and Mark remains in his spot. He knows it won’t be long before one of them senses him and he’s proven right when both BTS and GOT7 appear at the same time. Standing in the middle of the clearing, Mark stares right at them. He appears calm but his anger is growing because these people are his family. He shouldn’t be going up against them and Yin was going to pay for using them for his own wicked ways. The two packs are circling Mark and waiting on Mark to make the first move. ‘Wait...wait…’ Mark reminds the others through the earpiece. If they moved too early, it could throw everything off. He wants all their attention on him. Mark flexes his fingers against his side and the two packs zero in instantly. And right when Mark goes to grab his knife from his thigh belt, he says the word, ‘Now!’ and everything moves at once. With Rain taking off into the Underworld with his group, the other group teleports in with Jaebum. Right as Got7 and Bts attack, the group intercepts. Jaehyun’s sword comes up to block Jin’s while Suga and Vivian forced Bts back with his knives and her arrows. Namjoon and Jackson were pushed back with Jaebum’s dragon as Mark melee fought Jinyoung and Youngjae before twisting his body and kicking them both back. Danny, Yugyeom and Bam were held back by Shannon’s powers as well as Jade coming at them and getting a hit in or two. All of them stand still for a few seconds to regroup as Suga is fully prepared to take on BTS with Jade, Shannon and Vivian. That leaves Got7 for Jaebum and Mark. With the next breath, things become chaotic again as they all start to fight…

It seems Yin is powerful but trying to mind control all of them at once is a hassle, especially with how strong and powerful each one of them are. It meant Yin couldn’t have all of them use their full potential at once. He had to focus on which one to use and when but Mark and the others kept switching things up and making it hard. So even though Yin knew their weaknesses and such, they knew their pack members better than anyone. It also helps that they’re working together as a team where Yin is the main one in control. Still, it doesn’t take away the fact that they have to figure out a way to free them when Mark can’t use his angel. Just drugging them will only knock them out temporarily but it won’t stop Yin’s control on them. And wounding them won’t keep them down forever either and none of them want to hurt them badly. ‘Shannon, on your left. Duck down, then back up and go right before flipping back,’ Suga’s voice rings in and Mark takes in Shannon following his directions as Jimin and Taehyung try and tag team her. She follows his instructions and it helps her get out of their melee attacks before she flips back and attacks herself. Suga is then seen fighting against Jhope as fire comes forth before he’s going head to head with him. Vivian and Jade move in as Jungkook joins back into the fray as Namjoon gets ready to use his power but Jaehyun intervenes as he lets his powers come out more and create an enclosed space to keep outside damage to a minimal as well as moving Jin towards Namjoon to stop his attack. Jin collides with Namjoon who catches him and interrupts his attack. Jaehyun swings his sword to stop by his side as his eyes are fierce. He has a cut on his cheek but Jin is also injured and Jaehyun isn’t backing down. He’ll do what it takes to save his brother and the others and when Jin is back on his feet and coming back at him with Namjoon this time, Jaehyun stands his ground and is ready to go again. Meanwhile, Jaebum is working in perfect sync with Mark as they take on Got7. Even with Mark unable to use his angel, he’s still just as lethal and using what he’s learned over the years to his advantage. Jaebum is also not letting them hurt his baby on his watch as his dragon and panther are out and raring to go. Hearing the yelp come from Yugyeom though as Jaebum had no choice but to grab him by the neck and throw him back, hurt them greatly. Hearing any of them release pained noises or seeing the wounds starting to show made their chests ache. Just seeing everyone attacking the other...it hurts. It pulls at Mark’s heart and soul. He can’t help but think of all the times they’ve had with each other. With both BTS and GOT7 hanging out and living their days side by side. All of them laughing and smiling and just being one big family. To each and every person and how Mark first bonded with them. And he can feel it. He can feel each of their bonds he has with them and he clings to them, his expression growing raw as he’s forced to continue fighting. His heart and soul aches to come out and to reach them. Mark holds back the tears as he kicks back his brother and grabs Bam’s wrist before he can inject him with venom. Seeing how dull their eyes were. How they were like lifeless bodies. Like they were some tools to use and nothing more. Every fiber of his being wanted to reach them. To reach through the darkness; through Yin’s mind control and bring back out their heart and souls. And when Jaebum has to pull him back before letting his power lose more to send the others flying back, Mark can’t take it anymore as he pulls tighter on the bonds between them and his soul screams,  
‘I don’t want to fight you. I don’t want to hurt you. I care too much about you. You’re my family. My pack. I love you. I need you. Please, fight this. Please listen. Please hear me. I’m here. I’m here. Please!’. Got7 come to attack again when one by one, they come to a stop. Even BTS starts to still as they all heard Mark. “Please!” Mark begs openly now, tears falling as he wants nothing more than his family to come back. To do something. Anything. All eyes zero in on Mark and it's in that moment that the two packs are seeing a light among the darkness. A bright blue light. Recognition flashes in their eyes before one by one, they fall to the ground as they begin to struggle against Yin’s control. Mark’s bond with them starts to glow with blue light starting from their own heart and soul before it’s surrounding their entire body. It helps every one of them recall their times with Mark and how he’s helped and loved them over the years. Jaebum soon realizes that Mark had formed pacts with all of them. That even the ones not in control have the same blue aura surrounding them as they feel the connection to Mark and hear his cries. And though the pacts may not have been in the same manner or way, subconsciously and instinctively Mark has formed them as Mark runs through them with his blue light and aura. This was something not even Yin knew about but it also wasn’t just due to Mark’s angel. It was also due to Mark’s feline as Mark’s eyes are now shining of them. It seems that Mark’s feline held secrets none of them knew about either and should never be underestimated. For Mark’s feline is still Mark and just as powerful as his angel. Mark’s sudden gasp is heard as the blue aura shoots out from the others and straight into Mark. Warmth, love and affection is felt as Mark feels the connection between them all grow stronger and he can hear them loud and clear right now. Like this, Mark can tap into them through their connected bonds and can use that to fight back against Yin with them. But he’s not doing it alone this time. For when Mark should be getting hurt just like last time, he isn’t as the others are refusing to let it happen. They’re fighting harder because they can feel Mark fighting for them and they want to protect him. Each one of them takes on the wounds as they fight together. Jaebum’s arms wrap around Mark to keep him steady as he takes on wounds of his own and together, they dive another huge blow to Yin as Mark’s blue light explodes into a bright light that blinds everyone for a few seconds before disappearing back into their bodies. The silver markings vanish as well as they’re now freed and pass out around them. The ones that weren't mind controlled, stumble a bit but remain standing in triumph. Mark clings to Jaebum’s front as his body grows weak but he’s ok. They’re all ok and that brings a smile to his face. Until both him and Jaebum sense the dark presence. Yin’s shadow comes out of nowhere to take Mark out but Jaebum growls before intervening. He’s even stronger than before with Mark being pregnant and vulnerable that it was futile to think he could get past Jaebum. Yin’s shadow stands in shock at seeing Jaebum fully shifted and in the world of light too. The loud roar of Jaebum’s dragon threatens him to take another step closer but Yin knows he can’t defeat Jaebum in this state or in this world. He’d have to bring them to his lair. “If you think you’ve won, you’re sadly mistaken. I still have your son and he’ll belong to me before you can even think of finding me.” With that, he disappears into thin air as the others have already started to come to and witnessed Jaebum shifting into his dragon. Jaebum is still enraged, especially with hearing about his son and is ready to go but Mark places a hand against his scales and Jaebum stills instantly. Turning carefully, he leans his head down and nuzzles against Mark softly. Mark can feel how upset he is through the bond and he’s right there with him. Leaning his head against Jaebum’s dragon head he states, “Let’s go take this bastard down and get our son back.” Jaebum’s loud roar into the sky was heard loud and clear as well as the others who were ready to take down Yin once and for all. Together…


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really late so if there's mistakes I'm sorry. XD I hope you guys enjoy this battle scene! I tried really hard!

Kyo finds himself coming to but still feeling groggy. A noise escapes him as he touches his head while coming to sit up. He stills for a few seconds as he tries to remember what happened prior when he suddenly recalls Rain being stabbed and Jin injecting him with some drug. Gasping, his eyes fly open. Rain! He was badly injured. Where was he? Was he ok? Why did Jin attack them? His thoughts were running wild when he took notice of his surroundings and everything came to a stop. This wasn’t the parking garage or any place among the BTS facility. Everything was dark with no windows and the walls were all bumpy like that it felt like he was in a cave. Then again, the structure was tall and wide like it was made to fit a giant creature in it. That thought didn’t settle well with Kyo but the evil laughter he hears next confirms his suspicions. Turning his head, he finds a tall shadow standing behind him. Scrambling backwards till his back hits the wall, Kyo takes in the shadowed figure as it takes another form. How it slowly morphs into a male with a sinister grin. No words needed to be said for Kyo knew who this male was. From his short silver hair to his dark aura that screamed he was a dragon like him. But something didn’t settle right with Kyo as he looked into the alpha’s eyes. They weren't just evil, but the one on his left was completely different than his dragon’s. His left eye was pitch black and he had black veins that ran up his arms all the way to his neck till it got up to his face and ended in his eye. “Why do you look so scared?” Yin breathes out as he takes a step closer. Kyo can feel his heart beating faster, his hands searching for something, anything to grab a hold of and use against Yin. “Can’t you shift? Fight against me?” Yin’s voice is turning dark, laced with anger as he takes another step and another. “When I heard that omega dragons were weak I was sure that was just a mere thing of the past but it seems I had been wrong.” Yin’s fangs are out as he looks ready to tear into him. “All the time and effort I wasted in bringing you here to me just to find out you’re useless. The moment I claimed you, your body wouldn’t be able to last through a heat much less handle a pregnancy.” Kyo’s breath hitches as Yin discovered his condition. “Honestly, I wanted to kill you the moment I found out but you can actually be of use after all. For you see, your parents are coming as we speak and that’s exactly what I want. With them in my territory I can finally take them out starting with your Mother but first, I’m gonna make sure they suffer as I take your life then,” Yin says each word with such evil intent, his face right in front of Kyo’s before smirking and backing off. Yin goes to laugh when Kyo glares fiercely, “My parents will take you down!” Yin’s expression drops as his eyebrow raises, “Excuse me?” Kyo bares his own fangs, “You heard me! My parents will take you down along with my pack!” Yin tilts his head to the side as his growls, “You really have no idea who you’re messing with kid. This is the Underworld we’re in. Your father knows nothing about it regardless of his status. To the people down here. To the creatures and the darkness that lies in every corner. He’s gotten lucky so far as well as your Mother. But their luck ends here.” Kyo continues to glare as he forces himself to stand up. “No one talks down about my parents or my pack! You’re the one that doesn’t know who they’re messing with!” Kyo doesn’t even get to blink before he finds himself slammed against the wall with a hand wrapped around his throat. A burning sensation comes forth that makes it even harder to breathe, “If you keep talking I’ll end you right here and now-” Yin doesn’t get to finish as the door opens and Kyo finds its that omega from before. “Sir, we seem to have intruders in the liar.” Yin rolls his eyes before dropping Kyo back onto his feet and moving away from him. Kyo gasps for air as he watches Yin head toward the door, “I know. It’s that fucking Red Dragon that’s been a pain in my ass for too long. Do me a favor and make sure this boy doesn’t try anything stupid.” The omega nods and Yin takes off into the darkness, leaving Kyo shocked to hear that Rain is here. That meant Rain was ok but it also meant that Rain came for him. That there was still time. At least...he hoped so. Now, all he needed to do was get out of this room and find him. Teleporting wasn’t an option though as he finds that one out real fast. “Did you honestly think Master would let you just teleport away all his hard work?” The omega scoffs before pointing to Kyo’s neck. Kyo lifts a hand to his neck that’s still burning in the aftermath of Yin choking him to find three small claw marks. His eyes go wide as they meet the girl’s and he finds her smirking, “Won’t this be fun?” Her laughter is heard next as Kyo feels immense pain and falls to his knees while he begins to struggle against Yin’s hold over him...

Yin thought Rain was his only problem but boy was he wrong. Monsta X let loose along with Sheena and Lilly as they went ham baby! Damage was being done left and right as they took out Yin’s henchman along the way through the liar. With the demons causing mayhem and Lilly and Sheena keeping the enemies at bay, it was like a walk through the park. Rain hasn’t even let out his dragon yet as they get closer to Yin and in finding Kyo. But they’re not alone. A loud roar that shakes the building lets them know that Jaebum has just arrived with the others. It wouldn’t be long before they started to tear this place apart as well so Rain had to move fast if he wanted to be the first one to kill Yin. It seems he didn’t have to go far for Yin came straight to him. Rain comes to a stop in the middle of a giant hallway that branched off into several ways. This whole liar was a huge room like layout that Rain knows is so Yin could roam around in his dragon freely at all times if he wanted to. Seeing Yin coming out from his shadow form and standing before him had the others bracing themselves. But Rain had other plans. “Sheena, Lilly,” Rain calls out but keeps looking right at Yin, “Go find Kyo for me and get him out of here.” The two girls share a look of confusion before looking back at Rain, “But we should fight him together,” Lilly says. Rain shakes his head, taking that moment to look away from Yin and to her, “You understand don’t you?” It takes only a few seconds for her to and she frowns. Rain wants to go all out but he can’t with Kyo in the building unless they get him out. This puts Rain at a disadvantage and showed why Rain hadn’t let his dragon out yet when they were fighting back there. Lilly’s expression gets determined as she nods and Sheena can’t believe this, “We can’t just leave them here-” but Lilly grabs her hand and starts to head down a direction of the many split up hallways. Monsta X stands there with Rain as Wonho stands beside him, “How much time do you think we need to buy?” Rain smirks, “Don’t think you can hold out for long?” The Monsta X Ensemble prepares themselves for battle as Yin’s darkness was beginning to spread. Wonho cracks his neck before stating, “Nah, I was worried for you kid.” Rain flicks his lighter open and the small flame lights up the darkness where creatures are appearing out of the darkness from all angles, “I’d be watching your own backs first.” Rain uses the fire from the lighter and makes it grow brighter as he throws the lighter up into the air and the fire expands. The creatures shriek in anger as they launch themselves at the same time Yin makes his move…

“Lilly-” Sheena calls out as they’ve been running for a good minute before she forces Lilly to stop. Lilly hasn’t turned to face her yet but when Sheena goes to say something, Lilly finally does and Sheena stops. She can see tears in her eyes that she’s trying to keep from falling and Sheena finally gets it, “He’s not planning on making it out.” Lilly shakes her head before looking down the hallway, “Either way, Rain is a sitting duck if we don’t get Kyo out of here. Until Kyo is a certain distance away, Rain can’t use his dragon and is limited on what he can do.” Sheena grits her teeth as she doesn’t like this at all, “This isn’t fair. There has to be something we can do.” Lilly squeezes her hand tightly to help calm her, “Love heals all things remember?” Sheena feels like Lilly knows something she doesn’t but this wasn’t the time or place to just remain still. They needed to keep moving as the clock was ticking. “Where do we even begin to look for Kyo or can you sense him since you’re his twin?” Lilly lets out a deep breath before closing her eyes. “It’ll take a moment but I can find him.” A loud shrieking sound has Sheena looking behind them. The hallways are even dark but she can spot movement as several shadows were slithering closer. “We may not have a moment.” Sheena lets go of Lilly’s hand before standing in a more protective manner, “But I can stall as long as I can.” The creatures lock on and start to race toward them in a loud manner. The second they launch themselves, Sheena doesn’t waste time and flings several back with her mind alone before she’s launching forward herself and letting her demon wolf come into play…

The sound of bones crushing is heard as Mark snaps someone’s neck before instantly elbowing back and cutting off another’s air supply. Moving his body fast he grabs that person and twists fast, their arm coming out of their socket before Mark is kicking against their back and severing their spine. With that body falling to the ground, he moves onto the next with swift and smooth motions, even going the extra mile of getting his trusty knife out and slicing one’s neck before stabbing into another’s chest right as he’s jumping up and over to avoid someone’s attack before he’s landing and taking out the knife just to get the next enemy straight in the eye. “Now that’s the Mark I know,” Suga states as he uses his own knives to take down enemies. “He’s not the only one pissed off. I did not appreciate attacking my loved ones!” Jimin growls out as he comes flying forth to take down several. All of them were angry and raring to go. Even sunshine Jhope was ruthless right now as his fire was everywhere and leaving small flames in his wake along the ground as he moved. More of Yin’s henchmen come forth but they’re ready for them as Youngjae sets up a force field with Jaehyun and stops the weapons from reaching them before Jin and Namjoon move forth first. Namjoon’s darkness wraps around the enemies as Jin slices through them with his sword as Taehyung and Jungkook come to jump over them and take on the enemies in the back. Sharp teeth tear into skin as Danny, Yugyeom and Jackson don’t hesitate to bite while arrows go flying past to hit their target before they can even blink. Shannon and Jade tag team with Jinyoung holding up the rear as they go head to head with their enemies. All in all, it didn't look good for Yin as his henchmen were going down and they were going down fast. Another loud roar is heard as well as felt and when Bam lets another victim fall to the ground due to his venom, he smirks in triumph, “We got this in the bag, baby!” Jaebum moves forth, his dragon fully out and he’s just waiting for Mark and his pack to have their fill before adding to the chaos. 

I.M. breathes heavily as he leans against the wall and cradles his one arm that’s bleeding heavily, “There’s something wrong with that dragon,” he grits out as he watches Yin lift Minhyuk with his darkness alone. No matter what they did to him, it didn’t leave a scratch on him and Yin hasn’t even broken out into his dragon yet. Plus those black veins and his one eye, that wasn’t normal by any means. Shownu and Hyungwon move forth together to help free Minhyuk before Rain and Wonho appear after to try a new approach. Jooheon is seen leaning against the wall for a moment as well, “What the hell man?” Monsta X are full of demons but even they are stumped to what this is. “Don’t give up now. The others will be coming soon!” Kihyun says and the two nod before bracing themselves to jump back into the fray once more. 

Sheena takes down another creature before landing back by Lilly. Twenty creatures lay dead nearby and Sheena braces herself to take on more if need be when Lilly’s eyes fly open, “I found him!” She grabs Sheena’s hand once more and they take off further down the hallway. “He’s close by too.” Shrieks are still heard as the creatures follow them but the two keep running. Some are ahead of them and the two have to duck and weave to avoid them Lilly even has to send a few flying back as they needed to gain some time. It almost seemed like an endless maze in the darkness from all the turns and long hallways but soon Lilly stops in front of a door and doesn’t waste anymore time as she opens it and pulls Sheena inside. Closing the door behind them, they take in what’s in front of them as they catch their breath. “Kyo…” the two exclaim as they find Kyo lying unconscious on the floor. Going right to him, they kneel down to check him over when Kyo suddenly moves. He takes the girls by surprise as he pushes Lilly to the ground before his tail comes forth and sends Sheena flying. She ends up hitting her head hard that it knocks her out momentarily and she slides down the wall. “Sheena!” Lilly calls out as she sees the blood drip from her head wound before she’s looking to see Kyo coming at her and his dragon is out. Like fully out. Eyes going wide, she’s frozen as she doesn’t know what to do. She doesn’t want to hurt her brother. But her brother doesn’t hesitate to try and hurt her. Rolling, Lilly manages to dodge Kyo’s claws but his wings expand and sends Lilly flying as well. She hits her back before landing hard on the ground that it knocks the breath out of her. With her vision blurring slightly, she takes in Kyo heading right for Sheena as Sheena is just now waking back up. Oh no. Kyo is in mid attack as Sheena’s own eyes go wide as she notices what’s about to happen. Lilly has no choice and acts instinctively as she lets her dragon come out and she moves in seconds. Right before Kyo can make contact, Lilly slams into his side with her body and the two crash into the wall beside Sheena. Debris goes everywhere and Sheena has to shield herself to avoid it but she can hear them going at it and lifts her head to take in the twins fighting in their dragon forms. And they may be twins but you can tell them apart when they’re in this form for Lilly is much bigger and her eyes flashing red as she’s in protective mode of Sheena. It’s like a huge shock to her as she realizes that Lilly put her first above her twin. Above all. And why? Because, Sheena’s her mate. It’s in that moment that her dragon saw Lilly in a whole new light. She continues to watch in awe as Lilly goes head to head while trying to keep Kyo down without having to hurt him again. With Lilly focusing on Kyo though, she doesn’t see the omega that appears from the shadows. “No!” Sheena cries out as lets her instincts take over and this time doesn’t fight against her dragon as it wanted to come out and help Lilly. It takes all of them by surprise when they see a silver dragon before the omega is being grabbed and taken to the ground where Sheena doesn’t hesitate to rip her head off. Lilly manages to get Kyo back on the ground as she uses her claws to keep him on his side. Kyo cries out and struggles but then Sheena is there and keeping him down with her body as well. The two worried about how they would stop Kyo suddenly, he vanishes into thin air. Kyo teleported! Lilly cries out for her brother but Sheena is quick to comfort her by nuzzling against her face. It’s at this moment that Lilly realizes Sheena’s dragon doesn’t want to harm her and actually protected her back. Sheena lets out a noise before stomping her feet and flapping her wings to show off to her mate. A mating ritual. Lilly makes a noise back before nuzzling against her and bumping heads. Sheena coos and Lilly can feel her loving aura despite the situation they’re in. There was a lot to say and to talk about but they would find time for that later. Shifting back, Lilly finds Sheena’s arms around her waist and their foreheads still pressed together, “Sheena, “Lilly starts but Sheena just smiles, “I know. Later. Let’s go get your brother.” Lilly nods but not before pressing a quick kiss to her cheek, “I think he went to Yin.” Which meant, they had to race back to where they first were.

“I hate to say it but we’re getting our asses kicked here!” Wonho states as they’re all in bad shape and struggling to remain standing. Yin stands across from them with a smirk on his face still and he hasn’t even broken a sweat yet. Rain spits out blood as he clutches his side, “It’s not just him...whatever this darkness is that I’m seeing has boosted his own greatly.” Shownu rolls his shoulder to pop it back into place, “Weren't dragons originally supposed to be the protectors of the Underworld? They’re literally the creatures that reigned here centuries ago from what legend says so don’t they feed off of darkness technically?” Rain huffs, “Like I would know. My father and I didn’t exactly get along so your guess is as good as mine.” Jooheon growls, “Stay sharp cause he’s coming at us again!” The guys brace themselves as more creatures come forth as Yin starts to race toward them but before any can make contact, Three darknesses shoot out and interrupt Yin’s attack as he’s suddenly surrounded. Shannon, Jackson and Namjoon appear and attack at the same time. It causes a huge explosion of darkness before the three hop back and land near the others that have shown up and started to take on the onslaught of creatures. “Yeah! Surely that landed a hit!” Minhyuk exclaims before their faces fall as they see a dark force field had surrounded Yin last second. With it vanishing into thin air, they can see Yin’s smirk had just grown and he was still scratch free. “Oh come on!” Jackson states in frustration. “He is the main boss so you can’t expect it to be that easy,” Jin states sarcastically. “Jade, Jinyoung,” Vivian calls out as she’s trying to help Monsta X with their wounds. The two nod and rush to their aid. “Babe, you got the shit beat out of you,” Jaehyun worries as he personally starts healing his mate, “You sure I didn’t get like this just to get more of your attention?” Jaehyun glares before applying pressure to one of his wounds, “OW!” Jaehyun eases off after getting his point across, “This isn’t the time to flirt. You’re seriously injured.” Wonho pouts but knows Jaehyun loves him as his hands move gently and carefully as well as feeling through the bond that he’s fretting over him. “So what’s the plan?” Bam asks for he’s done with anything that deals with beating the shit out of Yin. He honestly thought Jaebum would be trying to tear him apart right now or even Mark already attempting murder but he sees the two of them haven’t made a move yet. He’s about to say that’s weird when he takes a look back at Yin to find the reason why. Kyo’s there. “Oh boy,” Yugyeom states. Oh boy indeed. Rain growls, stepping away from the healing circle as everything in him wants to get Kyo away from Yin, “You’re gonna pay for touching him!” Rain almost slips and lets his dragon come out but stops it last second. Yin laughs, throwing his head back, “Is that why you haven’t shown yourself? All so you won’t hurt this pathetic omega? My, how low the red dragons have fallen. You’re truly nothing like your Father boy.” By this point, Lilly and Sheena reappear as well, “Guys, Yin had taken control over Kyo!” Sheena states out of breath as they ran the whole way here. The guys zero in on the silver marking on Kyo’s side of his neck. More creatures come out of the shadows once more as Yin seems to fully be enjoying himself, “So what is it gonna be Mark? You don’t have many options here. If you attack, you chance hurting your son. If you try and take my control off of him, you chance killing him. At this very moment, I’m already pushing him past his limits that his body can handle.” As if to prove his point, Kyo shifts back suddenly and collapses to his knees. “KYO!” Kyo is pale and breathing harshly with some wounds that weren't healing. Yin grabs the back of Kyo’s hair and yanks his head back to look up at them. Mark’s eyes flash in anger as everyone strains to not make any moves that will bring further harm to Kyo. Jaebum nuzzles his head against Mark’s side to help keep him calm when he knows Mark wants nothing more than to tear this bastard apart. “It’ll be in your best interest to let my son go, Yin.” Yin huffs, “You’re in no condition to make proposals.” Mark bares fangs, “Neither are you.” Yin raises an eyebrow at that but Mark is focusing on Rain now who feels Mark’s stare. When they lock eyes Mark says, “Give it your all.” Rain is shocked that Mark would suggest this when his son is literally right there and already so weak. Rain shifting would surely kill him but Mark’s eyes remain steady. “Are we forgetting what’s at stake here?” Yin bellows out before forcing Kyo to stand. Kyo whimpers as Yin holds a hand around his neck as he’s forced to have his back against Yin’s chest. “Rain,” Mark’s voice calls out the same time Rain’s having an inner struggle. ‘Trust me. Trust the pact between us.’ Rain’s breath hitches as he hears Mark but from within. How he can feel the bond between them and Mark’s angel flowing in his very blood. ‘I trust my son with you not only because I know you can protect him but because I know how strong your love is for him. Now don’t hold back and show him. Show him what you’ve wanted to show him from the very beginning.’ Mark’s words sink in and fill him with hope and strength as his instincts scream at him on what to do. Mark’s right. He doesn’t want to fight it anymore either. “Kyo,” Rain calls out and Rain can feel his eyes on him. That even though he’s being taken over, Kyo still reacts to him. “I just want you to know that no matter what happens...I love you.” Kyo’s gasp can’t be heard as Rain suddenly shifts. It’s at this same time, that Jaebum also makes a move. With two dragons coming at him fast, Yin doesn’t take in account of Kyo fighting back by stomping his foot on his. Yin lets go at that, and Sheena takes that chance to move Kyo with her powers right before the two dragons make impact. With two alpha dragons, it makes it hard for Yin to block well that he does end up getting injured before appearing in another part of the room. What he doesn’t account for is Mark already making a move. In fact, with Mark in the middle and being the anchor, he helps the others powers excel as they all come at him at once. Yin realizes this as he sees the blue lighted aura surrounding them and barely has enough time to keep up. When he dodges one, another attacks. When he tries to get in an attack, another is right there to back the other up and do one of their own. At this rate, even with his strength and power, he won’t be able to take them all down if he doesn’t take Mark down first. So he tries to go right for him when he has the chance but the others are all working together in keeping Mark safe as well and with Mark being pregnant, it puts all of them into overprotective mode and making them even stronger. Yin doesn’t even get close to Mark before the others are pushing him back. With Yin sliding back, he growls before finally shifting himself just to find what Mark was talking about earlier. From when he tried to mind control the others, Mark did more than just break the mind control, he sent back some of his power to deal huge blows to his dragon himself that would take affect the moment he shifted. Crying out in agony, Yin feels those blows deep within that it has him stumbling. The structure around them was already falling apart in some areas as it tries to accommodate three dragons now. The creatures from before start to disappear back into the shadows as Yin feels another blow and his vision blurs. It’s in this moment that Yin feels the extra darkness start to leave him. No. No no, come back. This wasn’t happening. He was so much stronger then. He had the power. Not them. He was the one that was supposed to win! When his vision cleared he sees the others standing there surrounding Mark before he hears the two roars. For the second time in his whole life, he felt fear from hearing such a roar. And when he takes in Jaebum and Rain coming at him, it’s like he’s staring at Vector and Sky. Jaebum takes Yin down first, making sure to dig his claws in and starts to tear apart Yin’s wings. With Yin crying out, Rain comes from the other side and pushes Yin back down right as Jaebum tears off his tail. Rain joins in and makes sure Yin suffers as he takes off one limb after the next. And then and only then does Rain taste the sweet victory of Yin’s death as he takes Yin by the neck and bites down hard before ripping it right off his body. By now, the structure around them is fully open and Jaebum and Rain both roar out in victory of Yin’s death with Rain letting out fire for all of the Underworld to see the damage they left in its wake. They did it. They won! “Kyo!” Rain instantly stops and looks in the direction of the guys crying out to find Kyo having an attack as he’s reacting to Rain. Rain shifts back fast and races toward Kyo. Mark is right there holding Kyo along with Jinyoung. “Shit, no, please no,” Rain can see Kyo’s dragon had tried to come back out again and this was his fault. “Rain, I need you to focus and inject your blood into him now,” Mark instructs. Both Jinyoung and Rain look at Mark with shocked expressions, “Mark,” Jinyoung is confused as to why but then again he wasn’t there to find out what Mark did to Rain. Jaebum on the other hand does and after shifting back, comes over to help Rain kneel down in front of their son, “We don’t have time, do it now. Just trust us.” Rain hesitates but with the two encouraging him, he ends up doing it. Taking the syringe Mark hands him, Rain gathers his blood fast before injecting it into Kyo. The moment he does, Kyo stops in seconds and within the next few seconds, Kyo lets out a deep breath before a whine escapes. “Oh my god it worked and so fast too…” Jinyoung is shocked once again before looking up at the two and demanding answers. Rain on the other hand is ecstatic. Mark didn’t just change him, he made him the cure. He made it so...so they could be together. Tears fall from Rain’s face at the realization and they end up falling harder when Jaebum pats his back before Kyo’s eyelashes flutter and his eyes take in Rain above him, “Rain…” Mark runs fingers through Kyo’s hair as Kyo’s head rests in his lap but he remains silent as he watches the two interact. Kyo lifts a hand to touch Rain’s face, who leans into the touch right away, “You came for me. You didn’t leave…” Rain places his hand over Kyo’s and holds on tight, “I never wanted to leave in the first place. I always want to go where you go.” Kyo smiles at this, “Show me.” Rain looks into Kyo’s eyes and sees the love and devotion in them. “Show me all of you again.” This time, Rain doesn’t hold back and lets his dragon come right to the surface. Kyo’s dragon was already still showing but he makes a noise of approval as he tries to sit up to be closer. Rain helps him carefully and just holds Kyo close as the two stare at one another. It was now Kyo’s turn to cry because it’s been almost a minute now and he wasn’t having another attack. “Just like how your love helped me break free from Yin’s hold, our love made it to where we can be together,” Kyo says with a smile starting to form and Rain can’t stop himself anymore as he surges forth and kisses him passionately. The others cheer and clap and with Jade explaining what went down prior, everyone found out that Mark made it to where Rain was the cure; the antidote. That with Rain’s blood and him by Kyo’s side daily, he could stop Kyo’s attacks. They can be together now and all because Mark did it subconsciously and instinctively. The guys all smile fondly because of course. This was their Mark and they loved him dearly. Mark beams with his two little canines peeking out as he watches everyone smiling and happy. It was now time for them to go home but Mark had one problem. Grabbing a hold of Jaebum’s arm after standing, Jaebum doesn’t think Mark is gonna admit it but he surprisingly does, “I don’t think I can walk this time Bummie.” Jaebum wraps an arm around Mark’s waist, “I’m glad you finally agree that you need to rest.” Mark shakes his head, “No I...I think I’m gonna pass out…” Mark manages to get out before he actually does start to pass out. Jaebum reacts fast and keeps him steady before picking him up into his arms. “MARK!” The others all panic but Jaebum smiles softly as he can feel through their bond, “It’s ok guys. He’s just resting this time.” The others sigh in relief, “At least now Mark can have a normal rest of his pregnancy,” Danny says and the others agree. This time they would make sure of it. “Let’s get back home shall we?” Namjoon’s voice is heard and the others all become excited again before heading back home together with talk of a huge celebration underway...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still a chapter or two left as Mark finishes up his pregnancy!


	28. Chapter 28

A few months later…

“Ooo, I like this,” Shannon states as she holds up a little baby’s outfit that says, ‘My Auntie is a BadAss.’ Mark shakes his head fondly as he stands off to the side with his hand on his stomach. “Shannon, we’re not getting that. What about this?” Vivian’s voice is heard next as she holds up another outfit, ‘If you think I’m cute you should see my Mom.’ Jade immediately butts in with an outfit of her own that shouts, ‘I got these sweet looks from my grandma.’ “I say this would be perfect,” Jade sasses with a smirk. “He’s not even biologically related to you!” Shannon retorts but Jade has already decided on the outfit. Mark just stands there watching fully amused as the girls continue to shop for baby attire. They had actually planned to do this a while ago but now is a perfect time as ever. Mark is already far along into his pregnancy and the baby would be due in two months now. “Ah! Look at this dress! Lilly and Sheena had been so cute in these,” Jade starts to get tears in her eyes. “Oh no, we are not having a sentimental moment in a baby store! If you start crying then Mark will start crying and then I’ll be crying and we’re not having that!” Vivian is quick to take the dress from Jade before putting it back and then moving Jade back to the boy’s section. Shannon smiles fondly at her mate as Jade sniffles and demands they go and buy the twins something too along with Sheena. Her eyes catch Mark moving that she perks up as she notices Mark heading in between the clothes racks before stopping in front of one and picking up an outfit that says, ‘Mommy and Daddy’s little miracle’. Just seeing how Mark’s face lit up and how he softly caressed his stomach while he talked away to the baby melted Shannon’s heart. She was totally recording all of this by the way and sending it straight to Jaebum to rub into his face for he wasn’t allowed to come on the girls day out with Mark. After sending the video she pocketed her phone and moved toward Mark. She could tell Mark was missing Jaebum and that even with wearing one of Jaebum’s hoodies it wasn’t holding him off anymore. “Oh, don’t pout Mark, how bout we go get something to eat?” Mark can’t help but pout as he talked about Jaebum to their child and now all he wants is his alpha. “Our son misses Bummie too,” Mark pouts further, “Though food does sound nice.” Talking about food had him hungry again too. He’s been eating for two anyway and luckily he hasn’t gotten so big as his stomach can hide a good bit under hoodies when he goes out but his scent gives him away completely. But his scent isn’t the only one that has gotten stronger. For an alpha’s scent tends to get stronger while their mate is pregnant to ward off other predators so it takes only seconds for Mark to pick up on someone’s scent. “Bummie.” The three women pick up on his scent too and by the time they look toward the entrance of the shop, Jaebum is already making his way over to them. Lord, the way the two love birds smiled and got all lovey dovey had Shannon snorting. “Hey baby,” Jaebum greets as he pulls Mark into his arms. “Tell me, did you come running because of the video or because you sensed Mark missing you?” Shannon asks. “Both. I told you that you should’ve just let me come in the first place!” Jaebum doesn’t let Mark go yet but Mark isn’t complaining as he’s fully content in just being like this for however long he can. “You’re stinking up the entire place and scaring the others with your resting bitch face,” Jade scolds but Jaebum doesn’t budge, “Good, they won’t bother my mate then.” Vivian chuckles, “Is this what I missed out on back then with the twins?” Jade sighs, “Please don’t remind me. You thought he was hot headed back then, he goes overboard in being over protective of Mark. But it’s not just him,” Jade ends up pointing toward the entrance as Vivian takes in both BTS and GOT7 glued against the windows. “Mark, Mark, we want Mark!” They can even hear Yugyeom and Bam chanting over and over along with Jungkook and Jimin. “You lying ass! You’ve been here the entire time just waiting for the opportunity to burst in!” Shannon flails her arms into the air. Mark is just smiling away though as he climbs Jaebum like a tree and koala hugs him in the middle of the store. “So much for a girls day out with Mark,” Jade says though she’s still in good spirits. Vivian smirks, “Ah, it didn’t feel right without the others being loud and chaotic anyway.” True. Very true. “Can we still get food?” Mark brings up and everyone reacts. “We need to get Mark and the baby food stat!” Youngjae announces as he shakes Danny back and forth. “Move your ass Jaebum!” Jinyoung orders as Suga is already long gone in search of a restaurant to nab a room that’ll fit all of them. Watching everyone being so loud and chaotic as they fret and shower him in love and affection has Mark giggling and happy. By the time they get to the restaurant they find out that Suga bought it just so they could eat right away.

Mark sits on the bed as he folds away the many baby clothes the three women had gotten him so he can add it to the many other clothing and accessories that are in the baby’s room that’s set up for him. After the facility was attacked, the pack once again got an even bigger dorm with extra rooms just in case as Jinyoung put it. Rain had moved in as well though Jaebum had them on lock down because quote on quote, ‘It’s too early for me to be a grandparent yet!’. Sheena and Lilly weren't off the hook either as Jackson was just as stern and told them they had to wait until they were in their thirties before they could even think about children. That didn’t stop them from completing their tattoo though as well as Kyo getting a nape piercing done by Rain in the meantime. Speaking of the twins, “You know I have eyes in the back of my head remember?” Mark teases before turning his head to see the twins standing by the door. The way their expressions were Mark can’t help but giggle, “You two want something from me.” The twins shake their heads as they come into the room and help their Mother, “No, what gave that away?” Lilly asks and Mark gives them a look that has the two caving, “Mom, please! We promise to follow the rules but Dad won’t even let us kiss!” Kyo exclaims as he plops down onto the bed and starfishes out. “Yeah, it’s not fair. We’ve waited a long time just to be able to kiss our mates,” Lilly adds. Mark tries to keep his smirk at bay, “Well your Father is just trying to do what’s best for you and we all know how your Father can barely keep his hands off me so what do you think one kiss will lead to?” The twins give him knowing smiles. “My point exactly. You two aren’t slick you know. I know what happens when emotions go flying. Just ask Yugyeom and Bam. Those two were a mess and still are.” Kyo scrunches his nose up, “Like I would strawberry jam for lube.” Lilly sits down next and takes a hold of her Mother’s hands, “Mom, I know this is probably how every teenager says this but I assure you that even if it went that far, we wouldn’t do the bite.” Mark wanted to say that no, not every teenager would say it like this but he does know how teenagers would say they’d have safe sex and then hormones would fly and then boom, prego! But, his kids aren’t normal kids for one. Plus, they’ve matured a lot due to all the events that keep happening in their life and he knows those two can be responsible. Besides, he doesn’t want them to feel like they can’t come to him or go behind his back for the sake of love. “Look me in the eyes and promise me.” Lilly and Kyo move fast to stand before him, “We promise.” Mark sighs in defeat, “Alright, but,” the but gets their attention again after they had a mini excitement dance, “You two are eighteen and young adults now so I’m trusting you to keep your promise. Your Father and I aren’t trying to control you or your relationship. We just don’t want you to slip up during the heat of the moment, so we discussed this and got Youngjae to make you your own special collars to wear.” The two instantly hug their Mother as their excitement grows, “Thank you guys so much! Love, love, love you Mom!” The twins exclaim at the same time. Mark hugs them back, “You two are very much welcome. We both understand the need to express your love with your mate so just please keep in mind of your Father for he’s already taking it hard that his babies have grown up.” That meant to keep love bites, marks or hickies where it can’t be seen. The twins end up pulling back. “I’m proud of you two for waiting this long and for coming to me about it first. It really makes me happy to know that you’ll come to me now about anything.” Mark takes a moment to just stare at his children and he can’t help but get sentimental with tears welling up. “Oh Mom,” the twins say at the same time as their own hearts swell with love. “I’m sorry, it just hits me at random you know. You guys used to be so little and now you’ve grown into such fine young adults.” The twins can’t resist hugging their Mother again, “We’re still your babies right?” Kyo asks and Mark smiles as he nuzzles against them, “You’ll forever be my babies.” Lilly and Kyo curl their heads underneath Mark’s chin, “Good, cause you can’t get rid of us even if you tried. We’re gonna be stuck up your butt even in old age.” Mark looks up to meet Jaebum’s gaze from the doorway, “That’s good to know,” Mark says before he looks back down at them and squeezes their shoulders. The three just stay like that for a while with Jaebum watching fondly in silence…

“Are you excited?” Jin asks while he gets things situated and Mark lies propped up on the bed. “The fact that I was able to have a normal pregnancy for the rest of the time and knowing Jaebum will be with me, yeah, I’m excited.” Mark definitely didn’t want a repeat of last time where Sky kidnapped him and then induced his labor. “You would think Jaebum would be calmer this time around,” Jinyoung’s voice rings out as he’s sitting next to Mark now and putting the gel onto Mark’s stomach. “I’m right here you know,” Jaebum huffs from the other side as he holds Mark’s hand. “Just saying. You need to chill. You and Jackson both. Mark will literally sneeze and you two are ready to go to war and you two aren’t even delivering the baby.” Jin messes around with the monitor as he chuckles softly, “It’s in their alpha nature when Mark is in this state. He’s most vulnerable now as the baby can come anytime. Hell, even the alphas of my pack have been on alert. I don’t think Suga has slept a wink as he wants to be ready.” Jinyoung snorts, “Jin, you literally kept texting me this morning on how you wanted to check on the baby when we just did this yesterday.” Jin doesn’t deny his own alpha ways but he acts like he didn’t hear it as Jinyoung stops the device on the right part of Mark’s stomach where you can see the baby on the monitor, “Ah, look at him! He looks the right size for a black panther cub.” Mark beams up at the monitor as he takes in their son while Jaebum is expressing the same emotion as he rubs his thumb over their intertwined hand, “He’s a big kitty.” Mark nods, “Still a kitten though.” Jinyoung moves the device further, “He’s perfectly healthy and just how he should be from my research. And if I recall, your Mother said you were the same size when she saw the sonograms.” Jaebum agrees, “Which makes me wonder if he’s an alpha too.” Jin rubs his chin, “He can very well be. Knowing how Mark works wonders I wouldn’t put it past me for you guys to have another alpha.” Jaebum leans down close to the baby, “Even if you don’t turn out to be an alpha, we’re gonna love you no matter what.” The baby reacts to Jaebum’s voice and moves to get closer. Mark makes a noise at this and the guys watched astonished by this. “I told you he likes your voice, Bummie,” Mark says. Jaebum is full on grinning, “Does that mean you’re a Daddy’s boy?” The baby tries to reach its paw out and Jaebum can feel it against the palm of his hand. The expression Jaebum makes goes right to Mark’s heart…

When it happens, no one expects it. Well, scratch that. They’ve been expecting it but at the moment, all of them were busy setting things up for pack night. Like a huge pack night with everyone. Monsta X and Blackpink were coming over soon and BTS and GOT7 were running around to get things ready. Mark was in the kitchen eating a tuna sandwich with some strawberries on the side when he asks Jackson if he can bring him over some water. Jackson of course was eager to help his brother that he rushes to the fridge before heading over to the dining table to hand him the bottle. “Thank you,” Mark says as he takes a hold of the bottle but then a sharp pain happens that makes Mark squeeze the bottle and the majority of the water comes spraying out and on them as it hits the floor. “Holy shit, what was that for Yien?!” Jackson wipes some of the water off his face with his shirt as he’s still talking, “Was it some sort of prank,” Jackson puts the shirt down when he notices that there’s a lot of water on the floor actually and that a bunch has soaked through Mark’s pants, “Was there really that much water in this tiny bottle,” Jackson is now getting sidetracked before he takes in Mark’s shocked face before it turns into a pained one again and he lets out a whimper before clutching his stomach, “Oh my god! You’re going into labor! Holy shit! Why does this keep happening to me?! Guys! Yien is having the baby!” Jackson shouts. And that’s when all hell breaks loose as things clatter and people are running to race into the kitchen. Jaebum teleports in as Jinyoung and Jin race toward him. “Let’s give him some space,” Namjoon warns. Jaebum kneels down, not even caring about the water as he cups Mark’s face, “I’m here baby, I’m here this time. We’re gonna get through this.” Mark let’s another whimper out as he leans into his alpha. “Jaebum, we need to get him to the medical bay-” Jin starts but Mark shakes his head, “No, it can’t wait. I can feel the baby wanting to come now,” Mark grits out and the others all go wide eyed but then Vivian and Jade are moving into action, “Alright, everybody out!” The others whine as they want to be near Mark for comfort but they understand as Mark probably doesn’t want everyone staring at his private area as he gives birth. “Jinyoungie...Jiaer,” Mark whines but Jackson is right there to take hold of his other hand as they help Mark to the ground, “I’m here Yien, I’m still here.” Jinyoung appears in front as he helps Jin to remove his bottom clothing while Jaebum got situated behind him. “Ow, ow, is this what you go through every time for child birth?” Jackson can feel his hand about to break under Mark’s tight grip but he refuses to let go. “You’re doing good Mark, deep breaths,” Jinyoung reminds him. Jaebum keeps Mark upright against his chest as he tries to keep him calm as he sweet talks him through the pain against his ear, “That's it baby, we got you. You’re doing so good for me. Get ready to push…” Mark can’t help but let out noises of pain as the contractions are coming faster and faster now, “On the count of three you need to push Mark,” Jin instructs as he positions himself to receive the baby. “One, two, three!” As soon as three is heard, Mark pushes with everything he has. All four of them encourage him through his cries of pain, “That’s it, Mark! I can feel the head, just a little bit more. I know you can do it!” Jin continues to encourage and with one final push and scream, the big black kitten is out and they can hear it cry out with little mews. Jaebum is grinning, practically speechless before he’s leaning down to press kisses to Mark’s sweaty forehead, “You did it baby. We have another son.” Mark lets out a breath before a tired smile is radiating off of him. “Look at this black ball of fluff,” Jinyoung teases softly as he helps to clean the panther with towels before he’s moving the baby to hand to Mark. Jackson lets go of Mark’s hand as he squeezes Jinyoung’s shoulder as the two celebrate in Jaebum and Mark’s happiness as Mark holds his newborn son. “Congratulations on bringing Levi into the world,” Jin states. All of them look down at the cute kitten as it wiggles a bit but curls closer to Mark the moment it picks up on his scent. “I’m so proud of you, Mark. You make me the happiest man alive and I’m so lucky to have you and such beautiful and healthy children,” Jaebum says with tears in his eyes before they share a passionate kiss. Levi hears his father’s voice and starts to let out more mewls in response that gets the others to chuckle, “Oh, I think he’s definitely a Daddy’s boy,” Mark says against Jaebum’s lips. Watching Jaebum pull back to start cooing at the baby pulls at Mark’s heartstrings once more that he can’t help but think that he’s the lucky one. That he’s the one with such a great alpha and father of his children. Jin and Jinyoung make quick work of helping to clean Mark up and situate him so that the others can come in to see the baby for a moment. The twins and Sheena race in first but the others are hot on their heels. It’s loud and chaotic but everyone is showing their love and affection and Mark can feel their happiness. And with the pack surrounding him he can’t help but get emotional as this was everything he’s ever dreamed of. To have a pack; a home with a family and somewhere he belongs. This was something he never imagined of coming true and he cherishes every moment he has of it. He’s so happy that the tears keep flowing even as the others coo and the tears end up falling harder when the others shower him with more love and affection. This was something he never wanted to lose and he’ll forever do what it takes to keep it like this. He’s so happy to be alive…

It’s only been thirty minutes but Mark’s now in the living room as the once to be party has now turned into a giant cuddle fest with Mark in the middle and Levi just got done feeding but he seems to be fighting sleep. Mark’s fighting sleep as well but he knows he needs to get his son to sleep first but it appears Jaebum already knows the trick as his soothing voice is heard from above him. The soft smile comes forth from Mark as he leans further back against Jaebum’s chest and listens to Jaebum start to sing their song. With the next breath, Mark joins in but what he doesn’t expect is for the others to start to join in as well. It seems the song that they’ve been singing for one another has been heard by the others that they know every word. Their smiles all grow as they end up harmonizing with each other and by the time the song ends, Levi is fast asleep but Mark is also finding it hard to hold his eyes open. A kiss to the side of his head comes before he can hear Jaebum’s voice against his ear, “Rest now baby. We got you. We’ll be here when you wake up.” Mark finds his eyes closing as he can’t help but ask, “Will you sing for me again?” Mark can feel Jaebum’s grin against him as he nuzzles closer, “Baby, my heart and soul will forever Sing for U, you just have to listen to the beat within my chest.” Mark smiles at Jaebum being such a romantic sap and soon he hears Jaebum start to sing again and with his mate’s voice and the packs surrounding him, Mark falls asleep. 

It’s just another day for the giant family…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it guys for this part of the series! This one was long. Phew! I hope everyone enjoyed and know that there will be another part to this series it may not come so soon though. I had some other ideas for different stories and such so I may do those first. It just depends. Either way, thank you for joining me so far on this journey and I can't wait to hear from you guys again whether it be on the next part of this series or another story of mine. Until next time dear readers!

**Author's Note:**

> We had some markbum fluff that we all needed and now there's already shit going down?! What could Vivian need to talk about? What is bothering Mark that he doesn't even talk to Jaebum about it? Plus, the kids are growing up so fast! This story will be more about the children and of course markbum with a surprise still in store! Fear not, there will be plenty more fluff and smut to come. Until next time dear readers...


End file.
